


【烟蓝】长廊

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 有原创角色, 有强迫对接描写, 有肢体断裂描写, 架空背景, 烟幕, 烟幕 X 蓝霹雳, 烟幕up, 烟蓝, 蓝霹雳, 蓝霹雳bottom, 蓝霹雳中心, 配角发刀注意, 隐烟蓝感情线, 非主要角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 154,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 【地狱空荡荡，恶魔在人间】【帕拉克萨斯，从此不复现】他们在进行一场壮烈的战争。所有的情爱在死亡面前不值一提。——题记





	1. Chapter 1

01  
“求求你们，住手……不要……”嘶哑的声音从破损的发声器里流泻而出，杂乱的电流在断裂的颈部管线外冒着火花。  
“No no no，宝贝儿，我想听的可不是这句话。”紫黑色的飞行者带着邪笑舔了舔嘴唇，随手在身下硕大的胸甲上抓了一把。  
一声微弱的呻吟从他的嘴里发出。  
“对，这才是我想听到的。”紫黑色的小飞机用力一顶，粗大的输出管又向里挤进一寸，破裂的金属封膜已经被完全撕裂，新鲜的能量液顺着残缺的接口滴滴答答流出。  
“痛……求你，至少轻一点……求你了……”身下的哀求更加凄惨，那双婴儿蓝的光学镜头里充满了痛楚，覆盖了他原本明亮的颜色。  
“那就说一句好听的。”小飞机伸手捏住他的外置节点，指尖用力。“我拆你拆得爽不爽？”  
蓝色的光学镜头别了过去，他死死地咬住下唇。  
“哈，嘴还挺硬。”紫黑色的小飞机又是猛地一捅，更多的接口撕裂伤在他的践踏下被剥开，灰色的臀甲下已经是黏湿的一片。  
“快说啊，爽不爽？”  
回答他的只有带着痛苦的换气声。几乎快要报废的风扇。  
“看来还不够爽，那就来点刺激的吧。”紫黑色的小飞机说着，一把拽起身下机体的左腿，用力一扭，已经开裂的装甲立刻向两边碎裂开去，裸露的管线缠绕在支柱管上。黑色的大手揪住几根电线，用力扯断。  
帕拉克萨斯人已经连惨叫都发不出来了。他的嘴唇上裂满了伤口，可这比起身上的伤已经是最好的了。他的左腿完全被扯断，硬生生地截断了所有的线路，能量液喷溅出来，喷了小飞机一身。  
“闹仔，够了。”旁边的蓝色小飞机终于出声阻止了他的僚机。“他已经失去了一条胳膊，你没必要这么做。”  
闹翻天无趣地哼了一声，把身上不属于他的能量液擦去，抹在身下TF那无神的面甲上。  
“快点做完，红蜘蛛还在等着我们。”蓝色的小飞机催促。  
“知道了知道了，你可真啰嗦啊TC。”闹翻天草草地冲撞了几下，把再次聚积起来的交换液射进那个早已饱胀变形的油箱里，随后退了出来，浸透着能量液的输出管还没软下去，在他双腿间抖动着狰狞的欲望。  
“你不来试试吗？他的小接口可是爽的很。”  
“我没兴趣。”惊天雷摆摆手，又补充说。“刚才在那里我已经拆了两个了。”  
“那两个是尸体，这可是个活生生的TF。”闹翻天把自己的挡板合起来。“还是说，你对尸体才能硬的起来？”  
“闭嘴闹仔，如果你不想让我今晚在床上把你拆到散架。”惊天雷不快地看了看地上残破的机体。  
那双婴儿蓝的光学镜已经变得暗淡，还在继续变淡。  
“你们两个死在这了吗？我发了几遍通讯为什么不回复？”一个特有的尖细的声音在门口响起，震得房梁上几块金属板碎片掉了下来。  
“抱歉红蜘蛛，我刚才没看到，这里信号不太好。”惊天雷回答，实际上他也明白长机知道这只是个借口。  
“得了尖叫鬼，这儿没外人，收起你那套说辞。”闹翻天检查了一下身上的装甲已经扣好，踢了踢地上的机体。“这儿有个不错的小鬼，他躲在这栋快炸毁的房子里，要不是有几个难民跑过来我差点没发现他。怎么样，要试试吗？”  
红蜘蛛把刚找到的一堆能量块收进子空间里，看了看快要死去的帕拉克萨斯人。“他腿都断了，闹仔，是你炸的？”  
“不，是我刚才掰断的。”闹翻天不以为意地说。“反正他也快死了。你要上就抓紧点。”  
红蜘蛛抛给他两个能量块，闹翻天一把接住。“多谢。”  
“TC不来试试他的小嘴吗？看起来很紧。”红蜘蛛托起那个可怜的小鬼的腹部，尽量不让那些能量液染到自己手上。  
惊天雷摇头：“他腿都断了，不可能跪起来的。”  
“这个好办。”闹翻天嘴里嚼着能量块，含混不清地说：“你可以让尖叫鬼抱着他，然后你们俩一前一后插他的接口。”  
“闹仔你疯了！”惊天雷忽然烦躁起来。“他是初拆！你刚刚撕裂了他的金属封膜！你没看到他现在什么样子吗？两个一起拆他会死的！”  
“他本来就会死的，TC。”闹翻天又扔进嘴里一块能量块。  
“他本来就会死。”红蜘蛛把那人抱起来，帕拉克萨斯人像一个破损的洋娃娃一样任他施为，灰色的头雕无力地靠在红蜘蛛的肩甲上。“他本来就会死，而你，TC，你什么时候开始对这些肮脏的不会飞的汽车人有这么大的同情心了？”  
“他不是汽车人，他没有标志，红蜘蛛。他只是个平民，这里，外面，我们炸死的都是平民！”  
“那又怎么样？我们的任务就是给汽车人造成威慑，他们不死，以后早晚会成为我们的敌人！你没看到吗，他们都是轮子，不会飞的轮子！我们只是在执行命令，TC，别告诉我在你敢违抗我们的主人。”  
惊天雷瑟缩了一下。  
红蜘蛛打开对接面板，毫不犹豫地把输出管捅进那道已经伤痕累累的接口里。  
小帕拉克萨斯人软软地哼了一声，毫无力气地挂在红蜘蛛的身上。  
红蜘蛛越过银灰色的头雕，看向惊天雷。“要加入吗？”  
当第二根输出管一起捅进那个小可怜的油箱里时，他几乎痛得大叫起来。几个塞时之前还从未被人造访过的隐秘现在被两根输出管撑开到前所未有的程度，巨大的撕裂疼痛席卷了他所有的传感器。他的CPU已经无法运转，全身所有的线路都陷入瘫痪，到处都是疼痛和能量缺失警报。他模模糊糊地看着眼前红蜘蛛的脸，红色的光镜下掩藏着凶狠和疯狂，他看到旁边的闹翻天大摇大摆地翻动尸体上的子空间，身后是惊天雷急切的抽动。  
剧烈的疼痛把他抛进深渊，清洗液从他蓝色的光镜里流出。  
可他已经连哭的力气都没有了。

地狱空荡荡，恶魔在人间。  
帕拉克萨斯，从此不复现。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
“滴滴滴，滴滴滴。”清晨，内置时钟准时响起。接着一阵柔美的早安问候语传出，悠扬的音乐响了起来。  
蓝霹雳翻了个身，抬手按开床头开关，电动控制窗帘自动打开，温暖和煦的光芒照射进这间不大的卧室里。他的光镜闪了几下上线了，婴儿蓝的光学镜头渐渐明亮起来。  
“早啊小蓝。”同屋的横炮已经扯断了充电线，从床上跳了下来。  
“早，横炮。”蓝霹雳微笑着和好友打招呼。  
“听说今天会发布特训安排。”横炮想了想。“而且特别行动队的那位长官会亲自来挑人。”  
“是传说中一人单挑5只巨狰狞的那位长官吗？”蓝霹雳走进清洗室，开始清洗。  
“对，是爵士。”  
灰色的手掌合着温暖的油液拂过左腿的膝轴承，崭新的线路在红色的腿甲下流畅地传递着电流，液压杆下面的齿轮紧紧地咬合着。  
蓝霹雳放慢了清洗的速度，处理器里默默念着这个名字。  
能够进入特别行动队是蓝霹雳的梦想。自从他在那片废墟下被行动队救下之后，这个小队的名字就深深地刻进了他的火种。

“哦见鬼，瞧那群战争贩子们干的好事！”  
“他们毁了这里！这里可是帕拉克萨斯！”  
“我从来没见过这么多尸体，他们看起来简直……”  
“快过来，这儿有生命信号！”  
“在哪儿？”  
“这块钢梁下面！我猜就是这个玩意儿救了他一命，不然他早被压死了！”  
“快点让救援小队过来，这里有幸存者！”  
“医生！医生！抬个担架过来！”  
“天啊，他的腿都断了，是被活生生掰断的！那帮疯子们！还有他的接……”  
“别说了，求你别再说了……”  
外面好吵，压在他身上的钢梁被移开了，刺眼的光芒从那上面穿透了下来。他的喉咙里像有一把钝刀磨过，干涩的嘴唇嗫嚅着却发不出声音。  
“孩子，你能听见我说话吗？孩子，孩子！”  
有一个急促的声音在他接收器边响起，他费力地想让光镜对焦，却发现因为能量缺损，光镜已经无法成像，只能看到一片模糊的蓝色。  
是和自己一样的蓝色光学镜头吧。  
想到这里，他觉得莫名的心安，浑身紧绷的线路瞬间放松下来，他的光镜闪了几下，系统自动锁死。

蓝霹雳事后想方设法打听到了当时救他的那支小队的名字。  
就是特别行动小队。  
这是一只隶属于汽车人安全行动部门的队伍，可以由博派领袖擎天柱直接指挥，指挥官爵士也是擎天柱的副官。擎天柱给这位副官予以足够的信任，而这支小队也从未让他们的领袖失望过，屡战屡胜的战绩让敌人在战场上闻风丧胆，无论什么时候，只要是交给这支小队的任务，他们总能交上一份漂亮的答卷。  
但是对于当时执行任务的TF是谁，他还没有权限可以阅读到相关的记录。也就是说，他还不知道是谁在废墟之下发现了他。  
无论如何，蓝霹雳从火种里感谢他们。感谢他们给了他第二次生命，感谢他们能让他有上战场杀敌的机会。  
那些战争贩子，嗜血的恶魔，他们会为帕拉克萨斯的毁灭付出代价。

等待室里静悄悄的。所有的队员都安安静静地站在那里，置换也不敢乱出一声。蓝霹雳悄悄望向旁边的横炮，红色的小跑车正规规矩矩地站在那里，旁边是他的双胞胎兄长飞毛腿。蓝霹雳知道自己的这两位好友也想加入特别行动小队很久了，真希望这次他们三个能一起入队参加特训。蓝霹雳对友情看得特别重，而横炮和飞毛腿是难得能忍受他话唠的人。横炮是热情，而飞毛腿则是——蓝霹雳估计他大概听到自己的唠叨会一个接收器进一个接收器出。  
可我也不是天生的话唠。而谁又喜欢改变呢。  
蓝霹雳深深地置换了一下，抽进写冷空气进来舒缓线路。他紧握着拳头，涂漆发出轻微的摩擦声。  
横炮见状把手放在他的手腕上，轻轻拍了拍他。他用唇形无声地说：“小蓝，放松。”  
门忽然开了，走进来几个陌生的塞博坦人。大家立刻挺直身形抬头，对进来的TF整齐地敬礼。  
为首的那位黑白色涂装的TF向大家点头，示意他们仔细听。  
“各位，我是汽车人安全部门指挥官警车，很高兴见到大家。你们的训练成绩我已经看到了，这次我想和大家谈一下关于挑选你们中的部分成员加入汽车人特别行动小队的事情。”  
底下一片唏嘘。听到这个鼎鼎大名的小队时，蓝霹雳紧张得手指涂漆都要捏掉了。他仔细盯着警车，生怕漏听一个字。  
“在此之前，我想先为诸位介绍一下行动队指挥官，爵士。”  
蓝霹雳这才注意到旁边那位个子稍微低一点的TF。黑白色的底色，胸甲上缀着蓝色的图案和红色的标志，头雕上有一对形状可爱的小触角，下面挂着一副蓝色的护目镜，盖住了他所有的眼神。  
旁边有声音小声地叹着：“这就是爵士！他一个人单挑5只巨狰狞呢！太厉害了！”  
蓝霹雳忍不住多看了爵士几眼。  
爵士长得很有亲和力，虽然还没开口说话，但是他的笑容和周身散发的电磁场已经让蓝霹雳如沐春风一般舒畅。  
【他真是一个讨人喜欢的长官。】蓝霹雳在内线说道。  
【那也得是你能被他选中。】飞毛腿内线。  
【毛毛，小蓝可是我们这里速度最快的，他要是选不上还有谁能选上呢？】横炮内线。  
蓝霹雳收回心思，又看了看爵士。虽然看不到爵士的眼神，但是那副护目镜看起来十分柔和，有种让人目眩神迷的错觉。  
恍惚间，他觉得爵士的护目镜下在看他。

周围的同伴们三三两两地散去了，等待室里渐渐空了下来。蓝霹雳呆呆地站在那儿，浑身发抖。他没法相信，刚才警车的话还回响在他接收器边。  
“以上就是被选入特别行动小队参加特训的人员名单，祝贺你们。其他的队员请继续训练，我们还会有其他的安排。”  
不可能，不可能，不可能！为什么我会落选！  
痛苦像疯长的藤蔓一样撕裂者他的火种，所有的愤懑都转化成无声的悲怆。蓝霹雳的手在发抖，他紧紧握住拳头，指关节发出咔咔的响声。  
我该怎么做才能复仇？向那些夺走我一切的疯子复仇？  
我想复仇，我想复仇。  
横炮和飞毛腿已经走了，他们刚刚入选了爵士的小队。横炮原本想留下安慰蓝霹雳几句，但是警车命令他们马上去爵士那里报道，横炮只能一步三回头地和自己的兄长离开。  
【蓝霹雳。】  
内线里忽然进来一个陌生的频道。  
【来我的办公室。地址已发过去。警车。】

警车的办公室里布置很简单。一张办公桌，一个书柜，一张不算大的沙发。除此再无他物。  
警车正坐在办公桌后等着他。  
蓝霹雳进去站正，行了个标准的军礼。  
“长官。”  
警车点点头：“蓝霹雳？”  
“是，长官。”  
“我看过你的资料，你来自帕拉克萨斯，一座80万年前在地图上被抹去的城市。”  
像是伤疤忽然被戳到，火种里层层掩埋的地方被剖开，水晶花园里的光从他的光镜里闪过。  
“是的，长官。”  
“为什么要加入汽车人？”  
“我想上战场，长官。”  
“想复仇？”  
“是的，长官。”  
“可你落选了特别行动小组。”  
“是的长官，但是我坚信上战场杀敌不是只有特别行动小组一只部队。”  
“没错。”警车轻声说。  
“您说什么，长官？”警车的声音太轻了，蓝霹雳没听清。  
“没什么。虽然落选了，但是我看了你的训练成绩，我想，也许可以对你有其他的安排。”  
蓝霹雳的火种里忽然有隐约的小期待，他甚至隐隐地兴奋起来。但是表面上，他看起来还是那么平静。  
“服从您的安排，长官。”他大声地说。  
“孩子，先忘掉你的入队。看看这间办公室。”警车的声音变得轻柔起来，他的表情看起来柔软了很多，发声器里流淌出让人安心的频率。  
蓝霹雳再次打量了一下警车的办公室。  
一张办公桌，一个书柜，一张不大的沙发。  
他用询问的目光看向警车。  
“现在告诉我，我是个什么样的人？”  
蓝霹雳愣了一下。他完全没想到警车会这么问他，但是看起来这位长官并不像在开玩笑。  
他犹豫着，慢慢开口说：“长官，我第一次见您，并不太清楚。”  
“无需担心，怎么想就怎么说。”  
蓝霹雳想了想，终于下定决心一样说：“您是位办事效率很高的人，做事有条理。”  
“哦？为什么这么说？”警车双手交叉撑在下巴处，似乎对他的回答很感兴趣。  
“您的办公室门正对着您的办公桌，这样来汇报工作的人可以直线进入，不必有机体的扭动。对于很多机体来说，方向改变带来的矫正会花掉他们一些时间，从0.5秒到1.7秒不等，而这都是他们汇报工作的时间，也就是长官您的时间成本。您的书柜按照数据板的大小被格成了不同高度的格子，并且那个标着红色最高级别的格子——”蓝霹雳指了指警车身后，“离您坐着的距离是最近的。”  
警车赞许地点点头。  
受到警车的表情鼓励，蓝霹雳又说：“长官，我还有一句话……”  
“说吧。”  
“我想，您的朋友可能不多。”  
“为什么？”警车问。  
“您的会客沙发太小了，就算是我这样的体格也只能坐一个人，再大一些的机体甚至都坐不下。我想，除了汇报工作的人，大概没有谁来您的办公室坐坐。”  
“噗嗤。”警车的通讯器里忽然传出一声轻笑。  
蓝霹雳疑惑地向那里看去。  
“你观察很仔细，果然是个细心的孩子。”警车敲了敲通讯器，看起来丝毫没有生气。他站起身，走到蓝霹雳面前，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“想为汽车人的事业做点什么吗？”  
“想，长官。”  
“蓝霹雳，你要知道，我们对霸天虎的这场战争，不光要靠前线战士们的浴血奋战，也要靠一只特殊的部队。”警车盯着蓝霹雳，那双婴儿蓝的光镜中有他黑白分明的身影。  
“什么部队？”蓝霹雳不由得问。  
“卧底。”  
蓝霹雳对这个词并不陌生。“您是要我去霸天虎里面做卧底？”  
“当然，你可以拒绝。”  
“不，长官！我愿意！”蓝霹雳急切地说，“只要能让那些该死的霸天虎全都死掉，让我做什么我都愿意！我只是，我只是……我不知道该怎么做？我的特训课里从来没有这样的课程……”  
“特训课不会讲这些。”警车走到窗前，看着高大的落地窗外。“没有一门课会讲如何做一个卧底，蓝霹雳。卧底从来都是在实践中一点一点去学，他必须学会成功，而且只能靠自己。”  
“如果失败了呢？”蓝霹雳试探着问。  
“没有如果。”警车慢慢地说。“对于卧底来说，失败即死亡。”  
蓝霹雳沉默着。  
“你必须想好，一旦成为卧底，你在军校的所有档案都会被抹去，你要在那些肮脏邪恶的地方，和黑暗堕落做朋友，你要在泥泞里获取需要的一切，所有的光芒从此和你再无交集。知道你卧底身份的只有我和爵士幻影，一旦我们三个死亡，你就是一个彻头彻尾的没有清白的人。你能接受吗？”  
帕拉克萨斯，那个美丽的城市，它有世界上最璀璨的花园。  
蓝霹雳记得那些美丽的夜晚，他站在窗前，窗外是暗色的天空，有淡淡的星星在闪烁。螺旋花园里有很多漂亮的水晶花，蓝色的莹亮的水晶花片，在黑暗中散发着幽幽的暗光，一片一片慵懒地展开自己，一簇一簇地凑在一起。它们在开放的时候，就像漫天遍野的风铃。风吹过的时候，还能听到它们在响，在唱歌。那声音犹如天籁一般，盘旋在螺旋花园的上空，也盘旋在他的火种上。他独自坐在花园里，小小的身影像一只欢乐的蝴蝶。年幼的小帕拉克萨斯人追逐着中心圆柱上那朵最美丽花朵，踏开拾级而上的台阶，看着这些蓝色的水晶在甲烷中闪烁飘荡，直到空中开始下结晶雪，白色的小颗粒盖在蓝色的水晶上，掩盖了它们原本湛蓝的颜色，蓝白色的光芒变得柔和而幽雅，就像他婴儿蓝一般的光学镜头。  
“我能接受，长官。”他一个字一个字地说。  
“你还没有经历过死亡，蓝霹雳，一旦你点头，你就再也无法回头了。你明白吗？”  
“我经历过死亡，长官。80万年前，我已经死了，来自帕拉克萨斯的蓝霹雳已经死了，死于霸天虎搜索者小队对那个辉煌灿烂的城市实施的一次无差别轰炸。”  
“在你被救出之后机体就做了改变，我会安排对你的机体进行细节改装，以防止有人认出你。从今以后，你来自塞加尔行省，是一名从汽车人行动小队落选的失败者，因为泄愤和嫉妒，你同入选的队员打架，被开除出汽车人军校，成为一个街头小混混。我能为你做的就是这么多，剩下的路，你要自己走。”  
“是，长官。”  
“现在，去吧，去启蒙广场的地下，爵士和幻影在那里等着你。”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
再次见到爵士让蓝霹雳百感交集。曾经他那么热切地盼望着能够加入爵士的小队，但是现在，他也许可以通过其他的方式和爵士并肩战斗。  
因为他们的目标是一样的。  
“第一次来这里吧？”爵士向他伸出手。  
蓝霹雳急忙敬礼，又立刻握住爵士的手。  
那双温暖的，宽大的手掌，几乎包裹住他的手，粗糙的指关节摩挲着他的掌心电路。  
每一条粗糙的纹路都是战争的勋章。  
蓝霹雳这样想着，忽然一股熟悉的感觉贯穿了他的神经线。爵士的手掌温存而和暖，带着一种似曾相识的感觉，仿佛他们并不是第一次握手，而是在很久以前就见过。  
蓝霹雳有一瞬间的分神，直到爵士身后的幻影轻咳了一声。  
“是的，长官。军校生没毕业之前不允许来这里。”蓝霹雳回答。  
“警车对你说的话，你都明白了吗？”  
“我明白，长官。”  
“很好。”爵士点头，回身对幻影说。“你带他去吧。”  
“好。”幻影简单地回答。

“你知道启蒙广场是做什么的吗？”  
幻影走在前面，脚步声像叩在他火种上的敲击，一下，又一下。  
蓝霹雳正默默地跟随着幻影，看着蓝白色机体背后的车轮，闻言立刻回答：“听教官们讲过，这里是连接圣贤殿堂的重要通道，圣贤殿堂里有汽车人最伟大的战士。”  
“你有没有想过，一个广场怎么会成为连接通道？”  
蓝霹雳的确想过，也疑惑过。但他不知道答案。  
虽然没有回头，但幻影仿佛感受到了蓝霹雳的回答。  
“其实成为连接通道的并不是启蒙广场，而是——”  
幻影边说边推开一扇厚重的门。“——启蒙广场地下所掩藏的。”  
这条长长的走廊。

这是一条狭长的走廊，走廊尽头是玻璃幕墙，两侧皆是墙壁。走廊笔直到头，不通向任何房间或厅堂。远处的玻璃幕墙涂着一层暗色的涂漆，长长的走廊上看不到一丝鲜活的气息。  
让人压抑。  
“现在，请允许我向你介绍，汽车人基地里最隐秘，最黑暗，同时也是最光荣的地方。”  
幻影站正了机体，看着长廊的前方，目光忽然变得坚定。  
“俄尔普斯长廊。”  
“俄尔普斯长廊？”蓝霹雳不由得重复了一遍。在联网数据库里稍加检索，他很快查到，这个悲惨的异星球神话人物在带着妻子回归的时候，忍不住回头看了一眼，他的妻子从此被拉入冥府，再也无从找寻。  
“实际上，这条长廊并没有名字，所谓的‘俄尔普斯长廊’只不过是大家给它起的一个默认的名字。”幻影走到墙壁面前，抚摸上面稍稍凸起的痕迹。“因为站在这条长廊的人，便再也不能回头。”  
蓝霹雳走近了一步，终于看到幻影抚摸的是什么。  
那是一颗星星形状的图案。它看起来有些黯淡，显然是有人在很久之前画上的。边缘带着粗糙的模糊，似乎被人摩挲过很多次，已经看不出它原本的颜色。  
“这里的每一颗星星，都代表一个卧底。”幻影缓缓地说着，手上的动作也越发轻柔。“这是这条长廊建立之初就有的规矩。每一个自愿成为卧底，抹去档案的TF，都会在离开时在这里画一颗星星。每当一个卧底死去，与之相关的所有信息都会清零。名字也好，身份也好，代号也好，经历也好，都要在这个世界消失得干干净净。就连相貌，也只能存在于他的单线联系人的记忆模块深处。只有这颗星星的位置，证明曾经有这样一个生命，他活过，奋斗过，然后死去。这条长廊，是无名殉道者的墓地——没有遗体、没有墓碑、没有铭文的墓地。也是英雄们的墓地。”  
一旦成为卧底，便再也不能回头。回头，就是万劫不复的深渊。而前进是唯一的道路，哪怕前面也同样是粉身碎骨的险境。  
蓝霹雳看着那满墙的星星。各种颜色，各种笔法，各种大小，各种高度的星星。它们安详地印在墙壁上，俯视着来到这条长廊的人。它们是无声的记录。  
他抬起头，那刻满星星的墙壁压得他喘不过气来。高高的天花板上是凝重的颜色，下面刻满了生命存在的痕迹。也许，是曾经存在的痕迹。唯一的，曾经的。  
蓝霹雳不愿细想那些星星中有多少人已经再无生命，黯淡的颜色就是最好的回答。  
“你想好了吗？”幻影轻声问他。  
蓝霹雳点点头。  
幻影的光镜里有转瞬即逝的湿润。“我可以帮你找一根画笔，用你喜欢的颜色。”  
蓝霹雳就是在那个时候看到了那颗星星。那是一颗与众不同的星星。它是被主人用烟头画上去的，红色的金属熔断色勾勒出它的边缘，里面潦草地涂了几笔蓝色。可能是主人的涂装颜色。  
蓝霹雳走过去，出神地望着它。鬼使神差一般，他慢慢伸出手，指尖触碰到那块凸起。冰冷的金属在他的指下渐渐被摩挲有了温度，覆盖在上面的尘土被抹去，露出下面红蓝两色鲜艳的曾经。  
“我想画一颗蓝色的。”  
幻影点点头，随后找来一根蓝色的画笔，递给蓝霹雳。  
蓝霹雳握紧画笔，在那个烟头画成的星星旁边，一笔一划，端端正正地画了一颗星星。  
最后一笔画成的时候，他望向幻影：“我能……”  
“可以的，孩子。”幻影甚至没听完他的心愿就立刻答应了他。蓝白色的机体掩下面容中的悲伤，端正地向蓝霹雳敬了一个礼，转过身去。“我在外面等你。”  
蓝霹雳踮起脚尖，嘴唇轻轻触碰自己画上的星星。  
他闭上光镜，抽泣声从他的发声器里流出。  
只过了不到一个循环分，他擦去面甲上的液体，深吸一口气，脚步坚定地离开，没有丝毫的迟疑。  
要成为一个汽车人需要有多坚强？  
足够坚强。家园被毁，朋友死去，他们只需要一次深呼吸，只需要一场痛快的哭泣。下一秒，重新握紧枪支，瞄准敌人的手指不会有丝毫的颤抖。  
要成为一个卧底需要有多坚强？  
蓝霹雳不知道。他只知道，当背后的大门被关上时，他再也不会回来这里。

“长官，蓝霹雳和横炮在操场上打起来了！”  
小士兵慌慌张张地跑进来，正站在窗前的爵士回头，示意自己已经知道了。  
小士兵走了之后，爵士继续看向窗外，已经变成银灰色涂装的蓝霹雳正把横炮按在墙上一顿暴打，横炮顾念着友情不舍得下狠手，光镜里满是不可思议。金黄色的小跑车在旁边，死命把蓝霹雳拉开，横炮已经满身是擦伤。  
两个训诫官一左一右把蓝霹雳架开了。小帕拉克萨斯人看起来满脸怒气。  
“你真的相信那个孩子可以完成任务吗？”爵士看的是窗外，嘴里却在问警车。  
“我不知道，爵士。”办公桌后传来汽车人副官毫无波澜的声音。  
“如果稍有差池，他就是送死。”  
“每一个卧底都是这样，这一点你我都清楚，他也清楚。”  
“你在他的火种舱里装了那个东西吗？”  
“装了。”  
爵士的表情有一瞬间的凝滞。“警车，他是帕拉克萨斯大屠杀中唯一的幸存者。他死了，那个城市就再也没人记得了。”  
“爵士，我会记得。即便我早已离开了那里，我永远记得，我是帕拉克萨斯人。”  
我来自那个80万年前在地图上消失的城市。  
我和蓝霹雳背负着这个城市的记忆活了下来，只要我们两个之中有任何一个人在，帕拉克萨斯必将不会被遗忘。  
她的孩子会永远铭记。

“蓝霹雳，你因为打架斗殴，违反校规，现在我宣布，你被开除出汽车人军校，驱逐出汽车人队伍，永远不能录入汽车人军队。摘下你的标志，从现在起，你不再是一名汽车人。”  
训诫官面无表情地读完处罚措施，示意左右摘除蓝霹雳的标志。  
蓝霹雳推开了他们。他咬牙说：“我自己来。”  
红色的标志被取下，蓝霹雳竭力稳住自己的动作。他的拇指和食指死死地捏着那块金属徽章，仿佛要把上面的图案印在自己火种上一样。

从此以后，世上再也没有汽车人蓝霹雳。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
“嘿，你，站住！干什么的？”身后传来粗鲁的吆喝声，蓝霹雳停下脚步，回头看向对方。他现在的涂装和机体已经改造过，即便是在霸天虎占领区，他也相信不会有人认出自己来。  
“无业游民。”蓝霹雳回答。  
“这都被炸成死城了，活着的TF没几个，你跑这里来干什么？”对方警惕地看着他。  
【白色机体，黑色尾翼，头雕两侧有高耸的进气口，向外呼呼地排着废气，看起来刚刚经历过一场战斗。也可能是屠杀。】  
【目标人物：喷气机，狂派飞行小队队员。】  
蓝霹雳摊了摊手，示意自己没有任何武器。他向前走了一步，但保持着和喷气机之间的安全距离。“别那么紧张，哥们儿。就因为这里没什么活人了，才更好找点能量块不是吗？”  
“你是个平民？”喷气机收起了武器。  
还没等蓝霹雳回答，不远处又飞来一架飞机，在喷气机身边咔咔变形落地。“怎么样，兄弟，这边扫尾结束了吗？”  
【红色机体，黑色花纹，白色尾翼。】  
【目标人物：冲锋，狂派飞行小队队员。】  
“差不多了。我刚发现一个平民。”喷气机说，想了想又补充道。“他是从外面来的，不是这里的。”  
“管他是哪儿的。”冲锋看了蓝霹雳一眼，并没有在意。“我们该回去了，闪电在10公里外等着我们呢。我现在都能听到他那傻愣子的咆哮。”  
“大火车真该好好教训教训他那张嘴。”喷气机戏谑地说着，转过身去，准备变形起飞。  
“请等一等！”蓝霹雳立刻开口。  
“怎么？”冲锋回头看着他。  
“能不能带我走？”  
“呵，小家伙，你知道我们是干什么的吗？”喷气机像听到什么好笑的事一样。  
“我不知道，但是你们看起来……”蓝霹雳想了想，找了个合适的词，“看起来高大威风，你们能拿到足够的能量供应对吧？”  
冲锋和喷气机听到这个形容词显然面甲上很受用。  
“你们能带我入伙吗？我已经几天没有能量了，我只想填饱油箱。”  
“带你入伙？小家伙，你知道我们每天要干什么吗？杀人你会吗？你连把匕首都拿不动吧？”冲锋嘲笑地说。  
“管它干什么的呢？只要你们带我走，让我干什么都行。没人会和能量块过不去。”蓝霹雳认真地说。  
喷气机的通讯器忽然响了起来，那头传来一个粗暴的大嗓门。“冲锋，喷气机，你们两个磨磨蹭蹭干什么？快点滚过来集合！”  
“闪电，别以为红蜘蛛这次让你指挥你就高我们一头了！”  
“呵，有本事你们也让红蜘蛛把指挥权给你啊！”  
冲锋扯了扯喷气机。“算了算了，赶紧走吧。”  
蓝霹雳急忙上前：“那就这么说定了，带我走！”  
喷气机收起通讯模块：“谁答应让你入伙了？”  
蓝霹雳指了指冲锋：“他没反对！”又指了指喷气机：“你也没反对！”  
喷气机懒得再多说什么：“行了行了，走吧，只要你能跟得上我们。”  
两架飞机迅速变形，飞上空中绝尘而去。  
冲锋：“他能追得上来吗？”  
喷气机：“管他呢！追不上来才好。一个不会飞的居然想加入霸天虎，我看他是脑模块被锈虫啃了！”

“你们两个去哪儿了？离预定集合时间已经过了半个大周期了！你们SEEKERS都这么不听指挥吗？改天见到红蜘蛛我得好好跟他说说……”紫金色的三变战士絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，用脚尖踢着旁边的碎石块。“现在，快点给我收拾一块空地出来，我们要在这儿安营。”  
“什么？不回去了？”冲锋问。  
“睁开你的钛合金狗眼看看时间，主恒星都落下去了，我们离基地还有最少8个大周期要飞！当然了，要不是某些游击不听指挥浪费时间，我们也不至于这么惨。”  
“好吧好吧，但是为什么是我们干，你就可以坐着休息？”喷气机不服气地说。  
“就因为我是指挥。”闪电伸出手指毫不留情地戳在喷气机黑色的胸甲板上。“指挥就是指挥你们干活的。”  
他傲慢地抬起下巴，稍微的身高差也不影响他在喷气机面前咄咄逼人的气势。  
冲锋还想说什么，忽然听到背后传来一阵引擎声，他警惕地举起武器，瞄准来人。  
蓝霹雳在快疾驰到的距离咔咔变形，在空中一个跃起，漂亮的甩尾截停，站起身形。他喘着粗气，胸甲下的引擎里发出未熄火的轰鸣。他就近找了块断墙扶着，一手揉了揉自己的腿部线路。  
“我跟上你们了，你们得说话算话。”  
“什么？你怎么跟上的？”冲锋惊得说不出话来。  
喷气机也同样吃惊。他实在想不到，虽然因为天渐渐变黑他和冲锋放慢了一些速度，但是他们可是飞机，这个小跑车是怎么跟上他们的？

蓝霹雳惊人的速度让他们目瞪口呆。  
只有闪电不明所以。“他是谁？”  
“半路上遇见的一个平民。非要跟着我们。”冲锋解释。  
“这有什么难的，打死不就是了。”闪电哼了一声。  
“打死我？打死唯一一个能为你们安营扎寨任劳任怨的劳动力？”  
喷气机立刻明白了。“小子，如果你能把这里收拾好，我们就带你走。”  
冲锋也立刻附和。他可不想亲自动手给那个讨厌的闪电干活。

搭建帐篷对蓝霹雳并不是难事，在军校的时候他和横炮经常在野营时比赛搭帐篷的速度。很快，两个结实的帐篷就搭好了，蓝霹雳又收拾出一块空地，让他们能有个舒服的充电地方。  
“你这小鬼手脚挺麻利的。”闪电毫不吝啬赞美，全然忘了几个周期之前他还想打死这个小鬼。  
蓝霹雳对闪电回以开心的一笑。  
“哦对了，你叫什么？”  
“蓝霹雳。”  
“这名字不错。那个红色的是冲锋，白色的是喷气机。我是闪电。”  
【目标人物，闪电，紫色涂装，黄色头雕，变形为坦克和喷气机。三变战士，霸天虎陆军参谋。】  
“你好。”  
“你从哪儿来的？”  
“乌拉雅行省。”  
“哦，你和那个家伙是一个地方来的啊。”冲锋也坐了过来。  
“那个家伙？”  
“我们那也有个乌拉雅行省来的，哦天啊，第一眼看到他我还觉得挺烦的。”冲锋说。  
“没错，一个不会飞的家伙居然还加入霸天虎了，而且威震天大人还挺喜欢他。”喷气机也说。  
“那是因为他有本事，你们有本事也让大人喜欢你们啊！”闪电嗤笑道。  
他们三个又打成了一团，蓝霹雳则陷入了沉思。乌拉雅行省出身是警车为他编造的档案，如果霸天虎基地里真的有个来自乌拉雅行省的人，那么他很可能会成为蓝霹雳今后行动的绊脚石，在没有掌握对方情况之前，蓝霹雳觉得自己还是尽量避免和对方见面比较好。

周围渐渐安静下来，喷气机和冲锋钻进了一个帐篷，他们推搡着谁也不想和闪电睡在一起，闪电骂骂咧咧地走进另一个帐篷，蓝霹雳表示自己把东西收拾一下就去充电。  
他用尽可能简洁的语言——这对他来说不是太简单——向警车汇报了这几天的情况，提到了他现在和霸天虎的三名军官在一起。信息末尾，他把坐标发给警车，并请求警车对这个地点实施突袭。  
“闪电虽然是威震天的陆军参谋，但级别并不算很高，另两个游击就更低了。实施突袭风险很大，并不能百分百俘虏闪电他们三个。这样做不划算。”警车拒绝了。  
“不，长官，不是要俘虏他们三个，而是只有闪电。只要俘虏闪电就好，当然，还有我。”蓝霹雳解释。  
“什么？”  
“他们三个的关系不怎么好，而且因为游击不服闪电的指挥，他们耽误了行军进程，如果这个时候因为我们突袭而导致闪电被俘，游击是不敢向基地求救的。而我可以带着闪电从我们的监狱里逃脱，这样闪电才会信任我，带我回他们基地。”  
“我明白了，小蓝。距离坐标点最近的是战戟的小队，他们在3个大周期之后会到达，你做好准备。”  
“是，长官。”蓝霹雳轻快地回答。  
“还有一件事，小蓝。”警车又开口了。  
“什么事，长官？”  
“以后不要再称呼‘我们’，你要用的词是‘汽车人’。你必须改掉这个习惯称呼。”  
仿佛忽然被什么东西狠狠地揪住了火种，把他装甲里最柔软的地方捏住，撕开。凉意从胸口散到四肢，每一寸神经线都浸透着颤抖。  
他嗫嚅着，嘴唇哆嗦起来，终于从齿缝间挤出几个字。“是，长官。”

蓝霹雳躺下没多久，外面忽然响起了发动机声。并不很大，听起来是那种地面轻型坦克，应该是战戟的小队。闪电还在下线状态，似乎没听到动静。蓝霹雳想了想，钻出帐篷，朝冲锋他们的帐篷丢去一块石头，里面传出嗷的一声，随后是喷气机的咒骂，两个飞机从帐篷里探出头，随后就发现了敌人的突袭。  
“有突袭！准备战斗！”喷气机大喊。  
“战什么斗！对方可是一整只小队，我们只有三个人！”冲锋一把扯住他。  
“那怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办，先跑吧！”  
两架飞机迅速变形，朝着战戟小队的反方向空中飞去。  
闪电这时才被外面的动静吵醒，他含混着嗓音问：“外面怎么了？”  
蓝霹雳急急地说：“好像是有突袭，我听到冲锋他们说先跑吧！”  
“什么？这两个混蛋！”闪电一骨碌爬起来，端起手枪，用尽自己毕生所学的脏口咒骂着那两架丢下他的飞机。  
“能给我一把枪吗？”蓝霹雳打断了闪电。  
“你会开枪吗？”闪电问。  
“你可以教我。”  
“我可没工夫教你！”  
“那就给我一把最简单的枪，只用瞄准，扣动扳机。”  
闪电挑了挑眉毛，扔给蓝霹雳一把小口径电子枪。“希望你在被打死之前有机会能摸到扳机。”

即便是闪电很惊奇有几个人倒在了蓝霹雳的枪口下，即便是闪电战斗力还不错，但他们最终还是寡不敌众，被战戟带回了汽车人的临时基地里。  
“瞧瞧这是谁，闪电！霸天虎的陆军指挥官！哈哈，我给你戴的这副静止锁跟你的涂装颜色好配啊！”战戟踢了踢跪在地上的三变，得意地嘲弄。  
“滚开！你给我记住了战戟，下次战场上我绝对会让你跪下来给我求饶！”闪电也不示弱，立刻大骂回去。  
“那你也得有本事再重回战场。”战戟扭头，看向旁边一声不吭的蓝霹雳。“你还带着个小鬼？这么小能干什么？会拿枪吗？他该不会是你的相好吧？”  
“放你流水线的尾气！”闪电怒气冲冲。“你敢动他一下试试！”  
“你的脾气可真是见长，我该好好替威震天教育教育你了。”战戟说着，一把电子长鞭倏地挥来，直直地扫向闪电的炮管。  
没了炮管闪电在战场上的威力就等于被削弱了一半。  
战戟早就知道闪电的弱点在哪。  
嚓——  
一阵撞击声把所有人的视线都拉到了闪电身上。  
蓝霹雳紧紧地抱着闪电，把他死死护在自己怀里。他的后背门翼上出现了几道可怖的鞭痕。  
“渣的！”闪电从牙齿里挤出几句粗口。  
战戟挥挥手，对跟闪电之间的骂战已经厌烦。“把他们先关起来吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

05  
“该死的！”闪电举起双手，把静止锁狠狠地砸向墙面。  
刺耳的金属摩擦声从那里传来。  
蓝霹雳急忙把他拉回来，看了看他的双手。静止锁的撞击会磨损腕部关节，而这里通常有大量的疼痛传感器。  
“谢谢。至少你还没丢下我自己跑了。”闪电自嘲地说。“刚入伙霸天虎的头一天就经历这个，感觉怎么样？”  
“如果按照日周期来算，头一天还没结束呢。”蓝霹雳笑了笑，带动门翼上的伤口，不由得咧了咧嘴。  
“我看看。”闪电掰过蓝霹雳背后的门翼。  
“没事，我以前在别的地方还遇到过比这更严重的伤，也挺过来了。”蓝霹雳不以为意地说。  
闪电狐疑地抬头。  
“战争时代，平民也经常被流弹伤到。”蓝霹雳忽然意识到自己说了不该说的话，他急忙解释。  
这倒是常事。  
闪电低下头，能量不足让他有些脑模块迟钝。  
“你先休息，我想想办法，看我们怎么能逃出去。”蓝霹雳说。

蓝霹雳再次联系了警车。  
“长官，我需要您和战戟打好招呼，在监狱里给我留一个出口，我好带着闪电逃出去。”  
“小蓝，如果留了出口，闪电很可能会发现这一切都是安排好的，而你就会被他怀疑。现在你必须凭自己的能力从那里越狱出去。而且战戟还不知道你的身份，我如果开口了，知道你身份的人多了并不是什么好事。你得明白，从你离开军校开始，所有的事都只能靠自己。”  
“好吧。——我是说，是，长官。”

挂断通讯，警车向前倾身，双手抵住额头。  
“怎么样，一切顺利吗？”爵士把一杯能量液放在他的桌前。  
“我相信他。”警车低声地说。  
“可是你却没有告诉他。你只告诉他所有的事要靠自己。”  
“他必须知道这点。”  
“他也应该知道你相信他。警车，他只是个孩子，背负了那么多痛苦回忆之后还能决然地答应你去做卧底，你想过他心里的感受吗？”  
警车没有说话。  
“我希望他是带着你的回忆去战斗，而不是以为自己只是你的一个棋子。警车，别人都说你只看重结果，只看重胜利与否，从来不在乎付出什么代价，也不在乎你手下人的生死。你就甘心让别人这么误解你吗？你关心那个孩子，你在乎他，为什么不告诉他？”  
“做卧底不需要感情和牵挂，我不想害了他。”  
“他说的对。”  
“什么？”  
“那个孩子，蓝霹雳他说得对，你没有朋友，除了汇报工作的人，没谁愿意来你办公室坐坐。”  
“我不需要别人的理解。我只在乎我的工作能不能做好。”  
“警车……太晚了，你该休息了。”

“怎么样？”爵士关上警车的房门出来时，幻影已经等在外面了。  
“还算顺利。”爵士耸了耸肩，和自己的副官一起向外走去。  
“我听到你们的对话了。抱歉我不是故意要听到。”  
“没关系。警车一向那样，你我都习惯了。”  
“警车会继续等蓝霹雳的消息吗？”  
“虽然我让他休息了，”爵士回头望了一眼那个朴素的房门，又继续向前走去。“但是我打赌，在没得到蓝霹雳逃脱的消息之前，他不会听话的。”  
“我有点好奇。”幻影斟酌着用词。“警车好像对蓝霹雳很上心？他们来自同一个地方，车型也几乎一致……”  
“不，他们什么关系也没有。”爵士打断了幻影。“警车对小蓝的上心是因为他们有共同的回忆，这跟出身形态都没关系。”  
幻影的光镜转了转，没有说话。  
爵士又说：“就像你对探长的感情，和出身形态并无联系。”  
幻影忽然停住了脚步。空了一半的火种舱里泛起弥漫的疼痛，那是被迫断开火种链接的后遗症。  
“你怎么了？”爵士发现了好友的异样。  
“没什么。”幻影故作轻松地迈开脚步。“长官，今晚我能跟你请个假吗，忽然想去兜风了。”

闪电已经陷入沉睡状态。经过今晚的事情，他似乎已经充分信任了蓝霹雳，在蓝霹雳保证之后，闪电就迅速开始充电补充体力。守卫每过30个周期会过来查看。周围是金属墙壁，坚不可摧。只有一扇栅栏可以看到外面。上面挂着硕大的锁。顶上有一个通风口，但是不足以爬出。拐角处有一个摄像头。他们的手上还戴着静止锁。  
蓝霹雳看着这一切，脑模块在飞速运转。  
“瞧这个傻小子，他今晚一直在发呆。”  
“他的相好都被抓住了，他还能怎么样，听天由命呗。”  
两个守卫巡查过来，看到蓝霹雳坐在地上发呆。  
“等等，另一个家伙呢？那个叫闪电的呢？”  
他们忽然发现牢房里只有蓝霹雳一个TF，而闪电则不见了踪影。  
被拆下来的通风口栅栏扔在地上，蓝霹雳冲他们咧嘴一笑，然后顺着墙壁向通风口处攀爬。  
“该死的，他们要逃了！拉响警报！”  
“快进去，把这个小鬼抓住！”  
“通风口那么小闪电怎么跑出去的？”  
“别管那么多了快点打开锁！”  
守卫慌忙打开门锁，冲进牢房打算把已经快爬到顶端的蓝霹雳抓住，但是他忽然被一股巨大的力量给压倒在地，闪电从房顶跳下骑在他的背上，三两下就下了他的武器。门口的守卫一声惊呼，刚想向队友求救，蓝霹雳双腿倒挂在通风口栅栏上，上身翻下，手里滑出电子枪，瞄准守卫的脖颈，毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。  
“啊……！”守卫一声惨叫，他脖颈的一条副能量管线被打断，淋漓的能量液染透了他的上半身装甲。  
“摄像头每过30个秒循环会转过来，我们只有这么多时间！”蓝霹雳从上面翻身跳下。  
“不，可能更短。”闪电咬牙。  
当他们带着一身伤从汽车人临时基地里逃出来时，蓝霹雳不舍地回头看了一眼。  
喧闹声渐渐远去，战戟已经无暇顾及他们。  
“该死的，他们杀了我们一个守卫！”有人大喊道。  
“不，并没有。”战戟蹲下检查守卫的伤势，心中疑惑。“他被打断的是副能量管线，这不足以致命。而这条管线旁边几个毫米处就是主能量管线，那才是致命的。可那个霸天虎没有瞄准那里。在这样的距离能如此精准地命中，如果不是受过特殊训练的狙击手，那就只能说他是撞到运气了。”

“我欠你一条命，兄弟。”闪电咔咔变形成狐蝠战机，引擎下发出阵阵咆哮。“来吧，以后我罩着你。”

霸天虎的基地在卡隆城里。汽车人的情报早已知道具体地点，但是这里防守森严，连只机械苍蝇都飞不进去。蓝霹雳跟随闪电在门口落下，看着闪电让守卫打开大门。沉重的金属门缓缓放下，里面是幽深的走廊。  
蓝霹雳慢慢地踏进那片黑暗中。

“威震天可能马上要见我，你刚来，可以先不去见他。我去告诉后勤给你收拾一个充电室，不过可能得和别人合住……”闪电一边往里走一边絮絮叨叨地说着。  
“哟，这不是闪电吗？”一个粗鲁的声音在他们背后响起。  
一个蓝霹雳这辈子也忘不掉的声音。  
缠绕了他许多年的噩梦。  
他站定了身体，跟在闪电后面，缓缓地转过身来，用尽全身的力气不让自己的身体颤抖起来。他握紧拳头，拼命，再拼命握紧。  
手指关节被他捏掉了一层涂漆。他身体僵硬，几乎无法做出任何动作。  
巨大的恐惧和愤怒在这一瞬间全部涌上处理器，左腿再次剧痛起来。  
【目标人物：闹翻天，紫黑色涂装，变形为F15战斗机，飞行小队成员，直属红蜘蛛管辖，帕拉克萨斯大屠杀的参与者之一】  
“这不是闪电吗？”闹翻天嬉笑着抱着胳膊靠在他们刚刚走过的一处墙边，背后的黑色机翼遮盖住了他手臂上的射线枪。他重复了一遍，嘴角的笑意越发明显，看起来心情很好。“冲锋和喷气机早就回来了，到底是什么事拖慢了你的脚步，让你这位临时小队指挥——哦，虽然只能指挥两个人，但你也是个正儿八经的指挥不是吗，放心，我绝对没有轻看你——让你耽误了行程呢？”  
看来冲锋和喷气机还没有足够的胆子告诉闹翻天昨天发生的事。这不足为奇，他们虽然杀人如麻但却非常胆小懦弱，这一点，在帕拉克萨斯被轰炸时蓝霹雳就清楚地知道。  
这时闹翻天也注意到了他。  
“哈，你该不会是在路上找了个小宠物吧？”闹翻天的目光毫不掩饰地在蓝霹雳的胸甲和大腿之间逡巡了几下，“虽然这事挺平常，但是你居然把他带回基地，不怕大火车吃醋把他拆个精光扔到废水池里？”  
【目标人物，大火车，霸天虎运输参谋，三变战士。】  
【从闹翻天的话来看，大火车似乎和闪电有着不同寻常的关系。】  
“闭上你的臭嘴，闹翻天！”闪电只是恶狠狠地瞪了闹翻天一眼，并没有接着说下去。他回头拉了一把蓝霹雳，示意他跟自己离开。  
闹翻天在背后若有所思地盯着蓝霹雳的背影。  
“闹仔，能量配给方案做完了，我们……你在看什么？”惊天雷从旁边的房间走了出来。  
“没什么，发现了一对可爱的小门翼，是个火辣的小跑车哟。”闹翻天舔了舔下唇。“闪电别的能力没有，眼光还挺不错的。”

“我不明白，你刚才为什么不趁这个机会跟闹翻天告状呢？我记得你说过，他的地位比尖头部队要高。如果你告诉他你没来得及回来甚至被俘是因为他的手下，他肯定得教训自己的手下给他丢人了吧？至少也能在他面前出出气。”蓝霹雳跟在闪电身后，小声地问他。  
“谢谢你这么为我着想。不过，你不懂的地方还很多。”闪电没有停下，脚步依然快得飞起。  
蓝霹雳默默地叹了口气。声音很轻，很轻，但他确保身边的闪电听到了。  
闪电终于停了下来。“好吧，你刚来，这里的关系复杂得很，你心思单纯，也该知道一点，必要的时候能自保。”  
蓝霹雳点点头。  
“闹翻天是个护短的家伙，我现在给他告状，他顶多是把尖头不痛不痒地训斥几句就完了，反倒让我没法在大人面前占先机。既然要告状，就得找个分量足够的，不是吗？“闪电的面甲上闪过一丝阴狠的凌厉，但是转瞬就消失了，快得让蓝霹雳几乎以为自己看错了。”无论是尖头部队还是闹翻天，还是惊天雷，都隶属于红蜘蛛的空中部队。哦，你还没见过他，不过你肯定不会喜欢他，那个尖叫鬼，阴险狡猾的小人，靠着大人喜欢他才爬到现在的位置，你还是少招惹他。他和声波是大人的左膀右臂，看起来互不干涉，可是谁都知道，他们明争暗斗很久了。你不是战斗单位，不要掺和到其中，最好跟谁都别走得太近。”  
闪电没有说全，蓝霹雳明白，他不会告诉自己太多东西。既然两个高层相争，那么必然涉及到下面众人站队的问题。如果红蜘蛛和声波是两个派系，那他们各自的手下是谁？飞行小队应该是红蜘蛛一派，那其他的人呢？闪电呢，他又是哪一派的？还有蓝霹雳之前在警车那里看到过的霸天虎高层档案中，还有一位负责科研的震荡波，他和谁走得更近一些？在派系斗争中，他是独善其身，还是坐山观虎斗呢？  
可是看起来闪电不想再进行这个话题了，蓝霹雳立刻停止了思考。不过他还想再知道点什么，电光火石之间，他想到了一个问题。  
“昨天你们提到的，这里有一位也是来自乌拉雅行省的TF……”他轻声地问。  
“哦，你说那个家伙，说真的，我都没怎么见过他，听说他很得大人的信任和喜爱，我甚至听说，”闪电四下看了看，凑近蓝霹雳的接收器，压低了声音，“他的技术让大人欲罢不能呢。”  
“是哪方面？”  
“还能是哪方面？”闪电不屑地哼了一声，“他的舱室就在威震天大人的卧室旁边，这还不够明显？听大人的近侍说，有一段时间战事胶着，大人深夜无法安心充电的时候，就会单独叫他过来服侍，谁也不能进去。”  
“叫他去……服侍？”  
“算了，你还是个小鬼，这些事不懂就别问了。”闪电挥挥手，来到一间舱室门前。“你先在我的舱室休息一下，我去见见该见的人。”


	6. Chapter 6

06  
闪电的舱室不算很大，这大概是因为他在霸天虎中的官阶不算太高的缘故。蓝霹雳在舱室里四处打量，虽然闪电随时可能回来，但是蓝霹雳太急于找到一些需要的东西，他确认舱门已关好，轻手轻脚地在房间里翻找起来。  
大多是一些平常的用品，还有一些霸天虎的陆军训练计划，能量分配方案，蓝霹雳把它们拍了照，存进芯片里。在一叠数据板下面有一块套着封套的板子，看起来还未拆封过。蓝霹雳火种里一动，把它拽了出来。  
他正在犹豫该如何处理这块数据板，忽然听到门口传来脚步声。闪电比他预想的回来得要早，蓝霹雳来不及把数据板放回原位，情急之下，他把那块板子藏进了自己的子空间里。  
门开了。  
进来的却不是闪电，而是闹翻天。他身后还有一位机体高大灰紫两色涂装的TF。  
【目标人物：大火车，霸天虎运输参谋，三变战士，灰色紫色涂装，机体高大，力气型，头脑简单，但是屠杀时毫不手软】  
闹翻天在舱室里打量了一圈才开口：“闪电呢？”  
蓝霹雳摇摇头。  
“说话啊，小跑车，我觉得闪电应该没那么蠢到抓一个小哑巴来吧，”闹翻天意有所指地嗤笑了一声，“哑巴有的时候可不会叫。”  
大火车的脸色变得十分难看起来，他大踏步地走过来，一把掐住蓝霹雳的脖子。不小的身高差使得蓝霹雳在大火车面前就像一只待宰的机械兔子一样，他的双手甚至掰不开大火车的一只手掌。  
“你就是闪电带回来的那个家伙？”  
蓝霹雳双脚离地，连说话都十分困难。他被扼住了颈部的一条管线，能量输送放缓，脑模块渐渐陷入缺乏能量状态。脖子上的力量在收紧，他渐渐感到摄食管被挤压，光镜也无法清晰对焦。  
“大火车，你小心点，弄死他了闪电会不高兴的。”闹翻天在旁边不痛不痒地说。  
这句话几乎击碎了大火车最后一点顾虑，他的手掌用力，蓝霹雳的脖颈被捏到变形。在光镜模糊中，他似乎看到闹翻天在旁边幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
这个心狠手辣的六角形疯子。  
蓝霹雳晕沉沉地想着。  
在帕拉克萨斯我没有死在他手里，今天还是逃不过。死在一句别有用心的煽风点火中，是多么可悲的事啊，警车知道了会笑话我吗……  
直到门忽然再次被推开，接着是一句怒吼，“大火车，你在干什么！放开他！”随后又是几声急促的脚步，脖子上的力量蓦地放开了，蓝霹雳的身体顺着墙壁软软地滑了下去。  
他看到闪电焦急的表情。红色的护目镜下有一闪而过的残酷。  
“闪……”他的发声器里像被灼烧过一样，无法说出完整的句子来。  
“嚯，原来他不是个哑巴啊。”闹翻天故意拖长了语调。“我就说你不会那么没情趣，找个哑巴，干得他再爽他也叫不出来嘛~”  
大火车的脸色则再次阴沉起来。  
闪电扶着蓝霹雳坐下，转身走向闹翻天。虽然同样是飞机，但是闪电的身形比闹翻天要大不少，他的阴影从高处倾泻而下，把紫黑色的小飞机罩了进去。他微微倾身，红色的护目镜凶狠地盯着闹翻天的面甲。  
“我警告你，要是再有第二次，你就等着瞧吧，我会让你后悔的。如果不信你就试试看。”

“刚来就招惹了闹翻天，以后肯定不好过了。”蓝霹雳苦笑着说。  
闪电看了他一眼。“他针对的是我，又不是你。以后别去他面前晃就行了。相信我，他没那么好记性一直记着你。”  
“你跟他很不对付吗？”蓝霹雳试探着问道。  
“他们跟任何人都不对付，除了飞机小队的。”闪电轻描淡写地说。  
意识到自己什么也没问出来，蓝霹雳明智地选择了闭嘴。闪电的话看似回答了蓝霹雳的疑问，但是却又避轻就重，什么都没说。蓝霹雳依旧不知道闪电到底是哪个派系的，但他知道的是，这个看起来大大咧咧絮絮叨叨的三变坦克，实则心思细腻得不容小觑。  
“倒是大火车，你离他远点。他的拳头一向比处理器快。”

蓝霹雳被安排在一间十分狭小的舱室里。说它狭小，是因为进门之后除了一张充电床几乎再也容不下任何多余的东西，蓝霹雳虽然车型不大，但是他的机体带门翼，在这个连转身都很困难的空间里，他的门翼又新添了几道擦伤。虽然在汽车人军校里也有欺负新人的传统，但是霸天虎这边似乎更加严重一些。  
不过，总算是这几天难得的休息时间了。躺在平整的充电床上，蓝霹雳终于轻松下来。但是很快，他猛地翻身起来，检查了一下自己的通讯器。  
果然被屏蔽了。  
霸天虎的基地里有着非同寻常的屏蔽手段，他的通讯器已经无法联系到警车。  
也就是说，他现在真真正正是孤身一人了。  
蓝霹雳小心地打开记忆扇区，仿佛打开珍宝一般调出一个加密文件夹。  
是横炮的笑脸。  
照片上红色的小跑车正搭着他的肩膀，右手比出一个俗套的剪刀手，左手还捏着蓝霹雳的下巴。小达特森被好友的大力捏脸几乎龇牙咧嘴，哭笑不得的表情和横炮阳光灿烂的笑脸相映成趣。旁边的飞毛腿自己抱着胳膊，挺拔地站在他们几公分远的距离，以保证他俩的打闹不会碰到自己的涂漆。  
那是他们三个刚进军校的时候，跟谁都能自来熟的横炮很快就和沉默的蓝霹雳打成了一片。蓝霹雳有时很奇怪，明明是双胞胎，横炮和飞毛腿的性格却是迥然不同。横炮聪明狡猾，对谁都亲热有加，而飞毛腿则永远是一副冷冷的样子，就算蓝霹雳后来跟他熟了，他也很少在他面前露出过很开心的表情。但是也只有蓝霹雳看到过，飞毛腿面对横炮露出的那种关心和挂念的神情。  
后面还有很多照片，大都是他们三个一起的。有蓝霹雳在训练课上被教官训斥，有横炮拽着没睡醒的飞毛腿做俯卧撑，有两个人一起比赛射击飞毛腿在一边计数，还有他们一起出去飙车结果集体翻车四脚朝天的黑历史。  
蓝霹雳一张一张翻看着这些开心的照片，嘴角不自觉地带上了一点笑意，光镜却渐渐湿润起来。  
“横炮，你笑得可真傻。”他轻轻地说着，然后按下了删除键。

一夜安睡。  
虽然舱室狭小充电床也不够舒服，但是这已经是离开汽车人军校衣食无着好几日的蓝霹雳享受到的最好的待遇了。  
他扯断充电线，按照闪电昨天告诉他的，早上可以去供给室拿能量块，闪电已经跟后勤的人打好招呼。  
好吧，虽然……但终究是要面对他们。

供给室在基地的一侧，靠近一些重要高层的舱室。这也是闪电昨天告诉他的，闪电还叮嘱他除了来供给室之外不要再这里乱走。蓝霹雳一边慢慢地向供给室走去，一边小心地打量着周围。  
墙壁比较低的地方有划痕，应该是声波的磁带们。循着痕迹，蓝霹雳大概猜到了声波的舱室位置。但是蓝霹雳还想知道红蜘蛛的舱室位置。  
再往前走是一条分岔路口，他略一思索，转身踏上供给室相反的那条岔路。

“站住，你是什么人？”背后忽然传来一个声音。  
蓝霹雳对这个声音一点也不陌生。或者说，正是因为这个声音的主人当初还对他有那么一丝怜悯之心，在他被闹翻天和红蜘蛛扔到那栋废墟的时候劝了一句，他才得以被丢在废墟最外缘，后来才能被救援的汽车人发现。  
尽管如此，蓝霹雳也无法忘记他对自己，对帕拉克萨斯做过的一切。  
蓝霹雳深吸一口气，慢慢转过身，顺从地垂下头。  
【目标人物：惊天雷，蓝色涂装，变形为F15战斗机，飞行小队成员，直属红蜘蛛管辖，帕拉克萨斯大屠杀的参与者之一】  
“你是什么人？”惊天雷再次问道。  
“我是……新来的。”蓝霹雳回答。  
“你在这儿干什么？”  
“我在找供给室。”  
“供给室不在这边。”  
“抱歉，我有点迷路。我这就走。”  
惊天雷忽然叫住了他。“你叫什么？”  
蓝霹雳再次回身，这次他没再低头，而是平静地看着惊天雷的光学镜头。  
红色的镜头和银灰色的身影渐渐模糊成一片。  
“蓝霹雳。”  
惊天雷似乎在处理器里检索了一下，随后又问：“你是刚加入的？从哪儿来的？”  
“塞加尔行省。”  
听到这个名字，惊天雷似乎哼了一声。蓝霹雳以为他会说点什么，但是惊天雷只是走过来，拍了拍他的肩甲。  
“我带你去供给室。”

蓝霹雳当然不想用这种方式出现在大部分霸天虎的面前。毕竟，跟惊天雷一起出现是一件相当显眼的事情。这架蓝色的小飞机虽然不像他的僚机那么粗鲁大嗓门，但是也足够称得上霸天虎里的风云人物。当惊天雷出现在供给室的时候，大部分霸天虎都站起身，对他行以符合自己军衔的礼仪。随后，他们又毫无例外地被惊天雷身后的新面孔给惊呆了一下。  
但是迫于威严，他们并不敢明着去问，只是盯着蓝霹雳窃窃私语，眼神似乎要把他从头到脚扫个精光一样，互相在内线里传着揣测。  
直到蓝霹雳听到了一个熟悉的名字。  
“惊天雷这是找到了一个新的小宠物？闹翻天知道这事吗？”  
蓝霹雳的处理器还没来得及理清这句话里带来的信息，忽然感觉门翼上被人猛地一拽，他向后踉跄了几步，差点栽倒。  
是大火车。  
真是冤家路窄。  
闪电还一再叮嘱他离大火车远点，可是现在看来，自己根本就躲不开，毕竟供给室谁都会来。但是蓝霹雳已经明白大火车和闪电之间的关系，想必大火车是认为闪电和自己拆过了所以才会如此生气，只要解释清就没事了。  
“大火车，你好。”蓝霹雳吞了口电解液，在大火车巨大的身躯面前，他简直渺小到可以忽视。“你知道的，像我这样的平民除了流浪就是死路一条，我一直想找机会谢谢闪电给了我一个能填饱油箱的机会，不过他这两天好像很忙，我想你可以帮我把我的谢意传递给他，毕竟这个基地里你和他的关系亲密到没人能比。”  
最后的这句话似乎让大火车的脸色稍稍缓和了些。  
“当然，闪电他一向……”  
“当然，闪电他一向如此热心肠，不是吗？”旁边忽然传来闹翻天的声音。蓝霹雳这才发现闹翻天在大火车身后，紫黑色的小飞机晃着腰走了过来，推进器和地面之间发出咔哒的声音。  
“闹仔，你什么时候来的？”惊天雷显然也刚发现他的僚机。  
“我？我刚来，就在你带着这个小东西一起进来的时候。”闹翻天皮笑肉不笑地说。  
蓝霹雳忽然涌起糟糕的预感。  
“闪电他一向如此热心肠。”闹翻天再次看向蓝霹雳，明明是微笑的嘴角，却让蓝霹雳感觉不寒而栗。“我听冲锋说，你们见面的当晚，他就让你睡进了他的帐篷，他可真是个热心肠啊。”  
“什么？不，不是的，当时的情况你不知道，我……”蓝霹雳的话都没来得及说完，大火车猛地走过来，狠狠一拳打在他的面甲上。蓝霹雳被这巨大的力量撞到了墙角，他艰难地扶着墙站起来，能量液从他嘴角流出来。  
可是他刚站起来，还没来得及再说什么，大火车再一次扼住了他的脖子。“你这个小婊子，上次我就该杀了你！”  
窒息的痛苦再次弥漫在蓝霹雳的胸腔，他拼命用手去推大火车，可是换来的只是脖颈上越来越紧的力道。  
惊天雷握住大火车的手臂劝阻他：“你干什么？在这里杀人，大人知道了会生气的！”  
闹翻天歪了歪脑袋说：“连TC都帮你说话……啧啧啧，你可真是个讨人喜欢的小家伙——太讨人喜欢了。”  
大火车不屑地哼了一声：“讨人喜欢？到火种源里面讨那些鬼的喜欢吧！”  
“不……”蓝霹雳艰难地从齿缝里挤出几个破碎的音，胸腔的疼痛传遍了全身，所有的传感器都陷入瘫痪状态，他的发声器和摄食管都被拧成了一团，控制电路冒出杂乱的火花，脑模块逼近锁死状态。  
“我想，我需要知道这里发生了什么。”一个年轻而充满朝气的声音忽然响了起来。这声音似乎带着一种蛊惑人心的魔力，围观的霸天虎纷纷让开路，甚至不敢直视声音的主人。  
“你来干什么？这儿没你的事！”闹翻天推开惊天雷走了过来，骄傲的机翼几乎擦到那个TF的身上。“我以为这个时间，你应该在大人的寝室里，好好服侍他的，烟幕。”闹翻天故意拖长了最后几个字，引来周围一片窃窃私语。  
“我的确是从大人的寝室出来的。”红蓝两色的涂装映在蓝霹雳的光学镜头里。“因为几个小周期之前，红蜘蛛带着冲锋和喷气机就他们之前失职的事去向大人认罪，我觉得我不适合待在那里。”  
这句话让闹翻天讪讪地闭上了嘴。  
“所以现在谁能告诉我这里发生了什么？”虽然是问话，但烟幕却是看着大火车。  
大火车的处理器再简单也说不出“因为嫉妒蓝霹雳和闪电过从甚密所以想要杀了他”的话，他闷闷地哼了一声，把蓝霹雳推开了。  
烟幕就势扶住了蓝霹雳，确认他只是暂时能量缺乏之后才抬起头。  
“我想大人不希望在他繁忙的事务中还要为这种事情分心。”皇家蓝的机体冷冷地扫了闹翻天一眼，意味深长地说：“争风吃醋是个愚蠢至极的借口。”  
“嘁。”闹翻天不屑地哼了一声，回身招呼他的僚机。“帮我把配给领到我舱室，TC，我快饿死了。”  
说完，紫黑色的小飞机看也不看烟幕一眼，昂着下巴从他旁边走过，机翼几乎扫到了烟幕的胸甲。  
惊天雷似乎想说什么，他看了看蓝霹雳，但犹豫片刻，还是跟着他的僚机立刻离开了。大火车也径自去领了自己的配给，供给室里又恢复了安静。  
“我很抱歉让你看到了他们这么粗鲁的一面。”烟幕扶着蓝霹雳坐下，自己则坐在旁边的椅子上。他把手覆盖在蓝霹雳的手掌上。“我能感觉到你的不安。但是相信我，这种事以后不会再有了。”  
蓝霹雳谨慎地打量着对方。他的处理器刚恢复运作就在数据库里搜索了一圈，可是警车给他的资料里霸天虎并没有这样一位人物。  
“烟幕。我叫烟幕。”似乎是立刻就看出了他的疑惑，对方温和地开口了。  
仿若螺旋花园里漫天的结晶雪一般的声音萦绕在他的接收器边，柔柔地把他覆盖了进去。  
这是个奇怪的比喻，但是当蓝霹雳第一次听到烟幕的声音时，他的处理器里浮现出的只有帕拉克萨斯的晶莹剔透和洁净无瑕。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
蓝霹雳刻意躲了闪电几天。在供给室发生的事早已传遍霸天虎内部，闪电肯定也早就知道了。但是也许为了避嫌，闪电来找过他一次，蓝霹雳借口自己没在躲了过去，闪电就没有再来找过他。  
蓝霹雳在等一个时机，一个恰当的见大火车的时机。  
只是大火车也开始躲着他，也许是明白自己那天在供给室做得有点过分，至少是当着众人的面。大火车在接下来的几天基本上都对蓝霹雳避而不见，即便偶尔见到了，也是立刻转身就走，蓝霹雳完全没有跟他说话的机会。  
今天也是。虽然蓝霹雳早就知道大火车这个时间会向训练场走去，而且身边没有闪电，但是当那个傻大个看到他的第一眼，就立刻转身往别的方向走去。  
蓝霹雳正在犹豫要不要开口叫住他的时候，忽然看到迎面走来一个熟悉的身影。  
“小蓝。”  
“烟幕，您好。”蓝霹雳立刻用了敬语，同时光镜的余光看向大火车，紫灰色的涂装已经快要消失在拐角处了。  
“其实这几天一直想问你，作为这个基地里为数不多的汽车形态的TF，我很好奇你是怎么加入霸天虎的。”烟幕挡住了蓝霹雳的视线，他已经看不到大火车的身影了。“听说你是被闪电带回来的？”  
这绝对是蓝霹雳不想再提起的话题，尤其是大火车应该还没走远，很可能会听到。  
“能跟我说说具体经过吗？”  
大火车很可能会听到。  
大火车会听到具体的经过。他会听到冲锋和喷气机怎么遇到自己，怎么和闪电见面，喷气机怎么做主留下自己。  
大火车全都会听到。  
蓝霹雳的处理器如同忽然打开了一个开关，所有的一切都清晰起来。  
他竭力抑制住内心的激动和狂喜，平静地说：“是的，不过除了闪电，我也要多谢喷气机，最初闪电没打算留下我的时候，是他帮我向闪电求情，让我留下的。”  
走廊拐角处果然传来一声轻微的墙壁摩擦声。  
烟幕似乎没在意，他接着问：“喷气机？据我所知，那家伙可是自私得很，怎么会帮你求情？”  
蓝霹雳微微笑了笑：“闪电指挥他搭帐篷，可是他不想，能有我这么个免费的劳动力，他当然希望我能留下任劳任怨。”  
烟幕点点头。“这倒像是他能干出来的事。”  
“还有一件事您也许不知道。”蓝霹雳故意停顿了一下，等着刚才的摩擦声又响了一下，才接着说下去。“因为冲锋和喷气机不服闪电的指挥，他们耽误了回来的时间，所以才要就地露营。那天晚上我们遇到汽车人的偷袭，冲锋和喷气机居然没管闪电——普神在上，闪电可是他们当时的指挥——他们立刻就逃走了，连告知一声都没有，当闪电上线的时候，我们已经被包围了。”  
“什么？你们当时被俘虏了吗？烟幕顿了顿，又说：“冲锋和喷气机丢下闪电独自逃跑了？”  
“是的。不过所幸我和闪电逃了出来，而且，我为了救闪电还受了伤。”蓝霹雳向烟幕走近了一步，歪了歪头，意有所指地说：“所以某种程度上，我真的要感谢喷气机他们，没有他们，我不可能被闪电带回来的。”

卡隆城的地理位置极为优越，且资源丰富，易守难攻，但是相应的，这里的气候也让蓝霹雳颇为不适。主恒星攀上天空没多久，狂风就席卷了城里，随后天气开始变得阴沉，远处甚至有粒子风刮过，看来一场酸雨在所难免。  
这样的日子，对于蓝霹雳这种车型来说，待在舱室里是最合适的。  
事实上他也打算这么做了。  
年轻的小达特森把充电线接好，打算好好弥补一下最近的睡眠质量。  
直到他被几声凄厉的警报声惊醒。  
蓝霹雳走出舱室，顺手拦住一个路过的杂兵。“出什么事了？”  
“听说是发现了一具尸体，在训练场的围墙外侧。”  
“是谁？”  
“不知道，正要去看呢！”  
蓝霹雳也跟着出去了。闷湿的粒子裹着风速刮在他的车身上，打出几道歪歪扭扭的擦痕。但是蓝霹雳顾不上理会这些，他将门翼压低，加大了车轮抓地的力度，向训练场飞驰而去。

训练场围墙外侧已经围了不少TF了，蓝霹雳在附近变成人形，站在一块掩体后面向那里张望，以防止自己的引擎声太过大声，因为他看到闹翻天和惊天雷也在那里，这种情况下还是尽量避免见面。  
“这是屠杀！是赤裸裸的屠杀！他的火种舱都被击碎了！”是闹翻天的声音，听起来十分愤怒。  
“可是凶手是谁？”另一个飞机问道。  
“他在进行我们队里的训练，任何知道飞行小队训练计划的家伙都可能是凶手。”惊天雷说。  
“没错，外面在下酸雨，除了飞行小队别人都没有训练安排，除了凶手谁会特意跑来这里？”闹翻天附和。  
“那就好办了，查一下监控呗。”刚才应声的飞机说。  
“很遗憾，监控在半个小循环之前被人为破坏了。所有的数据都无法读取。做得可真熟练啊。”闹翻天冷笑着说。  
“那你们打算怎么办？”又有TF问。  
“仔细找找现场的痕迹，我不相信凶手什么都没留下。”惊天雷说。  
“就算留下什么，一场酸雨也足以冲刷掉一切了。”有TF泼冷水。  
“只有你这样的笨蛋处理器才会以为痕迹一定是在训练场上。”伴随着尾音的上扬，这声充满了嘲讽和蔑视的语气一字不漏地钻进了掩体后的蓝霹雳的接收器里。  
他的火种猛地一震。  
恶魔的声音，再次降临。  
【目标人物：红蜘蛛，红白色涂装，变形为F15战斗机，霸天虎空中指挥官，阴险狡猾，帕拉克萨斯大屠杀的主要指挥者。】  
蓝霹雳死死地盯着那个优雅的背影，他的喉咙里发出悲切的呜咽，为了自己，也为了帕拉克萨斯无数逝去的生命，他紧紧地咬着牙关，手指几乎把掩体的表面抠出划痕来。  
“我们走吧，酸雨都快要把我的机翼锈蚀了。”红蜘蛛看了看周围，抹了几下自己漂亮的机翼。  
他的两个僚机应声跟上脚步，其他的TF也渐渐散去，训练场上很快空无一人。  
蓝霹雳这才从掩体后面走出来，走到喷气机的尸体面前。白色的尖头仰面倒在地上，一只手抓着破损的火种舱，一只手的武器还处在充能状态，似乎遭受了突袭准备回击，红色的光镜已经彻底熄灭，只有嘴角狰狞的痛苦显示了他在死前遭受了不小的重创。  
“但是即便如此，你所经受的也无法和我的城邦相比万分之一。”蓝霹雳恨恨地说着，咽下了发声器里的那句诅咒。  
“愿你在火种源里赎罪，你这肮脏的灵魂。”

“抱歉闪电，我之前的确是在躲着你。”蓝霹雳坐在闪电的舱室里，局促地收紧自己的门翼。“你一定也知道了，在供给室那天……”  
“我知道，你不该为此抱歉，那不是你的错。”闪电把桌上的杂物往旁边堆了堆，把能量液放在空余出来的地方。“大火车是个对暴力推崇至极的家伙，我没法改变他，但至少我保证今后不会再有这样的事发生。”  
“或许我不该留在这儿，还是早点离开算了。”蓝霹雳沮丧地说。  
“算了吧，你这样的小鬼，连柄匕首都拿不稳，出去只有死路一条。”  
“可是留在这儿我也做不了什么。”  
“哦不，你当然可以做点什么。如果你有时间，可以帮我整理一下我的舱室。你知道的，我最烦收拾那堆数据板了。”闪电立刻把自己惯例嫌烦的东西抛给蓝霹雳。“你这小鬼手脚挺麻利的。我喜欢你这点。”

“你喜欢他哪点？”  
惊天雷正在电子屏幕前查看可调用的监控记录，听到闹翻天的问话，他莫名抬头。  
“你说什么，闹仔？我喜欢谁？”  
“那个小鬼，新来的！你喜欢他哪点？胸大？有门翼？屁股翘？”  
“别开玩笑了，闹仔。”惊天雷转了转光镜，重新看回他的工作中。“我还有事要忙。”  
“你必须回答我！”闹翻天冲了过来，啪叽一声关掉了惊天雷的屏幕。  
“闹仔，我还没保存！”惊天雷的声音带着一丝愠怒。  
“你必须回答我，TC！你喜欢那个小鬼，喜欢那个大胸骚气的小婊子是不是？”闹翻天一屁股坐在惊天雷的桌子上，焦躁的声音显示他的耐心在迅速消失。“你带着他一起去供给室，在大火车要杀他的时候还维护他！”  
“只是在路上遇到所以一起去，而且你知道的，大人治军严明，不喜欢我们私下犯事。如果大火车真的把他杀了，在场的每一个霸天虎都跑不了责任。尤其是你，闹仔。”惊天雷认真地说。  
“呵，大人要罚也是罚大火车，是他动的手。”闹翻天嗤笑着说。  
“但他是被你煽动了。你以为大火车受了罚，闪电不会抓住这个机会把你也拖下水？”  
“他……”闹翻天预想了一下后果，最终还是闭上了嘴。“算他狠。”  
“所以闹仔，以后多用用你的处理器，别想到什么就做什么。”  
“好吧。”闹翻天懊丧地咕哝着。“但是你必须告诉我你不喜欢那个小混蛋。”  
“原来你在吃醋。”惊天雷挑起僚机的下巴，让他抬头直视着自己。“那么现在证明给我看，你有足够的精力把我榨干，让我无暇去想别人。”  
闹翻天轻咬了一口惊天雷的唇角。“你这个可爱的坏东西。”

“数据板按等级分好类了，红色的加急信息放在这里，你最好在一天之内看完；黄色的等级低一些，在这里，你可以留2-3天时间看完它们；蓝色的则放在最角落，你什么时候有心情了再看。”蓝霹雳把那些待处理的事项整齐地分门别类整理好，一一对闪电交代清楚。  
“谢啦~看来我可以让你做我的私人秘书了。”闪电心情很好地把能量液递给蓝霹雳。  
“能做点什么对我来说意义非凡。至少我知道我还是有用的。”蓝霹雳接过能量液啜了一口。  
“你当然有用了小鬼，以后有时间了我教你用枪，训练场上没人敢和我比。”闪电豪气地说。  
“说到这个，我刚才整理文件的时候看到一个空的文件夹，标题是飞行小队训练计划，可里面是空的，是数据板丢失了吗？”  
“你说什么？”闪电狐疑地凑了过来，看了看那个空文件夹，忽然脸色大变。  
“怎么了？”蓝霹雳问。  
“不不，没什么，没什么。”闪电急忙把那个文件夹掩住。“无论跟谁都别提起这件事，知道吗？”  
蓝霹雳点点头。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
“一次出现在这里是是迷路，两次出现又是什么借口？”惊天雷打量着银灰色的达特森机型，同时迅速关上了自己的舱室门，也阻断了蓝霹雳望向里面充电床上沉沉充电的紫黑色小飞机的视线。  
“我想，闹翻天可能对我有点误会，我应该解释一下。”蓝霹雳有些尴尬地尽量去忽视惊天雷腹部一些可疑的液体痕迹，搓了搓手说：“他们告诉我，如果闹翻天不在自己的舱室，那么就在你这里。”  
“我会转达你的意思的。”惊天雷牢牢地挡在门前，丝毫没有让开的意思。“你可以走了。”  
“那么多谢了。你知道我有时候有点啰嗦，说真的，如果闪电看到我来找你们肯定会生气，我知道，我得走了……”蓝霹雳絮絮不休地说着，收紧门翼转身。  
“等等，你说闪电？你最近一直和他在一起？”惊天雷忽然心里一动。  
“普神在上，求你可别这么说，你知道我前几天的麻烦都因为这句话而起。”蓝霹雳苦着脸，敲了敲自己的角徽。“不过我的确是和闪电在一起，他让我帮他整理他的文件。”  
惊天雷眯起光镜盯着蓝霹雳，红色的光学镜头下传感元件急速地旋转着。有那么一瞬间，蓝霹雳觉得惊天雷的目光几乎可以穿透他的装甲，把他的火种都挖出来切个六角星。可是他只是那么站着，对惊天雷回以最真诚的笑容。  
而这，正是他所擅长的，天然拥有的。  
“帮闪电整理文件可是个苦差事，我见过他的舱室，那些东西杂乱得几乎都能生出石油兔子来。”  
“是啊。”蓝霹雳点点头，无比认同。“我费了好大功夫才把它们都整理好，你简直不知道，各种颜色的数据板堆在一起像彩虹一样，甚至有的数据板还缺失，我可头疼了半天呢。”  
惊天雷的光镜里有转瞬即逝的光芒。  
但是蓝霹雳似乎没注意到，他依旧还在抱怨着：“真让我头疼。不过闪电对我很好，至少我知道自己还是有用的。”  
“哦，你当然有用了，蓝霹雳。”这是惊天雷第一次完整地叫出了蓝霹雳的名字。  
银灰色的达特森静静地望着他。  
“你要记住，你非常有用。”惊天雷微微颔首。  
“谢谢你的话，我觉得我现在好多了。瞧瞧我耽误了你多少时间，我得走了。总之，谢谢你。”蓝霹雳对惊天雷鞠了一躬，随后小跑着离开了。  
在他的身影消失在拐角之后，惊天雷立刻推开门闯进舱室，把还在深度充电的闹翻天摇醒。“快点闹仔，我们有事要忙了！”  
“什么事啊？”被打断了充电的闹翻天不满地嘟囔着，扯断充电线坐了起来。  
“飞行小队的训练计划，闪电之前肯定拿到过！可是蓝霹雳说有些文件不见了，我就知道，一定是大火车拿走了！”  
“什么？”闹翻天的处理器还有点没反应过来。  
“凶手！杀死喷气机的凶手！知道飞行小队训练计划的那个凶手！除了大火车还能是谁？”  
“可是我们没有证据！光凭猜测大人不会信的！”闹翻天立刻明白了。  
“不，不需要证据，只要大人心里有怀疑，他根本不需要任何证据就会做出处理。”惊天雷快速地帮闹翻天整理了一下仪表。“现在，我们该去见大人了。不过在那之前，叫上尖叫鬼，他的话比我们有效多了。”

蓝霹雳以为事情要等上几天才会有结果，但是没想到第二天，他就在供给室听到了杂兵们的交谈。  
“什么？只是被关禁闭？”蓝霹雳坐在几个杂兵中间，加入了他们的谈话。加入基地几天，他已经凭借自己亲切柔和的笑容和流畅漂亮的线条赢得了好几位杂兵的友谊，现在，他们正在忙着告诉他威震天对大火车的处分。  
“我知道你和他之间有过节，毕竟他有两次都差点杀了你。”一个杂兵压低了声音说，“但是说真的，我也没想到大人居然只是关了他的禁闭，没有进一步的处罚了。”  
“按理说小飞机去找大人告状，尤其是还有那个红蜘蛛，那三只小飞机哪个都不是省油的灯。大火车杀了喷气机，就算没有证据，明眼人谁都知道这就是事实。大人为什么对他的处罚那么轻？”另一个杂兵不解地问。  
“我知道我知道！”有一个杂兵举手表示要发言。“我有个同乡来的兄弟，你们都知道他在大人的近身当侍卫。我听他说，本来大人也很生气，准备处死大火车，但是烟幕阻止了大人。”  
“烟幕？”蓝霹雳皱了皱眉。  
“是啊，也不知道他的话到底有什么魔力，也无非就是说了说小飞机们只是揣测没有实质证据，大火车过去又立下过不少战功什么的，反正几句话下来，大人竟然连红蜘蛛的话都不听了，直接问烟幕该怎么处置。烟幕说关禁闭以儆效尤就足够了，大人就同意了。”  
烟幕。蓝霹雳在心里默念着这个名字。这块绊脚石，早晚得除掉。

“喷气机死了。”爵士刚走进警车的办公室，就听到了这句话。他看向警车，汽车人情报安全部门指挥官正静静地坐在和他的身形几乎完全贴合的办公椅里，微微倾身向前，双手交叉叠于下巴处，黑白色的门翼在他背后静谧地舒展着，仿佛塞上蝶刚刚出蛹的羽翼。  
爵士不由得想起了另一对门翼。它们和警车的颜色很像，只是更偏向于灰色。那对门翼总是俏皮地在主人的背后扑闪着，高兴的时候会向上扬起，被教官罚站的时候会丧丧地垂下，和好友在一起时会欢快地抖起来，训练时又会绷得一丝不苟，认认真真。  
爵士已经认识蓝霹雳80万年。  
80万年，对于塞博坦人来说只是短短的一个生命瞬间，但是对于从废墟下救出那个孩子的爵士来说，这是一个足够让不经世事的年轻人成长为优秀的战士的时间。  
80万年前，爵士亲手把蓝霹雳从废墟下抱出来，看着他被送进稳定舱里，破碎的机体在翻滚的电离液里被抢救了好几天，救护车几乎把所有的资源都用上了，终于把蓝霹雳从死神的手里救了回来。没过多久蓝霹雳就提交了入军校的申请书，而警车也几乎是立刻就批准了，只是签署人一栏是匿名。  
爵士陪着警车出席了新生入学仪式，虽然警车没有任何表示，但是爵士能看到，警车的目光几乎没有从那个和他身形十分相似的机体身上离开过。爵士知道警车也来自帕拉克萨斯，他能理解警车对同样来自帕省，又经历了那场惨烈屠杀的蓝霹雳抱有怎样复杂的感情。所以每晚警车独自在办公室的时候，爵士从来不去打扰他。  
爵士知道警车每晚都会把蓝霹雳当天在军校的录像看一遍，检查他的实训成绩，和他的教官沟通训练方法。这几乎已经成为警车这80万年来雷打不动的坚持和习惯。  
一个月循环之前的那次会面，根本不是蓝霹雳第一次和警车的见面。只是蓝霹雳并不知道，这80万年来，警车是以一种怎样的心情，在背后默默看着他的成长。  
而爵士知道这一切。  
在蓝霹雳离开军校的当天晚上，爵士破天荒地在晚上的时间走进了警车的办公室。  
他以为警车会休息，毕竟不用再看蓝霹雳的训练录像了，或者至少，警车也会工作，他不是个浪费时间的人。  
但是出乎爵士意料的是，他进门看到的却并不是这些场景。  
警车在发呆。  
他一个人静静地坐在那个定制的座椅上，门翼拥挤在椅背侧边，双手垂在腿上，光学镜头黯淡无神。  
“他已经离开了。所有的档案都抹去了，手续交接完毕。”爵士对警车说。  
警车闻言看了看爵士，默默点了点头。  
“你该给他一个大大的拥抱的，那个孩子，他很喜欢别人的拥抱。”爵士耸耸肩，“横炮说的。”  
“我们的机型胸甲太大。”警车淡淡地说。  
“哦宝贝儿，你得有点幽默感。不然别人会以为你是个火花塞都锈了的老头子。”爵士走到警车身后，熟练地帮他按揉起颈部的管线。爵士的手法轻柔，甚至不带丝毫火种伴侣之间的欲望，只是简单地摩擦着能量管线，指尖在那些细小的传感器上旋转，帮它们释放累积的电量。他擦拭着上面少量的尘土，轻轻按压着下面的线缆。警车在他的按摩下渐渐舒展开了门翼。他的神情渐渐放松下来。  
就像今天这样。  
爵士轻柔地抚摸着警车的后背，帮他舒缓疲劳了一天的线路。达特森精密的机体构造在那双最熟悉它的手掌下展露出平时不为人所知的一面。他弯下腰，护目镜在略显昏暗的灯光下发着慵懒的光。  
“喷气机死了。”警车又重复了一遍，握住爵士徘徊在他肩头的右手，放在自己身前。他摩挲着爵士手掌上粗粝的痕迹，直到爵士半蹲在他的椅子前，抬起下巴，护目镜的光芒变得灼热。  
“你知道的，他能做到。”爵士的嘴角带了笑意，他知道警车也是同样的心情，但警车不会表现出来。  
“他是个很棒的战士，他会让所有人为他骄傲。”  
“而你已经在为他骄傲了，不是吗？”爵士用空余的左手抚摸警车的面甲，指尖轻触那些坚韧的线条。  
“是的，爵士。你说得很对。”警车在爵士的手指移动到他的唇角时亲吻了它们。“我很高兴，他平安，健康。我也很高兴——”  
他从椅子上起身，蓝色的光镜和爵士蓝色的护目镜之间有一个美妙的角度。“你一直在我身边。”  
爵士笑了起来，屋子里的气氛变得活泼。他顺势揽住警车的上半身，甚至故意敲了敲战略家傲人的胸甲，然后收获对方一记假装生气的瞪视。  
“当然，警车。”他亲吻着警车的角徽，细碎的声音在亲吻中渐渐模糊起来。“我会永远陪着你，直到火种源的尽头。”


	9. Chapter 9

09  
“小蓝。”  
熟悉的声音。  
蓝霹雳回头望去，果然看到了烟幕。  
皇家蓝的机体从走廊的阴影处走了过来，带着他一如既往的亲切温和的微笑。  
虽然只见过一面，但蓝霹雳也不得不承认，烟幕在微笑的时候，非常非常迷人。  
所以，这也是他最危险的时候。  
蓝霹雳对烟幕点点头，算是打过招呼了，然后就准备继续向前走。他还有很多事要忙，闪电想去看望被关禁闭的大火车，蓝霹雳准备去找惊天雷，他知道惊天雷会帮他，无论出于何种目的。  
“小蓝，你去哪儿？”烟幕走到他面前。  
“我有事要忙。”蓝霹雳简单地说，准备从烟幕旁边过去，但是烟幕忽然侧身，手臂抵在墙上，封住了蓝霹雳的去路。  
也就是这个时候，蓝霹雳才发现，他和烟幕的机体如此相似，肩甲，轮胎细节，胸前的保险杠，腹甲侧边，背后收拢的门翼，还有头盔上颜色不同的角徽。  
一瞬间，无数奇怪的念头涌上他的处理器，似乎在叫嚣着什么东西，又似乎什么都抓不住。  
他紧紧地贴着墙壁，尽可能不去碰到烟幕围在他身体两侧的手臂，在这个狭小的空间里，气氛逐渐变得诡异起来。他悄悄打开排风扇，加速机体内的空气循环，抬头看着烟幕。“我不像你，我还有事要忙。”  
烟幕笑了笑：“你最近一直都很忙。”  
蓝霹雳不明白烟幕这句话的意思。烟幕是知道了什么吗？为了谨慎起见，他以沉默来应答。  
“不过忙也要忙对方向，如果找错了人，事情很可能会得到相反的结果。”烟幕继续说。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
烟幕淡淡地扫了周围一眼。“如果是普通的士兵犯错，关禁闭只是一个象征性的惩罚，看守也比较松懈，惊天雷只要给你录一个影像，吓唬守卫两句，他们就会让你进去。可是这次大火车毕竟杀了有官阶的士兵，就算只是关禁闭，也不是普通的禁闭，别说惊天雷，就是红蜘蛛去了守卫也不敢让你们进去。”  
蓝霹雳的手腕在背后墙上猛地擦出声音。他不可思议地看着烟幕，内部管线的脉冲频率急速攀升，神经线在瞬间绷起。  
“我不懂你在说什么。”蓝霹雳勉强让自己镇定下来，并且清了清发声器以盖过加速的引擎声。  
烟幕柔声地说：“小蓝，我不是你的对立面。”

“我不是你的对立面。”烟幕站在蓝霹雳的对面，他们背后是静谧的禁闭室。虽然不知道烟幕做了什么，但是闪电得以被放行，而蓝霹雳则找借口留在了外面，和烟幕面对面站着。  
“你当然不是我的对立面。我们都是霸天虎，我们是一体的，同生共死，不是吗？”蓝霹雳说。  
“啊，是的。”烟幕轻轻叹了口气。“但是我能感觉到你最近在疏远我……”  
“我想你误会了。”蓝霹雳打断了他。“我们只见过三次，我是一个刚刚入伍的新兵，而你是这里炙手可热的红人。”  
听出了蓝霹雳话语里的不满，烟幕只是摇摇头。“我知道你不高兴，因为他两次想置你于死地，而我在威震天面前帮他求情，免去了他的死罪。”  
蓝霹雳没有说话。  
烟幕向前一步，走近蓝霹雳，拉起他一只手。蓝霹雳大吃一惊，条件反射地去推拒烟幕，但是烟幕却牢牢地握住他的手，丝毫不容反抗地把他拉近自己。“但是小蓝，你怎么就认定，我是在帮他呢？”  
蓝霹雳再次被烟幕推到墙边，他甚至都来不及反抗，手腕被紧紧地握住，高举过头顶按在墙上。即便是和蓝霹雳的机体相似，但是烟幕还是比他高大一些，此时此刻，这点身高差成了从高处倾泻而下的压力，压得蓝霹雳几乎无法抬头。他向旁边扭过头去，却把自己的接收器暴露在烟幕的面前。带着温热气息的话语从那双与自己相似的唇间迸出，几乎是紧贴着传进了他的接收器里。  
“你怎么就认定我是在帮他呢？”  
被烟幕压制的窘迫中蓝霹雳忽然明白了这句话。传承自帕拉克萨斯的优秀的逻辑处理器几乎再一瞬间就把所有的事情都串联了起来。  
大火车被关禁闭，必然会认为是小飞机在背后捣的鬼，也许顺带的，他还会感谢烟幕帮他求情。等事情淡了他就会被放出来，到时候他做的第一件事就是去找闹翻天他们算账。以那个家伙超强的暴力因子和不顾后果的处理器水平，他绝对可以在被威震天发现制止之前完成自己的报复。  
杀掉大火车并不是蓝霹雳的目标，他真正想除掉的是毁了帕拉克萨斯的那些飞机们。  
想明白这一切的蓝霹雳并没有表现出什么兴奋之情，相反，他感到全身都在因为恐惧而发抖。  
“烟幕……”蓝霹雳的嘴唇干涩，他艰难地开口了，发生器里像是有无数把刀子划过，“你到底是什么人？”  
烟幕微微俯身，把额头贴在他的额头上，而蓝霹雳则完全没有反抗。  
“你刚刚说过，我们是一样的。”

“哦抱歉……我打扰到你们了？”闪电结束了和大火车的会面，从禁闭室出来就看到了这一幕。蓝霹雳被烟幕按在墙边，他的手被烟幕扣住，他们额头相抵，装甲相贴，甚至在闪电刚才的角度来看，他们似乎在极为亲密地缠绵。  
简直就是一对腻歪的小情侣。  
“不，不是的……”蓝霹雳急忙推烟幕，可是被高举着按住手腕完全没有任何力量，他挣扎了几下发现挣不开，只好恼怒地用膝盖顶了顶烟幕的大腿，小声地说：“放开我，快点！”  
烟幕则像没听到一样，依旧牢牢地钳制着他，转头看了看闪电。“没关系，我想小蓝不会介意你的打扰的。”  
闪电干笑了两声：“明天见，小家伙。哦对了，无论如何，烟幕，谢谢你。”  
“不客气。”烟幕绅士十足地点了点头。  
闪电迅速消失在门外。  
蓝霹雳此时的表情有点气急败坏。他不明白为什么这个只见过两次的家伙会对自己动手动脚，就如同他不明白烟幕到底在盘算什么。这个威震天眼前的红人就像一汪深邃的湖水，表面的平静只是他用来骗人的，内里的激流涌动恐怕谁也没见过。  
他看不透烟幕。  
也不知道烟幕的目的是什么。  
但眼下要做的是——  
“闪电已经走了，够了吧？放开我！”  
“你以为我是做给闪电看的？”烟幕用一只手敲了敲蓝霹雳的角徽。  
“不管你想干什么，如果再不放开我就不客气了！”蓝霹雳气恼极了。  
烟幕耸耸肩，放开了手上的钳制。  
蓝霹雳立刻跳到他几步外的距离。  
“小蓝……”烟幕向蓝霹雳伸出手。  
“别碰我！”蓝霹雳立刻甩开了烟幕的手。  
“抱歉，我刚才可能吓到你了，但我无意……”  
“给我滚开！”蓝霹雳几乎是喊出来了这句话，随后一个跳跃变形，变成车型疾驰而去。

在后面的几天里蓝霹雳几乎闭门不出，偶尔去供给室也是一次拿够几天的量，而且都是在几乎没人去的时候。也不知为什么，虽然一次拿多次量的能量块不符合规矩，但是后勤却从不拒绝他。  
他不想出门。更不想见到烟幕。  
这几天，只要一静下来，那天被烟幕按在墙边的那一幕就会浮现在他的处理器里，搅得他不得安宁。他甚至有一次无法抑制地想象烟幕拥抱着自己的样子。  
横炮说蓝霹雳喜欢抱别人，不但高兴的时候会一个蹦跳到横炮身上紧紧抱住红色的小跑车，最大的表现就是刚入军校训练时，他们还没有独立的居室，横炮总会在半夜被蓝霹雳热情的拥抱式充电给弄醒，飞毛腿心疼自己弟弟充不好电，于是自告奋勇和横炮换了床位，第二天金色的小跑车看着满身的擦痕黑着面甲和横炮换了回来。  
“小蓝，我觉得你很缺爱。”横炮有一天故作老成地分析道。  
“爱？爱是什么？”蓝霹雳好奇地问。  
“爱是关心，是渴望，是看到他的第一眼就火种乱跳，是永远把他放在心里，不顾一切地想要和他在一起的心情。你不会讨厌和他的接触，不会拒绝和他的亲密，甚至在他对你伸出手时，还会主动向前走去。”  
蓝霹雳嚼着能量块，表示自己没听懂。  
横炮转身看向自己的兄弟：“毛毛，来做个演示。”  
飞毛腿放下手中的餐盘。“演示什么？”  
横炮一手拿着自己的能量块，一只手伸向餐桌对面的飞毛腿，充满暗示地努了努嘴。  
飞毛腿疑惑地看着自己的兄弟，想了想，听话地把下巴放在横炮的手心。  
横炮手里的能量块咣当一声掉在了桌子上。  
蓝霹雳眨眨光镜说：“横炮你这是在……训狗吧？”

因为几天没出去，所以当蓝霹雳得到消息的时候，事情已经过去一天了。  
大火车出了禁闭室第一件事果然是去找闹翻天，而且在闹翻天还没反应过来的时候，他已经被大火车给打得半死。论力量和火力闹翻天并不输给大火车多少，但是失了先机的飞行者在一击倒地之后，根本来不及启动自己的激光枪，在抱头躲了几下之后，他终于一脚踹到了大火车，但是这一脚不但没起到什么作用，反而更激起了大火车的怒意，强壮的运输参谋直接变成载具形态从飞行者的机翼上碾压了过去。他不打算一下就把闹翻天杀死，而是打算让他受尽折磨。但是这一决定使他没有完成他的复仇计划，因为惊天雷赶来了。他救下了奄奄一息的闹翻天，并且立刻把这场屠杀上报给了威震天。  
“大火车处理器进传动液了吗？他才从禁闭室出来多久？”  
“先是喷气机，又是闹翻天，这回飞行小队可不会放过他了！”  
“红蜘蛛可是个相当护短的家伙吶！”  
“不知道大人这次会怎么处罚他？”  
“这个很难说，虽然闹翻天比喷气机衔位高，但是也没死……”  
“说是没死，可是也跟快死差不多了！据说惊天雷救他出来的时候那个惨啊，机翼从中间撕成了碎片，浑身装甲没有一块是完好的，所有的管线都暴露在外面，胸腔里的齿轮和线缆扯了一地，能量液满身都是……”  
“说起来这次烟幕还会不会帮他求情？”  
“不知道，其实上次烟幕帮他求情就很奇怪！这么久了，从来没听说烟幕和闪电他们是一伙的……”  
蓝霹雳一边听着几个杂兵七嘴八舌的讨论，一边想着这几件事。如果说，烟幕当初帮大火车求情是为了让他出来找闹翻天报复，那他的目的是什么？他和飞行小队有仇吗？现在事情有变，烟幕是否有应对措施？他还会再次为大火车求情吗？  
无论如何，蓝霹雳都猜不透烟幕的想法。  
但是现在蓝霹雳最关心的是威震天对这件事的意见。而烟幕很可能在这其中会起到什么作用。  
他沉浸在自己的思考中，手里无意识地把玩着那杯油饮，完全没注意到周围的杂兵已经纷纷起身，给向这边走来的机体让出座位。  
手里的杯子忽然被抽走，蓝霹雳猛地抬头，看到皇家蓝的机体正坐在他对面。  
“你不适合喝这个。”他回头对旁边的小杂兵耳语了两句，小杂兵立刻跑到取餐台，取了一杯不知道什么饮料，又小跑着端了过来，毕恭毕敬地递给烟幕。“这里气候严酷，你该喝点温和的东西。”  
蓝霹雳看着他像招呼客人的主人一样，把杯子递到自己手边。小达特森尽量礼貌地对他点点头，敷衍了事地啜了一口。  
初入口的平淡忽然变成了熟悉的香气。仿佛漫天的结晶雪飘扬落下，蓝色的水晶在甲烷中飘荡闪烁，透明的花瓣像无数的风铃一样漫天遍野，在温暖的风中跃动自己的慵懒，而他最爱的那朵垂兰，正晃晃悠悠地挂在中心圆柱的边缘，抖抖落落掉下几片柔和的白色，坠进他的光学镜头里，湿润了他的视线。  
帕拉克萨斯。  
这是那里并不出名的一种调饮。除了土生土长的当地人，没几个人知道它。  
蓝霹雳疑惑地看向烟幕，而烟幕只是淡淡地笑了笑。  
“谢谢。”他的拇指摩挲着杯沿，小声地说道。也许烟幕只是随意选了这种调饮，也许这种调饮真的只是这里比较受欢迎的一种。  
“如果想表达谢意的话，我想看你笑一下。”烟幕倾身向前，双手支在桌面上，他淡蓝色的光学镜头凝视着蓝霹雳，距离近得蓝霹雳几乎都能感受他的置换气息。  
周围的小杂兵们忍不住窃窃私语起来。  
蓝霹雳年轻的面甲上忍不住红了起来，他讪讪地放下杯子。“我该回舱室了！”  
烟幕忽然拉住了他的手。  
这是他第三次握他的手。  
不同以往的不容抗拒，却是一样的温暖。  
蓝霹雳一瞬间竟不知道该怒斥还是转身就走，但是脸上却不争气地发热起来。  
“小蓝，威震天大人要见你。”烟幕握着他的手，轻声说道。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
蓝霹雳不是不知道威震天，不过在他过去的记忆里，威震天这个名字总是和一些极为恐怖的字眼联系在一起。这得益于横炮经常在他面前发表诸如“那个铁桶头最喜欢鲜嫩多汁的小跑车了”“大魔头每天都要吃掉10辆小跑车的光学镜头和脑模块”“他有充电时必须摸小跑车屁股的嗜好”“听说他抓住小跑车之后就会先拆后杀”“老家伙的王座下面就捆着六个光着挡板的小跑车”……这样的言论。  
蓝霹雳不由得打了个哆嗦。  
烟幕发现了他的异样，停下脚步，再次握住他的手。“小蓝？”  
“哦不不，我没事。”蓝霹雳急忙把手挣脱出来。“——我们到了吗？”  
“前面就是。”

威震天的会客厅在霸天虎基地的最高层，使得他几乎可以俯视整个基地的全貌。面积也比其他人大上许多，至少比闪电的舱室大上二十倍。前面是会客厅，后面有一扇厚重的大门连接到他的舱室。因为地理位置比较高，所以毫无遮挡，明亮的光线照进宽阔的大厅，闪电在一侧站立，红蜘蛛和惊天雷站在另一侧，冲锋和另一个蓝色的尖头在他们身后。  
【目标人物：挽歌，飞行小队成员，隶属红蜘蛛指挥】  
烟幕示意蓝霹雳站在自己身后，向威震天行礼。蓝霹雳也急忙俯身。  
“你就是蓝霹雳？”威震天看向俯身行礼的蓝霹雳，漫不经心地问。  
“是的，大人。”  
“抬头让我看看。”威震天换了个姿势，把脸颊撑在手掌上。  
蓝霹雳只好抬起头，但是他还没得到允许起身，这个姿势使得他的脚踝线路有点发麻。  
威震天盯着他的脸看了看，忽然笑了起来：“看起来真的和你很像。不愧是同一个地方出来的。”  
烟幕走到威震天身边说：“一切都瞒不过您的英明，大人。”  
“你难得有同乡，以后就让他住在你旁边的舱室吧。”  
“您的关心，我感激不尽。”  
“哦不，烟幕，这是你应得的褒奖。”  
似乎是感受到自己受了冷落，红蜘蛛哼了哼发声器。威震天的目光这才从蓝霹雳身上挪开，“好吧，接下来我们来说说你们的事。”  
“感谢您的关心，大人。如您所见，大火车两次袭击我的队员，造成了喷气机的死亡，而闹翻天，您最忠诚的战士，现在还躺在高压舱里。正因为如此，飞行小队在短期内必须重新排练作战队形，无论是何种原因，这种内讧都只能让我们的实力被削弱。”红蜘蛛不紧不慢地说。  
“那你的意见呢？”威震天问。  
“处死大火车，以儆效尤。”  
“可是这样，我就又少了一名战士。大火车的战斗力和运输能力我们有目共睹。”  
“大人，优秀的战士可以再找，而且我们有很多强壮高大的战士，但是闹翻天的瞬移能力却是独一无二的，可以在战场上发挥巨大的作用。没有飞行小队，霸天虎的空中力量会失去一大半。您不会想要看到那个结局的。”红蜘蛛相信自己已经把利害关系说得很清楚了，他结束了自己的发言，充满希望地看着威震天。  
银白色机体却玩味地看着他。  
红蜘蛛有些摸不清威震天的意味，他疑惑地瞟了烟幕一眼，但是烟幕却并没有回应他的眼神，只是对旁边的蓝霹雳笑了笑。  
直到惊天雷在红蜘蛛背后轻轻戳了戳他的机翼，红蜘蛛才猛地反应过来。  
闪电也立刻明白了，他拉长了语调说：“原来红蜘蛛您的飞行小队对我们的大业如此重要，没有您大人就失去一大半力量了呢。”  
威震天看向红蜘蛛的眼色更加玩味。  
“不，大人，我们对您永远是忠心的，每一位飞行小队的成员都时刻把您的教诲放在火种舱里。”红蜘蛛立刻改口。  
可惜闪电抓着这个机会丝毫不打算放过他。“永远忠心？我都不记得你多少次忽视大人的命令擅自行动了，忠心这个词从你的发声器里跑出来，可真叫我替你害臊啊，红蜘蛛指挥官。”  
“闪电，话别说得太满，小心搬起石头砸自己的脚。”惊天雷忽然开口了。  
“至少我从来没被汽车人俘虏过。”红蜘蛛冷笑着说。  
“我被俘还不是因为你的手下！”闪电怒气冲冲地指着冲锋吼道。  
冲锋想分辩两句，可是看到他们已经吵到白热化的样子，还是明智地缩到角落去了。  
“谁知道你是怎么逃出来的？我们都知道汽车人的监狱是铜墙铁壁。大人，我想闪电也许已经和汽车人达成某种协议了，甚至已经变节，我建议您对他严刑拷问。我们损失几个士兵也许还是可承受的范围，但是如果霸天虎的队伍里有那么几个二五仔，哦不，不用几个，只消有一个，就足以颠覆您的帝国基业，大人，您也不能容忍自己眼皮子底下有不清不白的家伙吧。”红蜘蛛毫无疑问在挑选着最犀利的词进行自己的恶毒。  
“大人，飞行小队的成员虽然各有能力，但那都是在您的指挥之下。尤其是闹翻天，他永远把您的命令放在最优先等级。一个忠诚的战士，远比任何一个有变节可能的家伙要珍贵。”惊天雷补充，同时悄悄向红蜘蛛递了一个眼色。  
红蜘蛛立刻会意，接着补充：“也远比一个会在军队里造成内讧，随时会暴躁到杀害自己的战友，像一颗时刻要爆炸的定时炸弹要珍贵。大人，您一向最看重的不就是军队的稳定吗？”  
争吵到了这里，局势已经很明显了。蓝霹雳能看得出来，作为霸天虎的空中指挥官，红蜘蛛手握飞行小队的力量，他高傲自大，居功自傲，全然不把威震天放在眼里，但至少能做到表面上的尊重。红蜘蛛是个阴险狡猾的飞机，他非常明白威震天的心理和他所看重的东西，也充分懂得利用别人的软肋。虽然有的时候发声器快过处理器，但是他绝佳的反应能力和察言观色的随机应变让他在威震天忌惮的边缘屡屡试探。而惊天雷则在飞行小队中扮演着类似军师的角色，他话虽不多，但是观察仔细，往往能从别人的松懈中找到一击即溃的弱点。三只小飞机在一起的合作几乎是天衣无缝，如果想各个击破，只能从闹翻天下手。  
“蓝霹雳，你觉得呢？”威震天忽然把目光转向蓝霹雳。  
正沉浸在自己思考中的达特森猛地抬头，看到红蜘蛛死死地盯着他，闪电则看起来有些绝望。他慢慢开口说：“大人，您的决定是最英明的，我无从置喙。”  
“我听说，大火车之前在供给室曾经差点杀死你。”威震天看着站在下面的蓝霹雳，手指摩挲着自己的座位。  
啊，果然连威震天都知道这件事了。蓝霹雳紧张地想着。  
“而且我知道，在这之前，他就有一次几乎杀掉你的行为。而且，”他扫了一眼小飞机们，红蜘蛛看起来满不在乎，而惊天雷则收紧了机翼。“而且，是在闹翻天的挑拨之下。那么，我想知道你对于这件事的看法。”  
“是的大人，您说的这两件事都发生过。”蓝霹雳忽视了红蜘蛛威胁的眼神。“我的确有两次差点死在大火车——和闹翻天的手上。但是事情都过去了，我并不打算追究。”  
这个小狐狸！红蜘蛛几乎要把推进器气歪了。蓝霹雳的话明显是在说，大火车和闹翻天的罪行相当，如果威震天要处罚大火车的话，那么同样的，闹翻天的问题也不能忽视。威震天在询问蓝霹雳的看法，但是又没说到底怎么做。蓝霹雳这样既不得罪闪电，又把选择权重新交给威震天。而且听起来他又似乎打算放过他们一马，尤其是放过闹翻天，——这对于红蜘蛛来说是最在乎的。  
惊天雷也看着蓝霹雳，眯了眯光镜。达特森对他微微点头，又重新望回威震天。  
威震天似乎在沉思着什么，会客厅里忽然死一般的沉寂，只有一些嗡嗡作响的排气扇声，显示着有些人的不安。  
蓝霹雳忽然发现一个问题，作为威震天一向的左膀右臂，这次只有红蜘蛛出现，声波去哪儿了？也许声波有什么计划外出了，但蓝霹雳只是刚加入的新人，还没有权限可以了解高层的动向。  
打破室内宁静的是一阵急促的脚步声，紧接着外层的大门忽然被敲响，急促的声音在一片寂静中显得格外刺耳。  
“谁在外面？”威震天不快地问。  
烟幕打开扫描装置，接入安全系统确认来者身份。“是一个医务室的新人，叫安格。”  
威震天皱了皱眉头，显然并没有对这号人物有什么印象。  
“他是吊钩的助手。”烟幕补充道。  
“让他进来吧。”  
吊钩是霸天虎资历最深的医生，他派助手来这里，那只有一个可能——  
“大，大人！”医务室的新人几乎一路踉跄着跑进会客厅，他的个头太过矮小，手脚看起来也不够伶俐，而他的大嗓门又持续回荡在每个人的接收器边，蓝霹雳不由得轻拍了一下自己的头盔。  
“什么事？”烟幕赶在威震天开口前先开口了。  
这个可怜的新人感激地冲烟幕致意，随后他清清嗓子准备说话，可是一口循环液恰巧被他咳到了摄食管里，顿时开始猛烈地咳嗽起来。冲锋看到他这个滑稽的样子忍不住哈哈大笑起来，但是随后被红蜘蛛狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“吊钩派你来的？是闹翻天有什么消息吗？”烟幕问他。  
“是的，大人，”新人努力平复着自己的置换，“闹翻天的火种忽然收缩起来，他的电磁阀被磁化得厉害，数据流全部变成了乱码，而且……”  
“简单点说，”威震天沉声问道，任谁都能听得出来他有些不耐烦。“他的情况是变好了还是变坏了？”  
被威震天的目光注视到几乎匍匐到地板缝隙里的新人浑身哆嗦，结结巴巴地说：“变……变坏了……吊钩说他可能活不了几天了……”  
“咔嚓”一声。  
蓝霹雳循声望去，是惊天雷紧紧抱住了他的臂枪，他甚至看到有一些涂装碎屑从他的手缝里散落出来。  
威震天从座位上站起，看了看面如死灰的闪电。  
“处死大火车。至于闹翻天，看他自己的本事吧。”

威震天走向舱室门，烟幕也跟了过去。其他人也准备各自散了。飞机们虽然如愿听到了大火车的死刑宣判，但是闹翻天的情况危急也同样是他们心头的一件痛事。尤其是惊天雷。  
蓝霹雳走过去轻轻拍了拍闪电，和他一起向外面走去。  
惊天雷满怀心事地转身，蓝霹雳和他擦肩而过。  
蓝色的飞行者忽然愣住了。  
【这个背影……】  
达特森的背影有着形状优美的线条，有一对可爱的门翼，未着镶边的玻璃闪着暗色的光芒。车顶窗安静地包裹着他的背部曲线，显示着这个年轻机体下蕴藏的无限活力。  
一些过去的画面似乎在惊天雷的记忆扇区里被激活了。  
他记起自己抱着这具机体，从背后狠狠地捅进他的油箱里。  
他记起自己啃咬着他的脖颈，舔舐着管线流出的能量液。  
他记起他的发声器里流出脆弱嘶哑的声音，在哭声中呻吟过载。  
他记起那个软软的如同破碎的洋娃娃一般的机体，记起那对如同天使一般洁白的羽翼。  
他记起他被扔在废墟里看向自己的最后一眼，那眼神里满是仇恨和愤怒。  
他记起自己望向他，看着婴儿蓝的光学镜头渐渐熄灭。  
【熟悉的背影。】  
【我在哪里见过他。】

“怎么可能？乌拉雅行省那种鸟不拉屎的地方，我们怎么可能去过？”红蜘蛛不满地打断他的僚机。“TC，你现在应该关心的是闹翻天的伤势，而不是这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”  
“这不是小事！想想吧红蜘蛛，如果我们当初曾经入侵过蓝霹雳的家乡，那他来这里的动机就非常可疑了！他很可能是汽车人派来的卧底！这可不是小事！必要的时候，我们可以利用这个扳倒一切敌人！”惊天雷急急地说。  
“一切敌人？”红蜘蛛玩味着惊天雷的用词。“我觉得你说的敌人可不仅仅是声波。”  
“谁挡在飞行小队前面，谁就是我们的敌人，这话不是你说的吗？亲爱的红蜘蛛？”  
“是的。”飞行指挥官阴险地笑了两声。“虽然我确信我们没去过那个什么乌拉雅行省，但是你说的我也会注意。我觉得有必要试探一下蓝霹雳。”  
“怎么试探？”惊天雷问道。  
“很好办。我们的监狱里，不是就有一个现成的对象吗？”

“我很乐意你们交给我这样的重任。但是我不确定我真的能完成这样的任务。”在监狱墙外，被惊天雷叫来的蓝霹雳显得有些不知所措。  
红蜘蛛笑得和蔼可亲：“要想在这里站稳脚跟，不拿出点实际行动来可不行。”  
“可是我完全不会审讯……”  
“你不需要会什么。”红蜘蛛凑近他的接收器，声音低沉而不容拒绝。“你需要的是证明自己是真心来加入我们的。”  
“红蜘蛛指挥官，我不明白你的意思。”  
“我没耐心跟你废话。那里面有一个汽车人的卧底，自从他被我们发现之后，我的人用了各种方法，软硬兼施，可他就是不开口。你想办法让他招点什么，或者碾碎他的火种，我就相信你的真心。”  
蓝霹雳的光学镜头猛地放大，那片冰蓝色中有无可抑制的恐惧，颤抖，和悲伤。  
【如果失败了呢？】  
【没有如果。对于卧底来说，失败即死亡。】  
【站在这条长廊的人，便再也不能回头。】  
“是谁……？”他颤声着问。  
红蜘蛛优雅地转过机翼，打开里层那扇钢铁大门。突然刺入的光线让坐在地上戴着锁链的TF几乎看不清任何东西。  
红白色的机翼挡住了蓝霹雳看向里面的视线，红蜘蛛的声音显得温柔而残酷。  
“现在，和你的新任审讯官打个招呼吧，探长。”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
“好久不见啊，红蜘蛛。最近你的人一直没什么动静，我还以为你把我忘在这个铁笼子里了呢。”探长扯了扯颈上的锁链，那堆精制的金属链发出清脆的撞击声。“还有你惊天雷，闹翻天怎么没来？他上次说要给我带点能让我好好‘享受’的东西，我还很期待呢！”  
惊天雷沉着脸色没说话。  
“哦对了，听说他被大火车弄进高压舱了，你知道那些看守也喜欢八卦你们小飞机的一切，当然不仅仅是你们在自己舱室里做的那点事……他该不会是自己先‘享受’起来了吧？怎么样，那对机翼还能飞起来吗？  
“闭嘴，你这个蠢货。你得知道什么时候该开口，什么时候该给我闭紧你那该死的发声器。不然，我就告诉你怎么闭嘴。”红蜘蛛抬起一脚踹了过去，探长猝不及防，被重重地踹倒在地。  
他很虚弱。这是蓝霹雳的第一个念头。他在这里被关了多久了？汽车人知道吗？  
这时探长也发现了蓝霹雳。他趴在地上，四肢勉力撑着身体，暗绿色的涂装有多处破损，只有蓝色的光镜灼灼有神，仿佛燃烧的火种。  
“你们的招新工作做得不怎么样啊！这样瘦小的家伙也能招进来，看来霸天虎的兵力真是江河日下了，你们HR还没被解雇吗？”  
红蜘蛛揪住探长脖颈的锁链，强迫他直起上半身，探长被硬生生地扯着脖子，喉部发声器发出悲惨的嘶哑。  
“这么喜欢开口，我给你机会。”红蜘蛛顺手从旁边的审讯台上拿起一个瓶子，看也没看就往探长被撬开的嘴里灌去。  
蓝霹雳看到了，瓶身上写的是RHS-03，那是一种强力酸性溶液的代号，灌下去会把发声器扭成一团，然后一点一点溶解掉。他们可以给探长重新换一个发声器，但是这其中的痛苦无法用语言描述。  
他急忙拉住了红蜘蛛的手，瓶子从小飞机的手中飞了出去，溅出来的液体立刻把角落的几块铁片腐蚀殆尽。  
“知不知道你在干什么？”红蜘蛛冲蓝霹雳怒吼道。  
“你知不知道你在干什么？这一瓶灌下去，他会死的！”蓝霹雳也毫不示弱地吼了回去。  
惊天雷瞪大了光镜，一时竟不知道该劝谁。  
探长也愣住了，他紧紧地盯着蓝霹雳。  
蓝霹雳这才意识到自己刚才说了什么。  
红蜘蛛冷笑了一声：“我还不知道我们新来的小轮子这么关心汽车人的卧底。”  
蓝霹雳梗了梗脖子说：“你要是想从他嘴里知道点什么，就好好留着他一条命。如果你打算让我审讯，那从现在开始，这个牢房里的一切我说了算。”  
他挡在红蜘蛛和探长中间，面对着红蜘蛛，尽管机体上不占什么优势，但是他却毫不畏惧地仰着头瞪视红蜘蛛。  
探长盯着蓝霹雳的背后，达特森的门翼高高扬起。  
“这正是我希望看到的。”红蜘蛛不痛不痒地挤出一个笑容。“希望我能尽快得到你的好消息。”

当那两架小飞机消失在牢房门外之后，蓝霹雳才转过身，他伸出手想去扶起探长，可是忽然又想到这里有摄像头，只好在空中乱挥了一下。“探长，是吧？”  
探长慢慢地从地上爬起，靠墙坐下。“是。”  
“好吧，让我们开始吧。我叫蓝霹雳，是新加入的，不用太在意，也不用太害怕，我还不会那些乱七八糟的手段，如果你愿意，我可以每天陪你来谈谈心……”  
蓝霹雳忽然停住了，他看到探长在笑。  
他在微笑。  
“你笑什么？”  
“之前审讯我的那些家伙，他们可没你这么和颜悦色。你一点都不像个霸天虎。”  
“没有哪条法律规定霸天虎必须得是凶神恶煞的样子。”蓝霹雳也在他对面坐下来，凹凸不平的地面硌得他挡板有点疼。  
探长微笑着说：“你和他们不同。”  
蓝霹雳搓搓手指：“除了不会飞，我和他们没什么不同。我就是一个霸天虎，好了，现在我们……”  
“他们不会平视着我。”探长看着坐在他对面的蓝霹雳。“而你会。”  
“我是为了你好。如果你想活下去的话，你必须得招点什么出来。”蓝霹雳盘着腿坐在那里。“你也想回去那边吧？”  
“招点什么？”探长纵声大笑起来。  
蓝霹雳疑惑地看着他。  
“好吧，招点什么。没问题。”探长止住笑，但是光镜里却是满满的开朗。  
“我当然可以招点什么。”探长靠在墙边，淡淡地说：“你要听个故事吗？”

“你知道竺鼠吗？”探长问。  
蓝霹雳摇摇头。  
“那是一种很可爱的小东西。”探长缓缓地开口，光镜却没有看向蓝霹雳，似乎陷入了自己的回忆中。  
“我很小的时候，曾经养过这种小东西。它们有胖胖的身体，圆滚滚的脑袋，四肢很短，眼睛也不大灵光，不过倒是有一对大大的耳朵。我的监护人是个自然学家，他在家里养了很多小东西，有一次我过生日，他送了我一只小竺鼠。那是我的宝贝。我还给它起了个名字，叫笨笨。这名字很好笑不是吗？但我当时喜欢得不得了。”  
“你把它养大了吗？”蓝霹雳问。  
探长摇摇头。“没有养太久，后来我把它送人了。”  
“把你最喜欢的小宠物送人，看来对方一定是你最好的朋友。”  
“不，事实上，我当时是第一次见他。”

【涂装考究的蓝白色幼生体看着断了的宠物绳，狡猾的涡轮狐狸已经跑得没了影，他忍不住抱着小小的膝盖坐在路边哭了起来。  
“你怎么了？”有个声音忽然问他。  
蓝白色的幼生体抬头，看到一个绿色的幼生体站在他面前，手里抱着一个金属笼子。  
“你怎么哭了？”绿色的幼生体关心地问他。  
蓝白色的幼生体抹了抹清洗液。“我没事。”  
“你手上的铃铛被扯断了……”绿色的幼生体眼尖地发现了。“你宠物走丢了吗？”  
“嗯。”蓝白色的幼生体低着头小声地说。  
“啊，那真是太可惜了。要不然，把我的小竺鼠送你好吗？”绿色的幼生体把手上的小笼子递给他。  
“幻影！”监护人在远处招呼蓝白色的幼生体。“该回家了。”  
叫幻影的幼生体礼貌地道了谢，抱起笼子往回跑。忽然想起来自己还没问对方叫什么，他转身冲着已经向另一个方向走开的绿色幼生体说：“你叫什么？”  
绿色的幼生体显然没听清，他指着幻影手里的小笼子说：  
“它叫笨笨。”】

“你们的相遇挺有趣的。”  
“更有趣的是我们第二次相遇。”

【“塞博坦的文明已经持续了上亿年。我们有辉煌的历史，有文明的诗歌，我们有高耸入云的建筑，有鳞次栉比的空港，我们把塞博坦的璀璨传递给宇宙，也接收来自宇宙各个角落的文明。所以我的观点是，人工文明是推动社会进步和繁荣的根基。”  
幻影说完，对老师点头致意，然后坐回自己的座位。  
老师赞许地摸了摸下巴，看着其他学生：“那么，谁还有不同的意见吗？”  
探长举起手：“老师，我有不同的意见。”  
幻影挑起了一边眉弓。  
探长对幻影友好地笑了笑，然后接着说：“我们的星球并非一开始就有如此辉煌的成果。而这些成果无一不是植根于自然科学的基础上。塞博坦南北极的土质层变化截面图已经证实，我们的大陆植根于底下火山的喷发。如果没有这些，塞博坦的文明就无从谈起。”  
“这只是巧合。就算没有土质层变化文明也会发展起来，这是趋势。”幻影反驳。  
“那么请问这位同学，赛伦斯星球的文明发展史你是否读过？”探长笑眯眯地问。  
“我当然读过。赛伦斯星球比塞博坦的文明先进数百万年，他们的贵族和统治阶级创立了数以亿计的灿烂文化，可是腐朽最终侵蚀了那颗星球，它还是湮灭在历史长河中。”  
“是的，这也是趋势。”  
忽然明白了探长话里的讽刺，幻影的面甲一阵红一阵白，他忿忿地站起身想要说些什么，但最终良好的教养让他忍住了。这时下课铃响了，幻影收拾好自己的书本，没理会探长，径自向教室门口走去。  
然后在路过探长座位的时候，他狠狠地踩了探长一脚。】

“是个有仇必报的家伙呢。”  
“是的。不巧的是，我也是。”

【“我不要和这个家伙组队！”幻影指着身边的探长，气冲冲地向教官抗议。  
“哦？”老教官杯子漫不经心地擦着自己的枪。“给我个理由，合适点的。”  
“我跟他在辩论课上吵过架，我们没法合作。”幻影咬着下唇说。  
“那不是吵架，只是辩论。”探长解释。“是正常的学术辩论。而我占了上风。”  
幻影张张嘴还要说什么，杯子已经出声了。  
“现在，给我拿起你的枪走到训练场去。如果你再拿你的贵族身份装腔作势，我就把你和你的搭档的腿绑在一起，你俩可以去练两人三脚。”】

“是个有趣的老教官。”蓝霹雳啧了啧舌，他对这个名字从心底里敬畏。当然，这敬畏可不仅仅是因为某一次横炮和飞毛腿吵架之后，杯子把双胞胎面对面绑在一起，让他俩在训练场上示众足足三个大周期的辉煌事迹。  
“是啊，托他的福，我第一次知道原来贵族们用的是那么高级的钻石蜡。”探长看着蓝霹雳笑了起来，“因为他真的把我们两个绑在一起示众了足足三个大周期。”

【“把你的手拿开！”幻影扑通一声栽倒在地上，他想撑着站起来，可是却发现在自己的左脚和探长的右脚被绑在一起的情况下这根本就办不到。他打掉探长伸过来的手，坚决要自己站起来。  
探长也没说话，只是在一边默默地看着，在幻影就差最后一步要起来的时候故意挪了挪脚，于是蓝白色的贵族重心不稳，再次一挡板坐到了地上。  
“渣的你干什么！”幻影再也忍不住爆了粗口。  
“因为你和教官吵架所以我才被和你绑在一起，你欠我一句道歉。”  
“我一直以为你是个忠厚老实的家伙。”  
“谢谢夸奖。我对别人的确如此。”  
“那么看来我得到了你的特别对待咯？”幻影哼了一声。  
探长耸耸肩：“我也得到了你的特别对待。辩论课上就你反驳我最凶。”  
“是你先反驳我！”  
探长忽然一把拽起幻影，小赛车被这个动作险些再次摔倒，但是没等他生气，一个爆炸点忽然在他刚刚摔倒的地方“引爆”了，按照训练要求，被炸到的TF就算牺牲，成绩是不及格。探长一把把幻影护在身后，看着天花板上自动对焦的休眠枪：“如果你不想被打中，就乖乖听我的！”  
刚才那一下把幻影吓到了，养尊处优的小贵族从来没见过这种场面。他条件反射地听着探长的话，在探长喊出“迈左腿，跑！”的时候，幻影充分发挥自己的速度优势，拔腿就跑。】

“那是我们配合最完美的一次。”

【虽然挂了点彩，但两个人都顺利突破了爆炸线，成功完成了模拟任务。杯子过来给他们的腿解开了绑定。探长活动了一下小腿，对幻影说：“合作愉快。”  
幻影轻哼了一声。  
杯子原本呼叫医疗队的手停下来了。他看了看幻影，忽然严肃地说：“你们的伤，自己处理。”  
自己处理也不是什么难事，但是有些背部的伤就得找人帮忙了。幻影看了看探长的背部，再想想自己，终于不情不愿地说：“我的寝室就在前面，去不去？”】

“那后来呢？在他的寝室里，发生了什么吗？”蓝霹雳好奇地问。  
探长摇摇头。“我们就只是互相处理了各自够不到的伤口，当然了，他还是一样臭着脸，还故意在我的背后贴了一块形状搞笑的电胶带，害我被别人嘲笑了很久。”  
“啊。”蓝霹雳轻轻地说。  
“我知道你想问什么。”探长换了个姿势，好让他开裂的装甲能舒服一点。“我们当然在一起了，不过那是后话。真正的感情发展没那么快的，小家伙，你还不懂什么是爱情。”  
“也许吧。爱情对我来说是个很遥远很陌生的词。”蓝霹雳喜欢和探长的谈话，他觉得前所未有的轻松。  
【爱是关心，是渴望，是看到他的第一眼就火种乱跳，是永远把他放在心里，不顾一切地想要和他在一起的心情。】  
【爱是比喜欢更强烈的感觉，只想永远和对方在一起。】  
“你以后也许会懂。当你听到这个词，第一个想起的那个家伙，就是你的所爱。”  
蓝霹雳吓了一跳。他忽然发现自己的处理器里莫名其妙冒出一个皇家蓝的身影。  
“看来你的火种舱里已经有了一个家伙。”  
“我没有！”蓝霹雳大声否认。“呃……继续说你的故事吧。”

【探长以为幻影会一直这样下去，每天看到他就冷着脸，哪怕是探长再热情地和他打招呼，幻影也永远是带着礼貌而疏离的冷笑。虽然那天在舱室里，他意外地看到了自己小时候送给一个幼生体的金属笼子，他还记得那个抱着小小的膝盖坐在路边哭泣的小家伙。但是幻影并没有提起，所以探长也没回忆过去。他们之间的关系一直这样，以至于大家都在私下猜测探长是不是得罪了幻影。  
直到中纪节的那天晚上。  
正在自己寝室里研究标本的探长忽然听到了敲门声。他放下手中的东西，一边开门一边说：“我说过了，你们自己去看烟花吧，我不去了……幻影？”  
门口蓝白色的贵族看起来脸色不怎么好看。  
不过他面对探长一向脸色都不好看。  
“我以为你和他们一起去看烟花了。”探长挠了挠后脑勺。“你来找我有事吗？”  
幻影推着探长倒退着回到屋里，反手锁上了门。  
探长还没来得及问什么，忽然被幻影一把推到墙边，蓝白色的贵族几乎是紧紧地贴着他，咬牙切齿。  
“幻影……？”  
没说完的问话被淹没在幻影霸道的亲吻中。  
探长当场宕机了。】

“后来我才知道，他早就知道我是那个给他小竺鼠的幼生体。但是他一直在等着我说。就像等着我说出那句‘我爱你’一样。可惜我对这方面有点不开窍，一次次把他惹生气。现在想想，其实他当时故意欺负我，只是为了表达喜欢我罢了。”  
“哪有人这么奇怪的？欺负你就是因为喜欢你？”蓝霹雳不解地摇摇头。  
“其实我也挺喜欢他欺负我的。因为他从来不欺负别人，所以，我是独一无二的。”探长笑着说。  
“你也是个怪胎，所以你们俩天生一对。”蓝霹雳咕哝着，忽然想起一件事。“但是等等！你说他也在军校，他也是汽车人吗？他知道你来做卧底吗？他怎么会同意的？”

【“不行，我绝对不允许！”  
“我已经想了很久了，幻影，我真的……”  
“我说了不允许，你听不懂么？！！！”  
幻影颇为恼怒地甩开探长拉着他的胳膊，身后的柜子轰地一声被撞到地上，名贵的收藏品在洁净的大理石地面上摔成一地粉碎。  
“幻影，抱歉，但是我必须得去。”  
“我也说得很清楚了，探长。我绝对不允许。”  
“我不需要你的允许。”探长第一次拒绝幻影。  
“呵，对，你不需要我的允许，申请书你自己签字，大哥那里你自己去说，所有的事情你都可以自己搞定。你了不起。”幻影猛地回身，伸手戳在探长的胸甲上。他那么用力，几乎要在探长身上戳出一个洞来。“可我，我能游说他们否决你的申请，让你灰头土脸地回来，我可以找出很多理由，相信我小探，我办得到。”  
幻影独有的高级喷漆的香气让探长有些悸动，他的回忆里多了一些蓝白色贵族温和的微笑，还有优雅的手指，金色的光镜里带着柔软的暖意。  
而现在，这对金色的光学镜头却满是冰冷，嘲讽，甚至凌厉。  
“幻影，我一定要去。这是个好机会，我的专业能力可以让我……”  
“好机会？什么好机会？送死的机会吗？”  
“幻影，我会小心的。”  
“你想也别想。如果你再敢提这件事，我就把你焊在卧室里，你一辈子也别想离开。”  
探长不再说话。  
蓝白色的贵族转身离去。】

“想想也是，他肯定不会同意你来做卧底。”  
“但我还是来了。”探长淡淡地说着，手掌抚摸着自己的火种舱。  
“你的火种舱……怎么了？”蓝霹雳发现了他脸上痛苦的表情。  
“没什么。”探长的喘息急促起来。  
“你该不会是——断开了和他的火种链接？”就算没有火种伴侣，蓝霹雳也知道火种链接一旦建立起来，断开的后果有多严重。他瞟了一眼墙边的摄像头，狠了狠心，迅速在内线里操作起来。  
“这是我这辈子最不后悔的事。”探长说着，他已经无法支撑机体，慢慢向旁边滑去。  
蓝霹雳急忙起身，凑近他的接收器边。  
“我黑掉了摄像头，现在他们看不到我们——但我们最多只有20秒！”他急切又小声地说着。“俄尔普斯长廊！那条刻满星星的长廊！”  
探长的头猛地抬起，光镜瞬间放大。他死死地握住蓝霹雳的手腕，力气大得几乎要把蓝霹雳的线路捏断。  
“你说什么？”  
“你可以相信我！告诉我他的名字，我会找到他，让他来救你！告诉我他的名字，探长！我要你活下去！你必须活下去！他在等你！”  
探长忽然把手伸进自己的火种舱，强行掰开那块装甲。淡蓝色的火种在他们之间缓缓升起，只是光芒微弱了很多，看起来已经不再是一个完整的火种。探长按向火种舱里的一个开关，顿时强烈的电磁脉冲激活了毁灭程序，所有的子系统瞬间逼近负载极限——那枚火种渐渐熄灭了。  
“不！你干什么！住手！”蓝霹雳大吃一惊。他没看清探长操作的是什么开关，但是毫无疑问，探长在自杀。他急忙去挡，可是已经来不及了。  
探长倒进他的怀里，淡蓝色的光学镜头闪了几下。“你的一生当中……也总有必须做出选择的时候吧……”  
“不……”蓝霹雳的光镜里盛满了泪水，他紧紧咬着嘴唇。  
“要用一样重要的东西……去换取另一样……更重要的东西……”  
他的气息越来越微弱。  
“孩子……这是我能为你做的……最后一件事……”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
“不得不说，你还真是让我刮目相看啊。”红蜘蛛啧啧了几声。“虽然没问到什么，但是也算亲手处决了一个汽车人。”  
蓝霹雳强忍住呕吐感，他站在桌边，桌下的围挡几乎要被他捏变形。  
“红蜘蛛指挥官，你的任务我完成了。”他艰难地从发声器里挤出这几个字来。  
红蜘蛛看向惊天雷。  
惊天雷拍了拍蓝霹雳的肩甲，对他说：“我感到很抱歉，我想我不该怀疑你对我们事业的忠心。”  
“我可以走了吗？”  
“请便。”  
看着蓝霹雳离开的背影，红蜘蛛对惊天雷说：“现在你可以放心了吧？”  
“也许吧。”惊天雷望着门口轻声说。

蓝霹雳跌跌撞撞地冲进一个花池里，他跪在地上，大声干呕起来。这几天没有补充太多能量，他什么也吐不出来，但是油箱里一阵翻江倒海，几乎要把所有的零件都呕个干净。他浑身战栗着，拼命用手指抠着自己的油管，能量液顺着干哑的线路流了出来，混合着他的清洗液，在地上淌成一团模糊。  
“小蓝！”  
蓝霹雳被这声音吓到了，他现在的样子如果被别人看到肯定要怀疑，而他还没想好一个无懈可击的谎言。蓝霹雳惊慌起来，他甚至顾不得分辨这声音属于谁，就迅速向花丛深处躲去。繁盛绚丽的花朵被蹭在地上，又被踩成一团。蓝霹雳什么也顾不得，他踉跄着向里奔去，毫无方向，磕磕绊绊，他的光镜因为哭泣而无法对焦，脑模块里晕沉沉的。他拼命地跑着，跑着，双腿机械地动着，一刻也停不下来，直到他撞进一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“小蓝，你还好吗？”烟幕迎面拦住了他，把他拉进自己的胸口。烟幕的机型和蓝霹雳很像，硕大的胸甲决定了他们的拥抱不能像普通机型那样顺利。但是蓝霹雳管不了那么多了，他现在只想能有个什么可以依靠可以把脑袋埋进去的地方，哪怕只是个垃圾堆也好。  
“小蓝。”烟幕再次轻声呼唤他。  
蓝霹雳的面甲埋在烟幕胸口的保险杠上，他小声地强忍着哭泣，肩甲上的轮胎在他的动作下不停地抽动。年轻的小达特森浑身颤抖着，门翼在背后紧紧地绷起，他的双手死死地攥着。  
烟幕轻拍着他的后背，一边握住他的手安抚他：“小蓝，小蓝，听我说。我在这里，我在你身边，什么事都没有，一切有我，你别怕，别怕。”  
蓝霹雳的哭声顿时像止不住的洪水一样倾泻出来，他把双手放在自己面前，看着它们。“我杀了人，我杀了人……他就那么死在我面前了……我的手……我的手……”  
蓝霹雳清楚地记得探长温热的机体在他的手里变得冰冷。暗绿色的装甲失去了光泽，原本如火种般灼灼燃烧的光学镜头渐渐熄灭，破碎的火种舱贴在他的手掌下，象征死亡的灰色在他眼前蔓延开来。  
那感觉太可怕了，一个活生生的生命在他眼前消逝，而他对这一切无能为力。  
不，甚至从某种意义上来说，他是推动这一切的凶手。  
如果他不暴露自己的身份，探长不会自杀帮他洗清红蜘蛛的怀疑。  
是他杀了探长。  
生命的逝去如此轻易。  
早在80万年前，他就知道这一点。  
市政府一直向居民保证，帕拉克萨斯是永久中立城邦。然而那天，轰炸忽然毫无征兆地开始了。  
逃出家门的蓝霹雳被眼前的景象惊呆了。  
到处是断壁残垣，到处是焦黑的尸体。破碎的机体部件，扭曲的电子板，炸裂的脑模块。  
蓝霹雳不小心踩到一个圆溜溜的东西，差点摔倒。  
那是一个还在淌着能量液的光学镜头。里面的传感器还在运作，似乎是刚从机体上炸掉。  
他吓得跌倒在地上，止不住地呕吐起来。  
能量液的甜腥味和硝烟的焦糊味充斥在一起，曾经高大雄伟的圣殿堂开始燃烧，狰狞的火舌吞噬了绚丽辉煌的的广场，洁净明亮的玻璃幕墙在巨大的爆裂声中向下坠落，大量精美的雕像在那群飞机的狂笑中轰然倒地。  
举着枪的卫兵们匆匆奔走，却换来尸体堆越堆越高。手无寸铁的平民凄厉地惨叫着，像没头苍蝇一样四处奔逃，最终在轰炸中支离破碎。  
蓝霹雳挣扎着逃向离自己最近的一栋建筑。  
却在那里经历了一生中最可怕的噩梦。  
到处是地狱。  
**那可是帕拉克萨斯，是帕拉克萨斯啊。**  
是无数科学家，艺术家，文学家的天堂啊。  
她有丰饶的财富，有壮丽的诗篇，有美丽的水晶花园，有幸福的人民。  
在那一天，统统消失殆尽。  
生命的逝去如此轻易，却又如此沉重。  
无论蓝霹雳愿意与否，无论他是杀人还是被杀，当躲在废墟里被闹翻天发现的那一瞬间，他就被卷了进来，无处可逃。  
蓝霹雳跪倒在地上，把面甲埋进手掌里，泪水湿润了他的掌心。  
“都过去了，孩子  
漫长的旅途总有相遇和告别  
我们不断地说着再见  
再见是为了更好的重逢  
离开是刻在火种舱里的回忆  
回忆是行色匆匆的温柔  
无论过去经历过多少波折  
幼小的孩子总要扬帆起航  
带着家乡的水晶花  
和那片蓝色的螺旋花园  
我就在前方  
守护着你，等你归来”  
烟幕也跪伏在地。他抱着蓝霹雳，轻轻地哼唱起一首曲子，婉转柔和的声音从他的发声器里流泻而出，静静地流淌在蓝霹雳的身边。  
这是一首在帕拉克萨斯流传了很久的小调，蓝霹雳熟悉它的每一句歌词。在他还是个幼生体的时候，监护人有时会给他唱这首小调，哄他入眠。无论心情多么糟糕，无论受了什么委屈，只要听到这首曲子，蓝霹雳就会平静下来。  
烟幕一遍遍地哼唱着，抚摸着蓝霹雳的头盔。怀里的达特森渐渐平静了下来，哭泣声变成了小声的啜泣。  
烟幕捧起蓝霹雳的面甲，拇指擦去他的泪水。  
意识到自己有些失态，蓝霹雳目光躲闪着烟幕，小声地解释：“抱歉，我只是想起了过去的一些经历……那有点糟糕，所以我忍不住……”  
烟幕没有追问什么。他俯身低头，贴上那两片和自己相似的薄唇。  
一个温柔的亲吻。  
微凉的双唇以最轻柔的力道吻着他，仿佛亲吻世间最珍贵易碎的宝石，烟幕小心翼翼地叩开蓝霹雳的唇缝，湿润了他干涩的嘴唇。  
蓝霹雳在这一瞬间几乎惊呆了。他完全忘记反抗，也没想要推开烟幕，他就那么保持着跪在地上的姿势，双手垂在腰侧，婴儿蓝的光学镜头里只有烟幕柔和的面容。那些大朵大朵盛开的鲜花，在他们周围团成一道漂亮的屏障。粉白色的花瓣像家乡的垂兰一样，悠悠扬扬地缀在枝头，向他们伸出俏皮的枝叶，有风吹过，就像轻抚他的装甲一样。  
温柔的诱惑。  
蓝霹雳终于反应了过来，他用力去推烟幕。“不，别这样……”  
身后忽然响起一个声音：“抱歉大人，你还好吗？”  
蓝霹雳急忙回头看去，是之前见过一次的医疗室新人，那个叫安格的小助手。他忽然意识到自己还在烟幕怀里，手忙脚乱地想挣脱出来。可是烟幕只是稍微放松了一下手臂，擦了擦蓝霹雳被清洗液泡得亮晶晶的面甲，又继续把他搂在自己怀里。  
“我很好。”烟幕说。  
“不，我是说蓝霹雳大人。我刚刚听到他在呕吐。”安格指了指烟幕怀里的小达特森。  
那也就意味着他也看到了自己和烟幕的拥抱和接吻。  
“我……”蓝霹雳努力把自己的脸和烟幕的保险杠推开点距离，但他实在挣不开烟幕的手臂。“我也没事。”  
“可你在呕吐。”安格很认真地说。“呕吐的原因有很多，无论是哪一种，蓝霹雳大人，您都应该去医务室检查一下。”  
“他很好，只是缺乏休息，我这就带他回去。”烟幕换了一只手臂抱住蓝霹雳，转身就走。  
“不，烟幕大人，我的职责就是要为每一位大人的机体健康负责。”安格不由分说地拉住蓝霹雳的手臂。  
烟幕挑起一边眉弓。  
安格也毫不退让。  
“你的职业精神可真值得表扬。”烟幕眯起了光镜。  
“是吊钩大人教育得好。”安格不卑不亢地回答。  
“我觉得，我还是应该去看一下。”蓝霹雳打破了诡异的气氛。“刚才的呕吐有些难受。”  
“好吧。”烟幕听话地放手。“我会去看你的。”

蓝霹雳几乎是逃开了花池。安格跑得气喘吁吁，好不容易才追上他。  
“大人，您……您跑得太快了……我敢打赌您是全塞博坦最快的小车……”  
蓝霹雳停下脚步。“抱歉，我该等等你的。”  
“您不必对我说抱歉，蓝霹雳大人，是我太慢了。”  
“叫我蓝霹雳就行了，我不是大人。”  
“不不，您就是大人，我只是个刚加入3年的新人，所有人对我来说都是大人。”  
“你比我加入的时间还长，我加入3个月都不到。所以叫我蓝霹雳就可以了，或者叫小蓝。我以前的朋友都这么叫我。”  
“那……小蓝？”  
“嗯。你的名字，我记得有一种语言里，安格是天使的意思。是个可爱的名字。”  
“你太过奖了，我哪点像天使？”小个子不好意思地挠了挠下巴。  
“你就是天使啊。”蓝霹雳盯着安格，“你是故意等到‘合适’的时机才出声的吧？”  
“还是被你发现了。”安格冲蓝霹雳露出一个大大的微笑。“我看到你想推开他，但是可恶的烟幕大人还是死死抱着你不放，我就知道，我必须解救你。”  
“解救……”蓝霹雳哭笑不得。“为什么？”  
“那天在威震天大人的会客厅，我因为太过害怕其实都站不起来了，但是你扶了我一下。”  
蓝霹雳却不记得了，可能他当时顺手扶过这个小个子？但那顶多也只是条件反射，或者从小接受的教育使然，跟大恩大德什么的完全搭不上边。  
“除了吊钩大人，你是第一个主动对我伸出手的人。”安格补充说。  
听到吊钩的名字蓝霹雳忽然记起安格在医务室，而闹翻天现在就躺在医务室里。  
他揽过安格的肩膀：“不用太在意，我们两个都是这个基地里最不起眼的新人。那也就意味着，我们是朋友了。”  
“是的，蓝霹雳大人——哦不，小蓝！”安格高兴地说。

“别动那个，那是增量器！一个不小心会烧焦你的电路板！”  
“哦。”  
“也别动那个，那是兼容接线！一旦跟地面接线了会释放高压电！”  
“哦。”  
“还有那个也别……”  
“安格，有哪个我能动的吗？”蓝霹雳举起手，示意自己现在十分听话。  
“你最好哪个也别动，我不是开玩笑的。”小个子助理把工具收好。“这儿本来就不是玩的地方，你不该来的。”  
“我想来陪你聊天。一个人待着很无趣吧。”  
“还好，吊钩大人给了我很多任务，我还要学很多东西。”安格手脚麻利地把记录板分类整理好。  
“那我就静静地坐在这儿陪着你，行吗？”  
“当然可以，我们是朋友不是吗？”安格开心地说。“而且闹翻天大人最近的机体指标开始好转了，我还有很多事要忙。”  
蓝霹雳几乎微不可闻地顿了一下。小个子助理还在忙着自己手头的事，全然没有看到蓝霹雳光镜里一闪而过的仇恨。  
“是啊，”蓝霹雳笑眯眯地说。“我们是朋友。”

在巨大的单向玻璃的另一侧，闹翻天正安静地躺在修复液的罐子里，偶尔轻微地浮动，像一尾沉睡的人鱼。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
“请出示你的通行证。”基地门口的守卫拦住了他们。  
安格把一块小小的芯片递了上去。  
“没问题。”守卫转向蓝霹雳，“你的呢？”  
“我们是一起出去的。”蓝霹雳回答。  
“通行证是单人使用，你要出去，必须有通行证。”  
“他是我的好朋友，拜托通融一次吧……”安格向守卫求情。“我要买很多医疗用品，必须得有个人帮我。”  
然而守卫坚决不肯放行。“要么拿出通行证，要么就立刻给我回去。”  
他的另一个同伴光镜转了转。“你是蓝霹雳吧？”  
蓝霹雳点点头。“是我。”  
“烟幕大人说过，如果你想出去的话，不用通行证也可以。”他戳了戳死板的同伴，“请吧。”

“感觉很长时间没出基地了。”蓝霹雳看着街边越来越多的商贩，热闹的吆喝声此起彼伏。  
这是霸天虎基地周围最大的一个城镇，很多虎子们也经常来这里购买一些能量块和涂漆车蜡之类的日用品。  
“基地里的非战斗单位没有通行证不能随意外出。”安格寻找着熟悉的店铺，“不过我每个月会出来采购两次，你想出来可以和我一起。”  
“是个不错的主意。几个月下来我大概能成为一个考到及格线的医师助理。”  
“想学医？你看起来可不像个学医的。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你手上有很粗砺的磨损，我第一次看到还以为你是经常拿枪的。后来你告诉我那是因为你之前做部件生意，不然我还以为你是个厉害的枪手呢。”  
“我连一柄匕首都拿不稳。”蓝霹雳自嘲地笑了笑。  
“你要想学医我可以教你，虽然我不像吊钩大人懂得那么多，但是最初的入门级我还是可以的。”  
“哦，好啊。”蓝霹雳一边漫不经心地回答着，一边四下看着。“瞧，花店，我能去看看吗？”  
“要买花？哦哦好啊，那我也给吊钩大人买一束放在医务室里，他肯定喜欢。”安格还没说完，就被蓝霹雳拉着走进了花店。  
热情的店主见来了生意，急忙起身招呼。“欢迎光临，想买什么花？我这儿都有。”  
安格说：“简单的能装饰房间的就可以，颜色要淡一点的……小蓝你想买什么花？小蓝？”  
蓝霹雳呆呆地看着角落里那个小小的花盆。里面有一株晶莹剔透的水晶花。  
“您真有眼光！”店主热情地推销起来。“这可是我们的镇店之宝！这个小东西叫水晶花，是帕拉克萨斯的特产，哦，你们太年轻，可能不知道那个城市吧……啊总之，这种花现在几乎已经绝产了，买到就是赚到！小伙子，看你这么喜欢，我给你个优惠价，怎么样？”  
安格也凑了过来。“这花倒是挺好看的。多少钱？”  
店主伸出手翻了翻：“最少50个塞币。”  
“你抢劫啊？”安格不满地说。“我说最多10个塞币！”  
“不行，少于40个塞币我坚决不卖！”  
“20个！不能更多了！”  
蓝霹雳按住了安格的手腕。“就要它了。”  
店主手脚麻利地把水晶花打包好，接过蓝霹雳递过来的钱币。“您真是爽快。其实也不能怪我定价高，现在经济不好，物价飞涨，塞博坦的钱是越来越不值钱了。”

“你可真傻，再多等等我就能砍到30了！”安格抱着一堆东西，不满地痛骂黑心店主。  
“我喜欢它。”蓝霹雳抱着手里的花盆，对安格笑了笑。  
“随便你吧，真搞不懂，你几个月就攒了那么点钱，就便宜那个奸商了！”  
“钱可以再攒，心仪的东西错过就没了。”

几百公里之外，神思新城里一个喧闹的集市上。  
幻影裹紧了身上的披风，确认每一寸装甲都被包裹在里面。粗粝的风沙从前面吹来，战争持续得太久，连神思新城这样原本天净水明的地方都变得如此凄苦。  
幻影低着头，整张面甲隐藏在深蓝色的面具中。他走过行色匆匆的行人，穿过一个又一个形状各异的小摊，不断地忽视掉企图拉着他推销的商贩，最终在一个花店前停下了脚步。  
“我是上次跟您订购鲜花的人，这是订购单。”幻影把单子递给店主。  
头发花白的老店主颤颤巍巍地接过单子看了看，露出一个无声的笑容。“是的，早就为您打包好了。”  
店主把花递给幻影，又拿出一些钱。“上次您的预付款有多余，这是找您的钱。”  
幻影看也没看，把钱收进子空间。“谢谢。”  
“我得谢谢您的光顾。要不是您，我这样的小店早就跨了。”  
“内战太久了，没人顾得上去发展经济。”  
“是啊。”老店主叹了口气。“现在经济不好，物价飞涨，塞博坦的钱是越来越不值钱了。”

铁堡。  
汽车人情报安全部门指挥官警车办公室门外。  
幻影静静地等在那里。  
没过多久，一个黑白色涂装的身影从走廊另一边走了过来。因为背光，幻影看不清他的样子，但是头上那对俏皮的小角却看得清清楚楚。  
幻影端正地对他行了一个标准的军礼。“爵士。”  
“抱歉，让你久等了，幻影。双胞胎的格斗训练今天延长了一个小周期。”爵士对幻影点点头。“这儿没有外人，可以不用行军礼。你不但是我的副官，也是我的好友啊。”  
“虽然没有外人，可是那块逻辑板就在门后面呢。”幻影冲警车的办公室扬了扬下巴。“我可是记得上次我跟你在一起搭着肩膀被他看到，事后我被罚抄写100遍条例。别告诉我警车他当时只是嫉妒。”   
“也许真的是呢。”爵士接过幻影手中的几枚塞币。“进去吧。”

警车抚摸着手里的硬币。它们看起来和普通的塞博坦钱币并无二样，圆润的边角，精美的花纹，象征这颗星球的钢铁建筑。  
还有边缘缝隙里，几乎不仔细就会被忽略掉的几条纹路。  
【大火车死亡。一名叫探长的汽车人卧底死亡。下一个目标：飞行小队成员闹翻天。请求：调查声波的动向。】  
警车的手指摩挲着那里。是失传许久的帕拉克萨斯的古老文字，在这个世界上，已经没有几个人会了。  
“是蓝霹雳的消息吗？”爵士问道。  
“是的。”警车坐正，看着爵士和幻影。  
“他说了什么？”  
“大火车死亡。下一个目标是飞行小队成员闹翻天。他请求我们调查声波的动向。”  
“有探长的消息吗？”幻影忍不住问。  
“还没有。幻影，我知道你很担心探长，但是有时候，没有消息就是最好的消息。我们应该相信他。”  
“好吧。是的，警车，你是对的。”幻影垂下光镜。“我相信小探，他说过会回来的。”

“我讨厌等待。”走出警车的办公室，幻影抬头望着天空，像是在对身边的爵士说话，也像是在自言自语。  
爵士拍了拍幻影的肩甲。“我也是。”  
幻影笑了笑，然后低下了头。“爵士，你不知道。笨笨这几天一直不听话，它不好好吃东西，我还特意拜托小感给他找了新的矿石碎屑，它也不吃。还总是在晚上不停地挠着笼子，搅得我没法充电。我很生气，就去敲它的笼子，它就缩到角落里，可怜巴巴地看着我。别人都说宠物养久了就和主人越来越像，可我还是觉得，笨笨不像我，它像小探。他们在看着我的时候，眼神是一样的。我把笨笨从笼子里抱出来，托在手心，它就乖乖地舔着我的手，小脑袋蹭着我胳膊。我猜它可能是一个人在笼子里太寂寞了，就抱着它一起充电。然后那天晚上，我梦到了小探。”  
爵士没有说话。  
幻影深吸了一口气，接着说：“我问过小千，塞博坦人会不会做梦。小千说不会，但是我们会有数据乱流。总之我看到了小探，那场景就像他坚持要去霸天虎那里做卧底，我不同意，我们在家里吵架的那天。我以为我成功劝住了他，或者说吓唬住了他。可是没想到第二天，他就拿到了大哥签字的同意书。他笑着对我说，让我等他回来，还说要给我带一打飞机翅膀当纪念品。我说，我不要飞机翅膀，你知道我想要什么。他走过来，给了我一个大大的拥抱，我也用力抱住了他。我们的拥抱是那么漫长，长到天气从春到秋，从冬到夏，长到周围的建筑耸立，又被时间侵蚀倒塌，长到他在我的怀里渐渐变得透明，又消失不见。”  
爵士轻声说：“是啊，他离开太久了。”  
“等我醒来，我才发现自己早已哭得像个傻子一样。笨笨窝在我脖子上，帮我把泪水舔掉。我想它可能除了我幼生体时候那次哭泣之外，再没见过我哭成这样吧。”  
爵士抱住幻影的肩甲，年轻的贵族在他的怀里无声地流泪。  
“我想念他，我真的很想念他……”

三百万年前。  
汽车人领袖办公室。  
“申请书我看过了，但是我不能签字。”擎天柱放下探长递来的数据板，声音低沉温和却不容拒绝。  
“大哥，我已经把理由写得很详细了！他们需要科研人员，而我正好专业有长，我可以作为卧底潜伏在那里……”探长急急地解释。  
“这个理由我明白，探长。但是你要知道，鉴于你和幻影的火种伴侣关系，这件事不是你自己可以做决定的，我必须征求幻影的意见。还是说，他已经同意了？”  
“不，他不同意。”探长轻轻摇了摇头。  
“所以，”擎天柱把申请书递还给探长。“我必须驳回你的申请。”  
探长接过申请书，却没有要离开的意思。  
“大哥，你的一生当中，也总有必须做出选择的时候吧？”他望着擎天柱的光学镜头，看着那片蓝色的海洋从平静温和到波澜壮阔。“你害怕过失去吗？”

三百万年后。  
同样的地点。  
“大哥，大哥！”听到警车在耳边急切的呼喊，擎天柱才意识到自己刚刚走神了。在自己最得力的两个副官面前。  
“你怎么了？”警车关切地问。  
“没什么。数据库碎片有些冗余。”擎天柱摇摇头，再次看向手里的数据板。“所以，你们对幻影隐瞒了探长牺牲的消息？”  
“是的，大哥。”警车略略低头。“我认为在当时的情况下，那是最好的选择。”  
选择。  
你的一生当中，也总有必须做出选择的时候吧。  
你害怕过失去吗？  
“那你呢，爵士？”擎天柱看向警车旁边的爵士。“你也认为，应该对幻影隐瞒吗？”  
蓝色的护目镜遮住了爵士几乎半张脸，连擎天柱都觉得自己看不清爵士的表情。而此时，他却觉得那护目镜后有瞬间的光闪过。  
但是相反，爵士平静地说：“是的，大哥。我尊重你和警车的意见。”  
擎天柱点点头：“以后找个合适的时机再告诉他吧。”  
“好的。”警车说。  
“这次的卧底是你选出来的，很好。”擎天柱望着屏幕上被打了叉的喷气机和大火车的头像。“他潜伏进入不到三个月，已经取得不小的成绩。我想知道，这位卧底是谁？”  
“这……”警车难得露出些许为难的表情。“大哥，按照规……”  
没等警车说完，爵士就立刻接了话过去：“大哥，警车的眼光你绝对可以放心。他选出来的人非常优秀，你一定知道，在我们队伍里即将受到嘉奖的那对双胞胎，飞毛腿和横炮，就是警车特意从新兵训练营里挑选出来，安排到特别行动队的。别的不说，这两兄弟的战斗力在整个汽车人队伍里也是屈指可数，万里挑一。飞毛腿擅长格斗，横炮擅长射击，双子的战斗力几乎成为战场上让敌人闻风丧胆的传说，他们战无不胜，所向披靡。只要横炮和飞毛腿并肩出现在战场上，那么后果将是——哦，没人知道后果是什么，知道的人都不在了。”  
擎天柱耐心地等爵士说完，才再次开口：“是的，警车，我相信你看人的眼光。飞毛腿和横炮的战功我也有所了解，他们已经成为我们队伍里最优秀的战士。”  
爵士笑着说：“大哥，如果你能把这句话写进嘉奖证书里，我敢打赌那对双胞胎会高兴上天的。”  
擎天柱也笑了。  
警车悄悄打开内线，给爵士发去两个字。  
“谢谢。”  
趁擎天柱低头写字的时候，爵士用口型对警车说：“不客气。”

“兹嘉奖……你是我们队伍里最优秀的战士……汽车人的事业……塞博坦的和平……”  
横炮看着嘉奖证书，反复念着上面的话。  
飞毛腿正在旁边保养他的枪，忍不住笑话自己的兄弟。“我还不知道你这么喜欢这张小玩意儿，等战争结束了，我给你买一打，让你天天看。”  
横炮没理会兄弟的调侃。“毛毛，我们真的是最优秀的战士吗？”  
“为什么不呢？连擎天柱都这么说。”  
“如果小蓝也在，这张嘉奖证书上也会有他的名字吧。”  
“横炮……”  
“爵士也夸过他，说他是最有天赋的狙击手。他的潜伏课成绩是最好的，速度也快得没人能比得上……”  
“横炮！”飞毛腿忽然打断了横炮。他坐在窗台边，刻着他们三个人名字的枪柄被他紧紧握住。“别说了。”  
“毛毛，我真想知道，小蓝他在哪儿？”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
蓝霹雳像往常一样来到医务室。但是安格没在，吊钩也没在，医务室里静悄悄的，一个生命体也没有。  
除了闹翻天。如果他还算是个生命体的话。  
蓝霹雳站在单向玻璃前看了一会儿高压舱里的小飞机，闹翻天露在外面的管线已经基本修复，残破的齿轮和光纤板也被好好地填充了回去，断裂的关节被重新焊接、固定，连机翼上的碾痕几乎都看不出来了。  
他的生命可真顽强啊。  
顽强得让人愤怒。  
同样都是生命，为什么我的朋友们却那么容易就死去了？  
蓝霹雳伸手握住内间的门把手。门上有密码，但是他见过安格输入密码，只要简单试一下就可以打开，非常容易。  
只要打开门，他就可以走到闹翻天身旁，把那根向高压舱里滴注营养液的管子拔掉，没有营养液，闹翻天会在短短几个分钟循环内火种抽搐，告别他犯下的罪恶。  
非常容易。容易到蓝霹雳都没觉察到自己的嘴角忍不住上翘起来，带着一丝从未出现在他面容上的天真而残忍的微笑。  
他回忆着安格输入的密码，按向第一个数字键——  
“小蓝。”  
他的手腕忽然被从背后伸来的手拽住了，紧接着肩膀上的力量让他被迫转过身去。一双淡蓝色的光镜映入他的眼中。  
“烟幕？”  
“抱歉，我本来答应了早点来看你。”烟幕把他从单向玻璃门前拉开。“那天你让我有点担心，现在好点了吗？”  
该死的，他怎么不能晚几分钟再来。蓝霹雳恨恨地想。只要几分钟，我就可以结束闹翻天罪恶的一生了。  
“我已经没事了。”他把手从烟幕的手里挣脱开。“谢谢。”  
“你永远不需要对我说谢谢。”烟幕平静地说着，脸上带着熟悉的笑。  
蓝霹雳耸耸肩：“那么就希望我永远不要欠你的人情吧。”  
门口忽然传来安格的声音：“惊天雷大人，您怎么在这里？您是来看望闹翻天大人的吗？请进吧，吊钩大人说您可以来探视，只要时间不太长就可以，事实上我本来还打算去告诉您一声，请您不要担心，闹翻天大人他……”  
絮絮叨叨的小助理说个不停，而惊天雷已经推开门走了进来，对烟幕点点头算是打了个招呼。  
惊天雷？他怎么在这儿？蓝霹雳顿时火种一惊。他在这儿多久了？他看到了什么？  
惊天雷在跟踪我吗？这是蓝霹雳第二个念头。他为什么要跟踪我？难道他还在怀疑我？如果不是烟幕刚才无意的‘阻止’，那么现在闹翻天死不死不知道，但自己一定活不了。  
但是，烟幕刚才的‘阻止’真的是无意的吗？  
安格一进来就挡在蓝霹雳和烟幕之间：“烟幕大人，我不知道您也来了。”  
“我来看蓝霹雳。他那天让我有点担心。”  
“那您大可不必担心，小蓝他现在很好。”  
烟幕对于这个称呼显然愣了一下。但他只是挑了挑眉弓，除此之外连一丝细微的表情波动都没有。“那真是太感谢你了。”  
“您不用感谢我，这是我的职责。而且小蓝是我的好朋友。”  
“好朋友？”烟幕顿了顿。“那可真是——再好不过了。”  
“我说，小个子。”在一旁的惊天雷打断了安格和烟幕之间的对峙。“闹仔今天怎么样了？”  
“闹翻天大人的火种正在趋于稳定，吊钩大人明天会再安排一次手术，以修复他的腿部连接器。剩下的就是一些常规护理。”  
“那他什么时候可以离开高压舱？”  
“大概5个日循环，惊天雷大人。”安格想了想，又补充说。“如果顺利的话。”  
惊天雷不再说话，他凝望着单向玻璃的那一侧，慢慢地把自己的手指贴上去。  
在高压舱里，闹翻天依然处于沉睡中。

对于平时的烟幕来说，蓝霹雳更愿意躲得远远的。但是今天，他心里有很多疑问不吐不快，开门见山或许是最好的方法。  
“你看到我要干什么了？”  
“看到了。”  
“你也看到惊天雷在门口？”  
“看到了。”  
“你是故意阻止我的？”  
“是的。”  
忽然得到答案反而让蓝霹雳有些手足无措。他叹了口气。“烟幕，你到底想从我这儿得到什么？”  
“什么也不，小蓝。”烟幕淡淡地说着，温和地注视着他。  
“什么也不？你故意让大火车听到我入伙的原因他就会杀了喷气机，在他被关禁闭的时候为他求情好让他可以出来干掉闹翻天，帮助闪电获得禁闭室通行，让我没有通行证也可以随意出入基地，今天你还阻止了我在惊天雷跟踪我的时候拔掉闹翻天的营养液。你一次又一次地帮助我，是的，我心甘情愿承认这是帮助，你冒了险，可是你什么也没得到，烟幕，你到底想从我这儿得到什么？”  
“什么也不，小蓝。”烟幕再次这样说着，同时转过身准备离开。  
“听着，我不是幼生体，也绝对不会相信这个世界上有什么家伙会好心到无偿帮助别人，尤其是你，烟幕，你的字典里根本就没有‘无偿’这两个字。我不知道我身上到底有什么值得你感兴趣的东西，但是请你不要影响我在这里的生活。所以我希望在发生什么不可挽回的结果之前，你能够给我一个合适的理由……”  
“我喜欢你。”烟幕转过身来，对蓝霹雳伸出手。“这个理由合适吗？”

“他简直是疯了吧。”安格把几瓶溶液按比例配好，给闹翻天的管线接上。“整个基地谁不知道他是威震天大人的暖床……”  
小个子的医师助理忽然意识到吊钩在隔壁，急忙压低了声音，凑到蓝霹雳面前说：“我是说，他们的关系非同寻常。他还来招惹你，太可恶了吧。”  
“说到这个，你们谁亲眼见过威震天……大人和烟幕之间，呃，那样吗？”蓝霹雳忍不住问。  
“这种事怎么会让人看到呢？”安格摇了摇手。“不过威震天大人对他非常信任，甚至经常半夜把他叫去，不是那些事还能是什么？”  
“也就是说，其实谁都没有亲眼见过。”  
“反正大家都心知肚明。”安格撇了撇嘴，毫不掩饰对事件主人公的鄙视。  
“谁给你的自由，让你在这儿八卦比你高阶的长官？”一柄扳手飞了过来，准确无误地绕过了蓝霹雳，擦着他的角徽砸在了安格的头盔上。  
“吊钩大人，我错了！”安格扑通一声跪倒在地上，浑身抖得像筛糠一样。  
绿油油的医师从隔壁办公室出来，扫了蓝霹雳一眼。“这次没砸到你，下次可就不一定了。你最好长点记性。”随后他又踢了踢地上的筛糠。“罚你把我写的三个柜子的书全部抄写一遍。”  
“是。”筛糠虽然答应了，但还是发出了悲惨的哀鸣。  
听说吊钩平时闲的没事，写了不少书，足足有三个大柜子。蓝霹雳不由得同情起小筛糠来。  
“算了，只抄一个柜子的吧。”吊钩哼了一声。

熬过了最危险的时期，闹翻天终于得到了吊钩的出院许可。紫黑色的小飞机从高压舱出来的第一个动作就是一头扑进蓝色小飞机的怀里，咕哝了一句：“TC，我饿了，带能量块了吗？”  
吊钩立刻出声阻止：“很抱歉，闹翻天。你现在的机体状况只能进食医务室专配的能量块，不能随便摄入其他来路不明的东西。”  
“TC的东西不是来路不明的东西！”闹翻天抗议。  
“只要不经过我和安格手里的，都是来路不明的。”吊钩平静地对他说。“当然了，如果你想再次接受我的手术，我随时欢迎。”  
闹翻天不由得哆嗦了一下。“好吧好吧，算你厉害。”  
吊钩把一小盒能量块递给惊天雷。“祝你康复。”他对闹翻天说。  
“什么？就这么一小盒？”闹翻天皱着眉头大叫起来。“这根本不够我吃一顿！”  
“第一，这是普通士兵一天的配给量，包括你，闹翻天。第二，你的特制能量块是提纯的，制作工艺复杂且耗时较长，我不可能一次制作很多。第三，给我乖乖地拿着它，否则我就把他从窗户扔出去，你可以选择去楼下一一捡起来。”  
闹翻天气得挥舞着手臂，但他的僚机拦住了他。“闹仔，吊钩说的是对的。我们得听他的。”  
惊天雷一边抱着他的僚机，一边好言好语地劝着他。幸亏闹翻天在这里的时候大都是在高压舱里昏睡不醒，不然他的暴脾气不知道会被吊钩整成什么样。在惊天雷的劝阻下，闹翻天终于停止了要一炮轰掉医务室的威胁，悻悻地被惊天雷连拉带拽地带走了。

蓝霹雳在走廊外远远地看到小个子的助理急匆匆地走过来。“安格，你去哪儿？”  
“惊天雷大人带闹翻天大人离开时，忘记带他们的特制能量块了，我要送过去，不然闹翻天大人今天又得去医务室闹翻天了。”  
“特制能量块？”  
“是的。吊钩大人不允许闹翻天大人吃其他的东西。”  
蓝霹雳点点头。“我陪你去。”  
烟幕看到他们的身影渐渐走远。他想要叫住蓝霹雳，但是疾跑过来的小杂兵已经叫住了他：“烟幕大人，威震天大人请您去会客厅，他有事找您。”  
烟幕盯着那个银灰色的身影许久。  
直到传令的小杂兵怀疑自己刚才到底有没有把意思表达清楚准备再说一遍时，烟幕才慢慢地说：“好，我马上就去。”

“非常恶劣，简直太恶劣了。一定是有什么人想把飞行小队一网打尽！这是有预谋的人为事件！”  
烟幕赶到的时候，正巧碰上红蜘蛛在发表自己的看法。红白色飞机优雅的机翼收在背后，此刻却被愤怒席卷，机翼狂怒地上下扇动着。  
“够了，红蜘蛛。”威震天的声音有些疲惫。“我只想知道，为什么这种事情会发生在我的基地里？而且完全没有任何预警！难道没有声波，我们的监察工作就全瘫痪了吗？”  
“恕我直言，大人。”闪电开口了。“我们的很多工作都缺乏交接和换代。声波离开基地已经有一段时间了，情报工作就屡屡碰壁，虽然激光鸟的能力有目共睹，但是接连几次战场上的失利让我们不得不反思我们的情报工作如今已经出现了不可忽视的短板。同样，因为没有了大火车，基地的后勤管理工作最近也是乱成一团糟。这并非是大火车之前故意懈怠，而是红蜘蛛为了自己的私利，想尽名目从后勤处克扣能量配给给自己的队员额外添补。托他的福，后勤管理工作一直都举步维艰。这次飞行小队集体中毒事件，红蜘蛛你也该反省反省，是不是平时做得太过分了，连普神都看不过去了？要不然，怎么只有你们飞行小队机体受损呢？ 该不会是你们平日沉湎混乱拆卸和电路增压剂先把自己搞得中毒了吧？”  
中毒？烟幕挑了挑眉弓，继续听下去。  
红蜘蛛冷笑着说：“你该明白，闪电，飞行小队的能力比你这个截击机要强多了，有些事你体会不到也很正常。之所以中毒的只有飞行小队，是因为我们的保形油箱有钛合金壁板做的蜂窝夹层，必须要有专门制作的能量体才能兼容。哦当然了，你是不会理解的。”  
“呵，刚才还说不明白为什么只有飞行小队中毒，现在就知道怎么回事了？红蜘蛛指挥官，你可真是有个聪明的处理器啊。”  
“说到聪明，怎么能比得上你呢，闪电？我听说你和吊钩的关系非常好啊，是不是从他那里学到了不少能量配比的东西？想必在能量体中做点手脚再简单不过了吧。”  
“如果真能这样的话，我就先把你的翅膀给毒掉！”  
“大人，您一定听到了！很明显，闪电有做这件事的充分动机，我建议立刻把他和吊钩收押，分开拷问……”  
“够了！”威震天沉下脸来，显然对红蜘蛛和闪电之间每次的争吵已经十分厌烦。他抬眼看到了站在远处的烟幕，忽然问道：“你觉得呢？”  
烟幕立刻回答：“中毒事件起源于基地外的城镇，发病者并无明显关联性。但是经由外出的霸天虎传入基地之后，被感染的只有飞行小队成员。我认为，要追根溯源，需要派人去查一下周边的城镇。”  
“那你认为派谁去最好？”  
闪电和红蜘蛛都急切而小心地看向烟幕。  
“我想……”  
烟幕的话忽然被打断了。威震天的通讯请求响了起来。  
“是惊天雷？我倒是忘了，飞行小队里还有他能站得起来。接入通讯。”  
“威震天大人，我想向您报告一件十分奇怪但有可能是蓄意而为的事情。闹翻天刚刚差点死掉，我想，他可能摄入了不该摄入的能量体。”  
“闹翻天也中毒了？”红蜘蛛小声地咕哝。“这怎么可能？”  
烟幕飞快地瞟了红蜘蛛一眼，红蜘蛛立刻噤声。  
不，事情没这么简单。有哪里不对劲。可到底是哪里呢？  
烟幕盯着红蜘蛛背后微微抽动的机翼，很明显，空中指挥官在紧张。烟幕内线检索了其他的中毒报告，中毒者几乎两天就好转了，如果闹翻天也误食了什么，那他不会有生命危险，红蜘蛛在紧张什么？  
“我倒是想起来了。”威震天关闭了通讯。“就让惊天雷去调查这件事吧。我绝对不允许在我的眼皮子底下有危害霸天虎士兵健康的事发生。”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
“我可真不想去他那儿。”安格和蓝霹雳回到医务室，趁吊钩不注意，小声地抱怨着。  
“闹翻天那儿？”  
“除了他那儿还能是哪儿？普神啊，为什么小飞机们都是一副混世魔王的样子？一个尖叫鬼还不够，还来个闹翻天，我真该谢天谢地惊天雷大人还算正常。不过可惜他昨天刚刚走了。要不然他还能帮着劝劝闹翻天大人。”  
“惊天雷去哪儿了？”蓝霹雳问。  
“哦，你大概还不知道。听说前两天飞行小队的能量配给出了问题，冲锋，挽歌，硫酸雨，离子风暴他们统统中招，一个个都躺在舱室里起不来了。 但其实我见到他们了，压根就没什么大事。我猜红蜘蛛大人只是想借这个机会给后勤管理找点麻烦，毕竟大火车大人死了之后，后勤那里一直是闪电大人在临时代理。总之他说这是针对飞行小队的有预谋的谋杀，还和闪电大人吵了起来。威震天大人很生气，所以派惊天雷大人去基地外的城镇查找源头。他可能几天之内都回不来了。”  
“哦，他要离开几天啊。”蓝霹雳漫不经心地应了一声。  
“所以我说啊，惊天雷大人一走，闹翻天大人可就真的要闹翻天了……”  
安格抱怨的话还没说完，忽然砰的一声巨响，医务室的门被轰开了。  
“什么声音？发生什么了？”吊钩从里间办公室出来，立刻被一柄射线枪顶在了脑门上。  
红蜘蛛和冲锋挽歌从破损的门框里走了进来，微笑着对他说：“吊钩，我们有事得谈谈。”

“你想谈事就好好说话，现在一进来就把武器顶在我头上干什么！”吊钩被冲锋压制在地上，上半身无法直起，他的武器来不及充能就被挽歌扔到了一边。  
“告诉我吊钩，或者和我的射线枪打个招呼。”红蜘蛛的射线枪牢牢地顶在吊钩的额头上，空中指挥官的声音优雅而残忍。“你给闹翻天的能量体动了什么手脚？”  
“闹翻天？他怎么了？”吊钩刚想起身，又被冲锋牢牢地按住。  
“我没那么多耐心听你废话。”红蜘蛛俯身看着吊钩，他的光学镜头冷漠而猩红。“别试图挑战我。”  
吊钩当然知道红蜘蛛说到做到，虽然红蜘蛛硬闯他的医务室并不正当，但是被一炮轰飞了脑袋没有人能再去为自己伸冤。  
“他的能量体是我特制的，但都是正常的制作，所用的辅料也全部是符合他机体调养的！”  
“那你跟我解释一下为什么他吃了你送去的能量块之后发生了继电器负载以及感觉压差失衡？”  
“这两个只是普通的问题，任何一个小飞机都有可能出这些毛病！你把他带来，我可以修好！”  
“是吗？”红蜘蛛咧嘴笑了笑。“你可真厉害啊，吊钩，什么毛病都能修好是吗？”  
顶在吊钩额头的枪忽然拿开了，红蜘蛛看也不看，抬手向旁边开了一枪，安格一声惨叫，抱着自己的膝盖在地上痛苦地哀嚎。他的膝盖已经迸出了一簇崭新而冒着电火花的线，能量液在他的手掌下洇染开来。而他的一截小腿，已经落在几米开外的地方。  
“什么毛病都能修好，真不错。”红蜘蛛收起自己的武器，冷漠地看着面如死灰的吊钩。“那就把你的小助理治好吧。”  
蓝霹雳终于反应过来，他跌跌撞撞地扑到安格身边，手忙脚乱地帮他按住断裂的肢体。  
“我说过，别挑战我的耐心。”红蜘蛛意有所指地看了看工作台。“说吧，你给闹翻天送去的能量体里到底加了什么东西？”  
“我告诉过你都是普通的东西！是为了闹翻天的机体专门配制的！”吊钩被冲锋揪着头盔，浑身发抖。  
“放开吊钩大人！我发誓那里面绝对没有不该加的东西！”安格艰难地向红蜘蛛腿边爬去，身后留下一串触目惊心的能量液。  
“哦，对了，小矮个，还有你。”红蜘蛛捏起安格的下巴。“听说是你把东西送到闹翻天那的。”  
“是的。”  
“那么告诉我，孩子，除了你，还有谁碰过那些能量块吗？”  
安格忽然看了看蓝霹雳。  
银灰色的达特森心里一凉。  
【“安格，你的手怎么了？”  
“今天抄写吊钩大人的书，手都酸了。”  
“这些是送给闹翻天的能量块吗？我帮你拿吧。”  
“多谢了，小蓝。”  
“别客气，我们是好朋友，不是吗？”  
“没错，好朋友。”】  
在这一瞬间红蜘蛛也发现了安格的沉默。他立刻揪着安格的头盔，几乎把他整个拎了起来。他咬着牙，凶狠地咆哮着：“告诉我，是谁？”  
安格从失神中回过神来。他没再看蓝霹雳。  
“没有人，红蜘蛛大人。”  
红蜘蛛眯起光镜，猩红里透出狰狞的光。“我给你最后一次机会，是最后一次。”  
安格的双脚无法站到地面，他的喉咙被红蜘蛛扼住，艰难而清晰地重复着：“没有人，红蜘蛛大人。”  
吊钩被冲锋死死地按在地上，蓝霹雳也被挽歌压制着。红蜘蛛一言不发，忽然手上用力，捏住安格的脖颈猛地一拧。  
所有的能量管线和神经电路在那一瞬间全部断裂，淋漓的能量液溅了红蜘蛛一身。  
小个子的医师助理连一声惨叫都没来得及发出，他的头颅掉在地上，滚了一圈，滚到了蓝霹雳的面前。光学镜头等了几个秒循环才熄灭，死亡的灰白色蔓延开来，安格的机体沉重地倒在了地上。  
“我们走。”红蜘蛛走到吊钩身边，不满地哼了一声。“这事没完，吊钩。”  
失去了钳制的吊钩慢慢从地上爬起来，他啐了一口，低声说道：“没错红蜘蛛，这事没完。”

“不，闹翻天，我不会给你高纯的，其他的特调也不可能。你除了普通的低度汽酒之外什么也不能喝，红蜘蛛专门嘱咐过的。”昏暗的吧台边，尽职尽责的小酒保拒绝了闹翻天拍在桌面上的一堆钱币。  
“拜托，尖叫鬼他不会知道的。”闹翻天再次把钱币往酒保面前推了推。  
“不，他会知道的。”酒保再次拒绝。  
“渣的，好不容易TC不在身边管着我，你们又拿红蜘蛛当托辞！”闹翻天气愤地扇着他的机翼，襟翼边缘堪堪扫到酒保的面甲。但他得到的依然是一个拒绝的眼神。  
紫黑色的小飞机骂骂咧咧地向门外走去。喧闹和高纯都是别人的，与我无关了。闹翻天泄愤似的一脚踢在旁边的一张桌子上，桌上的液体晃了几下，洒在座位边的金刚身上。  
“嘿，你！”对方拽住闹翻天。  
“别指望我会跟你道歉，想打架吗？”闹翻天正好心情不好。  
“闹翻天？”对方认出了他。  
“哦，你是闪电带来的那个，那个叫什么来着？”  
“蓝霹雳。”  
“对，蓝霹雳……总之不管你是谁我都不会道歉。”  
“没关系，一杯高纯而已。”蓝霹雳毫不在意。“你好像心情不太好？不介意的话，我陪你待一会儿。”  
闹翻天警惕地看着蓝霹雳。“如果我介意呢？”  
“你不会的。”蓝霹雳把桌子上另一杯完好的高纯递给他。“这杯高纯的味道应该会让你喜欢。”  
闹翻天的手指捏着酒杯，他迅速扫描了一下杯里的液体，确认那里面只是普通的高浓度酒精，加了一点点冻着薄荷酱的冰块。  
他确定自己的油箱会喜欢的。  
“你可真是太了解我了。”他把酒杯送到自己唇边。“这个漂亮的宝贝叫什么？”  
“甜蜜而多情的夜晚。”蓝霹雳露出慵懒玩味的笑容。

“我还不知道，你的小嘴这么热情。”闹翻天靠在椅背里，满意地看着蓝霹雳跪伏在他的脚边，舌尖游走在他的脚踝上。  
这是一栋偏远且废弃的小楼，楼主人早在霸天虎把附近当基地之后就卷家产跑路了，这里已经空置许久。原本闹翻天不想来这么远的地方，在蓝霹雳的手指暧昧地顺着酒杯攀上他的手腕时，闹翻天觉得自己的火种开始骚动起来。在高压舱里泡了太久，刚一出来惊天雷又出去调查什么莫名其妙的中毒事件，他的管子已经寂寞许久了。虽然他也牵涉其中。  
“我们真的要去那么远？”闹翻天舔了舔下唇看着蓝霹雳饱满的胸甲，目光里满是贪婪。“我可不确定会不会直接在路边就把你拆了。”  
“等待总会带给你更好的期待。”蓝霹雳把闹翻天的手指放在唇边亲吻了一下。“甚至物超所值。”  
闹翻天不打算带蓝霹雳回自己的舱室，而蓝霹雳的舱室就在威震天和烟幕的舱室不远处，所以闹翻天也没傻到去他那里。外面很多地方都有摄像头，闹翻天也不想刚出高压舱就搞出什么大新闻，所以他默许了蓝霹雳带他来的这个地方。  
这里偏远，安静，没有摄像头，也没有人能看到他们。  
来一场酣畅淋漓的对接，真是再好不过了。  
紫黑色的小飞机仰面栽进椅背里，背后的机翼舒展在机体两侧。他想把达特森抱进怀里，但蓝霹雳只是亲了亲他，随后跪在他的脚边，虔诚地捧起他的脚踝，舔了一口那里面的电线。  
闹翻天的喉咙里发出一声满足的呻吟，他翘起小高跟，更深地靠进椅背里。蓝霹雳的手掌抚摸着闹翻天的小腿装甲，指尖刺激着装甲缝隙，金属软舌随后跟上，轻盈地沿着缝隙描摹小飞机优美的腿部线条。  
“做的不错。”闹翻天奖励地捏了捏蓝霹雳的角徽，年轻的达特森抬起头，湿润的光镜看着他浅笑。  
“过来宝贝儿。”闹翻天不再满足于蓝霹雳只是在他的小腿和脚踝上耕耘，他一把拉起蓝霹雳，让他跨坐在自己机体上。  
蓝霹雳顺从地打开大腿，抱住闹翻天的脖子，抚摸着他脖颈的传感器。灵活的手指绕着那个小元件打转，偶尔夹紧边缘抚弄，引得闹翻天低吟起来。他握住蓝霹雳的手，牵引着它向下，直到来到自己的对接面板上。他啃咬着蓝霹雳的车灯，模糊不清地说：“感受到了吗？”  
蓝霹雳笑了笑，没有回答，手下的那块金属板已经开始灼热。他轻松地卸掉了闹翻天的对接面板，用手握住他的对接设备。管身上亮紫色的光带在他的手下开始忽明忽暗。他没有打开自己的对接面板，而是接着跨坐的姿势，轻轻晃动自己的挡板，让那些光带在自己的腿间摩擦，他暧昧地看着闹翻天，随后亲吻了他。  
【请亲吻你的爱人吧  
亲吻她无暇的双唇，亲吻她纯洁的眼眸，亲吻她纤细的手指，亲吻她美丽的笑容。  
我不能停止这亲吻，即便它会把我带到地狱。  
请不要停下来，吾爱。  
对我来说  
亲吻爱人和亲吻死神没有分别。】  
但是显然蓝霹雳的亲吻并不纯熟。闹翻天更有经验。很快，小飞机就占据了唇间的主导，他亲吻着蓝霹雳胸甲上的敏感电路，摩挲着他背后光滑的车玻璃，手指抠弄门翼的铰链缝隙。  
“打开。”闹翻天把手探到蓝霹雳的大腿间。“快点宝贝，我等不及了。”  
粘稠的润滑液几乎在面板打开的一瞬间就争先恐后地涌了出来，流在闹翻天手上。  
“哇哦~”小飞机吹了声口哨，忍不住的得意。“我的前戏做得不错。”  
“你可是闹翻天。”蓝霹雳奉承地甜笑着，握着闹翻天的对接设备，缓缓地送进自己的接口里。  
没有碰到想象中的那道阻力，闹翻天抱着蓝霹雳的腰，一边冲撞一边说：“你没有金属封膜了，看来我猜错了。”  
蓝霹雳只是对他露出一个迷人的笑。  
意识到这句话有点不太恰当，闹翻天歪了歪头，换了一个调侃的口气：“你的初拆是跟谁？让我来猜一猜，闪电？还是最近跟你走的很近的烟幕？哦，该不会是在你入伙我们之前吧？”  
蓝霹雳用保险杠蹭了蹭闹翻天的下巴，他愉悦地晃动自己的机体：“是一个——让我终身难忘的家伙。”  
“好吧，”闹翻天故意耸了耸肩。“虽然不是和我让我有点失落，你的小接口真是太辣了。不过以后，我猜我还有机会可以和你度过很多个甜蜜而多情的夜晚。”  
“如您所愿，闹翻天大人。”蓝霹雳温驯地回答。“能得到您的赞美，我真高兴。”  
蓝霹雳之前从来没叫过“闹翻天大人”，也从没用过敬语。达特森今天的恭顺让闹翻天有些处理器发热。看到蓝霹雳硕大的胸甲在他面前摇晃时，闹翻天忽然有一瞬间分神。  
好像在很久以前，在什么地方，也有这么一副漂亮的胸甲，一个紧致到让他无比满足的接口，对面是一张年轻未经情事却充满悲哀愤恨的面孔。  
这场景如此相似。  
“怎么了？”看到他的表情，蓝霹雳凑到他的接收器边轻咬了一口。  
闹翻天回过神来。“只是想起了以前的一个对接对象，和你有点像……好像是，时间太久记不清了。”  
蓝霹雳向后仰了一下，好让闹翻天的对接设备能更加深入他的内壁。“既然这样，能跟我讲讲他吗？”  
“我不记得是在哪里了，我们当时奉命到处去轰炸，给汽车人造成威慑，他就在有一次的轰炸里，躲在一栋快要倒塌的房子里，被我发现了。我本来准备一炮炸飞他的脑袋，但是他看了我一眼，我忽然改变主意了。”  
“你把他拆了？”  
“确切点说是强拆。”闹翻天咧开嘴笑了，顺手在蓝霹雳的挡板上作势拍了一下。“向我保证你不会吃醋，我就接着说下去。”  
“你会得到我的一切。”蓝霹雳舔了舔他的嘴角，近距离地看着那片猩红中自己的身影。“包括吃醋。”  
“小东西。”闹翻天把蓝霹雳抱得更紧了些，他继续回忆着。“他想逃开，但是我比他更快。我抓着他的脚把他按在地上，然后分开他的腿，一把扯下了他的面板。老天，那可真的是个小处机。”  
“看来你对他印象挺深的。”蓝霹雳舔过闹翻天脖颈上的能量管线，听到小飞机的引擎下发出愉悦的咕哝声。  
“别吃醋啊小美人，真的。老实说我其实早就不记得他长什么样了，就记得他有一对挺漂亮的胸甲，不比你的小，还有一个不错的小接口。虽然有金属膜，但是对我来说一下就戳破了。啧啧，那感觉可真棒啊……他当时哭得上气不接下气，开始还求饶，后来又开始破口大骂，再后来连哭的力气都没有了，只会在我的管子下面呻吟。不得不说，我当时干得超级爽。”闹翻天喘着粗气，也许是蓝霹雳缓慢的摩擦一点一点点燃了他的欲望，也或许是回忆过去的那次经历让他现在更加兴奋。  
“那后来呢？他死了吗？”蓝霹雳轻吹着湿润的线缆，手指不轻不重地爱抚着那对漂亮的机翼。  
“死了。没有人能从那场轰炸中活下来。”闹翻天抚摸着蓝霹雳背后光滑的线条。  
“可惜了。”  
“没什么好可惜的，不就是个大胸小处机吗？塞博坦上多得是。”闹翻天坏笑了一声，尖尖的牙齿咬住蓝霹雳胸甲上的车灯，在那道圆润上留下一排浅浅的齿痕。“再说了，我现在不就又玩到一个了吗？”  
蓝霹雳甜蜜而从容地笑着，他仰起头，挡板直起又坐下，动作逐渐加快，输出管身的螺旋花纹和紧致的内壁摩擦，管壁密集的集成电路包裹着来犯的凶器。闹翻天的风扇疯狂地运转，高热的温度从他的装甲下源源不断地散发出来。  
“哦，宝贝，你真是太棒了。”闹翻天抱着蓝霹雳的腰肢，低声地由衷赞美着。“我真有点嫉妒第一个拆你的家伙。别告诉我他的名字，不然我会把他的管子切下来。”  
蓝霹雳亲吻着闹翻天的额头：“说到他的名字——你知道水晶花园吗？”  
“水晶花园？”已经濒临过载边缘的闹翻天很难分出点处理器空间来思考问题，但这个词实在太熟悉了，他的确听说过。“水晶花园，水晶花园……”他喃喃自语了几句，记忆忽然到达一个断点。  
“帕拉克萨斯！”他猛地喊了出来。伴随着这一声大喊，他达到了过载。一波电热像滔天巨浪一样席卷了他的处理器，大量带电离子尖啸着冲向他的四肢，在那一瞬间，所有的力道，姿势，热量，电流，所有的一切交织在他痛苦而欢愉的面甲上。鲜明的快感如同火焰一样吞噬了他的全身，子系统刹那间全部短路，他的脑模块无法思考，甚至浑身都因为剧烈的过载冲击而无法动弹分毫。他红色的光学镜前一片空白，眼前蓝霹雳的笑脸却和记忆中那个充满仇恨绝望的面孔重叠了。  
“你，你是……”  
闹翻天只勉强从发声器里挤出这几个字。下一秒，他的脖颈线路被蓝霹雳一手拧断。  
就如同他当年拧断蓝霹雳的那条腿一样。  
“为了我，为了水晶花园，为了帕拉克萨斯。”  
“但我不会说为了安格。”  
“因为你，我，红蜘蛛，我们都是杀害他的凶手。”  
蓝霹雳看着自己身下那具已经没有生命的机体，泪水从他蓝色的光镜里涌了出来。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
蓝霹雳回到基地里，一路上并没有遇到什么人。现在正是基地最安静的时候，大多数金刚都已经进入充电阶段，到处都静悄悄的。蓝霹雳尽可能不发出任何响动，穿过长长的走廊，穿过寂静的天井。  
但是在他看到自己舱室门的一瞬间，他还是看到了等在门口的那个身影。光线很暗，几乎看不清对面金刚的表情，但蓝霹雳却清楚地在他的身上读出了一丝担心，疑虑。  
以及，生气。  
“你去哪儿了？”烟幕的声音在黑暗中响起。  
“出去散步。”蓝霹雳轻松地说。  
烟幕大踏步地走过来，一把握住蓝霹雳的手腕。“散步？”  
“你管不着吧。我是自由个体，又不是你的手下。”蓝霹雳甩开烟幕的手，打开舱门走进去。  
烟幕随即跟了进来。  
“我要休息了！”蓝霹雳示意自己不想跟烟幕谈话。  
烟幕没说话，他的光镜往蓝霹雳的大腿上瞟了一眼。  
蓝霹雳只是草草地擦了擦机体就回来了，没做什么清洗，现在他的大腿装甲上还能看到那些暧昧的痕迹，以及一些已经干涸了的液体。  
甚至他的胸甲车灯上还有当时闹翻天留下的一排咬痕。  
“你出去散步？”烟幕的脸色越发难看起来。  
“我又不是你的下属，再说我已经成年了，去干什么跟你无关。”蓝霹雳哼了一声，倔强地看着烟幕。  
“我不知道你为什么加入霸天虎，但你要是以此为由自甘堕落，我就……”  
“你就什么？你又能做什么？你有什么身份指责我？整个基地谁不知道你是干什么的！”蓝霹雳抬手戳了戳烟幕的保险杠，满意地看到皇家蓝的机体被他说得哑口无言。“哦，对了，你说你喜欢我，可是你那廉价的喜欢又能给我什么？怎么了，我们的烟幕大人，平时高高在上的烟幕大人，看到自己喜欢的小跑车和别的金刚出去风流快活，痛恨自己只能翘着挡板被威震天拆，管子却空无用武之地吗？”  
“啪！”  
蓝霹雳呆呆地愣在那里。连面甲上的剧痛都忘记了反应。  
他是头一次挨打。即便从小有些调皮，监护人也从未打过他，后来虽然无亲无故，但是到了军校，结识了横炮飞毛腿等等好朋友，也从来没有人打过他。就是一向严厉的教官，因为双胞胎的恶作剧抓着一把光子枪打得双胞胎满场逃窜的严厉的教官，也从没对他动过手。  
可是刚刚，烟幕打了他。  
皇家蓝的机体站在那里，高高地扬起手，光镜里满是威严和愤怒。  
“你他渣的……你知不知道你在干嘛！”蓝霹雳怒气冲冲地吼着。  
“我知道，知道得再清楚不过了。而你呢？你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“你管不着。”  
烟幕第一次在自己的情感模块里检索到一种名为“焦躁”的情绪。他粗鲁地抓着蓝霹雳的手臂，推搡着把他抵在床沿。蓝霹雳站立不稳栽倒在地上，他的后背门翼紧紧地挨着床边，抬头对上烟幕的眼神。  
海蓝色的光学镜头里似乎空无一物。除了他的身影。  
“你再说一遍。”烟幕捏着蓝霹雳的下巴，强迫他高高地仰头。  
“你管不着。”蓝霹雳咬着牙，一字一顿地重复。  
他们互相瞪着对方，但是谁都没有再说话。气氛反倒平静的可怕。  
打破这份平静的是门外忽然响起的几声骚动，随后就是敲门声。“蓝霹雳，你在吗？”  
蓝霹雳看着烟幕。“我在。”  
门被推开了，进来的是两个之前和蓝霹雳还算熟识的小杂兵。“基地戒严，我们要确认每个人的……烟幕大人？”  
“呃……你们……抱歉，打扰，打扰了……”小杂兵看看烟幕，又看看蓝霹雳，再看看他们现在的姿势，显然有点惊吓。  
蓝霹雳一把拍掉烟幕捏着自己下巴的手，扶着床沿打算站起来。  
但是烟幕立刻把他的脑袋按在自己怀里，用自己的机体把蓝霹雳遮得严严实实，微微侧头看着小杂兵。“什么事？”  
“基地戒严了，惊天雷大人要我们确认每个人是否在基地，以及在做什么。”小杂兵急忙回答。  
“惊天雷回来了？”烟幕挑了挑眉弓。  
蓝霹雳则皱了皱眉。  
“是。因为在远郊一处废旧的房子里——”小杂兵小心地觑着烟幕的脸色。“发现了闹翻天大人的尸体。”

当烟幕和蓝霹雳来到大会客厅的时候，红蜘蛛和惊天雷已经等在那里了。但是威震天并没有在。  
看到蓝霹雳进来，惊天雷的光镜忽然变得捉摸不定。他看了看蓝霹雳，似乎想从他身上发现什么。  
烟幕拉着蓝霹雳站在自己身后，牢牢地挡住了惊天雷的视线。“欢迎回来。”  
“感谢，如果你的欢迎是真心的。”  
“当然，我每一个齿轮都是真芯的。”  
“蓝霹雳，我有话问你。三个小循环之前你在哪儿？”惊天雷看向烟幕身后。  
他果然还是在怀疑我。蓝霹雳默默地想着，随口回答：“我在自己的舱室。”  
“谁能作证？”惊天雷紧追不舍。  
“舱室里只有我一个人。”  
“也就是没人能证明。”  
“你以为谁都像你一样，舱室里永远还有别人吗？”  
“没人作证就说明你有可能在外面？有人看到你四个小循环之前出现在油吧里。”  
“是，我是去喝了一杯，然后我就回去了。你不会是连放松休闲都要管吧，我记得这是闪电才关心的事。”  
“可是有人看到闹翻天那个时间也在油吧。”  
“是吗？我没看到他。你也知道，油吧里那么热闹，去快活的金刚又多，我不可能每个都跟他们打招呼，我又不像红蜘蛛那样是万人迷。”  
小飞机身后的小杂兵噗嗤一声笑了起来，红蜘蛛狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，小杂兵吓得立刻噤声。  
“我再问你一遍，三个小循环之前你到底在哪儿？”惊天雷向前走了几步，一把抓到了蓝霹雳的胳膊。  
“我说过我在舱室！”蓝霹雳的手腕被捏得发痛。  
“是的，他在舱室。”烟幕强硬地推开惊天雷。“他和我在一起。”  
“你？”惊天雷眯起光镜看着烟幕。“你在他的舱室干什么？”  
“你的人检查的时候不是看到了吗？”  
小杂兵立刻跑到惊天雷身边，在他的接收器边耳语了几句。惊天雷看了看蓝霹雳。  
“我还不知道你们两个什么时候搞到一起去了。”蓝色的小飞机意有所指。  
“那你现在知道了。”烟幕回以一个不痛不痒的笑。  
正厅背后的门响了一下，威震天来了。  
所有的人立刻下跪行礼。  
“红蜘蛛，跟我说说发生了什么。”

小巧的金属笼子里放着新鲜的矿石碎屑，还有一小盆油液。但是小竺鼠看也不看一眼，它背对着幻影，锲而不舍地磨着笼子。  
幻影把下巴垫在桌子上，目光和它胖胖的背影齐平。  
“笨笨。”他轻声叫着自己的小宠物。  
小竺鼠听到了自己的名字，回头看了幻影一眼，又飞快地转过身去，继续背对着幻影，坚硬的小牙齿和笼子之间发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。  
“我知道，你不喜欢在里面待着。我抱你出来好吗？”  
小竺鼠立刻停下折磨笼子，飞奔到笼门口，欢呼雀跃着拍着小手。  
幻影打开笼子，小心翼翼地把小竺鼠抱了出来。毛茸茸的脑袋开心地蹭着幻影的手心。  
幻影把它捧在眼前，温和地抚摸着它的后背。  
“我知道你喜欢我陪着你，我知道你想多和我在一起，我也知道我们第一次见面的时候，你就喜欢我。”  
“我知道你在辩论课上故意反驳我让我注意到你，我知道你在训练课上为了保护我受了伤，我知道你在中纪节的那天晚上在寝室等着我。”  
“我知道你就是那个送我小竺鼠的幼生体。”  
“可是他们都以为我不知道。”  
“可我什么都知道。”  
“我什么都知道。”  
“警车啊，塞博坦各个地区的古文字是贵族幼生体时候的必修课，你知道吗？”  
幻影亲吻着小竺鼠，泪水模糊了他金色的光镜。  
在幻影背后的电脑屏幕上，几个帕拉克萨斯古文字被写在那里。

“简直是无能至极！”威震天怒视着飞机小队。“一个霸天虎高阶军官，不明不白地死在外面，而你们对这一切却束手无策？”  
“大人，那里太过偏远，我们找遍了周围也没找到一个摄像头。”红蜘蛛急忙解释。  
“那就再找！油吧里面，后门，小路上，难道一个也没有？”  
“大人，恕我直言，如果闹翻天一开始就是有心和别人出去，那他不会让我们发现的。”闪电找准机会立刻开口。  
“什么意思？”  
“大人，那一带的房子已经荒废许久，据住在附近的金刚说，那里经常会有一些暗娼流莺流连，他们把那里当成免费的服务场所，毕竟那里偏远又没有房租，做点服务生意很划算。”  
“你是说，闹翻天死于一个服务机之手？”威震天的声音已经盖不住发怒了。  
“是的大人，这也就解释了为什么摄像头拍不到闹翻天。因为他根本就不想被拍到。”  
“闪电，你别信口开河！闹翻天是什么身份，怎么会去找那些下贱的东西？”红蜘蛛立刻反驳。  
“身份怎么了？闹翻天要是知道自己的身份也不会当初跟蓝霹雳吃醋撺掇大火车要杀他！”闪电哼了一声，意指如果没有闹翻天大火车也不会这样。  
“这不可能，闹翻天是飞行小队里战力最高强的，他怎么可能被一个普通的流莺杀掉？”惊天雷摇摇头。  
“惊天雷，醒醒。你又不是没有对接经验的小处机，装什么不懂？在过载的一瞬间，机体和脑模块都无法做出任何反应，这个时间对于杀人来说，足够了。还是说，你跟闹翻天每次的过载时间就那么短短两个秒循环？”  
惊天雷显然被这一句噎得话都说不出来，闪电则心满意足地闭了嘴，见好就收的道理他谙熟于心。  
“那理由呢？一个居无定所的流莺有什么理由去杀一个霸天虎高阶军官？难道不怕被霸天虎的士兵撕成碎片？”  
“理由可能很简单，劫财。据说闹翻天的尸体上已经被翻动过了，所有的钱币都不见了，那就足以说明这个理由。虽然杀了闹翻天可能有很大风险，但是对于那些几个日循环都没法填饱油箱的服务机来说，还有什么能比钱财更有诱惑力呢？”  
“闪电说的有道理。”威震天沉思了一下。“把声波叫回来调查此事，霸天虎军官绝对不能死得不明不白，让他给我一个满意的答复。”  
“可是大人，能否派别人去查，矿区那边的事……”红蜘蛛略有犹豫。  
“别人？你告诉我谁能去？惊天雷去调查区区一个中毒事件，几天了一点进展都没有！现在死的是你的人，红蜘蛛，一个飞行小队成员死在服务机的手里，这是多么惹人耻笑的笑话！你还想把这件事传给更多人知道吗？”威震天欺身俯视着红蜘蛛，深色的影子覆盖了小飞机的全身，他高高在上，咄咄逼人，巨大的愤怒压得红蜘蛛无法抬头。“别再给我惹更多的事了，趁我对你还有那么一点点耐心。”  
“是，大人。”红蜘蛛伏在地上，咬牙切齿地说。

蓝霹雳没有拒绝烟幕跟着他回到舱室。他已经没有力气，刚一回去，他就像被抽干了力气一样倒在床上。刚才在会客厅里巨大的压力让他一直提着精神，直到现在才突然像绷断的线一样，他感受到了威震天的能量，那是一种由内向外散发，随时会碾碎周围一切的力量。有那么一瞬间，蓝霹雳甚至想打开威震天的火种舱，看看里面是不是和他们一样的一颗淡蓝色的灼灼燃烧的火种。  
“小蓝。”烟幕坐在床边，轻声呼唤他。  
蓝霹雳抬眼看了看烟幕，他摆摆手：“我想自己待一会儿。”  
“但你必须告诉我今天晚上到底发生了什么。”  
“如果我不呢？你要去惊天雷那里告发我吗？告发我一个小循环前才回来，身上还有不少可疑的液体痕迹？”  
“小蓝，”烟幕轻轻地叹了口气。“你到底为什么——要杀了闹翻天？”


	17. Chapter 17

17  
“你知道结果不就行了，管过程干什么？现在你大可以去惊天雷那里告发我了，随便你吧。但你要是想用这个要挟我，你就大错特错了，烟幕。”  
“我要挟你什么？小蓝，我不是那样的人。”烟幕苦笑着说。  
“我管你是什么样的人。”蓝霹雳咕哝着，推了推烟幕。“可以走了吗，我想休息了。”  
烟幕握住那只手。蓝霹雳的手和他很像，同样的材质，同样的关节链接，甚至连掌心的纹路都那么像。  
不，不仅仅是手掌，蓝霹雳和他的很多地方都很像。他们有相似的机型，头盔，角徽，门翼，胸甲，包括那张如出一辙的面孔。只是蓝霹雳更显得年轻一些。  
仿佛他们来自同一条流水线。  
“我记得探长死的那天，你冲进花池吐了好久。”烟幕温和地说。“那今晚呢？”  
仿佛在疲惫时靠过来的肩膀，仿佛痛苦时伸过来的手掌，仿佛哭泣时递过来的臂弯。  
烟幕的话语温和体贴，却让蓝霹雳感到不安。  
“我……我很好……”他的思维凝滞在这个词上。  
蓝霹雳清楚地记得探长死在他怀里时，他跪在地上拼命用手抠着自己的油管，油箱里翻江倒海的感觉直到现在想起都让他发抖。  
可是闹翻天死在他眼前的时候呢？  
蓝霹雳怔怔地想了一会儿，才发现自己竟然出奇地镇静。  
“探长死在我面前的时候，我很害怕，我不是第一次见到尸体，可是却第一次有人因为我而死。我看着他的全身变成暗色，看着他的火种渐渐熄灭，可他的手还在用力抓着我的手腕，他的力气那么大，大得要在我的手腕上刻下他的印记。我恶心，难受，我的油箱里翻江倒海，我必须吐出来。我当时只有一个念头，我必须从我的油管里吐出点什么来，零件，电路，线板，传感器，什么都好，只要能吐出点什么来，什么东西都好。我想吐出来，不然我会死的。”  
“可是闹翻天死的时候，我却觉得前所未有的轻松。看到他的脖颈线路被拧断的那一瞬间，我的心情甚至畅快无比。是啊，我早就谋划好了，我知道飞机小队这两天被基地外的病毒搞得站不起来，这是个好机会。所以我在闹翻天的能量体里掺了点东西，惊天雷就被派出去调查这件事。闹翻天那个只会用武力的蠢货，没有惊天雷在他身边，他的警惕性总是很低，他太自傲了。我算好时间跟着他去了油吧，故意在他心情不好的时候勾引他，他上钩很快，缴械投降也很快。当我坐在他的管子上扭着腰的时候，他着迷地亲吻我的胸甲，我就知道，我能杀得了他，我办得到。”  
“我讨厌杀人，我讨厌杀掉一条活生生的生命。那是我这辈子最厌恶的事。”  
“可是闹翻天，他连一条生命都算不上。”  
“我恨他。”  
“他夺走了我的一切。”  
“但这不是他最可恶的地方。”  
“我最恨他的是，他在我身体里冲撞的时候说起那个被他虐拆的金刚，脸上的表情是那么戏谑。仿佛那不是一个活生生的生命，而是一个没有灵魂的服务机。甚至连他最后的一丝记忆都不配得到。”  
“在他的眼里，生命到底是什么？”  
“我恨他，我唾弃他的一切。”  
蓝霹雳深吸了一口气，静静地看着烟幕。  
“现在你都知道了，我杀了闹翻天。理由很简单，他们炸了我的家乡，毁了我的一切。就是这样。”  
烟幕缓缓地开口了：“小蓝，闹翻天他们，什么时候炸过乌拉雅行省？”  
蓝霹雳忽然怔住。  
他说得太多了，他从来没有像今天这样，一口气说了这么多话，而且是对一个完全陌生的霸天虎。虽然烟幕曾经帮过他，但是烟幕本质上还是一个敌人，这一点，他曾经提醒自己千万不能忘。  
可是现在，他忘了。  
眼前的这个金刚有一种蛊惑人心的能力，他在不知不觉间几乎把自己的全部心事都说了出去。  
蓝霹雳惊慌起来，他还没有来得及编一个合适的谎言。烟幕是乌拉雅行省出身，任何关于乌拉雅行省的谎话都会被他识破。  
烟幕凝视了他一会儿，忽然笑了起来。他把蓝霹雳拥进怀里，轻轻地抚摸着他的门翼。  
“你今天一定累坏了。回忆过去不是一件容易的事情，而你已经经历了太多。你需要休息了，小蓝。”  
他俯身，嘴唇靠近蓝霹雳的面甲。  
有那么一瞬间蓝霹雳以为烟幕要亲吻自己的嘴唇，就像那天在花池里一样。虽然突兀，但是蓝霹雳并不讨厌。  
不过烟幕只是轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。  
“晚安。”他对他说。

“会面请求。来自——警车。”  
“会面请求通过。”  
“大哥，是一份加急情报。”警车飞快地走进擎天柱的办公室，把一份文件递给他。“之前我们一直在追查声波的动向，这是幻影刚刚拿回来的。声波只带了少数几个随从，从RS105号矿区离开，返回的方向是霸天虎位于卡隆城的基地。”  
“他之前一直在那个矿区吗？”  
“推测是这样的。您也知道，声波的动向一向很难侦察到。听闻震荡波在那里进行某项实验，我们曾经对那个矿区周边进行过调查，但是那里防守太过严密，爵士带着幻影几次都没能渗透进去。”  
擎天柱没有说话。  
“大哥，是否在中途狙击声波？”

警车轻声地关上了擎天柱的房门，就像是怕打扰到什么人一样。然后他转身，准备向来时的路走去。  
爵士立刻无声无息地跟了上来，和警车并排。  
“我以为你和幻影先回去了。”警车看了看爵士，“你自己吗？”  
“我让幻影回去了。明天的早会要他做些准备。”爵士低头。“而且，我觉得他好像不想见你。”  
警车的脚步有一瞬间的凝滞。  
“看来我最近的工作又让他烦了。”  
“警车。”爵士顿了一下，犹豫着说。“我觉得……幻影好像知道了探长的事。”  
“帕拉克萨斯古文字只有我和蓝霹雳懂。”警车摇摇头。  
“可是幻影最近……”想起那天好友在他怀里哭泣的样子，爵士最终还是什么也没说。  
“他怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“爵士，幻影是你的副官，他的工作安排本来轮不到我直接指挥。”警车在手里的数据板上点了几下，想了想。“不过，我建议你给他放个假吧。”

天蒙蒙亮，树林里很安静。光线不是特别明亮，但对于狙击来说，足够了。  
他找到之前标记的地方，扫描了一下，迅速动手挖起来。没过多久，一把CSR-I露了出来。他擦去枪身上的浮土，调整了一下卡扣，然后熟练地组装了起来。  
出来的时候差点被几个小杂兵发现，他耽搁了点时间，现在距离声波经过的时间点已经越来越近，他的动作快得飞起。  
很快，一柄银灰色的狙击枪就准备完毕。  
树林并不是一个适合狙击的地方，但是这已经是这条路上最有可能得手的地方了。声波会在基地附近降落，然后走路回去。  
他猫着腰，抹去地上的脚印，隐在高地上一片巨大的暗色阴影里，和他的涂装颜色极为相似。  
没过多久，他的瞄准镜里就出现了那个资料里的身影。  
【目标人物：声波，霸天虎情报官】  
他静静地看着他，隔着一层薄薄的狙击镜头。  
在狙击手的眼里，没有名字，没有模样，没有任何一个例外。  
有的只是目标和非目标。  
有的只是完成和没完成。  
他眯起光镜，看着目标越走越近。他屏气凝神，手指勾住扳机，瞄准声波的大脑模块。这是一个及其刁钻的角度，他可以确定，声波无法躲过。许久没握过枪了，再次碰到冰凉的金属，这熟悉的触感竟然让他有点兴奋。  
虽然声波和帕拉克萨斯大屠杀并没有直接关联。  
帕拉克萨斯。  
想到这个名字，他的火种里有轻微的悸动。  
声波已经走进了有效射程，深蓝色的涂装越发清晰起来。可就在这个时候，他忽然停了下来。  
“通讯请求通过。”  
为了避免引起骚动，他停下了扣动扳机的手，静静地等待着合适的时机。  
“实验已经进行到最关键步骤，建议：忽略不可靠因素。”  
“重复，建议：忽略不可靠因素。威震天大人的命令，最高优先级。”  
声波停了下来，似乎通讯已经结束。  
他的手指重新扣在扳机上，慢慢按下。  
“最终任务：务必恢复帕拉克萨斯的所有设计图像。”  
听到这个名字，就像一块石子猛地投进一汪平静的湖水中，他的手指下意识地想撤回，但是已经来不及，一颗子弹带着尖啸滑膛而出，直奔声波的脑模块侧面飞去。  
【目标失手，立即撤退。】  
他立刻扔下枪，跳起来一个变形，向着相反的方向飞奔而去。他没傻到朝霸天虎的基地里逃，那意味着自己钻进一个无处可逃的笼子里。  
声波瞬间解锁肩炮还击，但光线太暗，肩炮可能只是擦着对方的身形飞过，很快，树林里又恢复了平静。  
声波捂着面甲，原本瞄准他脑模块的子弹因为刚才瞬间的变故只是打中了他的面罩，能量液顺着蓝色的涂装流了下来。

“谁？”门口站着的人影让蓝霹雳立刻站住。  
“也许你该在你舱室门口安一盏声控灯。”对方从阴影中走出来，渐渐露出飞行者那蓝色的涂装和两扇机翼。  
“还是省着点资源吧，我听说闪电最近很为你们小飞机浪费能量的事头疼。”蓝霹雳抱着手臂，悠闲地靠在门口。“怎么？你们小飞机有半夜找人谈芯的习惯？”  
“那你有半夜出去散步的习惯？”  
“睡不着。该不会你也睡不着吧。”  
“我们还是进去说吧。”惊天雷看了看蓝霹雳的舱门。  
“我要是不想呢？”  
他垂了垂光镜，忽然一把反拧住蓝霹雳的手腕。  
顿时一股剧痛像闪电一般击中蓝霹雳的胳膊，他猝不及防，痛得大叫起来。惊天雷一把把他推到墙边，捂住他的嘴。  
“你想让别人听到吗？”他低声地说。“还是你已经想好怎么跟别人解释你的伤口了？”  
蓝霹雳惊恐地望着他。  
“哦，你可以跟别人说是你不小心碰的，擦的，或者跟别人掰手腕伤到的。但是，你要怎么解释你会在声波在树林被狙击受伤并且反击了对方的时候同时也受伤了呢？”  
蓝霹雳的嘴被惊天雷牢牢地捂着，无法发出任何声音。他的门翼被推挤在墙边，发出不安的刮擦声。  
“现在，打开你的舱室门，带我进去。趁我们还没被别人发现。”他凑近蓝霹雳的接收器，一字一顿地说。“我想和你做个交易。”


	18. Chapter 18

18  
蓝霹雳来到医务室的时候，吊钩已经等在那里了。  
“听说您找我？”  
“抱歉这么早把你叫来。我在整理安格的东西，有一些我想你可能想留下。”吊钩把一个盒子推给蓝霹雳。“这孩子虽然手脚笨了点，但听话又勤快，你是他的朋友，我想他也希望留给你。”  
蓝霹雳打开盒子，里面有一些安格日常用的东西，他最喜欢的涂装颜料，小刷子，一个画着他和蓝霹雳头像的能量餐碟，替换下来的装甲和小零件。  
还有一个他亲手做的蓝霹雳的跑车模型，应该是安格东拼西凑找一些旧金属做的，看起来还没完工，颜色也只涂了一部分，有的地方还很粗糙。  
蓝霹雳记得安格曾经问过他下流水线的日子，说要给他一件礼物。  
他收起盒子，小心地放进子空间最里层。  
“谢谢您。”

“昨晚我说的话，你考虑得怎么样？”在走廊的拐角，蓝霹雳不出意外地遇到了惊天雷。  
蓝霹雳瞪了他一眼，一言不发地接着走。  
“怎么，你不同意？”惊天雷迅速追了上来。  
“同意，当然同意。”蓝霹雳站住，直直地仰视着惊天雷。“但我要加码。”  
“加码？你以为这是赌博吗？”  
“我不管，你答应就答应，不答应就去告发我。随便。”  
惊天雷比蓝霹雳足足高一头，可是此时，他却感觉这个小汽车的机体里蕴藏着无尽的力量，这力量充满了他的火种，简直多到可怕。明明是他在要挟这个小汽车，此刻他却觉得好像被这个小汽车要挟了一样。  
“你要加什么码？”  
“我可以帮助你拿到你想要的东西，但是同样，你也要给我我想要的东西。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“我要随时知道红蜘蛛的行程，随时。”  
“我知道你想干什么，你想帮闪电干掉红蜘蛛是吧？但是我送你一句话，红蜘蛛没那么容易被干掉，他懂得在适当的时候用适当的方法对付适当的人。就这一点，很多人就比不了。我知道你和闪电的关系好，但是要想搞掉红蜘蛛，闪电他还差得远着呢。”  
“这个用不着你管。但我需要随时知道红蜘蛛的行程，至于要不要干掉红蜘蛛是我的事。如果你同意，我就帮你拿到声波这次回来的所有情报。”蓝霹雳看看四下无人，小声地对惊天雷说：“包括他这次受伤的情况。吊钩只对我心无芥蒂。”  
“条件够优厚。”惊天雷点点头。“可我为什么要出卖红蜘蛛给你？他可是我的长机。”  
“飞行小队的僚机可以有很多，但长机只有一个。——空中指挥官的位置，几百万年都没变过了，你不打算试试？”  
惊天雷的嘴角有了一个必须强忍着才不会被人发觉的弧度。“我觉得闪电教不了你这些。”

“子弹打偏了，问题不是很严重。”吊钩收回螺丝刀和焊接枪。“不过你的发声器型号太少见，我得花点时间给你重新修复。”  
声波点点头。  
“在那之前，你尽量别说话了。当然我知道，这对你来说一点都不是难事。”吊钩打趣着说。  
声波红色的护目镜亮了亮。他看了看旁边。  
“你说上次那个小助理？”吊钩若无其事地把工具放回去。“死了，被红蜘蛛一把拧断了脖子。”  
声波想起早上看到一个银灰色的身影走出医务室。  
“哦，那是个新来的，蓝霹雳，我让他过来拿走安格的一些东西做个纪念。”  
“吊钩，不难过？”嘶哑的发声器里发出一串刺耳的杂音。  
“老天，你还是别说话了，听得我难受。”吊钩红色的光学镜头里有毫不掩饰的愤恨。“我当然难过，那是个好孩子。可我知道难过不是我现在该做的事。”  
声波再次点点头，又向吊钩投去询问的目光。  
“你说基地排查？中下层士兵已经筛查过了，没有你说的手腕受伤的家伙。至于高层，我得征得威震天的许可才能去查他们。”

“声波，你可真是稀客啊，好久不见。”红蜘蛛打量着声波，背后的机翼得意地翘了翘。“看来矿区的生活不错啊，你的磁带舱看起来都鲜亮了不少呢！震荡波那个家伙天天给你保养吧？”  
“否定。震荡波，负责科学实验，并无其他额外工作。”声波的红色护目镜闪了闪，发声器里发出一串嗡嗡的杂音。  
“我的火种源啊，你的发声器这是怎么了？用得过度用坏了？”红蜘蛛急忙捂住自己的接收器。  
“声波在基地附近受到袭击，发声器受损。不过这不是什么大问题，只要几天我就可以修好他。”吊钩解释。  
“袭击？谁干的？”  
“还没查到。不过对方被声波的肩炮攻击到，应该会有伤口。中下层士兵我已经筛查过了，没发现情况。我建议对高层也进行检查。”  
“什么？你是怀疑我们？”冲锋生气地吼道。  
“在没有证据的时候，任何人都可能是嫌疑犯。”  
“既然是基地外，那也有可能是外面的家伙。没准是汽车人伏击了声波。”  
“那也得让我先把基地里的人排除掉。”  
“没有我的许可你不能动飞行小队的人。”  
“红蜘蛛，我看你是糊涂了。这个基地里所有的人都听命于威震天大人，而不是你。”  
“呵，那威震天大人允许你查我的人了吗？”  
“我允许了。”低沉的声音忽然从连接门处响起，银灰色的机体从那里走了出来，缓缓地扫了众人一眼。  
“威震天大人，请您原谅我的无礼，我不知道您什么时候发布了这条命令。”  
“就在刚才。”威震天的手指敲打着座位，声音缓慢而威严。“吊钩，做你该做的事。我不希望霸天虎接二连三出现被袭击事件却连一个嫌疑人都找不到。”  
“是，大人。”  
吊钩走到飞行小队身边，挽歌哼了一声，但是看红蜘蛛没什么制止，只好站直了让吊钩检查。随后是冲锋，硫酸雨，离子风暴，小飞机们老老实实站成一排。  
惊天雷最后接受检查，但他也毫无异样。  
“现在你相信我们飞行小队跟此事无关了吧。”红蜘蛛哼了一声。  
“是的，红蜘蛛，就差你了。”  
“什么！你连我都要检查？我有什么理由去袭击声波？”  
“你有没有理由我不知道，我只是做一个医生能做的事。”  
“吊钩，别让你自己后悔。”  
“谢谢你的建议，红蜘蛛。”  
吊钩只扫了红蜘蛛的身体几下，忽然一把握住他的手腕。红蜘蛛痛苦地叫了一声，随后又立刻紧紧地闭住嘴巴。但是不停抽动的机翼显示了他的机体不同寻常的状况。  
“我们的空中指挥官似乎身体抱恙？”闪电扬了扬眉弓，一副看戏的表情。  
“我昨天训练的时候伤到了手腕，他们几个都看到了！”红蜘蛛看了看飞行小队。  
冲锋挽歌急忙点头。  
“那谁知道呢，他们可是你的人。”闪电摇摇头。“而且据我所知，昨天飞行小队的训练计划里并没有冲锋，他怎么那么急着点头？”  
冲锋的表情就像生吃了一只涡轮狐狸。  
“红蜘蛛，介意跟我们说一下你受伤的原因吗？”闪电一字一顿地说。“真正的原因。”  
“真正的原因就是这个。闪电，做决断的是威震天大人，你充什么救世主？”红蜘蛛冷冷地说。  
声波看着红蜘蛛。不，不是他。昨晚明显是一个地面单位狙击了自己，绝不是红蜘蛛。但是红蜘蛛的表情看起来却似乎另一件事比背上袭击声波的黑锅更严重。  
威震天没再追问下去，只是示意吊钩继续查其他人。  
在吊钩扫描完烟幕之后，他来到蓝霹雳面前。“只是扫描一下装甲外缘就可以。”他对小达特森说。  
蓝霹雳张开手臂，接受扫描。吊钩的眉弓忽然皱起。  
红蜘蛛立刻发现了这一异状。“怎么了？”  
“蓝霹雳的手腕也有伤。”  
烟幕皱起眉头。  
“好了，我们有嫌疑人了。我建议把他交给飞行小队，我们有足够好的审讯手段让他招供。”红蜘蛛立刻提议。  
“红蜘蛛，别忘了有嫌疑的可不只他一个，你也是。”闪电提醒。“而且，我想不用我提醒吧，你之前在审讯中可刚刚弄死一个汽车人的卧底。如果你说的‘足够好’的审讯手段就是把人玩死，我觉得声波不会同意的。”  
“上次探长是死在蓝霹雳的手下，难道你的记忆扇区被虫子啃了吗？”  
“那也是你带他去的。你不是说杀了探长才相信他是真心投靠霸天虎吗？这么快就把自己撇清了？”  
“都给我闭嘴。”威震天怒喝了一声。“蓝霹雳，解释一下你受伤的原因。”  
他盯着年轻的达特森，目光似乎要把他的装甲穿透。  
“我……”蓝霹雳嗫嚅着。  
“大人，我可以解释。”一直默不作声的惊天雷开口了。  
威震天看向蓝色的飞行者。  
“大人，蓝霹雳的伤是我带他出去的时候留下的。”  
惊天雷的话一出，四周纷纷窃窃私语起来。烟幕没有说话，只是用眼角的余光快速地瞟了蓝霹雳一眼。小达特森恭敬地站在那里，低着头。  
“原本我答应过他，不把这件事说出去，但是既然关系到声波受袭击的案子，我觉得我和蓝霹雳之间这个小小的‘保密协议’，可以暂时先作废一下。”  
听到惊天雷在一个词上加重了语气，烟幕的发声器里咕哝了一声。  
“说下去。”  
“蓝霹雳发现了之前闹翻天被杀害的一些线索，因为不能确定，所以他只告诉了我。我就和他一起去查了查，那伤口是不小心留下的。并不是什么严重的问题，所以他打算等机体自我修复，没有惊动吊钩。”  
即使没有抬头，蓝霹雳也能清楚地感受到烟幕看着他的目光，几乎要直射进他的火种里。

“你跟了我半天了，有事吗？”蓝霹雳走到吧台边，亲热地跟酒保打了个招呼，然后熟练地点了一杯“日出”，看着身边的皇家蓝机体。“要我请你喝一杯吗？”  
自从闹翻天死了之后，蓝霹雳就十分喜欢这个油吧。这里设在远离权力中心的地方，聚集了许多霸天虎下层士兵，他们快活地把钱币拍在桌子上，然后玩点彼此都懂的小游戏。这是他们在紧张的战事里为数不多的可以放松的途径。而蓝霹雳也渐渐成为这里的熟客。  
看烟幕没说话，蓝霹雳于是跟酒保要了一杯“森林之火”。“你会喜欢它的。”和他相似的面庞闪着愉快的笑。  
烟幕想说点什么，但是蓝霹雳已经拿了自己的酒杯和他碰了起来。“干杯，为我们的未来。”  
旁边有人叫他，蓝霹雳于是一口喝掉自己的杯中物，欢快地走了过去。几个下层士兵拍着他的肩膀，邀请他加入一个小小的牌局。蓝霹雳显然不打算拒绝。  
烟幕默默地看着那边的喧闹。  
直到旁边的座位再次有人坐下。  
“看到你出现在这儿可真不多见。”惊天雷说。“我以为这个时候，你会在威震天大人那里。”  
“大多数时候是。除了他为了小飞机的事大发雷霆的时候。”烟幕耸耸肩。  
“最近飞行小队是吃了不少瘪，汽车人那边的飞行太保们好像总能知道红蜘蛛的战斗部署。不过跟我无关，最近我一直没上战场。”  
“没上战场是因为要和蓝霹雳调查其他的事？”  
“你吃醋了。”惊天雷从酒保手里接过自己的特调，他举杯去碰烟幕的杯子，但烟幕像没看见似的，自顾自地把酒杯送到自己唇边，完全看不出故意冷落对方。  
“好吧，我还在等着你什么时候会表现出来呢。”惊天雷并没有在意，他转过身，背靠着吧台，看着角落里牌局上大呼小叫的小跑车。  
“他答应了你什么？”烟幕忽然问。  
“什么？”惊天雷问。  
“我没耐心再问一遍。”  
“好吧，我只是昨晚偶尔无心充电，于是偶尔发现了晚归的他，再很偶尔地看到了他的手腕有伤，所以我就很偶尔地向他提了一个要求。”  
“什么要求？”  
“你也知道没了闹翻天长夜漫漫有些无聊，闪电带回来的这个小子看起来还不错，你也承认那一桌人里他最显眼吧。”  
烟幕看了惊天雷一眼。  
飞行者回给他一个绅士的笑容。  
烟幕放下杯子，走到牌桌前，从背后圈住蓝霹雳的腰，双臂自然而然地抱住了他。  
蓝霹雳正在为出哪张牌犹豫不决，陷入沉思的小达特森被后背的动静吓了一跳。“烟幕？你怎么突然……”  
烟幕从他的手里抽出一张金属片，压在牌桌上。  
“唔，小蓝，你可糟啦，这张牌真是臭棋啊……”旁边的一个大个子嘿嘿笑了两声，压上自己的牌。  
蓝霹雳皱着小脸，他回头问烟幕：“这下糟了，我们的牌都不好了。”  
烟幕的下巴已经垫在了他的肩甲轮胎上，过分亲密的动作让周围的几个金刚冲蓝霹雳挤眉弄眼起来。但是烟幕只是淡淡地笑了笑，擦过蓝霹雳的手指，再次抽了一张牌出去。  
“这叫什么，破罐子破摔吗？”大高个迫不及待地把自己的牌打出来。“等你输了，小蓝，你可得好好让烟幕赔你的能量块。”  
“当然了，也可能他会用别的方法‘赔’你呢！”另一个家伙也开玩笑地说，他刚刚把攒的几个能量块输给了蓝霹雳，见到蓝霹雳牌面不好立刻附和。  
所有人都哈哈笑起来，谁也没注意到淡蓝色的光镜里一闪而过的狡猾。  
“好啦，最后，请亮出你们的底牌吧，先生们。”主持牌局的金刚说话了。“愿赌服输，别拿底盘丢人哟。”  
刚才的几个家伙还在窃笑，随手把牌亮出来，笑嘻嘻地等着蓝霹雳。  
蓝霹雳看看自己手里的牌局，点数实在是小得无法获胜。他叹了口气，认命地把手摊开。  
烟幕忽然握住了他的手。  
虽然和蓝霹雳的机体很像，手也很像，但是烟幕的手掌还是要大一些，温暖的灰色手掌从背后伸过来，一路摩挲过他的手臂和手腕，直到他的掌心，十指相扣。  
在那一瞬间，蓝霹雳竟然觉得自己的面甲发烫。  
烟幕握了握他的手，随后又张开了。他在蓝霹雳的接收器边轻声说道：“亮牌吧，小蓝。”  
几副牌面亮出之后，刚才的大个子先发现了不对劲。“怎么会？你怎么还有这么大的点数？”  
旁边的几个金刚也凑了过来，立刻开始大叫：“火种源在上，这不可能！我宁可相信声波今天没戴面罩！”  
烟幕微笑起来。“先生们，愿赌服输。”


	19. Chapter 19

19  
“我的天，你太厉害了！”蓝霹雳和烟幕并肩走回舱室，他忍不住雀跃之情，看了烟幕的手掌好几次。“我都没看到你是怎么把牌拿出来的。”  
“秘密。”  
“别这样烟幕，告诉我吧，我想知道！”  
蓝霹雳摇着烟幕的胳膊，婴儿蓝的光学镜头亮晶晶的，他的嘴角软软地翘起来，看起来撒娇意味十足。  
烟幕不由自主地想象眼前的达特森幼生体时的样子，他忍不住笑了。  
“其实也没什么，只要你有足够的胆子去迷惑你的敌人。换句话说，就是艺高人胆大。”  
蓝霹雳仔细琢磨了一下这几个字。“胆大的前提是艺高，可我真的没看清你是怎么把牌放在手上的，即便你当时握着我的手。”  
回想起刚才的场景，蓝霹雳不由得再次面甲发红。为了不被烟幕看到自己的窘态，他急忙岔开话题。“你能再给我演示一遍吗？”  
“当然。到我的舱室来吧。”

烟幕的舱室就在蓝霹雳舱室不远处，但蓝霹雳却是第一次来这里。烟幕的舱室里干净整洁，东西不多却一尘不染。烟幕拿来一些能量液，递给蓝霹雳。  
“夜宵？”  
“补充能量。”  
蓝霹雳吸了几口，咬着软金属吸管说：“你肯定不是第一次玩牌，你看起来像个老手。”  
“赌场老手算不上，但的确不是第一次玩牌。”烟幕坐在他旁边。  
“或许我该拜你为师的，至少能偷学一两招也好啊。”蓝霹雳大口吸着油液，“这样我就不至于每次都输得惨兮兮了。上次我差点把角徽都押上了。”  
烟幕记得他偶尔去油吧，经常能看到蓝霹雳和一些下层士兵在角落里大笑着玩牌。他观察过，无论发的牌是好是坏，最后蓝霹雳十有八九会输掉。  
而让烟幕觉得有趣的是，蓝霹雳的输钱对象大都是一些地位低下，但是却身在重要部门的金刚。比如基地负责放行的守卫，负责能量分配的迷你战士，作战部门之间的联络员，威震天侍卫的几个同乡。他们在心满意足中把蓝霹雳的能量块或钱币收走，而小达特森则在一连串夸赞他们手气让人羡慕牌技无与伦比的同时收获了一堆实用性很强的‘友谊’。  
这个小家伙，很有趣。  
如果忽略掉他前几天狙击声波的事实，烟幕也几乎要以为蓝霹雳只是一个心无城府，跟谁都能打成一片的阳光开朗的年轻人。  
蓝霹雳。  
想要狙击声波的金刚可能很多，比如红蜘蛛。他和声波的矛盾在这个基地几乎是公开的秘密。但是惊天雷帮蓝霹雳打了掩护，其中又有什么利益交换？关于红蜘蛛的谜团依旧没有减少。在上次的飞行小队中毒事件中，红蜘蛛似乎有所隐瞒，而这次他也同样隐瞒了自己受伤的真实原因。不过惊天雷也同样可能在撒谎。  
听到蓝霹雳喊他，烟幕才发觉自己刚才有点走神。“抱歉，你说什么？”  
“我说，你能不能再给我演示一下，你是怎么把牌拿出来的？我实在太好奇了。”  
“伸手。”  
蓝霹雳依言把手递给烟幕，并且睁大光镜，紧紧地盯着烟幕的手掌。  
灰色的手掌覆盖上他的，烟幕把他的手指一根一根握起来。温暖的电流在他们的掌心之间流动。  
“牌呢？你要怎么把它们拿出来？”蓝霹雳被烟幕握了一会儿，忍不住问道。  
“牌已经拿出来了。”烟幕看了看桌子。  
一张金属片做成的扑克牌正躺在那里。  
“什么？塞博坦在上，这是，这是你拿出来的吗？”蓝霹雳惊讶得张大嘴。“你在变魔术吗？我根本就没看到你动它！”  
“因为你刚才一直在盯着我的手。”烟幕随手揉了揉蓝霹雳的手心。“这只是最简单的。”  
“啊哈，我明白了，你在作弊，你在出老千。”  
“过程无所谓，结果才重要。我记得你之前是这么说的。”烟幕好整以暇地看着蓝霹雳。  
“用我的话反驳我，你可真狡猾。”  
“我得承认你的夸奖很难得。”  
“什么？这可不是夸奖，烟幕。”蓝霹雳忍不住笑起来。“这是一个，嗯，贬义词，没错。”  
“你对我的任何形容词都是夸奖。”烟幕看着他蓝色的光镜。  
“不是，烟幕，形容词分褒义词和贬义词，懂？”  
烟幕笑了笑，摩挲着蓝霹雳的手心。“对于我来说，形容词只分你说的和其他人说的。”  
这犹如深情告白一般的话语让蓝霹雳的面甲通红。烟幕温暖的笑意仿佛一条潺潺的春溪，带着融化一切的体贴和温和，慢慢地流进他的火种里。  
鬼使神差的，蓝霹雳伸手抚摸着烟幕的手腕，又慢慢向上，来到烟幕的面甲，轻抚那里柔和的线条。  
烟幕的光镜暗了一下，随后他的手覆盖上蓝霹雳的手掌，引导着他的指尖来到自己的唇间，在柔软的金属唇上移动。  
手指上传来温热的触感。  
烟幕捧着他的手指，一根一根亲吻着。  
蓝霹雳的引擎轰地一下开始加速，他能感受到烟幕的嘴唇摩擦着他掌心的电路，把它们带到更高的温度。他感觉自己的装甲在发热，却没有拒绝烟幕的亲吻。相反，蓝霹雳向烟幕的方向挪了挪，离他更近了些。  
烟幕俯身向前，轻吻着蓝霹雳的唇角。他小心地湿润着那两片柔软，沿着蓝霹雳的下巴线条游移，慢慢品尝着那里。蓝霹雳轻声呜咽了一下，试探着把手放在烟幕的胸甲上。  
烟幕摩挲着蓝霹雳的脖颈，他小心地拨弄着他脖间的传感器，偶尔用力夹紧抚弄，蓝霹雳的胸甲下引擎的轰鸣声变得热烈，他湿润的光镜看着烟幕，喉咙里发出细小的愉悦的声音。烟幕的手掌向下移动到蓝霹雳的保险杠上，沿着车灯和装甲缝隙画圈，描摹那些迷人的接缝。蓝霹雳呜咽着仰起脖颈，给烟幕的舌尖以更大的空间。  
烟幕拉起蓝霹雳，让他坐在自己腿上，轻轻啃咬着他的脖颈。  
蓝霹雳的双手缠上烟幕的肩甲，他有些不知所措。“烟幕，我……”  
“嘘。”烟幕的手指按住了蓝霹雳的双唇，然后又滑到他的腰间，摸索着装甲的缝隙。  
冷风扇里有沉重的空气置换出来，变成灼热的喘息。  
烟幕在银灰色的装甲上轻柔抚摸着，指尖潜入装甲接缝处，他揉捏着里面隐藏的齿轮，夹紧那些精密的电线，装甲深处那些闪着光带的线路，在达特森机体里发出动人的情调。  
蓝霹雳挺动身体，慢慢摇晃着自己的腰部，发声器里流出甜美的低吟，他搂住烟幕的头盔，亲吻那对黄色的角徽。  
电流带着热意在两个机体之间流动，一波高热透过装甲缝隙传递给彼此，也把炙热的爱意带给对方。他们不需要再多说什么，不需要表白和占有，蓝霹雳略带羞涩却又热切的动作就是最好的回应。  
当烟幕亲吻他的车灯时，蓝霹雳几乎要颤抖地哭出来。强烈的刺激使他的火种脉动不同寻常地加速，他急促地喘息着，每一块装甲都在因为无助而扭动着。  
烟幕的手掌向下，抚过他的腰肢，逐渐探入腿间。烟幕摸索着腿部和胯间装甲的缝隙，寻找着那块金属板的暗扣。  
他和蓝霹雳的机体相似，找到那个暗扣并不是难事。  
就在烟幕的手搭在蓝霹雳面板暗扣上的时候，蓝霹雳的机体忽然僵住了。  
烟幕的手立刻停住了。“小蓝？”  
“不，求你……住手……”蓝霹雳颤抖着说，他的牙齿紧紧咬着，细碎的词语从他的齿缝间被挤出。  
“你怎么了？”烟幕轻拍着他的后背，试图安抚他。  
蓝霹雳却一把推开了烟幕，从他的腿上跳了下来，他跪在地上，用力呕吐起来，泪水模糊了他的视野。  
除了在帕拉克萨斯的废墟里，除了前几天杀死闹翻天，蓝霹雳从未有过对接经验。  
原来被人带着爱意亲吻是这么令人温暖的感觉。  
温暖到让他不安。  
未经情事的达特森像一张白纸一样，却早已被黑暗侵染得锈迹斑斑。  
“我不能……我没法……求你，别问了……”蓝霹雳的头盔抵在地上，颤抖的身体缩成一团。  
烟幕像是明白了什么。他同样跪在地上，把蓝霹雳扶了起来，他看着那张年轻的面孔，泪水浸泡着蓝霹雳的五官，稚气未脱的模样和他很多年前很像。  
他抬起手，慢慢地覆上蓝霹雳的光学镜头。  
那双明亮的婴儿蓝的颜色。  
“对不起。”  
80万年前，没能保护你。

内置时钟提醒他天亮了，可是蓝霹雳却只是转了个身，他舒服地窝在宽大的充电床上，丝毫没有要起床的意思。  
舱室的窗帘自动打开，主恒星明亮的光线溜进房屋，也扫去他赖床的最后一道屏障。  
蓝霹雳咕哝了一声，终于上线了光学镜头。  
这里不是他的舱室。蓝霹雳四下打量了一下，自己应该还是在烟幕的舱室里，不过烟幕并没有在。昨晚他趴在烟幕的怀里哭了不知多久，然后累了，再然后就模模糊糊地下线了。他们的接触也仅限在拥抱和亲吻这一步。  
蓝霹雳整理了一下装甲，准备回自己的舱室。  
但是当他打开门的时候，门口却站着一个蓝色的身影。  
“早啊。”  
“嗯，早。”他径直绕开了惊天雷。  
“怎么见到我好像一点都不意外。”惊天雷追了上来。  
“你说过今天要来找我，我只是没想到你来这么早。”  
“不早了，威震天的早会都结束了。你的烟幕在早会上大放异彩呢。”  
蓝霹雳回头瞪了惊天雷一眼。  
“你猜怎么着？我早上来你的舱室找你，可是烟幕却过来了，他说你在他的舱室休息，还让我不要去打扰你，让我要么晚点再来要么就安心等待。你一定想象不到我当时的表情。”  
“随便你怎么想。我们只是聊了些家乡的人和事。”  
“我也没多想。只是有点意外，毕竟烟幕看起来和谁都很友好，可还从没让人在他的舱室留宿过。”  
“你下次可以跟他聊聊打牌，兴许他也会让你在他的充电床上睡一觉。”  
“算了吧，我可不想招惹他。”  
蓝霹雳说着走进自己的舱室，在一片空白的数据板上写了几下。“昨晚牌局上有一个是吊钩新招的助手，他赢了我一把之后就开始飘飘然了，手脚利索，可惜嘴巴不牢。”  
他把数据板递给惊天雷，惊天雷伸手去拿，蓝霹雳却突然向后一缩，惊天雷抓了个空。  
“红蜘蛛的行程。”他把另一只手伸到惊天雷光镜前。  
惊天雷从子空间拿出一块芯片。“免费送你一句话吧，你们玩不过红蜘蛛的。”  
“我们？”  
“我知道闪电想为大火车报仇，但他不是红蜘蛛的对手。不管他许给你什么好处，我劝你一句，最好还是明哲保身。”  
“嗯哼？”蓝霹雳没有承认也没有否认，惊天雷的猜测对他来说毫无意义。  
惊天雷以为他不相信红蜘蛛和闪电之间的明争暗斗，于是接着说道：“算了，你可能不知道。之前飞行小队集体中毒事件，其实就是红蜘蛛借机想整闪电。”  
“毕竟那群小飞机都站不起来了。”  
“你可真好骗。除了冲锋那个笨蛋从外面带了点病毒在床上躺了一天之外，其他人根本什么事都没有，红蜘蛛是借题发挥。”  
“什么？其他小飞机没有中毒？”  
惊天雷摇摇头。“现在你知道为什么我要被派出去调查闹翻天中毒的事了吧。”  
仿佛一连串散落的齿轮被串了起来，最终成为一条完整的链条。蓝霹雳终于明白了那天红蜘蛛为什么气冲冲地跑来吊钩的医务室，质问吊钩在闹翻天的能量体里动了什么手脚。因为真的只有闹翻天中了毒。  
他也明白了红蜘蛛为什么盛怒之下杀了安格。  
红蜘蛛不会容忍别人动他的人。  
是我的错。  
“他这次受伤，你知道是怎么回事吗？”蓝霹雳问道。  
惊天雷摇摇头。“最近我和他在一起的时间不多。”  
“是什么事能比背上狙击声波的黑锅还要严重呢？”蓝霹雳试探着问。  
“小跑车，我已经替你打掩护了，你别指望我会在这件事上把红蜘蛛拖下水。”


	20. Chapter 20

20  
“幻影？爵士刚刚出去，如果你找他的话……”警车抬头看了看忽然闯进他办公室的幻影。  
“我找你。”  
“什么事？”  
“我不需要休假！是你让爵士给我放假的吗？请你立刻取消！”幻影看起来很急切。“立刻，马上！”  
“你现在的状态不适合工作。爵士让你休假是正确的判断。”警车淡淡地说。  
“你需要我怎么证明给你看？我现在的状态非常好！”  
“非常好？上次潜入RS-105号矿区，你险些失手，幸亏有爵士完成收尾；半个月循环之前我们在黎明高地的据点因为情报疏漏被攻击；更别提在卫星上的那次假情报……幻影，你觉得你是合适工作的状态？”  
“我……我很抱歉，但我保证以后不会了。”  
“我已经说的很清楚了。”警车扫了幻影一眼，年轻的贵族脸上有掩不住的疲惫。“你需要休息。”  
“我不需要。我们的部队需要我的能力，隐身能力，情报收集能力，这是我们不可或缺的！”  
“的确不可或缺，但不是非你不可。幻影，没有谁是致命的那个齿轮。塞博坦就是一个庞大的金属机器，缺了谁都照样运转。”  
“可我有丰富的经验。”  
“特别行动队不是只有你一个人有经验。”  
“警车！”幻影气愤地说，他的胸甲因为激动而显得起伏不定。“你让我休假，好，你告诉我，我离开这里可以去哪儿？”  
警车面无表情地看着他，直到幻影的置换稍微平静了一些，他才开口：“幻影，战场并不是你的归宿。你总要试着离开战场。我们每个人都要学会离开战场。”  
“离开？”幻影瞪了警车一眼。“离开战场我还有什么？战争让我失去了朋友，失去了家族，失去了我敬重的老师和敬爱的同学，失去了我曾经的故乡！”  
我失去了最重要的那一半火种。  
“除了战场上我不知道我还能去哪儿？哪里会需要我？谁会需要我？我什么也没有了，你懂吗？你懂这种感觉吗？”  
“够了！”警车啪的一声把笔摔在桌子上。  
幻影忽然把双臂撑在警车的办公桌上，他俯视着警车，低声地说：“你不打算告诉我吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你知道我想知道什么。”  
警车的光镜倏地眯起。  
“我们的谈话到此结束。你手头的工作全部移交给大黄蜂。”警车点亮了手里的数据板。“休假命令即刻生效。就这样。”

“他这个人就是这样，说话又臭又难听，你就当他是个生锈的火花塞就行了。”救护车把幻影的电磁阀归位。间谍正在进行休假前的体检，等这份体检报告一出炉，他的休假就开始了。  
“双腿联动轴有些磨损，不过还在正常范围内，我会给你多开一些保养油，虽然比不上你过去用的，但效果还不错。风扇有哨音，注意清理堆积油渍。——还有，以后不许逃检查。”  
“我没有。”幻影分辩说，但是看到救护车还没放下的扳手，又乖乖改了口。“好吧，可能有那么一两次。就一两次。”  
“下次我希望是0。好了，你可以开始你的休假了。”  
幻影坐起身，闷闷地说：“我不想休假。”  
“看出来了，你从进到医务室开始就没高兴过，要是别人能有休假早就把底盘翘上天了。”  
“我跟他们不同。我不知道自己离开战场还能去哪儿。战争让我失去了一切。”  
“我们每个人都有失去的人，和宝贵的东西。是的，这该死的战争。”  
“但至少铁皮还在你身边。”  
“那个老家伙？他已经很久没来医务室了，哦其实我真不明白，他就是送了我一个看起来还算漂亮的工具箱而已，你们怎么就把我和他想到一起了？我，救护车，现在独身，并且接受一切想追我的家伙献殷勤。”  
“得了吧，铁皮听到这话该伤心了，我可不想看他一边眼里漏着油一边把横炮他们训到哭。”  
“呵。”救护车哼了一声。  
“所以，当他还在你身边的时候，多和他在一起待待吧。”幻影轻声地说。  
救护车手中的笔顿了顿，似乎想说些什么，但他轻轻摇了摇头，又接着完成他的报告。  
“你打算去哪儿？”他随口问道。  
“我不知道。”幻影叹了口气。“我觉得我根本无处可去。”  
“我明白你的感受。”救护车用笔尖敲了敲头盔。“战争让我们无家可归，但这里每个人都是彼此的家人。”  
“可是警车不明白。”幻影忿忿地抱怨，他淡金色的光镜漫不经心地扫过救护车的脸庞，又回到窗外。“他不明白这种感受，失去一切，无处可逃。他怎么会明白呢，一个从小在铁堡长大的模范生，一路顺风顺水地走过来，他怎么可能明白最重要的东西在自己面前失去，而自己却无能为力的感受？”  
救护车终于停下了笔。他看着幻影，缓缓地开口了。他语调和缓，却每一个字都像敲打在幻影的火种上一样。  
“不，幻影，警车他明白。”  
他的家乡，并不是铁堡。

“我可是听到，有人抱怨我很久没来医务室了。”高大的红色机体甫一进来，就带着洪亮的大嗓门。  
“你在外面都听到了？怎么不进来？”救护车抬头看了铁皮一眼，就继续忙自己的事。  
“我刚刚看到幻影走了。”铁皮过来帮救护车整理工具分类。“我知道你忙的时候不喜欢别人打扰。”  
“我的确不喜欢别人打扰。”救护车把一柄激光手术刀扔了过去，铁皮一把接住，熟练地放到一个格子里。“但你又不是别人。”救护车说。  
铁皮摸了摸后脑壳，不好意思地笑了笑。“横炮和飞毛腿总跟我抱怨说你的医务室就像屠宰场，我觉得他们也太夸张了。——我觉得你这儿挺好的。”  
救护车皱了皱眉头。“他们这么说我？哦对了，双胞胎三天后的机体检查，你告诉他们一声，我打算提前到明天，让他们两个乖乖给我提着底盘滚过来。不然，这里就真的是他俩的屠宰场了。”

“惊天雷。”蓝色的飞行者刚从红蜘蛛的舱室出来就被叫住了。  
他回头，看到蓝霹雳站在身后。  
“我想出去。基地里太闷了。”蓝霹雳对他说。  
“换个理由。”飞行者走过去，抓着蓝霹雳的肩甲轮胎一使劲，就把他推得原地转了个圈，面对着来时的方向。“换个我能相信的理由，不然你就给我原路回去。”  
“真是瞒不过你。”蓝霹雳举起双手做投降状。“我听说之前相熟的店铺进了一批，嗯，没有经过霸天虎后勤许可的货……”  
“我不知道你还涉足违禁品走私。”  
“不不不，我不涉足，但我既然知道了，总得给自己捞一点吧，你也知道我一上牌桌手气就超级差。”  
惊天雷冷笑了一声。“你消息倒是灵通。”  
“我当然有我的渠道。……五成！我们俩对半分，行吗？”  
“我没兴趣。再见。”  
“哎等等！”蓝霹雳急忙拉住惊天雷，“我查到在声波被狙击的前一天，也就是红蜘蛛受伤的那天，他在私人时间里去了一趟卡利斯城。”  
“那又怎么样？卡利斯城是中立地区。”  
“你说巧不巧？那天刚好有铁堡科学院的人去访问卡利斯工程院。”蓝霹雳用平静的声音说着，然后满意地看到惊天雷的表情发生了细微的变化。  
“这件事还有谁知道？”  
“没有人。消息告诉你了，至于怎么用是你的事。所以我能问问你愿意带我出去吗？”  
“你要想出去干嘛非得找我？守卫的那几个金刚不是跟你很熟吗？再不然你还有闪电和烟幕帮你。”  
“闪电最近好像特别忙。战戟在战场上给他制造了很多麻烦，而他带领的陆军小队也是屡战屡败，昨天我还看到威震天大人对他发了好大一通火呢。至于那几个守卫，别提了，昨晚烟幕帮我在牌局上赢了他们，我觉得他们今天估计不会顺利放我出去了。”  
“友谊真是脆弱。”惊天雷简单地评价。  
“在利益面前，真是脆弱得不堪一击呢。”蓝霹雳笑嘻嘻地说。

卡隆城外的集市并没有受到最近战事吃紧的影响，而霸天虎在战场上的频频失利也并没有让这里的吆喝声蒙上一层阴影。  
“大家总要生活和赚钱的，填饱油箱是根本。战争的本质不也是能量的争夺吗？”蓝霹雳看着在路边卖力招揽顾客的摊贩说。  
“很少听到你这么有道理的话。”惊天雷说。  
“我也很少听到别人像你这样，把夸人的话说得这么难听。”  
惊天雷没理会，他指着一个偏远的方向说：“我去那边看看，你自己转吧。”  
“怎么，还去调查闹翻天的死因？”  
惊天雷叹了口气。“我知道他该死，他之前做的事死多少遍也不为过。当然了，我也一样。可我不相信他会死在一个服务机的手上，就算他是个炉渣。是的，他就是个炉渣。”  
“那么好吧，祝你好运。”蓝霹雳目送惊天雷走远，转身做向另一个方向。

老旧的金属门有些残破，推起来有点像古老的型号转轴摩擦的声音。伴随着这一噪声的是另一个极为精巧的细微的脖颈转动声，蓝霹雳清清楚楚地捕捉到了。  
他快步走向一个不起眼的角落里。  
蓝白色的机体看着他，时间仿佛过了无数个循环，又仿佛种下的种子，刚刚发芽。  
“长官！”蓝霹雳迅速行了一个军礼，然后双手紧紧地握住幻影伸过来的手。  
“我现在休假，不用叫我长官了。”幻影看着蓝霹雳坐好。“所以之后的情报工作，会暂时交接给大黄蜂来处理。”  
蓝霹雳刚才就注意到了幻影身边这个黄色的小个子。他看起来个头不高，明黄色的装甲鲜艳活泼，圆圆的面甲看起来胖乎乎的，头雕上有两个俏皮的小角，淡蓝色的光镜亮晶晶的。  
“你好，我是蓝霹雳，现在……”  
“蓝霹雳！我知道你！”小黄人兴奋地说，连头角都在激动。“我知道你！你是我在军校的前辈！你可能没见过我，因为我入校的时候你已经快毕业了，我听说你的狙击成绩现在还没人打破！杯子也说你是他见过的最有天赋的狙击手！哦哦对了还有竞速，他们说除了新入学的那个蓝色小赛车之外没人能跑得过你！你长得和照片一模一样！你真帅！”  
蓝霹雳头一次见到比他还能说的家伙。但是随后，大黄蜂刚才说的一句话引起了他的注意。  
“你说照片？军校现在还有我的照片？”  
“我知道你在担心什么。军校里所有关于你的档案已经全部销毁，我是在横炮和飞毛腿的录像里偶然看到了你一眼，你在角落给他俩加油，就一点点，不仔细看根本看不出来，放心吧。”小黄人很有信心地保证。  
“这倒是真的。大黄蜂的观察能力非常强，情报方面很有天赋。”幻影说。  
蓝霹雳点点头。“横炮和飞毛腿他俩还好吗？”  
“很好，他们三个月循环前刚刚得到了擎天柱的嘉奖。”  
“我真想再见见他们。”蓝霹雳轻声地说。  
幻影想安慰蓝霹雳几句，但是蓝霹雳的通讯器忽然响了起来。  
“你在哪儿？”是惊天雷的声音。  
蓝霹雳对幻影使了个眼色，快步走到旁边。“我在……休息，怎么了？”  
“你之前给我的声波受伤医治的资料里，我记得提到过，声波用的排气扇的零件型号非常少见。”  
“是的，因为他不是汽车不是飞机不是坦克，他的机体每一个零件都是稀缺型。”  
“可我在闹翻天死的那栋房子里发现了这个型号的零件。”  
“老兄，声波没理由去勾引闹翻天然后杀了他，就算是指使也不可能。他要想杀闹翻天，直接把他的肩炮对准闹翻天的脑袋就行了，干嘛把自己的接口都贡献出来？”  
“我知道没理由，也不可能是他。”  
“这就对了，可能是凶手栽赃陷害呢。”  
“但你不觉得，这是个可以干掉声波的机会吗？”  
蓝霹雳的光镜猛地一亮。他立刻回头看向幻影，幻影则用询问的表情看着他，他则向幻影摆摆手示意不要紧。  
“你想怎么做？”  
“可能得需要你帮忙。”  
“惊天雷，我承认我们两个现在的关系还算不错，但这不代表我会无条件地帮你。”  
“如果有条件呢？”  
“那得看条件是什么？”  
“你想让我把底牌先亮出来？”  
“不亮底牌就让我加码，你以为我在跟你玩梭哈？”  
“梭哈……蓝霹雳，你最近可真是跟烟幕走得很近啊。”  
“你不说就算了。”  
“我知道红蜘蛛那天去见了铁堡科学院的谁。”

“事出突然，我需要马上离开，惊天雷再过几个分循环就会过来找我。”  
“惊天雷？是那个蓝色的飞行者吗？我在资料库里见过那些游击的照片。”大黄蜂说。  
“等等，我有事要问你！”幻影急切地说。“但是惊天雷在战场上见过我，他会认出来的。”  
大黄蜂说：“交给我吧，你们需要多久谈心？”  
幻影说：“一个小周期。”  
大黄蜂打了个响指：“没问题。”  
小黄人看了看蓝霹雳内存条里惊天雷的照片，一溜烟地从门口跑了出去。  
幻影看着大黄蜂消失的背影。“他很厉害，连基地里最死板最冷淡的教官都跟他成了好朋友。大黄蜂的交际能力出乎意料地好，简直和他的身材成反比。”  
“所谓的‘小身材有大智慧’么？”蓝霹雳重新坐下。“你想问我什么？”  
幻影捧着手里的杯子，淡金色的光镜在略显昏暗的光线里飘忽不定。  
“我想向你问一个人的下落。”


	21. Chapter 21

21  
300万年前。  
铁堡汽车人安全指挥部。  
镶着雕花纹饰的金属门砰的一声被推开了，蓝白色的贵族大踏步地走了进来，几乎是用尽了全身的力气，把那块淡蓝色的数据板掼在了桌上。  
正在探长手心里开心地喝油液的笨笨吓了一跳，尖尖的小爪子捂住了自己的眼睛，从指头缝里看着怒气冲冲的主人。  
探长也被吓了一跳，但他很快镇定了下来，安抚地拍了拍笨笨，把它放进笼子里，转身对幻影说：“你怎么了？笨笨被你吓到了。”  
“你不是什么都知道么？你不是什么都能自己做么？”幻影冷笑着把那块数据板拎起来，拍到探长的胸甲上。“小探，你可真厉害，说到做到。”  
探长不用看也知道那是什么。“你都知道了。”  
“你以为还能瞒着我？”  
“抱歉幻影，我原本打算晚点再告诉你的。”  
“晚点？你明天就要走了，你打算什么时候跟我说？小探，我们是火伴，你忘了建立火种链接的时候你是怎么跟我说的吗？”  
“我没忘，幻影，我没忘。”  
“那就立刻去跟大哥撤回你的申请。”  
“幻影，大哥签字的申请，怎么能说撤回就撤回？你把军令当成什么了？”  
“那你把我当成什么了？”  
探长拉着幻影的手臂，把蓝白色的机体揽进怀里，他用下巴轻轻地摩挲着幻影的头盔，带着热意的手掌紧紧地拥着他。  
“他们的能量储备已经到了捉襟见肘的地步，所以这次才把科研人员的招募要求放低了。不然我没这个机会的。”  
“你会死的。”  
“我们都会死的，幻影。”  
幻影靠在探长的胸前，听着那层装甲下象征生命的跳动声。

我们都会死的。

“大哥，新的能量配给方案已经完成，卡利斯中立区的矿区分布勘察工作也已经完成。”警车快步走向擎天柱。  
擎天柱点点头，接过那份数据板，一眼看到了最末尾的署名。  
警车也看到了那个名字。  
“大哥，听说您批准了探长去做卧底的申请。”  
“是的。”  
“大哥，我并非对您的决定表示质疑，但是负责情报工作的是幻影，鉴于幻影和探长之间的火种伴侣关系，我担心……”  
擎天柱笑了。“你担心幻影会在工作中夹带私人情感，影响情报工作的正常进行？”  
“大哥，情报工作不比其他，稍有疏忽就会导致严重后果。我不想质疑幻影的工作能力，但是我认为在面对探长的时候，他的情绪控制能力不够完美。”  
“警车，完美的是机器，而不是一个有着正常情感的金刚。”  
“我不认为这两者有什么区别。”  
“你觉得我完美吗？”  
被擎天柱突如其来的问题问得有些不知所措，警车愣了两个秒循环才说：“您是最好的Prime。”  
“你看，你也觉得不能用完美来形容我，说明你心里也知道，机器和我们的区别。对我尚且评价如此，你就更不应该去苛求幻影。我们可以日趋完美，但我们永远也达不到这一点。警车，我们都不是圣人。”

我们都不是圣人。

“我还是第一次来这里。”探长好奇地打量着两边的墙壁，一眼看不到头的长廊让人压抑。  
“我也很少来。”幻影压下火种里翻腾的痛楚，带着探长走向长廊的深处。  
“你从来没跟我说过你工作上的事。”探长向幻影露出了微笑。“我以为你经常来这里。”  
“我不喜欢把工作带回家里。”幻影简单地说。  
过了几秒钟的沉默，他又说道：“我们也没有派过那么多卧底过去。”  
“哦。”探长应了一声。  
“我知道擎天柱曾经派过直属卧底过去，但是按照规定，你不能先和他联系，以防止他变节了会连累到你。而且，我也不知道他的身份。”  
“嗯。”  
“小探……你在那边可能没什么人可以依靠。”  
“放心吧，我会照顾好自己的。”  
“你的档案在今天之内会被全部抹去，所有的资料都会销毁。包括我在内，都不能保存你一张照片。”  
“我明白，所以我要在这里画一颗星星代表自己最后的印记，对吧？”  
幻影低头，敛去光镜中的模糊。“你可以画自己喜欢的颜色。”  
探长认真地看着那扇墙壁。“用我们两个最喜欢的颜色吧。”  
幻影点点头，找来蓝色和绿色的两根画笔。他递给探长。  
探长伸手，握住的却不是画笔，而是幻影的手指。  
幻影蹙眉看着他。  
“一起画吧。我扶着你的手。”探长注视着自己深爱的那副面孔。“你画得好看，我想再看一遍。”  
幻影用手摸了摸光学镜头，手指上有亮晶晶的颜色。“好。”  
属于两个主人的手掌交叠在一起，握着细长的画笔，端端正正地在墙壁上画下一颗绿色边缘，蓝色填充的星星。  
完成最后一笔之后，幻影仿佛被千斤重担压得喘不过气来。他背对着探长，额头抵在那颗刚刚完工的星星图案上。  
探长伸出手臂，从背后拥紧他。  
“要好好照顾笨笨啊，等我回来了，我想看到它能胖两圈。”  
“嗯。”  
“记得拿我的照片多给它看看，不然小东西怕是要忘了我。”  
“嗯。”  
“以后别乱用隐身能力了，尤其是一个人的时候。”  
“嗯。”  
“就是心情不好也不能隐身，你可以写日记，等我回来看。”  
“嗯。”  
探长亲吻着幻影的额头，抱紧怀里的机体。幻影把面甲埋进他的脖颈里，肩膀无声地颤抖着。  
“现在，断开我们的火种链接吧。”  
他轻声说。

断开我们的火种链接吧。

现在。  
霸天虎基地外一个普通的城镇。  
“你想问谁？”蓝霹雳说。“我不知道你在霸天虎基地里还有熟人。”  
“不，没什么。不用了。”幻影裹紧了身上的披风，他摇摇头，光镜里有一闪而过的湿润。  
“哦对了，说到这个，你听说过一个叫探长的汽车人吗？他在这里做卧底。”  
杯子的底座猛地在桌子上划出一道划痕。  
“怎么了？”蓝霹雳吓了一跳。  
“抱歉，没什么。听说过，他怎么了？”  
“他死了。”蓝霹雳帮幻影把溢出杯子的液体擦去。“我给警车发回去的情报里提到了这一点，但是他没有回复我。你能帮我个忙吗？”  
“什么？”  
“他跟我提到了他的火种伴侣，但是没有告诉我对方的名字。我悄悄留下了他的一小块装甲碎片，我想，我应该把这交给他的火伴。”  
蓝霹雳小心地打开子空间，从里面取出一块暗绿色的碎甲片。甲片的边缘有模糊的断裂痕迹，有的地方已经卷起，但是没有丝毫被锈蚀侵染的痕迹，显然蓝霹雳仔细清理过了。  
幻影接过那块甲片。它看起来小小的一块，还没他的半个手心大，就那么静静地躺在他的手掌中。  
好重啊。  
这块甲片好重啊。  
承载着他和他所有的回忆。  
仿佛他失去的那一半火种就附在上面。  
在那一瞬间，所有的东西都涌上了他的光镜。  
抱着膝盖坐在路边哭泣的幼生体，小小的金属笼子，辩论课上青春年少的面庞，训练课上配合默契的身影，中纪节寝室里期待许久的亲吻，星空下郊外靠在一起的后背。  
耳鬓厮磨。  
火种里突然哗啦啦碎了一地的明亮和希望，无数的伤无数的痛无数的争吵打闹无数的拥抱亲吻在火种舱里重重叠叠。  
他可以看见有着那双淡蓝色的光镜里满是他身影的微笑，笑容里一言不发地遮掩了所有的时光。   
——谁也逃不掉的结局。   
幻影深吸一口气，闭上了光镜。  
“谢谢。——我会转交的。”

蓝霹雳回到自己舱室的时候，那里已经等了一个怎么也没想到的拜访者。  
“声波？啊，你好啊，初次见面，我是……”  
“自我介绍，不必。你的姓名早已知悉。”  
早就听说声波说话方式怪异，今天蓝霹雳才真正领教到。“啊哈，那太好了。你找我有事吗？”  
“你和惊天雷的关系，盟友？”  
“嗯，该怎么说好呢？这话说对也不对，我们霸天虎基地里的每一个人都心属威震天大人，所以大家是在威震天大人周围的相亲相爱的一家人，我们每一个人之间都应该是和平的，友好的，和谐共处的，说‘盟友’或许不太恰当，我更希望你用‘朋友’来形容我和其他人的关系，当然了，也包括你啊。”  
声波耐心地等蓝霹雳说完，才继续开口。“回答，避重就轻。蓝霹雳，用废话连篇掩盖自己的真实目的。性质，狡猾。”  
“没有没有，这都是我的真芯话。而且被你用‘狡猾’这个词形容，我真不觉得是夸奖。”  
“没在夸奖。”  
“啊，哈，好吧，那我就不用说‘谢谢夸奖’了。”  
“今日外出，收获？”  
蓝霹雳愣了愣，才明白声波是问他和惊天雷今天外出有什么收获。“老兄，你的说话方式我真的不太习惯啊。”  
“询问，需要重复？”  
“哦不不不，不需要，我已经懂了。惊天雷和我出了基地大门就分开了，老实跟你说吧，我自己逛了逛，至于他的发现，你得问他去。如果你愿意问的话。”  
“蓝霹雳，撒谎，没有必要。”  
“啊哈？真是瞒不过你，嗯，我知道相熟的店铺进了点违禁品，所以我就去掺和一脚挣点储备能量罢了。这事惊天雷也知道。声波，人不为己，天诛地灭嘛——你不是连这个都要管吧？”  
“重复，撒谎，没有必要。外出，为了与别人会面。没有摄像头，为了躲避。”  
蓝霹雳的光镜倏地瞪大，又瞬间眯起。他的手指叩着桌面，慢慢地摇了摇头。“我去违禁品店当然要避开摄像头了。”  
“蓝霹雳，紧张，撒谎的必然后果。风扇频率，增加中。”  
蓝霹雳几乎要在处理器里狠狠地骂一句“这个该死的心灵感应者”了。他咳了咳发声器，拉过一把椅子坐下。“好吧，我告诉你，但你别告诉别人。”  
声波只是看着他，没说话。  
“其实我今天是出去找我以前的一个对接火伴了。我没加入之前曾经在很多地方流浪过，你懂的吧？我有过几个念念不忘的P友，技术挺好的，真的，那感觉简直就是……说了你也不懂，不过碰巧他就是其中一个。前几天听说他跑来找我了，我就出去见了一下，做了一些成年机该做的事。”蓝霹雳翘着腿，优哉游哉地靠在椅背里，小翅膀一抖一抖。“你还要听更多的细节吗？”  
“你的对接过程，没兴趣。”  
蓝霹雳舒了一口气，但是紧接着声波又问：“树林里的狙击，原因？”  
“我们能说点大家都懂的话吗？我真的不知道你在说什么。”  
声波的光镜暗了一下，忽然用力，一把按住蓝霹雳肩甲上的轮胎。  
蓝霹雳猝不及防，肩甲上的旧伤登时开裂，他痛得几乎无法反抗。  
“还击，不只打中手腕，还有肩膀。而红蜘蛛的肩膀，没有伤口。”  
“那也不一定是我！”蓝霹雳痛得大喊。“也许是基地外的金刚呢！你没证据说这是你的肩炮伤的！”  
“声波，没有证据。但可以交给红蜘蛛。游击，审讯手段充足。”  
蓝霹雳顿时冒出了冷汗。红蜘蛛为了摆脱自己的嫌疑，就算他不亲自下手，也一定会用尽各种方法让蓝霹雳承认自己才是狙击声波的凶手。  
直到蓝霹雳痛得要跪倒在地上，声波才放开了他。达特森扶着肩膀，抹去上面的能量液。  
“蓝霹雳，你的身份，到底是什么？”  
“我就是个刚加入霸天虎没多久的新人。”蓝霹雳抽痛地说。  
“你的话，不足以为信。”  
“随便你怎么想吧。愿意去调查你就去。”蓝霹雳扶着肩甲站起身，背对着声波去找医药箱。他知道声波在观察着他，但是这不是他可以露怯的时候。  
走着瞧吧，一把好的狙击枪不会放过逃走的敌人。


	22. Chapter 22

22  
瘟神。  
一个瘟神。  
又一个瘟神。  
躲都躲不掉。  
蓝霹雳把夹在自己两边的这两个蓝色涂装的家伙暗暗起名叫瘟神一和瘟神二。  
声波刚走出蓝霹雳的舱室，就迎面碰到了来这里找蓝霹雳的惊天雷。两个人显然对对方出现在这里都有些吃惊，但是声波的面罩很好地遮盖了他的表情，而惊天雷也迅速调整了自己的动作，走到蓝霹雳的另一边。  
“惊天雷，怀疑我杀了闹翻天？”  
“我在闹翻天死的那栋房子里发现了你专有的型号零件，声波，你怎么解释？”  
“结论，有人陷害。显而易见。”  
“你的零件型号非常少见，我不明白别人怎么能拿到。”  
“这很容易。不足以做证据。”  
“能不能做证据我们说了可不算，还是问问威震天大人吧。”  
“建议予以考虑。红蜘蛛，旧伤修复如何？”  
惊天雷一怔。如果连蓝霹雳都能知道红蜘蛛那天去卡利斯城见了谁，那么以声波的情报收集能力，他更不可能被蒙在鼓里。对方的身份，可是远比背上狙击声波的黑锅还要严重得多。红蜘蛛手腕的旧伤一直是声波狙击事件中不可抹去的阴影，虽然那天在会客厅，威震天并未当场发作，也没有追问红蜘蛛受伤的原因，但是声波显然已经拿捏住了这一点，并且充分进行了回击。  
在闹翻天的死因上跟声波纠缠是不明智的，原本惊天雷也只是打算利用发现的零件在威震天心里打击一下声波的地位而已，并没想到真的能扳倒他。  
见到惊天雷没说话，声波知道他的目的已经达到，也不愿再多做停留，转身准备离开。  
“等等！”惊天雷忽然叫住他。  
声波回头，看着惊天雷，但是没有说话。  
“或许我这样问有些越权，但我是出于对霸天虎事业的关心——矿区的实验进展得怎么样了？”  
实验？矿区的实验？蓝霹雳觉得自己的记忆扇区里似乎有一个点，他迅速在内存里搜索起来。  
声波的表情有些不快。他戴着面罩和护目镜，本来这样是很难看到表情的，但是现在蓝霹雳和惊天雷都感受到了一股名为“不满”的情绪溢了出来，可见声波真的不怎么喜欢惊天雷提出这个问题。  
但是惊天雷顾不得那么多了，在私下他很难再有和声波单独见面的机会了，除了威震天的会客厅。而在那里，他绝对不会想要提出这个问题。  
声波看了看蓝霹雳。“实验，重大项目。无关人士，不建议透露。”  
“哦哦是的，我知道他是无关人士，但没关系，他只是个小鬼，什么也不懂。”惊天雷急忙把蓝霹雳拉到自己背后，凑近了声波说。“你可以放心。”  
声波谨慎地回答：“实验项目，进展顺利。关心，非常感谢。”  
“真的进展顺利吗？我听说信息采集遇到了点麻烦……”  
“重复，实验项目，进展顺利。关心，非常感谢。”  
“啊，好吧。希望你说的顺利是真的顺利。”惊天雷没法追问，只好悻悻地回了一句。  
“还有问题吗？”  
“哦不，没有了。感谢。”  
看着声波走远了，惊天雷才微不可闻地叹了口气。  
蓝霹雳试探着问道：“你们刚才说的实验，是什么实验？我好像从来没听过。”  
“跟你无关。”惊天雷生硬地说。  
“是啊，我是无关人士，连透露一点都不能呗。”蓝霹雳耸耸肩。“友谊真是脆弱呢。”  
惊天雷拧着眉头看着他。  
“看我干吗？这话是你之前说的，你忘了？”  
“我跟你可没有友谊，你别会错意了。”惊天雷毫不留情地拍了他的头盔一下。  
“是，你说的没错。我们俩顶多算是信息分享，互惠互利的那种。我只是好奇，你除了闹翻天，还有其他关心的东西啊。”  
听到闹翻天的名字，记忆中那个画面再次清晰起来。  
阴霾的天空，倾颓的大厦，呼啸而至的炸弹，尖叫逃生的机群。  
辉煌和毁灭，只有一天之隔。  
【这里，外面，我们炸死的都是平民！】  
“嘿，我说小飞机，你在想什么呢？”蓝霹雳在惊天雷的光镜前又是晃手指又是做鬼脸，终于把飞行者的思绪唤了回来。“如果你要随身带着钱包就好了，那我准能趁刚才把你身上所有的能量块席卷一空还能跑出三百英里。”  
“跟你无关。”  
“又是这句。”蓝霹雳不满地哼了一声。“你来找我干什么？”  
惊天雷忽然心烦意乱起来。“没什么，我只是路过。”

无法入眠。充电设备显示良好，但是惊天雷无法让自己的处理器下线。他焦躁不安，火种舱里像被一群噬铁虫蹂躏着。  
这不是他第一次无法充电，在之前很多次，他都经历过这种感觉。  
难受的，糟糕的，恶心的感觉。  
在闹翻天死的那天晚上，在黎明高地狙击战的前一天，在帕拉克萨斯被毁灭的那一天。  
帕拉克萨斯。  
那个像幽灵一样的名字再次缠上他的火种，紧紧地勒住他的脖颈，冰冷的空气灌进他的气扇，搅得他心神不宁。  
“该死的。”惊天雷暗暗地咒骂了一句，咕咚咕咚灌下几口能量液。然后他拉开门，打算出去走走，吹吹夜风。  
但天井里不是只有他一个人。  
“谁？”他警惕地问着。  
对方却好像早就知道他要来。黑暗中出现了一个模糊的有着两扇门翼的影子，慢慢转身。随着他的动作，皇家蓝的涂装慢慢显露出来。  
“是你。”惊天雷说。  
“怎么，你以为会看到蓝霹雳吗？虽然我们都有门翼，但还是有区别吧。”烟幕笑着说。  
“不，我谁也没以为。因为你们两个我谁也不想见到。”  
“还真是荣幸。”  
惊天雷轻哼了一声。  
“怎么，长夜漫漫，没了闹翻天之后无法入睡？”  
惊天雷想说你不也是吗，但他想了想还是决定闭嘴。虽然烟幕经常晚上出入威震天的舱室在这个基地是人尽皆知的秘密，但是当着当事人的面，惊天雷觉得还是少惹麻烦的好。而且烟幕在基地里一向中立，从来没和任何人对立过，此刻亦然。  
“今天你和声波见面了。”烟幕自顾自地坐了下来，他意识到惊天雷在盯着他。“怎么，我说错了吗？”  
“没有。”惊天雷也在旁边坐了下来。“我见到他了。”  
“抱歉，我不是有意听你们谈话，但是我的舱室和蓝霹雳的舱室就那么两步远，而你们说话的声音又太大了。”  
“你都听到了。”  
“你还在关心那个实验的进展？”  
“习惯性地问一下而已。”  
“看来今晚无法入睡跟这件事没有关系。”  
惊天雷沉默了一会儿，他看着烟幕，怔怔地说：“所以你今天是特意在这儿等我的。”  
“算是吧。”  
“我不知道我这样做是不是对的，但我真的希望那座城市能再次出现在这颗星球上。”  
“那是一座美丽的城市。”  
“是的。我们飞到那里之后我才看到，那座城市所拥有的辉煌和灿烂无法用任何语言形容。有那么一瞬间，我甚至羡慕住在那里的人们，他们坐拥银河系最美的花园。”  
“是水晶花园。”  
“对。在我回味这个美丽的名字时，闹仔已经把炸弹扔了下去，我甚至没来得及多看她两眼，她就在一片冲天火光中消失殆尽。”  
“确实可惜了。我也去过那里，见识过那座城市。”  
“那是我加入游击之后的第一次大规模轰炸。老实说，去之前我很兴奋，作为一个战士，我的使命就是在战场上拼尽全力去厮杀，给敌人致命的打击，让他们抱着脑袋鬼哭狼嚎吓破油箱。这是我作为战士的自豪。可是我错了，大错特错。我们把炸弹对准了平民，我们炸平了一个与世无争的城市。”  
“霸天虎的作战让你失望了？”  
“就是跟闹仔我也不敢这么说，但是我可以对你说出这些话。你可真有本事。”  
“承蒙厚爱。”  
“我们奉命去各地轰炸，炸平那些不肯加入的中立城市，给汽车人以威慑。我想我们达到目的了，帕拉克萨斯就是头阵，在很长一段时间内，那些中立城邦听到游击的名字都噤若寒蝉。”  
“是的。”  
“可我却一点也高兴不起来。红蜘蛛带着我们在帕拉克萨斯肆意扫荡，我见到了数不清的尸体，闹翻天搜刮了不少他想要的东西，红蜘蛛则过足了指挥官的瘾，而我，我只记得我亲手杀死了一个小鬼。”  
“从没听你说过。”  
“其实大部分人在我们轰炸的时候就已经死了。当我和闹仔降落的时候，几乎没有看到什么活人。但他还是在废墟里发现了一个躲藏的家伙，看起来年纪还小，很年轻，完全不知道发生了什么，一脸惊恐又茫然地看着闹仔把他抓了出来。时间太久我已经记不清他长什么样了，但是他那双绝望又愤怒的眼神我一直记得。”  
随后他们两个都不再说话，直到过了很久，烟幕的喉咙里发出轻微的摩擦声。  
“如果时间回到80万年前，你还会听从红蜘蛛的指挥，带上炸弹飞去那座城市吗？”  
惊天雷仰头望向夜空。过了许久，他才轻声地说：  
“我是个霸天虎游击。——我是说，会的。”


	23. Chapter 23

23  
“正如您所见，大人，在我们飞行小队在前线拼杀的时候，后勤和供给却不断地给这些英勇无比的战士们拖后腿。没错闪电，说的就是你，关于赫拉斯城两天没有供给的事你怎么解释？你知道我们是在怎样的情况下才坚守住阵地的吗？”红蜘蛛在大厅中央站着，趾高气扬地挺着肩膀。  
“大人，我可以解释。虽然因为闹翻天的原因我们失去了大火车这么优秀的运输参谋，但是我一直在认真筹划我们在地面上的一切事项，包括对我们如此重要的后勤补给工作，这是没参与过地面作战只会在天上瞎咋呼的飞机们所根本不了解的地方。至于断了2天补给的事，我当时派出了补给小队，可是在快到的时候我们遭遇了汽车人的伏击。普神晓得那些不会飞的轮子们怎么知道我们的补给情报的，不过要我来看，这绝对是因为那些小飞机们在天上太过于耀武扬威了才导致补给小队的位置被暴露。红蜘蛛，恶有恶报这句话你总还听过吧？”闪电立刻还击，字字句句往红蜘蛛的痛处上戳。  
蓝霹雳缩在最角落的地方，尽可能的不让别人注意到他。这样的高层会议原本他是没资格参加的，但是当时他正好碰到了烟幕，而烟幕则问他是否想来旁听这个会议。蓝霹雳略一思索就决定和烟幕一起来。  
然后他就再次领教到了红蜘蛛和闪电的口水仗。  
飞机部队和闪电的地面部队不合不是一天两天了，但是闪电终归还是属于声波这一拨的，这件事蓝霹雳在后来也看了出来，只是声波一向不会明着掺和进和红蜘蛛的争斗中，而且之前声波也不在，所以闪电一直在出头。现在声波回来了，闪电的反击明显更激进了。  
蓝霹雳抬头看了看威震天的脸色。不过看起来，他对他们之间的骂战倒是习以为常了。也或许这就是他的驭下之道。  
“没证据可别乱说，闪电。你现在之所以能在基地里坐得好好的喝你的油液就是因为有我们这些‘在天上太过于耀武扬威’的游击在前线给你挡着，所以现在，停下你那毫无根据处理器连着能源镜才想出来的臆测，拿出你的专业精神来，好好想想接下来的补给工作该怎么做。”  
“你还好意思说专业精神，红蜘蛛？我记得你原本也是学地质的，怎么没见你在勘探矿脉上做出点专业贡献来，还要我的人去找能量来给你们浪费？”  
“只要威震天大人一声令下，我当然可以去勘探资源，只要你能带着游击们飞去汽车人那扔下几个炸弹。”  
“你也就会仗着自己的空中优势扔几颗炸弹了，仗着汽车人那边没什么空中力量所以才能这么肆无忌惮。哦不不，不光汽车人基地吧，你们游击之前把中立城市也炸得片甲不留，这可是闹翻天他们经常挂在嘴边的‘丰功伟绩’呢，是吧，那个第一个倒霉的帕拉克萨斯……”  
猛地听到家乡的名字在这样的场合被提起，蓝霹雳忽然火种一颤。他的手指哆嗦起来，几乎要控制不住自己怒吼出来——  
“闭嘴！”蓝色的飞行者怒气冲冲地打断了闪电，手臂的射线枪瞄准了闪电的脑门。“再多说一个字，我就打爆你的脑袋。”  
几乎所有的人都愣住了，包括红蜘蛛。  
虽然飞行小队和地面部队平日经常争执，但最多就是吵架，向这样公然在威震天面前武器加身还是第一次。因为太过突然，连红蜘蛛都忘了拉开他的僚机。  
闪电怔了一下，立刻反应过来。他用食指轻轻拨开惊天雷的武器。“我记得当时去轰炸你也有份，怎么，难道你对威震天大人的命令不满意？”  
惊天雷狠狠地扫了闪电一眼。  
烟幕忽然想起什么看向蓝霹雳，小达特森已经恢复了常态，他的光镜闪了闪，烟幕想拉住他，但终究还是晚了一步。  
“不不，当然不是了，他怎么敢对威震天大人的命令不满意？”蓝霹雳挡在惊天雷和闪电中间，把惊天雷的武器按下去。“他生气是因为你提到了闹翻天。”  
“闪开。”闪电低声说。“你到底是哪边的！”  
“你想脑袋上被开个洞吗！”蓝霹雳也压低了声音说。  
红蜘蛛对冲锋示意了一下，尖头也急忙过来把惊天雷拉了回去。在他经过红蜘蛛的时候，他的长机用几乎微不可闻的声音说道：“我不知道你什么时候跟那个小鬼走得这么近了。”  
惊天雷用沉默回应他的长机。  
会客厅里的气氛有些沉默。  
直到烟幕轻轻咳了一声，对威震天说：“威震天大人，其实刚才闪电和红蜘蛛争论的问题无非是能量供应问题，我们的补给小队在遭遇汽车人伏击之后损失不小，而后勤的能量储备目前正处在不容乐观的阶段。我建议再派遣合适的人选去开发新的能量矿脉，以帮助我们在对抗汽车人的这场持久战中占得优势。”  
“说到这儿，”闪电得意地把刚才拔出的武器收了回去，他转身面对威震天，不无骄傲地说。“威震天大人，我的人已经有所收获了。我们在距离塞博坦星球两个西格玛当量的距离发现了一颗小行星斯科特星球，能量蕴藏十分丰富。”  
红蜘蛛侧头看着闪电，似乎对他的信息很感兴趣。“大人，如果您允许的话，我想可以让离子风暴和……”  
“大人，”闪电急忙打断红蜘蛛，“我的搜索队刚从那里回来，他们清楚当地的情况，还是让我的人……”  
眼看着他们又要争起来，威震天不耐烦地挥了挥手。“烟幕。”  
“我在，威震天大人。”  
“你去。闪电，把这次任务的详细资料发给烟幕。”  
“什么？大人，您让他去？要知道他加入我们以来几乎没有出过这个基地半步！哦老天我都怀疑他的车轮还能开吗？”红蜘蛛冷笑。  
“大人，我也强烈反对派烟幕去。他对于搜索矿脉没有任何经验，我们需要的是能实际做事的人，不是只会在基地里整天无所事事的闲人。”闪电也对威震天的安排不屑一顾。  
他俩倒是难得达成一致。蓝霹雳悄悄看了看烟幕，烟幕对此却并没什么反应。  
“是吗？”威震天瞪着他们。“飞行小队在泰拉帕克斯被围攻的时候，是谁把你们带出重围的，需要我再提醒你一遍吗，红蜘蛛？还有你闪电，烟幕在加入我们之前游历过多少星球，恐怕你自己都数不过来吧？你们两个除了在这里为了自己的利益争来争去攻讦对方，现在又要多加一条质疑我的决定吗？”  
红蜘蛛像没听到一样，仰头看着天花板。  
闪电则把脑袋扭到了一边。  
“烟幕，你需要多长时间准备？”威震天不再理会他们，转而看向烟幕问道。  
“很短，大人，在您需要的时间内我就可以启程。”烟幕恭敬地回答，“但是我需要一个助手。”  
威震天略一沉思就同意了。“可以。你想带谁去？”  
“如果您允许的话，大人。蓝霹雳。”

“我不会跟你走的。”蓝霹雳砰的推开烟幕的门，气恼地看着他。  
“如果你时间不够，我会多给你一些时间收拾东西。但是别带太多行李。”烟幕平静地说。  
“你没听懂吗？我说我不会走，我不会离开霸天虎基地，不会离开卡隆！”  
“威震天大人同意了我的建议。”  
“让你的建议见鬼去吧！我可以随便找个什么理由，生病了，齿轮坏了，油箱破了，随便什么理由都行，吊钩会给我开证明的。”蓝霹雳气鼓鼓地说。  
“不，他不会。他那个新招的小助手昨天在牌桌上出千被我看到了。”  
蓝霹雳顿时泄了气。他拉过椅子一屁股坐上去，小声地咕哝：“你为什么非要带我去？”  
“那你又为什么非要留下来？”  
“我喜欢这里。我跟每个人都相处得很好，我有很多朋友，才不想去那个陌生的小星球找什么能量矿。”  
“跟每个人都相处得很好？比如惊天雷？”  
蓝霹雳哼了一声。  
“小蓝，你没发现吗？自从声波回来之后，你已经被卷到漩涡中心了。”  
蓝霹雳没法反驳烟幕。烟幕那天一定听到了声波在他舱室里说的话。  
可是除此之外呢？烟幕还知道什么？  
但我还不能走，我的任务还没完成。闹翻天死后红蜘蛛的戒备心更加严重，蓝霹雳始终找不到机会下手，惊天雷虽然跟他的关系比红蜘蛛亲近，但也远不如闹翻天那么好对付。更何况之前狙击声波失败，蓝霹雳已经为自己毫无进展的近况苦恼许久了。在这种情况下，他更不能离开基地，否则下次再找到机会就不知是多久以后了。  
打定主意，蓝霹雳抬起头，认真地看着烟幕说：“谢谢，但是我不会走的。我宁可在这里每天无所事事游手好闲，也不想去一个未知之地冒险。”  
烟幕轻轻叹了口气。“我也不想这样的，小蓝。”  
他抬起头，看着那张和自己相似的面容。“你来自帕拉克萨斯，对吧？”  
烟幕凝视着他。  
“我不知道你除了喜欢打牌，还喜欢开玩笑。”蓝霹雳耸了耸肩，“虽然这一点也不好笑。”  
“是不好笑。”烟幕拉住他的手，语气温和。“你舱室里的那盆水晶花，要一起带走吗？”

蓝霹雳做了一个梦。他说不上来这算不算梦，也许只是普通的数据乱流，但是却清清楚楚地从他的记忆扇区里流出，像一条灵活的小蛇，缠绵着他的身体。  
他来到了一个熟悉的地方。  
是他的家。  
一切都还和80万年的陈设一样，桌子，椅子，摆放能量块的柜子，冒着热气的油浴喷头。  
他走过去，坐在那张椅子上，扶手有一小块掉漆，他小心地避开那里，省的蹭到自己的涂装。楼下有人在喊他，他走到窗边，推开那两扇玻璃。  
“小蓝，今天是过节，别当宅男啦，跟我们去油吧玩！”  
朋友挥着手臂，兴奋的面孔在夕阳的映照下有些模糊。他心里一动，转身从楼梯跑下去。  
“这就对啦！”朋友兴奋地揽着他的肩甲，“走，今天我请客！”  
蓝霹雳从没有在帕拉克萨斯见过这么多金刚，好像他们都是突然从地底下钻出来的似的。他们在油吧里欢快地跳着，拥挤着，推着自己身边的好友或是陌生人，震耳欲聋的笑声盖过了音乐。  
朋友拉着他转进舞池里，贴着他跳了起来。蓝霹雳不擅长跳舞，但是年轻的达特森最擅长欢笑。他学着朋友的动作，迎着节拍，推挤着朋友的后背，他开心地笑起来，声音大得几乎听不清朋友喊他的名字。  
“你说什么？”蓝霹雳大声问。  
“我说，焰火要开始了，去不去中心广场？”朋友也贴到他接收器边大声喊。  
“去！”蓝霹雳大笑着回以更响亮的回答。  
朋友带着他飞驰在灰色的街道上，一座座美丽的建筑被他们甩在身后。他们来到中心广场，在拥挤的人群中大喊着对方的名字。  
广场旁边高大的建筑物里灯火通明，辉煌绚丽的焰火在广场上被燃放，在空中徘徊成一团团珠围翠绕的瑰丽，洁净透明的玻璃上反射出一道道镭射光，不断变换着色彩。巨大的玻璃幕墙上打着最浓烈的祝福。  
“节日快乐！我爱你们！”蓝霹雳抱着朋友们的肩甲大声喊道。  
他们温暖地笑着，碰撞着彼此的齿轮，年轻的面庞充满了欢笑。  
他们在焰火下欢呼，为螺旋花园，为水晶垂兰，为结晶雪，为市政大厅，为一千一百一十一层的逻辑塔，为帕拉克萨斯浩瀚美丽的星空。

蓝霹雳猛地惊醒。他意识到自己刚刚是在做梦，多余的能量随着数据乱流依然盘旋在他的线路里，冷凝液已经把他全身都弄湿了。  
他揉了揉脑袋，看向四周。  
“这是哪儿？”他猛然意识到这不是自己的舱室。周围没有什么光亮，只有几盏应急灯，而唯一的声音则来自控制台。  
和操作控制台的身影。  
“烟幕……这是哪儿？”蓝霹雳挣扎着扯掉充电线。  
“去往斯科特星球的飞船。”烟幕回答。  
“什么？我怎么会在这儿？”  
“我用了一点镇静剂带你上飞船。”  
“你！我说过我不想离开卡隆！”  
“你必须得跟我走，我是为你好。”  
“立刻把飞船掉头，我要回去！”  
“不可能。”  
“那我就在飞船里搞破坏，直到我们俩和这玩意儿同归于尽，一起坠落！”  
蓝霹雳说完就顺手拿起一把电子枪，咣当一声朝舱门扔了过去。  
烟幕设定了自动航行，走过去一把抓住蓝霹雳的手腕。“闹够了吗？”  
“没有！除非你把我送回去！”蓝霹雳倔强地瞪着他。  
“送你回去你想干什么？去杀了红蜘蛛和惊天雷吗？”  
“你管的也太多了！跟你有什么关系？”  
“你来自帕拉克萨斯，对吧？”  
“又来了，我们能停止这个完全不好笑的话题么，烟幕？”  
“游击从没有炸过乌拉雅行省。”  
“哦，是的，但我又不是一直在乌拉雅待着，我去过很多地方，屠戮城，双子城，塔干高地，他们小飞机轰炸过的地方太多了。这个答案你满意吗？”  
“你之前说他们炸毁了你的家乡。”  
“那是你听错了。”  
“你加入霸天虎就为了杀掉他们三个吗？”  
“不行吗？”  
烟幕放开了蓝霹雳的手腕。“等飞船在斯科特星球落地之后，我就安排你离开。”  
“离开？你让我去哪儿？”  
“去哪儿都可以，但是你不能回塞博坦星球。”  
“为什么？”  
“小蓝，仇恨不该是你今后生活的全部……”  
“你知道我经历过什么吗？你凭什么替我做决定？”  
“无论如何。”烟幕在操作台上按了几下。“这艘飞船只能接受我的密码操作，所以在飞船落地之前，你乖乖地充电，好好补充体力。这是你唯一能做的事。”  
烟幕关掉了几盏应急灯，飞船里一片漆黑。他走到自己的充电床上躺下，接好充电线。  
“我恨你。”蓝霹雳咬牙。  
“我知道。”他轻声地说。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
飞船轰的一声放下推进器，烟幕用力拉下控制杆，随着一声暗哑的嘶吼，船体降落在行星表面布满灰尘的坑洼中。  
“这里比我想象的还要糟。”蓝霹雳看着外面的风沙。  
“这里是野外，我们不能降落在人口稠密的地方。”烟幕记下几个数字，从储藏柜里拿出两件披风。  
“干嘛？”蓝霹雳皱着眉头问。  
“这里的人不太欢迎我们。”烟幕把披风裹在蓝霹雳身上，又帮他仔细整理了一下。“除了面甲，尽量别露出你的机体。”  
“你以前来过这里？”蓝霹雳不由得有点好奇。  
“很久以前。”  
“我还以为你一直在卡隆城里当宅男呢。”  
“是加入卡隆城之前的事。”  
“其实之前也想问的……”蓝霹雳犹豫了一下，斟酌着合适的用词，“你为什么要加入霸天虎？”他想问烟幕看起来并不是一个合适战斗的单位，为什么会加入嗜血成性的霸天虎军队，难道就为了挣到足够的能量，不惜把自己送到别人的充电床上？  
烟幕笑了笑，转过头反问他：“你觉得呢？”  
“我怎么知道。”蓝霹雳咕哝着说。  
“是啊，为什么呢？”烟幕利索地把披风整理好。“做事为什么非要理由呢？”  
他们一起走下舷梯，蓝霹雳被脚步溅起的沙尘呛得排气管发颤。“真是糟透了。”  
“我带你去星际空港，找最近的一趟离开这里的航班，除了塞博坦，你可以去任何地方。”  
“我说了我要回塞……”  
蓝霹雳的话还没说完，烟幕忽然停住脚步，一个转身倾身向前，手指按在蓝霹雳的嘴唇上。  
蓝霹雳紧张地看着那双近在咫尺的淡蓝色光学镜头。  
“嘘。做个乖孩子。”

但人来人往的航空港却让两个人都始料未及。巨大的显示屏上滚动播放着“因突发事件实行航空管制”的消息，所有离港航班都已停运，有人在大声地咒骂，也有人嚷嚷着退票。  
蓝霹雳觉得消息即好又坏。好的是烟幕不再执意要把他送走了，坏的是他暂时也无法回塞博坦了。  
他想了想说：“反正也走不了，不如我们先去查一查闪电给的坐标。”  
烟幕蹙眉。航空管制，只准进不准出，显然是发生了什么大事。但是闪电并没有提到这里有任何突发事件，而就他和红蜘蛛都曾经抢着想来这一点来看，闪电的人走的时候这里还是风平浪静，至少表面上应该是的。那么在这短短不到半个月循环的时间里到底发生了什么？但是无论如何，想要送蓝霹雳离开显然已经是一件难事。他思索了一会儿，在通讯器里找到一个熟悉的名字。

“多么感人又辉煌的重聚啊。我觉得我们应该抱一下以示庆祝。”紫金色的金刚悠闲地从座椅里起身，冲烟幕张开双臂。  
“收起你那套东西，我喜欢你一手交钱一手交货的职业精神，诈骗。”烟幕不动声色地把诈骗的手臂拨开。  
诈骗挑了挑眉，忽然转身抱住旁边的蓝霹雳。蓝霹雳被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地把他推开。  
“手感不错。”诈骗拍了拍蓝霹雳。  
烟幕拔出武器顶在诈骗的额头上。  
“嘿，别那么激动，我只是想抱抱你的小跟班以示友好。毕竟我们上次见面的时候你还没跟那个铁桶头走到一起，时间过得太久了。”  
“我现在也没跟他走到一起。”烟幕面无表情地说。  
“那么说那些桃色新闻到底是真的还是假的？他们说你是威震天床头养的小……”  
然后小个子的金刚听到了粒子枪内部机械运转的声音。  
“好吧好吧，开个玩笑。你知道做我这行的收集信息是基本素养，也包括花边新闻。说吧，时隔三百万年没见，你这次找我来干什么？”  
“这里发生了什么？”  
“因为丰富的能量蕴藏，有人盯上了这里，为了取得开采许可，用了点不太寻常的手段。仅此而已。”  
“谁？”  
“你以前打过交道的一个老家伙。我记得你因为出千被他抓住，关在牢房里……”  
烟幕一把捂住诈骗的发声器。  
诈骗不解地看着他。  
“别说废话。严重吗？”  
“航空管制，你觉得呢？”  
“帮我搞一张离开这里的票。目的地除了塞博坦哪里都可以，越快越好。”  
“你刚来就要走？”  
“不是给我。”  
“啊哈，这么可爱的小家伙，不要也别扔啊，不如留给我吧。”  
“麻烦你再说一遍，诈骗。”  
“算了，你每次说出这句话就没好事。我可以答应你，但是我的服务可不免费。”  
“你在塞博坦上的债还清了吗？”  
“……成交。”

“诈骗是我以前认识的一个家伙，是个军火商，混迹于各个星球的黑市上，为了利益无所不用其极，甚至连自己的活塞都能卖。”  
烟幕和蓝霹雳离开了诈骗的住所，飞船停在野外，烟幕不想太过引人注目，所以打算走回去。蓝霹雳默默地跟在烟幕身后，想着自己怎么在脱离烟幕之后回到塞博坦。  
但是他的目光忽然看到了一个街边一个推着小车的摊贩。  
他停了下来。  
吸引他的并不是这个看起来普普通通的小贩，而是他的货车上摆的那件小东西。  
他几乎是下意识地朝那里走了过去，目光几乎是贪婪地盯着那个水晶质地的摆件。  
那是逻辑塔的模型。  
虽然做工很粗糙，但那的确是逻辑塔。蓝霹雳一眼就可以认出。  
这种流动的货车式摊贩一般都是没什么钱去开商铺，只能沿街推车售卖商品，所以卖的自然不可能是什么高级货。大概是以前在哪里见过逻辑塔的样子，照模画样地描了下来，又草草地制作一番就成了。  
他拿起那个摆件，在手里翻来覆去地看着，摩挲着上面的图案，光镜里发出渴望的光芒，几乎忘记周围的人。  
“先生，这是纯手工制作的模型，用了这颗星球上最好的材质，还特意……”商贩见有生意上门，立刻开始卖力推销起来。  
烟幕打断了他：“多少钱？”  
商贩略一沉思：“200个加尔（当地货币）。”  
旁边有看热闹的当地人听到这个数字，不由得呸呸两声走了，边走还边用当地语言低声感叹黑心商人。  
蓝霹雳当然能听得懂，但是他知道自己流露出那么喜欢的样子，商贩肯定要抬高价格了。他的嘴角礼貌地扬了扬，问道：“如果用其他货币呢？”  
“哦，宇宙通用货币的话可以按最低汇率算。先生，您绝对是赚到了，手工制作可是独一份哪！”  
商贩的声音有点聒噪，蓝霹雳急忙说着“好的我买了”，以防止自己的接收器被摧残。  
但是他忽然想到，自己并没有什么积蓄。为数不多的积攒早就在牌桌上为了‘友谊’贡献出去了，现在他就算不是身无分文但也绝对是赤贫状态了。  
难怪烟幕一点都不担心他离开自己会不会私自跑回塞博坦，原来早就算准了他压根没钱跑。  
蓝霹雳有点泄气，在子空间里翻了几下，眼看着商贩的表情从恭敬到疑惑再到不耐烦，蓝霹雳终于扭头问身后的人：“我想买这个。”  
烟幕看着他却没说话。  
蓝霹雳只好再补充一句：“我会还你的。”  
烟幕从子空间里拿出钱币，递给商贩，然后把摆件放进蓝霹雳的手里。  
“你想要什么都可以。”

蓝霹雳心满意足地抱着小模型坐在角落里。飞船已经进入节电模式，除了几盏必要的应急灯外，飞船上的大多数地方已经进入黑暗，只有蓝霹雳手中的水晶发出璀璨晶莹的光。  
虽说东西很粗糙，但用的材料倒是货真价实。  
他一遍遍地摩挲着上面的图案，指尖描摹着那些不算还原但也十分精致的纹饰。  
【逻辑塔，一千一百一十一层高。  
幼小的孩子们啊，仰望着她的廊檐，飞入云霄。  
塔尖的风铃，它们会沙沙作响。  
塔里的宝藏，聪明的孩子才能找到。  
螺旋花园，长满结晶的小草。  
市政大厅里，稚嫩的脚步静静悄悄。  
美丽的中心广场，把人们的欢乐映照。  
气泡大厦的顶端，硕大的穹顶是它的招摇。】  
蓝霹雳轻声哼起了歌谣，那是他小的时候监护人教他的。他一遍一遍地哼唱着，光镜里闪着快活的光芒，他抚摸着那个粗糙的塔尖，门翼安静地舒展在机体两侧。  
直到他哼得发声器有点累，打算起身找点能量液的时候，他才蓦地发现烟幕就站在门口。  
“烟幕？你什么时候来的？”  
“就在你开始唱歌的时候。”烟幕走了进来。“你唱得很好。”  
蓝霹雳不好意思地挠了挠头盔。“你是来提醒我该关灯了吧？我这就去充电。”  
他站起身，把模型放在桌上，越过烟幕准备回到充电床上。  
烟幕拉住了他的手腕。“小蓝。”  
蓝霹雳回头，不解地看着他。  
“你能不能答应我一件事？这里形势不好，明天去矿区可能没那么顺利，答应我，如果有什么危险，别管我，用你最快的速度逃跑。”  
“你怎么感觉就像要永别似的。”蓝霹雳开玩笑地说。“如果你觉得危险，我们可以不去。”  
“不。”烟幕轻轻摇了摇头。“我需要……威震天大人需要这些能量。”  
“有时候我觉得你为了霸天虎简直连命都不在乎。”   
“为威震天大人服务是我应该做的。”  
“是啊，毕竟他那么疼你。” 想到烟幕和威震天的关系，蓝霹雳不由得有点同情，他小声地说：“难怪他对你言听计从，还总是夜里把你叫去。”  
烟幕像是被什么东西噎到一样，他顿了顿才说：“小蓝，你也以为我是威震天的情人？”  
“不是吗？”大家都这么说。  
“小蓝，我刚到基地的时候和你一样，是个既不会飞又不能作战的跑车，你觉得我是靠什么才能在那里站稳脚跟？”  
“你……”蓝霹雳张了张嘴，对于烟幕说的他深有感触。如果不是初进基地有闪电帮忙，他可能会被人欺负很多次。“难道你就靠着爬上威震天的床站稳脚跟？”  
“我不用爬上威震天的床，我只要让他们以为我爬上了威震天的床就可以了。”  
“你的意思是，他们传的都是谣言？”  
“他们自己不知道是谣言，所以传起来自己都信了。还有什么能比得上威震天的情人这个名头更能保得住一个不会飞又不会打仗的四轮家伙的安全呢？”  
“那他晚上叫你去他的舱室干什么？”  
“聊天，谈芯，有时候也会下下棋，聊聊战事。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“可是，难道威震天就容许他们随便造谣？”  
“小蓝，你觉得谁敢在威震天面前说这些话？哪怕是红蜘蛛。”  
蓝霹雳张口结舌。但烟幕说得非常有道理，他无法反驳。为了缓解尴尬，他只好捡起刚才的话题。“嗯，好吧。刚才说的……不就是有人想用点手段非法拿到开采许可吗？我们只是去看看，又不会侵犯到他的利益，将来的事交给红蜘蛛他们就行了。”  
烟幕平静地看着他：“如果是我自己，我什么也没怕过。可是现在你在我身边，我才知道，我也有怕的时候。”

【烟幕，你难道就没有害怕的时候吗？  
有啊，当然有。从小要看监护人的脸色，长大了要和严苛的教官斗智斗勇。  
不，我可从来没在你的眼里看到过害怕。  
你见过哪个赌徒会在牌桌上害怕过？  
我就不信你没有害怕的时候。  
您说笑了，欧力瓦多先生。我现在在您的监牢里，浑身都是您手下拷打的杰作，您还要我怎么样呢。  
我要你害怕，烟幕。】

“烟幕，你在害怕什么？”蓝霹雳唤回了烟幕的心思。“我是你的弱点吗？”  
“不，你不是。”烟幕微笑起来，他注视着蓝霹雳的面容，伸手把他拥进怀里。

你是我的生命。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
“坐标地点就是这里。”烟幕看了看手里的记录，在地图上打了个叉。  
他们正随着人群，走向那个巨大的能量洞口。黑漆漆的洞口像一个张着大嘴的怪兽，睥睨着所有的生物。虽然被人盯上，但是因为这里还没封闭，所以来来往往的人非常多，各个星球的各种生命都能看得到。  
蓝霹雳还从未出过塞博坦，他好奇地打量着各种奇形怪状的家伙，蝙蝠人，蜥蜴人，长着獠牙长着翅膀的外星人，在他们周围行色匆匆地走过。  
“烟幕，这里怎么有这么多人？难道最近这里在招工？”蓝霹雳小声地问。  
“如果是普通的能量矿，当然用不了这么多人。”烟幕四下看了看。“看来这里不只是有矿。”  
“不只是有矿……你是说除了矿产还有别的东西？”  
烟幕没有回答，他看着来往的人群，有一些被雇佣的当地人在维持秩序，他们戴着统一的标志，看起来数量不少。守卫都能有这么多人，可见里面的人数更是不少。矿产由于地理原因大都位于地下，之前的扫描也显示这里有几个巨大的矿坑。烟幕迅速推算了一下通过的人数，再和矿坑的面积进行了比对，立刻就发现人口密度大得惊人。这个数字绝对不该是矿井里矿工的人口密度。  
一种久违的感觉涌上他的火种。  
“我想，这底下应该有一家大型赌场。”他对蓝霹雳说。  
“赌场？这儿？你是说在这个矿脉里，开赌场？”蓝霹雳目瞪口呆。  
“矿脉远离市区，地下又可以挖掘出面积庞大的坑洞，做赌场再合适不过了。如果有还不上钱的，直接拉去做矿工。”烟幕从发声器里挤出一声不屑。“这么多年了，还是老手段。”  
“烟幕，你怎么知道？”  
他们已经随着人群来到了地下的矿洞里。这里果然如烟幕所说，到处都是喧闹的人群，围着各种高低大小的老虎机。中间是一个巨大的方形赌桌，两边坐满了抱着筹码激动得面红耳赤的外星人。  
“哇哦，他们是不是把全宇宙的赌徒都集中在这儿了？”蓝霹雳拉着烟幕站到了角落，以防止来往的人们碰到他们。  
烟幕在赌场里扫了一圈，忽然回头看着蓝霹雳，岔开了话题。“小蓝，我记得你还欠我200个加尔对吧？”

皇家蓝的机体走向一台老虎机，一个长着尖尖爪子的家伙刚刚在这里输掉了一大把钱币，正气恼地踹了一脚机体，还试图去撬开面板把自己的钱币拿出来。  
烟幕一把按住了他。  
“干什么？少管闲事！”对方恶狠狠地冲他吼着。  
烟幕笑了笑，抬手按下操作杆。  
“滴滴”的几声之后，屏幕上的三个长条显示在了同一个物体上。随后，一把钱币被推了出来。“怎么样？够你刚才的数吗？”他友好地看着对方。  
尖爪子一把抓起钱币收起来，哼了一声走了。  
烟幕并不在意，他又转向下一个机器。很快，又是一堆钱币被推了出来，烟幕随手抓起一把，向围观的人群抛洒过去。  
“哦哦我的！我的！”周围立刻哄抢起来。  
烟幕则笑眯眯地在一边看着，显然心情很好。  
有一个戴着标志的小队长看到了这边的情况，跟手下耳语了几句就迅速离开了。烟幕则又转战到了下一个机器。赌场中间的方型赌桌。  
这次他玩得更大了。“女士们，先生们！”烟幕微微侧身，优雅地弯下腰，向周围的观众致意。“这次，我将关闭我的光学镜。”  
周围窃窃私语起来，人们的语气里充斥着怀疑。  
烟幕嘴角带着笑，他的光镜暗了下来，修长的手指叩了叩桌面。“美丽的女士，请把我的牌和你的芳心一起发给我。”  
牌桌上的每人拿到了4张牌，烟幕的手指捏了捏牌角上的数字。  
“HIT。”他的嘴角弯曲着。  
其他的人交头接耳，商量着自己的牌码。  
“双倍下注。”烟幕接着补充。  
“不可能！”“他疯了吧！”“他不会偷偷打开光镜了吧？”人们惊疑的目光不断地在烟幕暗下去的光镜和他手里的牌之间来回逡巡，而烟幕的表情自始至终就只有微笑。  
他的处理器里早已计算好最佳方法。  
“好啦先生们，请亮出手里的底牌。”荷官说着，开始检查各人的牌面。  
烟幕把手里的牌扣在桌面上，打开光镜。  
“BLACK JACK。”他脸上带笑迎上所有人。  
戴着标志的小队长走了过来，按住了烟幕要收走桌上所有钱币的动作。“欧力瓦多先生想见您，先生。”

“我们终于又见面了。”在被领着七拐八拐终于来到一所装饰豪华的私人会客室里，烟幕看着对面身材高大涂装繁复的大型机。他低了低头。“欧力瓦多先生。”  
“距离上次你从我的牢房里逃出已经过去了多久了？三百万年，还是三百五十万年？”大型机坐在沙发里，翘着二郎腿，周围站着几个壮硕的保镖。  
“是三百二十七万年。”烟幕说。  
“听说你回了塞博坦，加入了威震天的队伍。但是我在塞博坦的朋友告诉我，你却很少出卡隆基地。”  
“您的威风太大，我不得不避避风头。”  
“那为什么现在又来了？我不信你来之前不知道这里是我的地方。”  
“我这次来是代表威震天大人和您谈一谈这个矿脉的合作开发事宜。”  
“这一点我倒是不怀疑。听说他在那个金属星球上不太好过，汽车人最近战况颇好，他被打得毫无还手之力。但是，我为什么要跟你们合作？开采证明我很快就能拿到了，到时候汽车人会出更好的价格。”  
“的确，站在您的立场，选择更高的出价是商人的本能。但是我想跟您赌一场，如果我赢了，我们就坐下来谈谈合作。如果我输了，那我任您处置。怎么样？”  
“条件优厚。不过我有什么理由非得答应跟你赌这一场？”  
“我想，我还有那么点资本能让您对我感点兴趣吧。”  
欧力瓦多的眼睛里射出贪婪的光。

烟幕看了看手里的牌，这一把他并没有十足的把握。他的小手指轻轻点着桌角，把两张金属片合上，冲欧力瓦多笑了笑。  
“别忘了你上次是因为什么被我关起来的，烟幕。”对面传来善意的提醒。  
“当然，同样的错误我不会犯两次。”烟幕向后靠进椅背里，胸前保险杠上的紫色标志格外显眼。  
“那就好，我很期待你亮出底牌时的——”欧力瓦多舔了舔下唇，迸出两个字。“表情。”  
“我猜，我现在打算撤回这个赌局已经不可能了。”烟幕耸了耸肩，突然笑起来。  
“你当然可以现在转身就走，不过那和输牌的结局是一样的。”  
“好吧好吧。”烟幕把双手摊开。“Guess who’s the winner？”  
欧力瓦多把牌放在桌上，细长的眼睛紧紧地盯着烟幕。烟幕满不在乎地把自己的牌面亮开，但是欧力瓦多看也不看，忽然推桌猛地站了起来，烟幕猝不及防，被这巨大的冲撞给推到了地上。他还没来得及从地上爬起来，欧力瓦多的大手已经一把掐住了他的脖子，把他像拎一直石油兔子一样拎了起来，按在墙边。  
控制电路被捏住的感觉并不好，外部威胁过于靠近，烟幕的大脑模块已经发出了警报。  
“你可真狡猾，我差点就被你骗了！”他咬着牙，一字一字地说着。“现在告诉我，烟幕在哪儿？”  
“你在……说什么？”烟幕的发声器被欧力瓦多的大手扼住，说不出连贯的句子来。他艰难地挣扎着，掰着那只手。“我不就……就在这儿吗？”  
“你不是他。”欧力瓦多凑近皇家蓝的机体。“虽然你们很像，但你不是他。别想骗我，我知道烟幕装甲上的每一寸细节，他的每一条电路每一个齿轮我比他还清楚，想在我面前玩花样？”他用力扼紧手中纤细的脖颈。  
“我……不知道……你在说……什么……”  
欧力瓦多忽然像想到了什么，他立刻回头冲自己的保镖大喊：“来人，快去控制系统室！不不，立刻切断主机电源！立刻！关上应急门！封锁所有出口！”  
赌场大厅的灯瞬间黑暗，人们陷入恐慌。  
“我早该想到的，你和他很像。他用你引开我的注意，自己去了控制室。别以为你们能瞒天过海，现在你就是足够让他回到我身边的筹码。”  
欧力瓦多捏着手里的脖颈，那对精致的门翼在墙壁上发出刺耳的剐蹭声。他用力在那片圆润的胸甲上蹭了一下，露出下面的一片银灰色。

“你能想到我今天居然对着你这张脸说了两次‘好久没见’。啧啧，可真是讽刺啊。”  
昏暗的地下牢房里，烟幕的手上戴着锁链，盘腿坐在地上。闻言只是抬了抬光镜，对欧力瓦多笑了笑。  
大型机粗暴地捏住烟幕的下巴，强迫他抬头看着自己。“这就是你对我三百二十七万年没见的见面礼？”  
“三百二十七万年没见了，你的手段就不能进步一点吗？还是老一套，拷打，锁链，强迫对方全身心地服从于你？拜托，都什么时候了，能不要这么老土吗？”  
“我的手段没有进步是因为你还和以前一样油嘴滑舌。”欧力瓦多站起来。“不过这次，我想我找到可以让你顺从的方法了。”  
外面传来沉重的脚步声，还夹杂着破碎的呻吟。  
牢房门再次打开，蓝霹雳被推了进来。他机体上蓝红两色的涂装已经被抹去，露出下面银灰色的机体，和那些遍布机体的拷打落下的痕迹。  
欧力瓦多踢了踢蓝霹雳，但是达特森毫无反应，光镜也是暗的。  
“你把他怎么了？”烟幕愤怒起来，可是锁链限制了他的活动，他的行动只带来一阵哗啦哗啦的金属撞击声。  
“哇哦，你终于有弱点了，烟幕。”欧力瓦多凑近烟幕，得意地看着他的光镜。“还记得你之前被关在这座牢房的时候吗？我本来可以把你和其他人一样对待，拆了卖零件，或者扔到矿井里做一辈子矿工，但是我看到你的光镜，我就改变主意了。你的光镜可真漂亮，我从没见过这种蓝色，它们看起来既深邃，又倔强。我想要这双光镜温顺地看着我。我想要你服从我，害怕我。可我用尽了方法，软硬兼施，无论如何，你的光镜里始终看不到害怕，看不到服从。你说你的火种是空的，你没有任何顾虑的东西，所以你不会服从任何人，也不会害怕什么。”  
欧力瓦多站起身，把蓝霹雳的机体从地上拽起来。达特森似乎已经下线，浑身软软的，没有任何反应。  
“可是现在，我想你的火种不再是空荡荡的了，能让你害怕让你顾虑让你必须顺从我的筹码，就握在我的手上。”  
“放了他。这是我和你之间的事，你想怎么对我都可以，但是跟他没关系。”  
“哦，是吗？”欧力瓦多在蓝霹雳无神的面甲上摸了摸。“是跟他没关系，不过我要是能有两个大胸小跑车陪在身边，干嘛只要一个呢？”  
他得意地大笑起来，完全没留意到烟幕的光镜里一闪而过的凌厉。  
“哦，那也得看你有没有那个能力同时要两个。”烟幕嗤笑着说。  
“这就不劳你费心了。我认识的机体改造师有的是。”  
“我是说，你还有没有命同时要两个？”  
“你说什么？”  
外面忽然传来一声巨响。  
“我之前就说过，没有拆了我卖零件你一定会后悔的。”烟幕换了个姿势，盘腿让他的腿有点不舒服。“而现在，我想时间刚刚好。”  
“什么？”欧力瓦多看向门外，几个保镖急匆匆跑进来。  
“先生，是延时炸弹，能量供应室爆炸了！所有的输送管道全部解体，泄露出来的液体又成了炸弹，矿脉北区几乎全部坍塌！”  
“你这个炉渣！我以为你只是去控制室，没想到你居然……”  
“我说过，我不介意和你同归于尽。”  
“你简直疯了！”欧力瓦多怒气冲冲地咒骂着。“你们两个就等着被活埋在这底下吧！”  
他吩咐手下，准备立刻离开。但是就在这时，蓝霹雳的光镜却忽然亮了起来。  
一柄锋利的匕首抵在了欧力瓦多的脖颈上。  
“别动，先生。”  
他的脖颈依然被欧力瓦多捏住，但也正是因为这样，他们之间的身高差反倒让他能顺利地扼制住对方的脖子。  
“我只要一下就能捏爆你的管线。”大型机凶狠地说。  
“那就看看是你的手快，还是我的匕首快。”蓝霹雳露出幼生体恶作剧得逞般的微笑。  
欧力瓦多眯缝着眼睛，但终究还是败下阵来。他放开了蓝霹雳，而那柄匕首依然牢牢地抵着他的喉咙，他已经能感到一丝尖锐划破他的体表皮肤。  
“把烟幕解开。”  
保镖立刻解开烟幕的锁链。  
“带我们出去，如果你还想活着看到你被炸掉的Las Vegas。”  
欧力瓦多显然没接触过地球语言，他愣了一下。趁这个时机，蓝霹雳转头冲烟幕笑了笑，得意地做了个鬼脸。

他们向出口走去，烟幕走在蓝霹雳身后。他能看到银灰色的机体上那些被殴打的伤痕，就像自己当初被关在这里一样。蓝霹雳的腿上伤得不轻，他胁迫着欧力瓦多，一瘸一拐地向前走着。  
欧力瓦多的一只手忽然伸到背后，做了个手势。这个手势烟幕太熟悉了，他曾经无数次在欧力瓦多处死那些可怜鬼的时候见过。一个保镖悄悄拔出手枪，瞄准蓝霹雳后背火种舱的位置，找了一个极为刁钻的角度。  
砰的一声枪响，硝烟过后，蓝霹雳被推到了一边，烟幕倒在了地上。他的后背被高温弹熔出了一个大洞，断裂的线路冒着火花。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
“真没想到这个星球上还有CR舱。”蓝霹雳站在CR舱外面，轻轻摸了摸那层薄薄的外壳，像是怕惊醒里面沉睡的机体。  
“没有什么是我搞不到的。”诈骗抱着胳膊站在他身后。“别忘了你答应我的条件。”  
蓝霹雳嗯了一声，却没有回头看他。婴儿蓝的光学镜头一眼不错地盯着舱里，烟幕的机体在营养液中漂浮，胸前火种舱上插了大大小小的管线。  
“接下来你打算怎么做？离开的星际船票我已经搞到了，你要走吗？其实留下烟幕给我照顾也可以，毕竟他还欠我不少，我会保证他顺利康复到至少能说出银行户头密码的。”  
蓝霹雳摇了摇头。  
“好吧，痴情的小鬼。现在你们两个都是我的债务人了。”

他觉得自己很累，很累，他想休息。  
可他从来没有休息的时候。  
足足三百二十万年，从那双握住他的宽厚的手掌伸过来的时候起，他就再也没有休息过。  
他太累了。  
那个高大的，红蓝色的机体，站在光明下的身影。他仰望着。  
他又看到了那个银灰色的幼生体。小小的身影背着书包，一边哭一边认真地打扫教室。旁边的同机型幼生体背着书包，从栏杆上一跃而下。  
那个小东西，那么弱小，无助，只会哭，但是很倔强。  
他笑了。  
他几乎咳嗽出来，流动的营养液呛进他的摄食管里，引得机体一阵震颤。  
蓝霹雳快步走了过来。“烟幕，烟幕！”他敲着CR舱的外壳，里面的液体晃来晃去。  
“小蓝。”嘶哑的嗓音。“你没事吧。”  
蓝霹雳点点头，接着又急急地说：“我们还在斯科特星球上。诈骗拿到了离开的星际船票，但是我不走。我要等你彻底康复，带你回塞博坦。”  
烟幕没接话，他微笑着看着蓝霹雳，淡蓝色的光镜在液体中闪着莹光。“小蓝，我好像睡了很长时间，但是我梦到了你。”  
“吊钩说塞博坦人不会做梦。”  
“但是我梦到了你。”  
“……梦到我什么？”  
“我梦到你幼生体的时候……很可爱。”  
“你又没见过我小时候。”  
“这可不好说，我们来自同一个地方，也许小时候真的见过。”  
“嗯，好吧，可能吧。”蓝霹雳含混着应了一声。“在里面很无聊吧，要我帮你做什么吗？”  
“小蓝。”烟幕听起来似乎很高兴。“我想听你说话。”  
“那我去找本书来给你读。你想听什么书，星际旅行，历史小说，还是外星生物图册？”  
“不，小蓝。”烟幕略有些吃力地从发声器里挤出些词语。“我就是想听你，跟我说话。”  
“我不是就在跟你说话吗？”蓝霹雳迷惑地问。  
“对，就这样，小蓝。陪我说话吧，让我多听听你的声音。”烟幕的手指缠绕着那些管线。“我喜欢你的声音。”  
蓝霹雳蓦地脸红了。原本只是一句简单的平铺直叙，在他听来却比当初烟幕那句“我喜欢你”还要让他火种加速。  
“好吧，我陪你待着。”蓝霹雳搬了张椅子坐在CR舱旁边，好离得烟幕更近一些。“你想听我说什么？”  
“小蓝，能跟我讲讲帕……你小时候的事吗？”  
蓝霹雳蹭的站了起来。“我该走了，明天再来。”

铁皮数着脚步，四百四十七，四百四十八，四百四十九。  
老战士有一个习惯，从踏进基地的门开始算起，数到四百六十九步的时候就会走到医务室门口。他的脚步一向很准，准到可以当所有新兵的标尺。  
可是今天，他刚数到四百五十的时候就被打断了。前方不远处医务室的门砰的被撞开了，接着一个红色的身影从里面像一发炮弹一样弹射出来，直冲着他撞去。  
“快让开，要杀机了！”红色的一团物体大喊着。  
铁皮站定，看着那团红色的炮弹嗖的一声跑到自己身边，然后从容地伸手。  
准确无误地抓住了头盔上那个黑色的小角。  
“放开我，我不去体检！救护车的扳手在谋杀我！”横炮在铁皮手底下挣脱不开，但还是毫不气馁地不停扭动着。  
救护车在他后面过来了。白色的医生抓住横炮的另一个小角，“哦呵？谋杀你？那我建议你跟我回医务室，我给你演示一下真正的谋杀是什么样的。”  
横炮在两辆面包车的夹击下悲惨地成为了一个红色的背影。

直到被扔到检修床上横炮还在试图反抗，救护车干脆把他的四肢都铐在上面，红色的小战士才终于停止了挣扎，一脸悲愤地看着铁皮，宛如行将就义的烈士。  
“你昨天把飞毛腿的曲轴都敲弯了！”横炮替自己的哥哥控诉。  
“那是因为他一直扭来扭去不肯配合。”救护车在工具箱里挑了合适的工具。“就像你现在这样。”  
“你就不能温柔一点吗？”横炮又换了理由。“你总是这样凶巴巴的，谁敢跟一个扳手大魔王做bond火伴？”  
“你想试试扳手大魔王的名号？”救护车变形出电焊枪。“闭嘴，这里我说了算。”  
“不然我就切断你的发声回路是吗？”横炮咕哝了一声，但终于还是听话地闭上了嘴。  
“横炮，好好听阿救的话。”铁皮温和地安慰横炮。“这是为了几天之后的战斗做准备，你得保证能以最好的状态上战场。”  
“什么，上战场？我们有新的任务了？”横炮立刻兴奋起来，但是他随后又想起救护车的话，小声地问：“我能说话吗，医官大人？首席医官大人？”  
“不能。”救护车毫不留情地在他脑门上拍了一巴掌，转头看了看铁皮。“是新的战斗部署？”  
“警车得到了情报，震荡波在RS-105号矿区进行一项秘密实验，声波前一段时间离开了那里，所以现在那个矿区的防守有一点漏洞，要知道，声波这个家伙实在不好对付。不过现在，警车觉得我们有了可以突破的口子，他想知道震荡波在搞什么鬼。”  
“要突袭？”  
“对。爵士的小队是最适合执行突袭任务的，就是可惜幻影不在，大黄蜂最近忙得不可开交，希望情报工作不会有疏漏。”  
“铁皮，你老实交代，你是不是也要去？”救护车忽然停下了手里的动作。  
“哈，阿救，真是瞒不过你。”铁皮笑了起来，因为过度疲倦而显得嘶哑的嗓音听起来更加明显。“飞毛腿在卡尔萨斯基地，爵士的小队人手不够，所以这次任务我会一起去，你知道只有他们几个小毛孩子我不放心。”  
“我不是小毛孩子！”横炮不服气地抗议。“我得到了擎天柱的嘉奖！”  
救护车没理会横炮，他转身看着铁皮，忽然跪在红色的同机型面前。  
横炮的光镜瞪得大大的。他嘴巴张得更大。  
“老救你这是要……跟老铁求婚了？？？”  
救护车的夹钳飞过去，干脆利落地夹住了横炮的发声回路。  
同样震惊的还有铁皮。淳朴敦厚的红色战士看着多年好友的动作，一时惊讶得不知道该说什么。  
“你的膝关节是不是有点不舒服？刚才走路我就看到了，还准备检查完横炮给你看看。”他边说边拿改锥和螺丝刀在铁皮的膝盖上敲打起来，时不时把工具探进去。  
铁皮一动也不敢动，任由救护车在他的膝盖处忙活。  
“分电器的管线断裂面加大了，我记得是上次的伤。”救护车用改锥把螺丝拧紧。“我说过让你来找我检查。”  
“最近太忙就给忘了。”铁皮不好意思地笑了笑。“现在好多了，阿救，还是你厉害。”  
“哼。”救护车上完最后一个螺丝，顺手在上面敲了一下。“老东西。”  
横炮默默地把头扭到了靠里的一边。

救护车完成一个小手术，让伤员进入休眠状态。他长舒一口气，走出医务室的门，然后不出意料地看到铁皮在墙边靠着等他。  
他走了过去，铁皮没说话，递给他一罐能量液。救护车接了过去，咕咚咕咚喝了几大口。  
“什么时候走？”冰凉的液体灌下摄食管，他干涩的发声器终于好受些了。  
“明天。”铁皮说。  
“明天？”救护车重复了一遍，像是惊讶，又像是确认。  
“陆地桥最近出问题了，千斤顶在修，可是还没弄好。而且也想先摸清情况，为了早点做好准备，我们明天就出发，避免意外。”  
“嗯。幻影还没回来？”  
“没有。”铁皮看了看救护车，压低了嗓音。“说到这个，他上次带着大黄蜂离开还是爵士和我帮他打的掩护，警车根本不知道，不然又要掀桌子了。”  
“他带着大黄蜂离开基地？没有警车的批准？”  
“这当然不合规矩。可是爵士二话没说就同意了，还帮着他们躲开警车。那天正好是我负责查看出入，爵士还求我帮忙。”  
“我从来没听你说过。他带大黄蜂去哪儿了？”  
“他们去了卡隆城附近的一个城镇。”铁皮顿了顿，又说。“见了蓝霹雳。”  
救护车的手猛地一滞。“不知道那个孩子现在怎么样了……幻影那么聪明，肯定已经猜到了警车瞒着他的事。”  
“什么事？”铁皮疑惑地问。  
救护车没有说话。他忽然想起幻影在离开前那次体检的时候对他说的话。  
【所以，当他还在你身边的时候，多和他在一起待待吧。】  
这感觉有点奇怪，简直就像要永别似的。  
医官把空的能量罐放到一边，看着铁皮。在幼生体的时候他就认识这个家伙，爱打抱不平的铁皮是他监护人医院的常客，而救护车又没有玩伴。红色的同机型总是在修补好之后偷偷溜到救护车的房间陪他写作业，以至于后来监护人总是在他的房间备上两份零食。  
他们已经认识了几百万年，这是一个漫长到足以地覆天翻的时间。  
他们一起上学，一起长大，一个去学医，一个去学工程。他们一起进入军校，一起加入擎天柱的队伍。他们背对背陷入敌人的包围，一起坠落深不见底的悬崖。他们一起在油吧里开怀畅饮庆祝胜利，一起在异星球的基地上慢悠悠地兜风。他无数次帮铁皮检修过身体对他的每一个齿轮比任何人都熟悉，也曾经被他忽然拍在脑门上的‘下流水线庆祝蛋糕’吓到宕机举着扳手满基地对他追杀。  
他们一起做过很多事。  
很多，很多，很多。  
却好像少了点什么。  
“你明天就要走了。”救护车低头看着地板。  
“嗯。我给你带纪念品回来。”  
我不要什么纪念品。  
我只要你回来。  
白色和红色的机体站在那里，相对而望。  
救护车张开双臂，用力抱住了铁皮。  
铁皮愣了一下，但是随后，他回以一个更加有力的拥抱。  
他们都没有说话。

蓝霹雳敲了敲门，探出一个脑袋，红色的角徽在门口晃了晃。“烟幕，你醒了吗？我能进来吗？”  
烟幕已经从CR舱里出来了，他躺在病床上，满身的管线依旧限制了他的活动。他转头看向门口，微笑着说：“小蓝。”  
蓝霹雳坐在病床旁边，把子空间里的东西翻了出来。“我带了东西来。”  
烟幕看着那两样东西。  
一个是蓝霹雳在卡隆城外买的水晶花。  
一个是前两天他买给蓝霹雳的逻辑塔模型。  
“你带它们来陪我聊天吗，小蓝？”烟幕淡蓝色的光学镜头里溢着暖意。  
蓝霹雳点点头。“我很喜欢它们。”  
“我也喜欢。这两个小东西很漂亮。”  
“如果你见过真的，你就不会这么说了。实物才漂亮呢。”  
烟幕望着他微笑，却没有说话。  
蓝霹雳摸着那两个小玩意，他语气平静，却带着悲伤。  
“我知道你想听我说什么。”他顿了顿，细碎的词语从他的喉咙里流出。“是的，我来自帕拉克萨斯。”


	27. Chapter 27

27  
“大哥。”看到擎天柱走进办公室，警车立刻起身。  
“离早会还有点时间，我来……”擎天柱顿了一下。“看看你们。”  
警车疑惑地蹙眉，似乎这有点不像擎天柱的风格。但是尽职尽责的副官并没有说什么，他把作战部署递给爵士。“刚才我们说到哪儿了？”  
“矿区北面的山洞。”横炮反应迅速。  
“啊，对。”警车点点头。“那里地势最为复杂，敌人的守卫数量最多，我建议由爵士带领飞过山重点突破，西面的树林适合伏击，横炮你去……”  
“什么？长官，我请求让我去北面！几个月没上战场我的拳头都不耐烦了！”横炮握了握拳头。  
“横炮，这正是我想说的。”爵士先开口了。“你必须听我的安排，如果不能做到，我就禁止你这次任务。”  
横炮悻悻地哼了一声。  
擎天柱看着他们，然后他听到了一声。“大哥。”  
铁皮走了进来。“大哥，紧急文件。”  
屋子里的人全都停止了争论，齐齐地望向铁皮手里的那块套着封套的数据板。  
“谢谢。”擎天柱伸出手。  
“是阿尔法级别。”铁皮又说。  
擎天柱的手滞了一下。

阿尔法级别，最高级别。情报单向传递，直属汽车人最高指挥官，只有Prime才能解密的文件。

三百二十七万年前。  
汽车人最高指挥部。  
“我不接受这个学生。你要么另请高明，要么就让他滚出去。”杯子怒气冲冲地走进擎天柱的办公室，把手里的训练成绩拍到汽车人最高指挥官的桌子上。  
“您别生气。”擎天柱站起身，请自己的教官坐下。  
“我没生气，我要真生气这块数据板就会拍到你面罩上。”  
擎天柱苦笑了一下。从他入训起就是如此的脾气，杯子几百万年都没变过。  
“这次是谁？”他接过数据板，问的却是杯子。  
“那个叫烟幕的！那个小子简直是个混球！”  
擎天柱的面罩动了一下。  
杯子挑了挑眉弓。“你笑什么？”  
能从戴着面罩的擎天柱脸上看到笑的表情，大概也只有他过去的教官杯子能做到了。擎天柱的面罩继续动了动才复位。“头一次看到您生气。以前只有您把那些孩子训哭的份儿。”  
杯子终于冷静了下来，他坐到擎天柱面前，指了指上面的训练成绩。“我就没见过这么不求上进的学生。当然，训练成绩并不代表一切，我以前教过很多学生，成绩不好但是也值得我骄傲，因为他们知道上进。”  
“比如我？”  
“你还在为我当初对你的评价耿耿于怀？”  
“当然没有，您是我最尊重的教官。”擎天柱认真地说。  
“你，警车，通天晓，你们都是我带出来的学生，你们各有各的特点，成绩不同却都值得我为你们付出心血。但是我不想在一个只会耍小聪明靠偷奸耍滑赢取利益的混球身上浪费时间。”  
“您觉得烟幕他不值得？”  
“恕我直言，擎天柱，他不是个适合上战场的人。如果你执意要他继续在军校受训，他只有一个下场，死得很惨。”  
擎天柱抬起头，湛蓝色的光镜看着杯子。“那您觉得，他适合做什么？”  
“他只适合做个赌徒。”

烟幕被叫住的时候正打算回宿舍。他刚刚结束了一场小规模的秘密赌博，赢取了几个笨蛋一周的能量配给，心情愉悦地准备去供给室贿赂一下红色警报拿几瓶高纯。  
他心情实在太好了，这把手气好得让他尖叫，再加上他一向善于利用脑回路。  
他心情好得甚至都没看路。  
然后他就在拐弯处撞上了那个红蓝色的高大的身影。  
那天的天气出奇得好，主恒星的光芒暖洋洋的，空中的悬浮物是白色的，天空是湛蓝色的。  
就像面前的这对光学镜头。  
红蓝两色的机体挡住了迎面刺来的光芒，给他一个舒适的阴影。  
那个高大的，红蓝色的机体，站在光明下的身影。他仰望着。  
“Prime。”看清对方是谁之后，烟幕立刻敬了个军礼。  
“烟幕。”  
虽然惊讶于最高指挥官能记住他的名字，但烟幕还是认真地回答。“是。”  
“我找你。”  
这回烟幕的惊讶就真的止不住了。“您找我？”  
该不会是杯子去告状了吧。否则除了自己的辉煌事迹烟幕实在想不出有什么能值得擎天柱找他谈芯的。  
“时间还早，我想出去兜兜风。”擎天柱向他伸出手。“我听说，你的载具形态跑得很快。”

在一处较为开阔的地方，擎天柱变形成人型，烟幕也随之变形，站在他身后。  
“谢谢你迁就我的速度。”  
“我要谢谢您。”烟幕笑了笑。“您叫我出来不只是兜风的吧？”  
“的确。”擎天柱点点头。“杯子今天差点把你的训练成绩拍到我脸上。”  
“您还是直接把处罚条例念给我吧。”  
湛蓝色的光学镜头闪了一下。“距离主恒星落下还有十个小循环。”  
“嗯？”烟幕不解地望着他。  
“看过落日吗？”  
“当然。”哪个塞博坦人没看过呢。烟幕这样想着。  
“在那个外星牢房里，你想念塞博坦上的落日吗？”  
烟幕愣了愣。“如果硬要说的话，想念。”  
“那为什么不逃出来？”  
“逃出来？您在开玩笑吗？那可是外星球，欧力瓦多那家伙因为我出千把我关了起来，随时会把我拆了卖零件或者扔到矿井里做一辈子苦力。”  
“烟幕，你和欧力瓦多的看守成了赌友，还靠着教他赢点能量获得了单人牢房的权利。他在你的手里沦陷到除了能放了你之外可以给你任何你想要的东西。而你则利用他收集了大量资源，但你一直按而不发，直到欧力瓦多的矿脉被开采殆尽准备放弃那颗星球的时候，你才在他准备奉命处死所有囚犯的时候用一具尸体偷天换日，重获自由。”  
“您真会开玩笑。我承认我的确在那里和那个看守关系不错，但是如果我能逃出来，我干嘛不早点逃，非要在那里受尽拷打？”  
“因为你想赎罪。”  
听到这两个字的烟幕的面色有一瞬间的僵硬。“我不懂您的意思。”  
“你的监护人死于霸天虎一场无差别的轰炸中。在他要前往那个城市的时候，你已经得知了霸天虎会前往攻击我们在那里的哨所，但是你没有阻止他。你看着他从帕拉克萨斯出发，踏上了开往死亡之地的列车。但是你开始后悔，虽然你恨他，但是你后悔没能阻止他。所以你心甘情愿因为出千被欧力瓦多抓住，在他的牢房里不见天日地被折磨。你想用这种方式减轻内心的痛苦，即便你不认为自己痛苦。”  
“我不知道当一个Prime的必备能力还包括会讲故事。”烟幕盯着擎天柱的光学镜。  
“你被关在牢房的时候，在墙上写下了两句话。你还记得吗？”  
烟幕的光镜瞬间放大，他充满敌意地看着擎天柱，恨不得立刻转身就走。  
这个能用平淡的口气说出字字句句都戳在人火种上的话的家伙，是怎么当上Prime的。  
他是怎么当上Prime的。  
“‘我恨你。’”擎天柱平静地说。  
“不，闭嘴！”烟幕狂怒起来。  
“‘但是，’”平静的语调继续溢出。  
“闭嘴，给我闭嘴！”烟幕几乎是跳起来，他的配枪已经激活充能，黑洞洞的枪口对着擎天柱的眉心。“再说一个字我就杀了你。”他咬牙切齿。  
“‘你不该死。’”湛蓝色的光学镜头注视着烟幕的面容，看着那副年轻的面孔从愤怒到崩溃再到绝望。  
烟幕扣动了手里的扳机。

杯子吐掉咬着的烟卷，用力拽了拽垂下的藤蔓。几个周期前他带的小队遇到了敌人的突袭，小队成员被冲散，通讯器失灵，而他为了掩护一个吓得连掩体都不知道找的家伙，不小心坠落在这处无人的崖底，琢磨自己该怎么上去。  
“一群新兵蛋子，都是蠢货！”老教官骂了一句。“都是蠢货！”  
甚至有的看到霸天虎吓得连枪都握不住了。  
这些笨蛋怎么能上战场。  
汽车人的现状真是江河日下。  
擎天柱，看看你手底下都是什么玩意儿。  
杯子一句接一句地骂着，直到听到旁边传来一个声音。“我记得擎天柱说过，他第一次上战场的时候，您也是这么骂他的。只是主语不是擎天柱，而是他的上任而已。”  
“谁？”  
“是我。”皇家蓝的机体从缝隙下爬了出来。“我刚才比您摔得还惨。”他身上都是泥泞和杂物。  
“你们这群小混蛋都不适合当个战士。真不知道铁皮是怎么招人的！”  
“铁皮知道您这么说该拉着救护车伤心地哭诉了。”烟幕笑嘻嘻地说。  
杯子懒得理他，抬头看着四周，寻找能上去的方法。  
“我们得想办法上去。”烟幕也看着四周。  
“我当然知道。但是这里的崖壁没什么攀附物，这些藤蔓又经不住我们的重量。”  
“那就卸点重量好了。”烟幕说。  
“卸什么？卸胳膊还是卸腿？”  
烟幕没说话，他打开自己的腹甲，从里面取出能量储存器。“这玩意儿还挺沉的。”  
“里面都是能量，当然沉。”杯子看了烟幕一眼。“等等，你不会是打算把能量器卸了吧？”  
“怎么，不可以吗？”  
“你疯了？卸了能量器等于失去武器，你上去如果遇上敌人就是送死！”  
“您不是说过，我只适合做一个赌徒吗？”烟幕利索地把能量器的线缆理好，合上腹甲。“那我就赌一把。赌注就是我的命。”

擎天柱敲了敲禁闭室的门。里面的金刚哼了哼，从床上起身。  
“我还以为没人来看我呢。上次我的子弹擦着您的接收器飞过去您也没把我关禁闭。”  
“那不一样，我可以容忍你。但是杯子气坏了，‘我从没见过他这样不要命的家伙。’他说。”擎天柱耸耸肩。“我真的第一次见我的教官这个样子。”  
“那我可真荣幸。”  
“他还说：‘但是他救了我。’”  
烟幕挑了挑眉弓没说话。  
“杯子说的对。”擎天柱站在栅栏外，看着里面。  
“什么？”烟幕站在栅栏的另一侧。  
他们相视而望，同样颜色的光镜却闪着不同的光芒。  
“你是个赌徒。”  
“但我有原则。危害别人生命的事，我从来不会赌。”  
“除了你自己的命？”  
“大哥，你的一生当中，也总有必须做出选择的时候吧？”烟幕静静地看着栅栏外那双湛蓝色的镜头。“你害怕过失去吗？”

“您为什么喜欢拉着我一起看落日呢？”在上次的地方，烟幕看着眼前高大的身影。  
“你得承认它们很美。”擎天柱回头看了看烟幕，微笑着说。  
“是很美。每天都能看到。”烟幕点点头。“而太容易得到的东西会被轻视。”  
“所以我们在不断失去，直到懂得珍惜。”  
“您今天是哲学家吗？”烟幕笑了。  
“烟幕，我想知道你今天递交那份申请的原因。”擎天柱凝视着他。  
“杯子是对的。”烟幕走到擎天柱的旁边，看向远处被染得醺红的天空。“我只适合做一个赌徒。”  
“如果我拒绝你呢？”  
“您不会的。”烟幕笑了笑，主动伸出手。  
另一只手伸了过来。  
烟幕紧紧地握住了它，以同样坚定的力度。

我只适合做个赌徒。  
但我不会赌自己的命。

“汽车人档案编号27948。”  
“操作：永久删除”


	28. Chapter 28

28  
“我下线多久了？”烟幕嘶哑着嗓音问道。他刚刚启动了视觉系统，周围昏暗的灯光让他一时无法对焦。  
“三十二个小周期了。”蓝霹雳丢下操作杆，快步走过去扶起他。“你需要好好充电。”  
“诈骗呢？”  
“他当然不肯放我们走，我使了点小手段让他陷入平衡锁定了，等他能动的时候我们早就回到塞博坦了。”  
“呵，他的表情肯定很吃惊……我好像休息了很久了。”烟幕的光学镜头前渐渐成形，他看到了那两片婴儿蓝色的莹亮。  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
“好多了。”烟幕撑着自己坐了起来，按了按蓝霹雳伸过来的手，却没握住，而是抚摸上他的面甲。  
蓝霹雳安静顺从地坐在烟幕身边，一动也不动。  
灰色的手掌在他的下巴摩挲着，享受着软金属带给指尖的绝佳触感反馈。  
蓝霹雳的喉咙里涌动着细小的声音，他握住烟幕的手掌，把它更贴近自己。烟幕的手滑到蓝霹雳的下颌处，越过光滑的金属层，覆上那两片柔软。他的手指在蓝霹雳的唇角按下印记，轻柔地爱抚着。蓝霹雳的光镜闪了闪，随后变得暗沉。  
烟幕倾身向前，他的亲吻落在了自己压着蓝霹雳双唇的手指上。  
蓝霹雳的身体颤抖了一下，但并没有推拒。他压下喉咙里的低吟，握住烟幕的另一只手，他们十指交叠在一起。  
他们在黑暗中安静地亲吻对方，直到烟幕的喘息声有些炙热起来。  
“我有点累了，小蓝。”烟幕语气柔和。“把飞船设定自动航行，陪我休息一会儿吧。”  
他低低地说。“我想抱着你。”

惊天雷在数据板上记着只有自己才能看懂的文字，但是一只手飞快地抽走了他的东西。惊天雷抬起头，正看到自己长机带着怒气的面容。  
“你是铁了心当宅男了？”红蜘蛛看了看数据板，上面乱写乱画的东西他一个字也看不懂。“闹翻天死了你就精神不正常了？”  
“我必须知道是谁杀了他。”惊天雷把数据板拿回来。  
“还能有谁，十有八九是闪电干的，要不就是他指使的。反正跟他脱不了关系。”  
“可我总觉得不对劲。闪电的确有做这事的动机，但是闹仔也不是谁都会看得上。闪电上哪儿去找一个又谨慎长得还过得去的家伙？基地里我想不出谁，但是基地外的人闹仔又不会毫无戒心地跟对方走。”  
“再不就是声波。”  
“声波就更没理由了，且不说他当时还在RS-105号矿，而且他一向明哲保身，不会直接对闹仔下手的。”  
“说到RS-105号矿，你还在关心那个实验？”  
惊天雷的光镜闪了闪，但没说话。  
“让别人知道一个霸天虎居然对平民有同情心，传出去简直是个笑话。”  
“我不想再说了，红蜘蛛。”  
“好吧，你就窝在你的小天地里当你的宅男吧，威震天的怒气都快要把飞行小队给吃了，反正也跟你无关是吧。”  
惊天雷终于抬起了头。“你们最近又打败仗了？”  
“瞧瞧你用的词，惊天雷。”红蜘蛛尖细的嗓音更加刺耳起来。“我们？又？你不是飞行小队的成员吗？呵，你最近一直找借口避开上战场，四处乱跑进行你不知所云的调查。新星风暴他们经验不足，我们屡次在飞行太保那碰壁。这些你从来不关心吧？”  
“我不是找借口……算了，最近是什么？”  
“斯科特星球。”  
听到这个词，惊天雷的手猛地一顿，笔尖差点戳破数据板。“斯科特？我记得这不是之前烟幕带着蓝霹雳去找能量的那颗星球？”  
“没错，就是那个脏兮兮的小泥球。”  
“他们两个出什么事了？”  
“你连你的长机都不关心，却关心两辆汽车？”  
惊天雷不着痕迹地叹了口气。“我没有。能量探索是大事，威震天肯定关心。到底出什么事了？”  
“汽车人不知怎么得到了斯科特星球上的能量情报，他们趁我的小队还没到的时候抢先占领了那里，我们失了先机，一块能量也没捞到。闪电趁着机会在威震天面前大肆嘲弄飞机小队，我被训了一番。”  
“烟幕和蓝霹雳呢？”  
红蜘蛛翻了翻光镜。“他俩受了伤，烟幕伤得重一些。闪电还说他们是‘英勇对抗汽车人’，反倒被威震天嘉奖了一番。哼。”  
“那你这趟是空手而归了？”  
“也不算完全是。我在那里发现了一个老熟人，你应该知道他，诈骗。”  
“战车队的那个小骗子？”  
“哈，我喜欢这个称呼，我相信他也喜欢的。自从战车队被汽车人流放之后，诈骗就一直在外星球流浪，塞博坦上想杀他的人太多了，这家伙就躲在外面不回来。”  
“那你是怎么把他带回来的？”  
“这个小混蛋不知道倒了什么霉，他陷入平衡锁定了，所以我就顺手把他弄回来了。要知道，他的发声器可比任何东西都值钱。这件事闪电还不知道，你把嘴巴给我闭紧了。”

“小蓝。”烟幕放下手里的东西，看向门口。那扇门翼已经先于它的主人在那里晃了起来，随后是红色的角徽，和一张略带稚气的面孔。“进来吧。”  
“我没打扰到你？”蓝霹雳脚步轻快地闪了进来，搬了张凳子坐在烟幕的床边。  
“没有。”烟幕摇摇头。  
“可是你在看……嗯，看书。”蓝霹雳瞥了一眼烟幕手里的数据板，似乎是一本星际探险小说。  
“你没打扰到我，是它打扰到我们了。”烟幕关闭了屏幕，随手把它扔在一边。  
“我去找过吊钩了，他说会尽快给你安排手术。最近那帮小飞机们总是刁难他，他实在抽不开身。听说红蜘蛛现在有点不好过，我们刚离开斯科特星球，他就带着离子风暴新星风暴他们去了，结果被汽车人的前哨打了个措手不及。虽然我和他戴一样的标志，但是看到红蜘蛛吃瘪我还觉得挺高兴，不过惊天雷居然没去，他最近好像一直没上战场，我猜他应该还在忙着调查闹翻天的死因……”  
蓝霹雳忽然意识到自己说得太多了，而烟幕的伤势并不足以让他保持长时间的倾听状态。  
烟幕微笑着拍了拍他的头盔。“小蓝，我真高兴看到你这么精力十足。”  
他看到蓝霹雳低着头，竭力保持着轻微颤抖下的平静。  
“我记得你在斯科特星球的时候，你第一次认真地告诉我，你来自帕拉克萨斯。”他接着说着，温柔的手掌落在蓝霹雳的后颈处。“你用最简单的句子，最平淡的表情，告诉我你记忆中惨痛的过去。  
“你看起来那么平静，那么温顺。  
“可你的眼神却充满了撕心裂肺的悲哀和痛苦。  
“而我除了拥抱你再无他法。  
“但是现在，我很高兴看到你又恢复了活力。  
“你站在我面前，跟我讲很多很多东西。你说得很快，快到几乎顾不上置换，快到我几乎听不清你说的话。  
“可我真的开心。  
“我爱你的年轻，爱你的活力，我爱你絮絮叨叨，爱你啰啰嗦嗦。  
“小蓝，你知不知道我有多喜欢听你喋喋不休。”  
蓝霹雳伏在床边，他把头枕在烟幕的腿甲上。“我也很开心。”他顿了顿又说。“和你在一起的时候。从来没有人喜欢我这么啰嗦。”  
烟幕轻轻抚摸着他的头盔。

“我没想到刚回来第一个见到的人是你。”蓝霹雳把惊天雷迎进舱室。  
“你以为会是闪电？”  
“不不，我在威震天大人那里已经见到他了。”蓝霹雳摇了摇头，“我只是有点惊讶你会来看我。”  
“再怎么说也是情报共享的利益相关者，看望一下很正常吧。听说你在那里受了伤，让吊钩看了吗？”  
“小问题。”  
惊天雷看着蓝霹雳走路还有些一瘸一拐的腿。达特森受的伤显然不是他说的‘小问题’。他按着蓝霹雳的肩膀让他坐下，半蹲在他腿边查看。  
“啊……不用了……”蓝霹雳结结巴巴地说。  
“别动。” 惊天雷拨开蓝霹雳的小腿装甲。“膝关节联动轴磨损很厉害，咬合齿轮也有错位。你们汽车的机体我不太懂，但是这看起来不像能自我修复的问题，你还是找吊钩看看去。”   
“嗯。”  
“还有……”惊天雷犹豫了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“你的伤看起来不像是作战的时候留下的，倒像是……”飞行者琢磨着合适的词。“像是在拷打中落下的痕迹。”  
蓝霹雳慌了一下。但是好在惊天雷并没有追问什么，只是再次建议他去找吊钩检修一下。蓝霹雳连连答应。  
惊天雷站起身，目光落到了他的桌上。那里摆放着他从外星球带回来的逻辑塔的模型。  
“这个东西……我在哪儿见过……”  
有点眼熟。惊天雷在记忆库里搜索着。  
“这是我家乡的一座建筑，在乌拉雅行省。”蓝霹雳特意强调了最后几个字。  
惊天雷的记忆终于达到了一个断点。“难怪，我记得我在烟幕那里看到过。”  
“烟幕？”  
“很久以前了，那时候他还没……哦，我是说，有一次很偶然地，我看到他在画这个东西，他说这是他家乡的一座建筑。你们都是乌拉雅行省出身，难怪都喜欢这个。”

“小蓝？”烟幕看着再次闯入他舱室的年轻的小达特森，他刚准备下线补充体力，但是舱室门被毫不客气地推开了，带着重重的疑问。  
“烟幕，你是哪里人？”蓝霹雳急切而惶然地问。  
“小蓝，你不是早就知道了吗？”烟幕轻轻动了动嘴唇。  
“不，我要听真的。”蓝霹雳坚定地望着他。  
“我不明白，小蓝。”  
“逻辑塔！惊天雷说看过你画逻辑塔，你告诉他说这是你家乡的东西！可是逻辑塔在帕拉克萨斯！它在帕拉克萨斯！”  
烟幕找了个舒服的姿势靠在床头，他向蓝霹雳伸出手。  
可是蓝霹雳并没有回应他。  
“小蓝。”他慢慢地开口了，声音因为疲惫而显得失真，兹拉的电流夹着杂音在他的喉咙里滑过。“如你所想，我和你一样，也来自帕拉克萨斯。”  
“你……”  
“但是我很早就离开了帕拉克萨斯，在三百二十七万年前。我的监护人不喜欢我，我脱离监护没多久就离开了他。”  
蓝霹雳叹了一口气。“你知道帕拉克萨斯后来的事吗？”  
烟幕扶着自己站了起来，他慢慢走到蓝霹雳面前。“我知道。”  
80万年前的那场轰炸。  
我知道。  
烟幕深吸了一口气，平静地看着那双婴儿蓝色的光学镜头。“因为轰炸发生时，我就在城外。”

你以为帕拉克萨斯只有你一个幸存者吗？  
不，那天，我就在城外。  
你说什么？  
我看到那些飞机们大笑着从我的头上掠过，我看到他们翅膀下带的炸弹，我看到城里燃起冲天的火光。  
我听到，我听到一墙之隔的地方里全是悲惨的哀号。  
你怎么可以眼睁睁看着城里成为地狱而自己却躲在外面？  
那里面是你的家乡啊！！！  
那我进去能做什么？加一具尸体吗？  
懦夫！逃兵！胆小鬼！帕拉克萨斯的叛徒！  
你不配提起这个城市！  
你和那些飞机们一样该死！

舱室门狠狠地被摔上。烟幕站在那里，伸出去想摸蓝霹雳头盔的手还愣在那里。  
他的手在颤抖着。  
胆小鬼。  
懦夫。  
逃兵。  
没人会喜欢你。  
没人会爱你。  
帕拉克萨斯的叛徒。  
你不配提起那个城市。  
你只配孤独一人地死去。


	29. Chapter 29

29  
“关节流畅度。”  
“正常。”  
“压力值。”  
“950。”  
“传感系统？”  
“恢复了80%。啊，已经85%了。”  
“很好，把工具收好，让他躺一会儿就行了。”  
吊钩吩咐着自己的助手，转身去记录蓝霹雳的手术详情。  
“吊钩。”蓝霹雳从维修床上撑起上半身。  
“给我好好躺着！”吊钩一把把他按了回去。“你现在麻醉还没完全过去。”  
“我想跟你说话。”  
“那就躺着说，你的嘴巴又没有麻醉。”  
“你的新助手挺不错的。”  
“是啊，手脚利索，干活不用我费心。”吊钩看了蓝霹雳一眼。“但是比不上安格，那孩子最听话。”  
“最近红蜘蛛还总是找你的麻烦？”  
“他什么时候不给我找麻烦？”吊钩哼了一声，背后的小钩子跟着划来划去。  
“如果惊天雷多陪着他还好，他至少能劝劝他的长机。”  
“惊天雷算是小飞机里还算讲道理的家伙，可惜他现在一门心思调查闹翻天的事，连战场都很少上了。”  
“闹翻天的死对他打击够大的。”  
“也不是。惊天雷和闹翻天之间的关系，更像是一种在压力环境下惺惺相惜的感觉。他们不一定有多相爱，但一定是无法离开对方。”  
“我不太明白。”  
“这么说吧，惊天雷其实看不惯红蜘蛛和闹翻天的做事方式，但他不会阻止。他曾经说过很多次闹翻天该死闹翻天是个炉渣，但是闹翻天死了他却一直在调查他的死因。”  
“惊天雷肯定很爱闹翻天和红蜘蛛。”  
“哈？他才不爱红蜘蛛呢，红蜘蛛也不爱他。”  
“是么？”蓝霹雳怔怔地望着天花板。“我以为他们小飞机是相亲相爱的一家人呢。毕竟他们机型完全一致，看起来也很投缘。”  
“那你和烟幕呢？作为这个基地里少有的两个跑车，还是同机型，你们俩相爱？”吊钩一副不可能的表情摇了摇头。  
“我们……”蓝霹雳勉强笑了笑。“不，当然不。”  
“我觉得也是。”吊钩说。  
“烟幕的手术怎么样了？”蓝霹雳又问道。  
“明天。他的手术比较复杂，不像你这个很快就能结束，我得好好做准备。”  
“我能在旁边看着吗？”蓝霹雳说。他看到吊钩的眉毛不自然地弓了起来，急忙解释说：“我只在玻璃外看，不会给你们捣乱的……我只想确定他手术成功。”  
吊钩敲了敲他的头。“明天下午，能量配给结束之后。”

蓝霹雳再一次从噩梦中惊醒。已经很久没有在梦中见到帕拉克萨斯的毁灭日了，上一次做这样的噩梦，还是在军校时，他的尖叫声把同屋的横炮惊醒，第二天，轮胎给他讲了自己的故事。从那以后，他一直都没再梦到过那些悲惨的过去。  
他以为自己慢慢会从噩梦中走出来。  
可是事情没有结束，就算闹翻天死了，火种上的伤疤依旧还在。  
谁说的，让那些罪魁祸首们偿还罪恶就能忘记过去了？怎么可能。  
罪恶可以被偿还，却永远无法被遗忘。  
每个人都可以用历史的口吻讲起那次毁灭，唯独他不能。  
因为他是唯一的幸存者。  
【你以为帕拉克萨斯只有你一个幸存者吗？  
不，那天，我就在城外。  
那我进去能做什么？加一具尸体吗？】  
逃兵。  
懦夫。  
我恨你。  
我真的恨你。

蓝霹雳心烦意乱，他在充电床翻滚了几次之后，一骨碌爬了下来，外面似乎有什么响动，反正也无心充电，他决定出去走走。  
可是刚打开门，旁边就跑来一个黑乎乎的影子，几乎和他撞在一起。幸亏蓝霹雳反应快，他一把揪住那个冒失鬼。“大晚上的你在干什么？”  
对方看清是他之后，知道蓝霹雳最近和烟幕关系好，所以被训斥了也没还嘴，对他解释说：“矿区被敌人偷袭了，红蜘蛛指挥官让我们紧急集合去增援。”  
“哪个矿区？”  
“RS-015号矿。”  
蓝霹雳记得声波刚从这里回来没多久，惊天雷也曾经提过这里在进行秘密实验。  
“还有谁去增援？”  
“整个飞行小队都去了。”  
“惊天雷呢？”  
“他当然也去。”

蓝霹雳踱到天井，看着深蓝色的天空里，一只飞行编队在呼啸中升空，很快消失在群星间。

一早被惊天雷叫醒是蓝霹雳怎么也没想到的。  
“我听说你昨晚去出任务了。”他打着哈欠把飞行者让进舱室，充电不足让他的脑模块有点钝痛。  
“是的。”惊天雷简单地说。  
“打了一晚上仗也没休息马不停蹄地飞回来第一件事就是找我。”蓝霹雳看着飞行者深红色如同熔岩一般的光学镜头。“所以，有事吗？”  
“对，我有事问你。”  
“说吧。”  
“你的家乡是哪儿？”  
蓝霹雳的火种一惊。但他已经对这种情况模拟过很多次，表面上看，他连一丝慌乱都没有。  
“乌拉雅行省，你不是早就知道了吗？”  
惊天雷一言不发地盯着蓝霹雳，似乎要把他的装甲扒开看看里面的线路里是不是在流淌着一种名为‘说谎’的电流。  
“你盯着我干吗？”蓝霹雳擅长滔滔不绝，也擅长从对方说话中发现什么，可是惊天雷的沉默让他越发慌乱起来。  
蓝霹雳再准备说点什么，可是惊天雷忽然站起身，一把把他推到墙边，掐住他的下巴，强迫他抬头看着机体高大许多的飞行者。  
“你要干……”  
“帕拉克萨斯有一座很著名的建筑，叫逻辑塔。我昨晚见到了它的全息投影。”惊天雷俯身望着蓝霹雳，一字一句地说。“很巧，它和你之前说是你家乡模型的那个摆件长得一模一样。”  
“那只是巧合罢了！塞博坦这么大，有相似的建筑很正常！”蓝霹雳用力去推惊天雷的手腕，可惜无论是力气还是身高他都差得很多。  
“这样的巧合我没法相信。”  
“随你的便好了！爱信不信！”  
“我有的是办法让你说真话。”  
蓝霹雳的嘴硬在感受到惊天雷的手伸到他的保险杠下时变成了破碎的杂音。  
“放开我，你这个杂种！镍合金脑袋！我说了你为什么不信！”他大叫着去踢惊天雷的膝盖，并且确信那一脚的确给飞行者造成了不小的冲击。  
惊天雷皱了皱眉头，一只手把蓝霹雳的双手翻转拧住，在他的后背一拍，小达特森立刻面甲撞到了墙上。他硕大的胸甲顶着墙壁，角徽剐蹭在那上面，腿也再踢不起来了。  
“不，住手，惊天雷！我们是朋友，我们，我们是情报共享的互利者！你不能这样对待我！如果你还想今后能在这个基地跟我和平共处，现在，立刻，马上，把你的爪子给我拿开！”  
蓝霹雳声嘶力竭地喊着，仿佛惊天雷抚摸的不是他的胸甲而是火种舱，仿佛他下一秒就会刺开那块装甲，把里面的火种揉碎。  
“求你，住手……”他的发声器因为过度喊叫变得嘶哑起来，甚至夹杂了一丝哀求。“别这样，我不想死……”  
【你可真懦弱啊。  
我不想死。  
你是个懦夫。  
我不想死。  
你不配提起那个城市。  
求你了，我不想死，我想活下去。】  
惊天雷的动作停了下来。蓝霹雳的背影再次激活了他的记忆扇区。  
一些相同的，熟悉的画面在他的处理器层层叠叠涌了起来。  
“你……”  
在感受到惊天雷手上力道稍松的空档，蓝霹雳敏捷地一滑，从惊天雷的胳膊下钻了出来。他跳到旁边，抱着自己的身体，颤抖着却充满敌视地看着惊天雷。  
“蓝霹雳，你刚才……”惊天雷向他走过去。  
但是刚迈出一步，蓝霹雳就抓着手边的什么东西扔了过来。惊天雷急忙侧身躲过，那是一个杯子，擦着蓝色的装甲堪堪划过。  
“别过来！”蓝霹雳的通风扇急促地换着气，手臂挡在身前。“滚开，你这个恶魔！离我远点，滚！”  
惊天雷停下了脚步。“如果刚才是你的回答，那么我接受。”他停了停又说。“很抱歉质疑你的家乡，但是，你想听听矿区里的那个实验吗？或者，你想听听一个叫帕拉克萨斯的城市吗？”

“烟幕，手术的事项我已经告诉你了，一会儿我先让你进入休眠。”  
“收到，非常感谢，吊钩。”  
“虽然高温弹挺厉害，但是只要我出手，就没有修不好的伤。”  
“你的医术我从未怀疑过。”  
“哦对了，蓝霹雳说要来看你做手术，怎么还不来？”  
“蓝霹雳？”  
“算了，时间到了，我要关闭手术室了。”  
“等等！”  
“你好好躺着别乱动，我已经给你接上管线了！”  
“再等等，他也许马上就来了。”  
“听起来你好像挺盼着他来。”  
“……”  
“真有趣，昨天明明他说你们不相爱。”  
“他这么说的？”  
“是哦，然后他又说要来看你做手术，想确定你的手术成功。口是心非的小鬼，我都不知道他哪句话才是真的。”  
烟幕怔怔地看着天花板，沉默了几秒才说：“别等了，吊钩。开始手术吧。”

这是一条昏暗狭长的走廊。两边都没有光亮，只有墙壁顶端的一小盏微弱的壁灯让人意识到这里不是漆黑一片。弥漫着死亡气息的金属栏杆后面，一条条鲜活的生命被禁锢，被死亡。蓝霹雳深吸一口气，抬头看向前方。走廊长得几乎没有尽头，压抑得让他无法喘息。  
他偶尔也会想起另一条走廊。那条长长的，他再也无法回去的走廊。同样狭长，昏暗，但是却充满决绝和希望。  
“站住！”看守拦住了他。“这里不能随便进。除非有威震天大人的许可。”  
“哦，老兄，我当然有。”蓝霹雳递上一块芯片和自己满脸的笑容。  
守卫接过芯片查看：“这根本就不是……”  
他的话没说完。蓝霹雳的手臂腕甲里滑出一柄匕首，锋利的刀刃瞬间切开了守卫的颈部电路，在不到一个秒循环的时间里，他的脑模块陷入短路，随即自动锁死。蓝霹雳稳稳地伸手扶住了他，悄无声息把他拖到角落里。  
“虽然你是霸天虎，但我仍然要为你的死说一声，抱歉。”  
蓝霹雳侵入摄像频道，将监控录像转为黑屏，走向监狱的深处。

“铁皮，我们会死吗？如果我不冲动你也不会因为救我被俘……”  
“横炮，你还年轻，你会活得比我都长，现在，给我闭嘴，有人来了。”


	30. Chapter 30

30  
“RS-105号矿脉早在几十个更替循环之前就已经开采殆尽了，现在里面连能量渣都没了，矿脉只是个幌子，里面真正在做的，是一项鲜为人知的实验。”  
“什么实验？”  
“那项实验是威震天特别批准的。他给了震荡波许多东西，能量，设备，资源，人手，甚至把声波都调过去帮忙。实验的目的我并不知道，我只知道实验的内容。”  
“是什么？”  
“恢复一座城市的全息投影。全部的建筑，所有的地方，一丝一毫都不能有差。”  
“是……哪里？”蓝霹雳颤声着问。  
“帕拉克萨斯。”  
沉默在他们之间蔓延开来，蓝霹雳看着惊天雷，惊天雷则看向窗外。过了一会儿，飞行者才慢慢地再次开口，他平静地看着蓝霹雳。“你知道帕拉克萨斯大屠杀吗？我就是其中的参与者。我，红蜘蛛，闹翻天，冲锋，挽歌，喷气机，几乎所有的飞行小队成员，我们都参与了那次屠杀。那是我见过的最惨烈的轰炸。没人能从那里面活下来。我确信，没有人。”  
“在那几百个更替循环里，霸天虎对中立城市的轰炸并不少见。人们惧怕这个紫色的标志。”  
“飞行小队立下了赫赫战功，红蜘蛛一跃成为霸天虎的空军指挥官，核心领导层。我和闹翻天，我们也成了高阶军官。飞行小队的每一个成员都得到了足够的荣耀和奖赏。”  
“那是你们应得的。你们扔下的每一颗炸弹都在为你们的功勋铺路。”  
“可是闹翻天死了。就是再多的荣耀也换不回来他的命。你知道吗？我现在对调查闹翻天的死因越来越厌烦了。我知道他是罪有应得，他是个炉渣，混蛋，杀人不眨眼的恶魔，是的，我也是。我唯一的执念就是想知道到底是谁杀了他，可是现在，”惊天雷顿了顿，把目光从窗外收了回来，他注视着蓝霹雳。“我不想再查了。”  
蓝霹雳避开了惊天雷的注视。“实验进行到哪里了？”  
“震荡波已经恢复了城市的部分数据。但是因为轰炸造成的破坏太大，他还在收集到其他数据。”  
蓝霹雳想说什么，他犹豫了一下，终于还是说了出来。“你后悔吗？”  
这句话听起来毫无逻辑。  
但惊天雷没有拒绝回答。  
“有人闻过我同样的问题。”他叹了口气。“他问我，如果时间回到80万年前，我还会听从红蜘蛛的指挥，带上炸弹飞去那座城市吗？”

按照惊天雷告诉他的信息，蓝霹雳来到了监狱F区，这里关押的是俘虏的汽车人重囚犯。昨天汽车人在得到声波离开的情报之后，部署了一场突袭活动，企图活捉震荡波，并搞清楚他们在搞什么实验。起初他们的确占了上风，但是在飞行小队的增援赶到后，没有空中支援的汽车人立刻被打散，他们凭借自己的优势转入地下和丛林作战，但是飞机们的燃烧弹让他们的如意算盘落了空。很快，爵士带领着汽车人残余部队撤退，而有一个红色装甲的愣头小子因为还想多杀几个敌人结果落了单，和赶来营救他的另一个金刚一起被俘。  
除了上次幻影带着大黄蜂来找他之外，蓝霹雳已经很久没有见到自己的汽车人同伴了。情报的传递是单向的，他发回给警车的情报也很少得到对方的回复，更别提任务指示。蓝霹雳有时忍不住会觉得自己就像一个被抛弃的人，一枚弃子，他甚至会想警车还记得他吗。  
警车还记得他吗。  
他独自坚持在这里，放弃光明，放弃友情，他做了这么多，警车认可他吗。  
警车还记得他吗。  
蓝霹雳默默地想着，数着自己的脚步。  
他来到写着编号2773的牢房门前，把刚才从死去的看守身上拿来的钥匙插进门孔里。

“我回答，‘是的’。我清楚地记得他听到这个答案的表情，那是一种带着嘲讽，怜悯和平静的表情。我在那一瞬间无比痛恨他那张面孔。”惊天雷坐在椅子上，脑袋歪向一边，正好能看到蓝霹雳。  
“我能理解你的回答。”蓝霹雳说。“作为一个游击，你的任务就是服从指挥。当威震天要你去战场上杀人的时候，你就得拿起枪，冲着眼前的脑袋们扫射一通。”  
“所以我想不明白，为什么威震天让我们炸了那座城市又要恢复它的全息影像。”  
“可能里面藏着什么宝贝吧。”蓝霹雳耸耸肩说。  
“也许真的有呢。”惊天雷的手指敲击着座椅扶手，他闭上了光学镜头。“如果那座城市还有幸存者的话，他一定会知道吧。”

“谁？”栏杆里传来一个嘶哑的嗓音，伴随着的还有几声金属锁链的撞击声。  
监狱的照明设备并不好，大概是知道囚犯都被锁得死死的，根本不可能逃出来，所以已经被克扣到了极致。尽管已经打开了门，但是看不到里面的情况，蓝霹雳也没有进去。他站在门外低声说：“请出来吧，我带你们离开。”  
“你是什么人？”   
“相信我，我会带你们离开。我是一个可以信任的人。”蓝霹雳继续压低了声音说。  
“哼，相信你？相信一个霸天虎，一个杀人无数恶贯满盈的霸天虎？”第一个说话的人没有做声了，但是，有另一个人说话了。里面的人没有动，只是继续问着。  
只是换了一个声音。  
那个声音甫一钻进蓝霹雳的接收器，就立刻震得他无法动弹。  
那是萦绕了他心头许多年的声音，那是在他哭泣时会抱着他肩膀安慰他的声音，那是他进入军校就熟悉的声音，那是他……最好的朋友的声音。  
他永远无法再面对的那个声音。  
蓝霹雳把自己的面容隐进黑暗之中，泪水模糊了他的光镜。

“你告诉我这么多情报，我可没什么能交换的。”蓝霹雳起身走到惊天雷身边，伸手拽了一把座椅，惊天雷被巨大的离心力带得仰躺在椅背上。蓝霹雳俯身在惊天雷上面，他不大的阴影却覆盖了飞行者的全身。“说了这么多，你不觉得自己亏了吗？”  
惊天雷仰视着蓝霹雳。红色的光镜和蓝色的光镜相对凝视着彼此，清晨初升的霞光从窗外洒了进来，蔓延在两人之间。  
“只有当我们两个是情报分享的关系时，我才能谈得上亏了。”惊天雷笑了笑。“而现在，我不认为是。”  
蓝霹雳的光镜里传来细小零件撞击的声音。  
“你想看看震荡波的实验成果吗？我昨晚趁没人注意偷偷录下来一些，虽然还不太完整。”惊天雷抬起手臂，弹出里面的投影装置。“帕拉克萨斯的全息投影，你想看看吗？”

“不行，铁皮，别出去！我们不知道他们有什么陷阱！”  
“相信我，小子。我们待在这儿情况也不会变得更好。”  
随着沉重的脚步声，鲜红色的涂装出现在门口。蓝霹雳记得这位军校里有名的教官，他和杯子同样负责训练新兵。跟杯子的严厉不同，铁皮简直称得上是仁慈的老父亲一般的存在。蓝霹雳彼时还经常和横炮一边在训练场上加量一边羡慕铁皮带的学生。  
他没教过自己，应该认不出来。蓝霹雳暗暗想着，小心地打量着铁皮。  
相比蓝霹雳银灰色的外甲，铁皮的装甲显然更加显眼。他的脚上拖着锁链，走路蹒跚着，腿上应该受了不小的伤。  
蓝霹雳俯身半跪下去，三两下就撬开了铁皮脚链上的锁。  
“谢谢。”铁皮的表情有轻微的变化，但在黑暗中蓝霹雳并没有看到。  
横炮也走了出来，蓝霹雳依旧低着头，他帮横炮撬开了锁链，迅速站起来走在前面。“跟我走吧，守卫我已经解决了。摄像头现在无法运作，我们有7个小循环的时间。”  
昏暗的走廊越走越短，外面的光线渐渐明亮起来，蓝霹雳不由得眯起了光学镜。  
“前面就是出口了，我们……”  
“你是蓝……”横炮忽然拽住了蓝霹雳的门翼，他的手掌力气很大，蓝霹雳敏感的门翼被他牢牢拽住，他痛得几乎要叫出来。  
可他不敢回头。  
身后是他无法面对的最好的朋友。  
“小蓝！你怎么在这儿？”横炮可管不了那么多，他猛地扣住蓝霹雳的肩膀，把他转过来面向自己，当看到那张熟悉的面孔时，横炮几乎激动得要喊出来。“你去哪儿了？你在军校离开我就再也没见过你，我问过很多人，可谁都不知道你的下落！我的火种源啊，你，你为什么在霸天虎这里？虽然涂装变了机体也变了，可是我认得你的磁场和频率！……小蓝，到底发生了什么……”  
铁皮一把捂住了横炮的嘴巴。  
“放开我！唔唔……我必须得知道……”横炮被捂住嘴还是用力按着蓝霹雳的肩膀，他激烈地喘着粗气，拼命晃着蓝霹雳单薄的身体。  
“闭嘴，你这个笨蛋！”铁皮狠狠地敲在横炮的后脑勺上。剧痛使得横炮终于停了下来，他捂着自己的脑袋，痛苦地靠在蓝霹雳肩上。  
“在这里，不管你见到谁，都别露出认识他的样子。”铁皮意有所指地看了看蓝霹雳。  
横炮终于冷静了下来。  
“你认错人了。”蓝霹雳抽痛地摸了摸自己的门翼。“我不是你的朋友。我是个霸天虎。”

“那是一座美丽，灿烂又辉煌的城市。”惊天雷把投影装置连接上自己的储存扇区。  
他的手臂上猛地亮了起来，投射出三维全息影像，铺满了蓝霹雳不大的舱室。  
逻辑塔。螺旋花园。市政大厅。中心广场。  
逻辑塔顶的星空，螺旋花园追逐的身影。  
市政大厅里匆忙的脚步，中心广场上绚丽的烟花。  
和朋友们一起欢笑的酒吧。最喜欢的那家涂装店。  
总是和他打招呼然后一跑而过的幼生体们钻进的幼儿园。  
水晶花在漫天的结晶雪中开始绽放，垂兰从高高的立柱上吊下。  
街边慢慢驶过清扫的车辆，把昨晚这个城市的喧嚣扫进夜里，洒出清晨的曦光。  
就算我死了，也还是有人会记得帕拉克萨斯。  
就算我死了，人们还会想起那些美丽的雕像，朗朗上口的诗歌，记得那些透明的水晶，玻璃幕墙上反射的夕阳。  
蓝霹雳紧紧地咬着下唇，他想哭，可是不能。惊天雷在看着他。  
长久以来，帕拉克萨斯既是他回不去的家乡，也是压在他火种上的一块沉重的伤疤。  
那是他盛大的回忆，是他美丽的宇宙，是他飞行的翅膀，是他孤独的希望。  
而现在，他终于明白，帕拉克萨斯会重现她的辉煌。


	31. Chapter 31

31  
在出去的路上，横炮一言不发。虽然性格因为年轻缺少磨炼而显得冲动，但是横炮还是体现出了他作为一个战士的优秀能力。在他和蓝霹雳默契地配合，接连解决掉绊脚石之后，他们顺利离开了基地大门，还带走了一个逃生装置。  
后门处是一片地形险峻但视野开阔的洼地，只有几块零星的巨石。  
“我只能送你们到这儿了。”蓝霹雳把地图投影出来，对铁皮说道：“你们从这里往东北方向走，那边守卫很少，您的腿上受了伤，这样能最大可能保证顺利逃脱。走出500公里就脱离霸天虎的管控了，可以接收到汽车人的信号。”  
“你不和我们一起走吗？”横炮紧紧地抓着蓝霹雳的手，生怕一旦放开蓝霹雳就会再次消失在他面前，就像他离开军校那次一样。  
“我说过了，你认错人了。”蓝霹雳温和地揉了揉横炮的头盔。“我不是你的那位朋友。”  
“不管你是谁！”横炮大声叫嚷着，手上也更加用力。“和我们一起走，离开这个鬼地方！”  
“可我是个霸天虎，卡隆城就是我的归宿。”蓝霹雳强忍着火种里撕裂的痛苦，他的动作也越发轻柔。他用手指摩挲着横炮的脸颊，那是他在这个暗无天日的基地里，无数次只要闭上眼就能看到的，年轻的，热情的，永远充满活力的面孔。和他那爽朗的笑声。他很好地控制着光学镜头里的零件，用平静的目光注视着横炮。“我不能走。”  
横炮还想说什么，但是铁皮忽然打断了他。“有人来了！”  
两个年轻人也立刻听到了。一队急促的脚步声正冲着他们的方向奔来，听起来急促又匆忙。他们的落地声很重，一定是携带了大量武器。  
“可能是他们发现了被我杀掉的守卫。”蓝霹雳推了一把横炮，把他推到逃生装置前。“你们赶紧走，我来拖住他们！”  
“不，”铁皮摇了摇头。“来的人应该不少，你一个人应付不了，他们会认出你，一旦有一个漏网之鱼逃回去，你在这个基地就不能活了。”  
“那我留下来拖住他们！铁皮，你快进逃生装置，你受了伤，正好用这个可以逃走！”  
“横炮！”  
“听我说，你是我最尊敬的教官，虽然你总是把我抓到救护车的医务室，但是，我爱您和救护车。还有，告诉飞毛腿，他以后得自己学着上蜡了！”  
横炮一边飞快地说着，一边把铁皮推到逃生装置前，打开门。铁皮不再坚持，他一只脚踏进门里，拉了拉门。  
“横炮，这门我关不上，你来帮我一下。”  
横炮于是走上前去，伸手去用力拉向舱门。铁皮忽然脚下一绊，横炮猝不及防，仰面摔进装置里。铁皮跳出来，用力砸向外面的一个按钮，厚重的舱门嗡的一声滑动着关上了。横炮急忙爬起来，可惜还是晚了一步，他用力砸着舱门，可是无济于事。  
“铁皮！放我出去！你这是在送死！”横炮的声音隔着沉重的舱门显得有些失真。  
“我送死总比你送死好。”铁皮看着横炮趴在舱门里侧绝望的脸。“我也想告诉你，救护车其实很喜欢你和飞毛腿，你们两个是他最关心的孩子。”  
“不——！！”横炮绝望地跪在地上。  
推进器冒出火花，逃生装置向着设定好的东北方向航线升空，迅速消失不见。  
“您受了伤，还是我来对付他们吧，放心，我能……”蓝霹雳从子空间里抽出一把电子枪。  
“不，孩子，你必须躲起来。”铁皮变形出自己的重炮。  
“什么？您要独力应对这一整队霸天虎？您这是送死！”  
“听着孩子，我现在说的话很重要，你必须牢牢记住！”铁皮用力按着蓝霹雳的肩膀，蓝色的光镜明亮如同最热烈的火焰。“我知道你的身份……你不用否认，我也知道那条长廊……是的，那是因为我知道擎天柱指挥官在这里有一个直属的卧底！收起你的惊讶孩子，这没什么好奇怪的！我不知道你是否已经见过他了，我也不知道他的姓名和长相，我只能告诉你一点，他喜欢蓝色……你们是最忠诚的汽车人，所以你不能暴露更不能牺牲！”  
蓝霹雳愣愣地看着铁皮。  
“现在，孩子，躲到那块石头后面去。”  
“你不要出声，也不要说话。”  
“牢牢地捂住自己的嘴巴，就当自己不存在。”  
“老兵不会死去，只会死守战场。”

在武器交火响起的一瞬间蓝霹雳才从麻木中清醒过来。  
他听到那些霸天虎士兵的咒骂声，他甚至听到了挽歌充能武器的声音。  
他也听到了铁皮强忍着腿上的伤口，一手拧断一个扑上来的虎子的脖子。  
他隐约听到了铁皮的闷哼声，那如同鬼魅一般的痛楚高高地回荡在阴沉的天空下。  
蓝霹雳死死地抱着自己的膝盖，把自己的身体缩得小小的，他紧紧握着拳头，手指的涂漆几乎都被捏掉。他咬着下唇，下意识地用力，直到他尝到了嘴里能量液的甜腥。  
巨大的压抑压在他的火种上，疼痛顺着他的电路蔓延到全身。  
他刚刚送走了最好的朋友，现在他最尊敬的教官就在咫尺之外，独力应对数不清的敌人，身受重伤，勉力支撑。  
而他却什么也不能做。  
他无能为力。  
去帮他，快去帮他。他的腿上有伤，他快撑不住了。他是个勇敢的老战士，可是伤势拖慢了他的速度，他有重型枪炮，可是架不住对面的人一堆一堆地往上扑。  
可是人太多了，就是蓝霹雳上去也不敢保证能把他们全都杀死。就像铁皮说的，蓝霹雳非常清楚，一旦有一个漏网之鱼逃回去，他在这个基地将死无葬身之地。  
铁皮的身上挨了一下，很快，又是一下。他会死的，他会死的。  
但是，自己去了又能怎么样？只能是一起死罢了！  
【可是我进去又能干什么？加一具尸体吗？】  
他告诉自己会好的，会过去的。就像他在废墟里惊恐地安慰自己一样。  
躲在石头后面的蓝霹雳忽然明白了当初质疑烟幕的自己有多可笑。  
在那个毁灭的日子，在那个已经变成地狱的废墟里。  
如果是自己，会抱着必死的决心冲进去吗？  
你也是一样啊，胆小鬼。  
你有什么资格质疑别人。  
蓝霹雳捂着发声器，拼命压抑自己的哭声。

不知过了多久，蓝霹雳只知道外面的打斗声渐渐平息了。他从石头后面爬了起来，他走了过去。  
四周很安静，天空已经阴沉下来，光线变得暗淡，柔和。蓝霹雳想起自己幼生体的时候很调皮，玩得忘记了监护人规定的门禁时间，只好一个人偷偷地从窗户爬进去。他一边爬墙一边抬头看天，总是会被漂亮的星空吸引，然后手一滑，大叫着摔进监护人的花园里，最后在监护人半是生气半是心疼的责备中，嘻嘻哈哈地从他胳膊底下溜进房间。  
可是现在，星空没有了。再也没有了。  
铁皮倒在地上，鲜红色的装甲已经变成了暗色，然后又变成了死亡的灰白色。  
在他周围不远处，是一整只霸天虎小队的尸体。挽歌的尸体仰面躺在地上，脖子上的线路已经被全数割断。  
蓝霹雳跪在铁皮的尸体旁边，握住他冰凉的手。“铁皮教官，虽然只有偶尔见过您，但是……我很荣幸，能做您的学生。”  
他低下头，眼泪流了下来，灌进旁边的泥土里。

必须赶紧把监狱里那具守卫的尸体处理掉，不然还会有更大的麻烦。只要顺着监狱的监控录像查下去，查到他身上是早晚的事。蓝霹雳急匆匆地返回基地，躲开那些巡逻的士兵，直奔监狱而去。  
“等等，小鬼，你跑这么快干什么？”红蜘蛛特有的嗓音忽然在他背后响起。  
真是怕什么就来什么。蓝霹雳僵硬地转过身体，看到红白色的飞行者站在他身后，惊天雷也在一边。昨夜俘虏了汽车人囚犯的消息是今天惊天雷无意间说出来的，包括牢房的位置。蓝霹雳不希望惊天雷会有什么奇怪的联想。  
“我散步。”蓝霹雳认真地回答。  
“我的二极管都要笑死了。”红蜘蛛的机翼扇了扇。“这条路可是通往监狱的，别告诉我你不知道。”  
“这条路是通往监狱没错，可又不是每个走上这条路的人都会去往监狱。你不也在这里吗，红蜘蛛指挥官？”  
“我在这里是因为我有事要办，而你这样的低阶小虾米根本没资格知道。”  
“是，您的事最重要了。那么您请吧。”蓝霹雳顺从地俯身，给红蜘蛛让开一条路。  
红蜘蛛哼了一声，带着惊天雷从蓝霹雳身边走了过去。  
蓝霹雳松了一口气。  
但是红蜘蛛忽然停住了。他狐疑地看着蓝霹雳：“不对。你平时看到我都是滔滔不绝插科打诨，如果不打断你能说上半天。可是今天你怎么话这么少，而且你感觉好像很盼着我赶紧离开似的。”  
蓝霹雳的嘴唇动了动，但他什么也没说。  
红蜘蛛凑近蓝霹雳，一把掐住他的下巴，强迫他抬头看着自己。“你在搞什么鬼？”  
一旁的惊天雷按下了他的手臂。“红蜘蛛，我们不是还有事吗？别耽误了。”  
红蜘蛛慢慢瞟了惊天雷一眼。“虽然我说的事情很重要，但是现在，我觉得这个小鬼瞒着的事也很重要。我不能多问两句吗？”  
“他还能有什么事，无非是忙着跟烟幕约会去吧。基地里谁都知道他们两个现在打得火热，有什么好稀奇的。”  
“约会？在这儿，前面就是监狱？惊天雷，你帮他打掩护的借口也太蹩脚了点吧。”他重新转向蓝霹雳，满意地看着对方在他的气势下显得渺小的身体。“再说了，这个小跑车什么情窦初开了我可想开开眼界呢。”  
“你用这种词用得可真熟练啊，红蜘蛛指挥官。”蓝霹雳仰着头，虽然身高上差了一大截，但他的嘴角却露出讽刺的笑容。  
“你说什么？”红蜘蛛眯起了光镜。  
“情窦初开，说的可是自己下了流水线爱上的第一个金刚吧。虽然我对这个词有点陌生，但是试想一下，如果我在某个时间，某个地方，遇到了一个身材高大，英俊温和，待人接物又彬彬有礼的家伙，我也可能会情窦初开呢。”  
红蜘蛛收紧了掐在蓝霹雳下巴上的力气，但是蓝霹雳丝毫没有慌乱。  
“哦对了，如果这个家伙和我一样，也喜欢沉迷自己的专业，而且谈起我们都感兴趣的东西还能认真而专业地跟我聊上许久，我不爱上他真的很难啊。你说是不是呢，红蜘蛛指挥官？听说你之前的舱室里可是摆着不少白色的航天飞机模型呢。”  
红蜘蛛的表情在惊讶和凶狠中徘徊了片刻，他俯身向蓝霹雳，嘴唇几乎要碰到他的脸颊。当然蓝霹雳也没以为他是要亲自己。一串细碎的话语从红蜘蛛的嘴巴里溜出来。  
“你都知道什么？”  
“我知道得可多着呢。不过我说多少取决于你想听多少。”蓝霹雳笑了笑，顺便向上扬起下巴。这下他的嘴唇真真实实碰到了红蜘蛛的接收器。“你还想听吗？”  
红蜘蛛张了张嘴，忽然用力捏住蓝霹雳的喉咙。“我现在就可以捏死你，就像捏死一只机械老鼠那么简单。这样我就永远不用听你的废话了。”  
惊天雷吓了一跳，他急忙过来拦住红蜘蛛。  
“你当然可以这么做。但是我活着对你的用处更大。当然，我说的可不仅仅是一架航天飞机的故事。”  
红蜘蛛放下了手臂。惊天雷松了一口气。  
“我想，您还有事要忙吧？”蓝霹雳再次低头让开路，语气十分顺从。  
红蜘蛛哼了一声，转身离开了。惊天雷似乎想对蓝霹雳说什么，但是他的长机已经不耐烦了，他只好小跑着跟了上去。  
“惊天雷，想清楚你到底是站在哪一边的。”红蜘蛛走出几步，对身后的僚机说道。  
“是，我明白。”他的僚机回答。  
“你得理解我，闹翻天死了之后，尖头们做事不得力，离子风暴他们又缺乏经验，我能依靠的就只有你了。”红蜘蛛自嘲地看着前方。“我好歹也是空军指挥官，这几年怎么手下净是残兵败将。”  
惊天雷知道红蜘蛛并不盼着自己的回答，所以他没有说话。  
他们沉默着走了一会儿，来到一个偏僻的区域。红蜘蛛在门口验证了自己的生物信息，舱门嗡的一声滑开了。  
门里的金刚听到了动静，从床上抬头看了看他们。  
红蜘蛛踏进舱室，露出一个笑脸来。“你看起来精神不错呢，诈骗。”


	32. Chapter 32

32  
“小蓝。”  
蓝霹雳再次赶往监狱，在他快到的时候，又一个意想不到的声音出现了。  
为什么就不能让他赶紧把尸体处理掉！  
蓝霹雳心里越发烦躁起来，他回过身看了烟幕一眼：“抱歉我还有事。”  
“所以答应了吊钩去看我的手术也没去，是吗？”烟幕不以为意，他走到蓝霹雳身边，温和地望着他。  
这个该死的大嘴巴！蓝霹雳在心里暗暗骂了一句吊钩的多事。“我只是随口一说，但我现在有事。”  
烟幕想伸去摸他头盔的手停顿了一下。“有什么事？”  
“我自己的事。”蓝霹雳强调了一下，同时绕开烟幕，准备继续向前走。  
烟幕拉住了他的手。  
“我真的有事。”蓝霹雳瞅了烟幕一眼。“晚点我们再叙旧行吗？”  
烟幕的光镜闪了闪，发声器里忽然迸出一个字。“嘘。”  
蓝霹雳不解，可是烟幕下一步就把他拉了过来，拥进了怀里。他几乎要惊叫起来，可是烟幕却凑近了他的面孔。  
但是，却没有亲吻。  
“别说话，有人。”他低声说。  
借着烟幕机体的空隙，蓝霹雳看到冲锋鬼鬼祟祟地从监狱里出来，四下望了望。在刚刚蓝霹雳站着的地方正好能被他看到。  
冲锋看了看周围没人，才小心迅速地离开了。  
蓝霹雳有时会想烟幕是不是在故意帮他。在他来到这个基地之后，烟幕似乎明里暗里都在为他垫后，创造条件。他不明白烟幕到底是为了什么。  
如此近的距离，他窝在烟幕的脖颈上，表情显得有些窘迫。  
“谢谢。”他最终这样说道。  
可烟幕却岔开了话题。“我的手术很成功。但是吊钩不允许我乱跑，所以小蓝，”烟幕笑了。“去我舱室陪我待会儿好吗？”

蓝霹雳当然不想来，他还有一具看守的尸体要处理，那可是能要他命的证据。可是烟幕却不容他拒绝，拉着他就拽回了自己的舱室，甚至在路上看到几个相熟的霸天虎士兵还能微笑着和他们打招呼，然后在对方不怀好意的窃笑中把蓝霹雳拽得更紧。  
“我可以陪你待会儿……但是就一会儿，我还有事，你可以……”蓝霹雳被烟幕按在椅子上。  
“要不要喝点能量液？”烟幕像没听到一样。  
“或者我先去把我的事忙完，我很快就回来。”  
烟幕背对着蓝霹雳倒了一杯能量液。液体冲撞玻璃的声音在舱室里格外清晰。“你去监狱干什么？”  
知道在烟幕这里撒谎没有用，蓝霹雳索性照实说了出来。“我杀死了监狱的守卫，放跑了汽车人囚犯。”  
“我能知道理由吗？”  
“我同情他们。”  
“所以你憎恨霸天虎？”  
蓝霹雳没有回答。  
“我以为你只是憎恨炸毁你家乡的小飞机们。”  
“所以现在能让我走了吗？冲锋一定已经发现了，我得把那具守卫的尸体处理掉，在冲锋向威震天告状之前。”  
烟幕端起杯子若有所思。“说到冲锋，我猜他大概已经死了。”  
“怎么可能？我们刚刚还见过他！”  
“就是刚刚死的。就算不死也快了。”  
“烟幕你什么意思？”  
“我只是告诉他，最近飞行小队屡屡受挫，威震天对他们很是不满。而昨夜他们难得破坏了汽车人的突袭行动，还俘虏了两名囚犯，威震天对此很是满意，希望他们能再接再厉。”  
“这跟他死有什么关系？”  
“冲锋在飞行小队的位置很尴尬，论能力他比不过惊天雷和闹翻天，后进的离子风暴他们又年轻大有上升空间，喷气机已经死了，他急需可以表现自己的机会。我暗示他挽歌去监狱找那两个汽车人囚犯，希望能先获得点有价值的东西。冲锋就立刻坐不住了，急忙跑去监狱，他可不想落在挽歌身后。等到了监狱，他就会发现那具守卫的尸体，而那两个汽车人囚犯则不见了。如果他用心点，还会发现摄像头被黑掉了一段时间，那么他就会立刻明白，是挽歌想用点非常手段获取情报，可惜汽车人囚犯太过狡猾，在他们的近距离接触中，挽歌反倒被两个囚犯要挟，被迫杀了守卫，被他们胁迫着从监狱里逃开。可怜的挽歌，成了他们逃跑的筹码，甚至可能已经身遭不测。冲锋一定会急忙处理掉守卫的尸体，帮挽歌断后。可是他没想到的是，在他走进监狱的时候，那里的摄像头刚刚被连接到声波向威震天进行报告的端口。”  
“所以，威震天反倒会以为是他杀了守卫，并且把刚刚发现的汽车人囚犯越狱事件算在他的头上？”  
“我知道刚才挽歌带着一只小队秘密地跑出了基地，我猜他们是去追击汽车人囚犯了。但是只有你回来，挽歌一定是已经死了。那么威震天会听到一个合理的分析，因为冲锋放走了汽车人囚犯，所以挽歌为了帮他挽回局面秘密去追击囚犯，结果不幸被击杀身亡。”  
“威震天会这么轻易相信吗？”  
“闪电会让他相信的。再不济，声波也不会袖手旁观，还有吊钩，别忘了，一个医生的话语有时候可比任何人都重要。”  
蓝霹雳被震惊到说不出话来。  
“所以你最好待在我这里，直到这件事结束。”

“访问请求。——来自横炮。”  
警车听到应答机里传来的声音，他头也没抬，熟练地按下拒绝键。  
“访问拒绝。”  
警车继续手头的工作，但他低估了横炮的死缠烂打和破坏力。  
随着一声巨响，红色的战士出现在被轰烂的门口。  
“需要我提醒你破坏长官办公室公物的后果吗？”警车冷冷地扫了横炮一眼。  
“去他渣的吧！你有本事现在就把我送上军事法庭！”横炮怒气冲冲地走进来，双手拍在警车的桌子上。“告诉我，蓝霹雳为什么会在霸天虎那里？”  
“军校生被开除之后的去向我无从干涉。”  
“可他是被你赶出去的！”横炮愤怒地吼着，警车甚至能听到他的装甲下齿轮扭曲的声音。  
“那又怎么样？”警车挑了挑眉弓。  
“我不信你不会追踪他的轨迹！当你发现他加入了霸天虎之后不会这么无动于衷！除非你早就知道！”  
“我知道也好，不知道也好，对于现在汽车人的事业并不会有任何影响。你是个战士，做好你的本职工作就是最正确的事。”  
“收起你那套臭官腔！”横炮拔出枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准警车的脑袋。“告诉我事情的真相，告诉我你瞒了我什么，否则我就在你的脑袋上开个洞。”  
警车双手交叉撑在桌上，手指托着下巴。他看着横炮，平静而和缓地开口了。  
“你以为，我是因为什么才能容忍你在我这里撒泼？”  
横炮的手指颤抖起来。  
“因为你是他最好的朋友。”

在被爵士下了枪，被幻影和飞毛腿拖走的时候横炮还在奋力挣扎着，他指着警车破口大骂，用尽了自己毕生所学的塞博坦脏话。  
“炮仔，别闹了！你这样会被关禁闭的！”飞毛腿终于把自己的同胞兄弟连拉带拽地拖了出来。  
“你以为我怕他？”横炮指着警车办公室的方向，手臂几乎要挥到旁边的幻影身上。  
“横炮，我知道铁皮的牺牲让你很难过。可是平心而论，警车的战斗部署没有任何问题，爵士的指挥也无可挑剔，我们唯一的失误是低估了霸天虎的空中力量。铁皮的死你不应该自责，但是也同样不该责怪别人。”幻影劝着横炮。  
“不，不是铁皮。”横炮握着拳头，咬牙切齿。  
“那是谁？”  
“是蓝霹雳，小蓝……我在霸天虎基地见到他了！他为什么会在那儿？”  
飞毛腿一脸不可思议的表情。“怎么可能炮仔，你是不是看错了？小蓝怎么会加入霸天虎？”  
“我没看错！虽然机体变了涂装改了，但是我认得他的电磁波和分子频率！只要他的火种还在我就能认出他！”  
“可这没道理啊！”飞毛腿依然还是摇头。“或许别人不知道，但是我们知道，他的家乡被霸天虎炸毁，他自己也受过严重的侵害差点死在轰炸中，他怎么可能加入敌人？”  
“卧底。”幻影说。  
“什么？”双胞胎一起看向幻影。

“你还好吗？”看着警车手腕上刚刚被横炮抓出来的痕迹，爵士心疼地问。  
“没事。”警车把手腕放下。“真的。”  
“你该去学点近身格斗术了。”爵士半开玩笑地说。  
“那是战士的长处。我的职责就是坐在这里，用我的头脑为这个战场分析战况，制定战术。”  
“横炮还会再来找你麻烦的，这件事交给我吧，我会处理好的。”  
“不必了，幻影会告诉他事实的。”警车靠进椅背里，面甲上的表情有一瞬间的放松。“而我也不想再瞒着他了。”他轻轻地说，“毕竟他是蓝霹雳最好的朋友。”  
“你早就算准了是吗？你猜到他今天会来质问你，所以你特意要我和幻影今天晚一点过来，还随口提到了飞毛腿在卡尔萨斯基地表现优异，如果有机会的话你想见见这个优秀的战士。”  
“横炮作战勇猛，但是太过冲动，不过他哥哥的话他还是肯听的。”  
“警车，你的计算要把自己也包括在内吗？”  
“爵士，我们都是塞博坦这个巨大的金属机器上的一个齿轮，没有谁不同。”  
爵士叹了口气。“你要出去了吧？时间差不多了。今天是塔干城对吗？”  
警车会定期去往几个中立区域，一来是为了查看社会情况，二来是想看看有没有可以利用的资源和人。  
爵士每次都要陪同一起。  
警车看了看内置时钟：“还有一点时间。”  
他疲惫地闭上光镜。  
“爵士，我有点累，你能抱我一会儿吗？”

横炮呆呆地看着幻影，他的兄弟也同样震惊到说不出话来。  
“我真不敢相信……”他喃喃地说着。“警车竟然会把小蓝派去卡隆做卧底……他难道不知道小蓝经历过什么吗……他怎么这么狠心，他的火种是空的吗……”  
他捂住面甲，湿润的液体从他的指缝落下。  
“不，你错了。”幻影坚定地说。“我们都失去过重要的东西，美丽的家园，深爱的朋友，还有，刻在火种上的人。面对死亡没有人能心平气和，但是只要加入军队，死亡就会如影随形。而我们都深知这一点……我们的战士，我们的朋友，那些被埋葬的无名金属墓碑……他们中可能有身经百战的老战士，也有刚刚入伍的新兵。他们可能见过死亡，也亲手埋葬过自己的战友。然而无论经历过什么，只要一个命令，他们就会端起枪支，以最快的速度奔赴战场。哪怕会一去不复返。因为他们是汽车人战士，是为了和平为了家园为了朋友为了至亲奋战的汽车人战士。”  
横炮抹了一把眼泪，紧紧咬着下唇。  
“当我们佩戴上这个标志时，我们就已经许下了诺言。”幻影俯身向前，指尖点着横炮胸口的金属徽章。  
“向我们自己，向塞博坦人民许下了诺言。”  
“向过去，现在，和未来的每一位汽车人战士许下诺言。”  
我们决不放弃。  
我们决不放弃希望。  
汽车人战士可以失败，可以死亡，可以歇斯底里，可以嚎啕大哭。  
但决不能放弃。  
更不允许自己被人怜悯。  
“我们都经历过困难的时期和糟糕的处境，并且曾经有大把的机会来逃离这些困境……”  
“但我们始终没有放弃。我们必须坚守，我们有必须为之奋斗的东西。”  
“现在，我们同样没有理由放弃。”  
“因为，我们是汽车人战士。”  
“因为，只要坚持这信念，我们就永远不会被打垮。”  
【为同舟共济的队友燃烧火种，为崇高伟大的理念捍卫生命。】  
【这才是一个博派战士的真正意义。】  
【而我永远不会忘记。】  
横炮默念着他和蓝霹雳在入校初背下的誓词，他闭上光镜，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。

蓝霹雳在自己的舱室里坐卧不安。他已经得知了冲锋被处死的消息，那个可怜的飞机在被威震天的卫兵拖走时还不知道自己到底犯了什么错。  
当初轰炸帕拉克萨斯的飞行小队已经死了四个人，现在只剩下惊天雷和红蜘蛛。  
不过比起接下来怎么杀死这两个小飞机，蓝霹雳更在意的是烟幕。  
烟幕的身上似乎有无数的谜团，蓝霹雳甚至分不清他到底是敌是友。  
但或许一次开诚布公的谈话可以解开一些他心中的疑惑。  
蓝霹雳走出舱室，敲了敲烟幕的房门。  
无人应答。  
很奇怪，虽然有特权，但是烟幕一般不会随意外出。  
正在蓝霹雳疑惑的时候，有一个小杂兵走了过来。蓝霹雳认得他经常在威震天和烟幕身边服侍，急忙拉住他询问。  
“哦，你说烟幕大人啊，”小杂兵想了想说。“他一个周期之前刚刚出去了。”  
“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”  
“好像听他说，要去塔干城。”


	33. Chapter 33

33  
警车已经来过这里许多次了，塔干城作为中立城邦，一直以来都是两派争夺的焦点之一。考虑到警车的安全，爵士每次都要陪同他一起来。  
“是个不错的地方。”爵士打量着熟悉的街景。“和上次一样，死气沉沉。”  
警车的光镜亮了一下。  
“但也不一样了。”爵士和警车并肩走着。“他跟了你很久了吧？”  
警车抬头看了看前面。“帮我买一点零食好吗？”  
他面无表情，语气里却带着只有爵士才懂的温和。  
“好吧，老样子呗。”爵士耸了耸肩。  
警车习惯性地歪了歪头。  
“好好好，这次多买几个。”爵士笑了笑，飞快地转身离开。  
警车又向前走了几步，然后站定。他回过身，看着十米之外的显眼的涂装。  
“不准备介绍一下自己吗？”他说。  
对面的金刚轻轻地低下了头。  
烟幕皱着眉，再抬起头时，他的脸上已经换上了淡然的微笑。“你好，我叫烟幕。”  
“跟了我很久了，有何贵干？”警车没有拐弯抹角，对方既然跟踪他这么久，肯定知道他的身份。  
“放心，我不是敌人。”烟幕的表情没有一丝变化。“如果我想对你不利，那刚才完全可以在你没发觉的时候动手，就算你那个厉害的朋友在旁边，也不一定能躲得过去。”  
警车挑了挑眉弓，脸上的表情有一点松动。他知道烟幕说的是事实。  
“请直说吧。”他说。  
烟幕点点头：“我是为了蓝霹雳而来的。”  
听到这个名字，警车的光学镜头猛地放大。但是只有那么一瞬，他的表情迅速恢复了平静。“我不明白你的意思。”  
“我说过，我不是敌人，所以你尽可以放心。”烟幕说着，声音里带着一丝不易察觉的波澜。“今天的对话除了你我，不会有第三个人知道。这场会面除了我们和你的那位朋友，也不会被别人知道。我只是为了蓝霹雳，希望你能答应我一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“收回蓝霹雳的卧底任务命令，让他回去。或者让他退伍，远远地离开塞博坦，去哪儿都行。我知道你办得到。”  
警车反问道：“你该知道我不会随便答应吧？”  
“我知道。但是你也明白，他过去经历了什么。我不认为让一个战争的遗孤成为敌人基地里的卧底是一个明智的选择。”  
警车注视着他：“你无权置喙我的决定。”  
烟幕轻轻叹了口气。再抬头时，他的表情忽然变得残忍。  
警车微微低下的额头感到一阵凉意，一个黑洞洞的枪口直冲着他的眉心。  
今天已经是第二次被人用枪指着脑袋了，而且还都是为了蓝霹雳，算是巧合么？他苦笑着想。  
“我没指望你会答应。我也早知道你是这样的人。”烟幕的枪口分毫不错地指着警车。“但是现在，你没有选择的余地。”  
“是吗？”警车轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我知道你的朋友正在拔枪，”烟幕稍稍歪头，目光对上爵士的手腕，那里有一柄已经激活能量的配枪。“但是我不介意和你一起脑袋开花。”他又望回警车。“我也不介意赌一把。”  
“把枪放下。”爵士的枪牢牢地抵在烟幕的头盔右侧。“我的子弹比你快。”  
爵士站了一个相当聪明的位置。烟幕要想摆脱爵士的钳制只能用右手回击，但是那样警车就会脱离他的枪口。烟幕笑了笑。“汽车人特别行动队指挥官，果然名不虚传。擎天柱的手下越来越厉害了。”  
“把枪放下。”爵士的枪往前顶了一分。  
“你说呢，汽车人安全情报主管，警车？”烟幕漫不经心地说着，手指仿佛不经意间掠过保险栓。  
咔哒一声。  
爵士的枪猛地一颤。  
警车平静地注视着那双淡蓝色的光学镜头。“他在那里还好吗？”  
烟幕危险地眯起了光镜，他死死地盯着警车，但最终却放下了枪。“你觉得呢？”  
“派他过去的时候，我已经把利害关系说得很清楚了。”  
“所以你的回答是‘拒绝’，是吗？”  
警车没有说话，但他按下了爵士的枪。他背对着烟幕，低声对爵士说：“走吧，我们还有很多事。”  
爵士点点头。  
他们没再看烟幕，一起向另一个方向走去。  
背后却忽然传来烟幕的声音。  
“我以汽车人领袖擎天柱直属卧底的身份命令你，”他一字一顿地说着，看着两道黑白涂装的背影身形一滞。“把蓝霹雳调回去。”

“你怎么在这儿？”吊钩费力地从一堆零件下腾出手，摸索着门上的密码。  
蓝霹雳急忙帮他接过零件。  
“多谢。”吊钩打开门，让蓝霹雳也进来。“有事？”  
“我……其实……”  
吊钩摸了摸他的头盔，又拉着他转了身看了看。“身上一块零件也没少，门翼也亮闪闪的，感应器不舒服？”  
“不是，我……”  
“传感器出故障了？”  
“也不是，我……”  
“液压阀不工作了？”  
“都不是，吊钩，我……”  
“难道是能量管线坏了？”  
“不，吊钩，都不是，我全身上下哪儿都好得很！”  
吊钩忍不住笑了一声。“我知道。有时候觉得逗逗你挺好玩的。”  
蓝霹雳气恼地跺了跺脚，咕哝着：“我又不是小孩子。”  
“开个玩笑。你来找我什么事？”  
蓝霹雳看了看医务室。“烟幕……他来过吗？”  
“自从上次做完手术我就没见到他，连后期复查他都逃了。说到这个，小蓝，你上次怎么没来看他？”  
“我当时有事。”蓝霹雳随口说道。“他的手术怎么样，成功吗？”  
“你这是怀疑我的医术？”  
“不不，我不是这个意思。”蓝霹雳急忙解释。“我只是听说他外出了，担心他的情况。”  
“外出？烟幕？”吊钩像是听到什么不可思议的事一样。“那个宅男居然会外出？”  
“我也觉得奇怪。烟幕很少外出的，尤其是他现在身体还没完全恢复，我甚至不知道他的行动是不是还和以前一样……”  
“这个你大可放心。”吊钩取来烟幕的病历。“他现在完全可以活蹦乱跳，哪怕直接上前线都没问题。”  
蓝霹雳看了看上面的数据，不得不承认，吊钩的技术还是非常过关的。  
在蓝霹雳专注看数据板的时候，吊钩又说：“真有意思，一向爱宅在基地里的烟幕竟然会外出，而一向爱往外跑的红蜘蛛忽然闷在基地里没动静了，有趣。”  
蓝霹雳立刻抬头。“你说红蜘蛛最近一直在基地里？”  
“是啊。最近也没什么战事。不过那个小飞机一向待不住的，谁知道最近怎么就恋家了呢？”吊钩笑眯眯地看着蓝霹雳说。  
蓝霹雳想了想问：“他一直在舱室吗？”  
“我只知道他一直在基地的空军小队区域。”吊钩顿了一下。“那片区域可是有很多舱室呢。”

空军小队的区域在基地的西面，距离他们的训练场很近。飞行小队因为独有的优势使得他们在基地里经常吵吵闹闹的，无论在哪儿都要别人退让三分，咄咄逼人。换做平常，蓝霹雳绝对不想独自来到这个区域。但是吊钩的话成功激起了他的好奇心，他知道吊钩是故意告诉他这些，但是他也的确想知道，红蜘蛛窝在基地里到底在搞什么鬼。  
最后只剩下的两个目标，就是红蜘蛛和惊天雷了。  
他们两个死了，当年轰炸帕拉克萨斯的罪人就没有了。  
因为尖头小队全军覆没，而闹翻天也死了很久了，所以这里已经不复往日的喧哗。蓝霹雳小心地绕过了红蜘蛛的舱室，慢慢地靠近一处角落的无人舱室。  
他隐约记得这里是没人的。  
但是此刻，房间里却传出了几声低语，听得不太真切，好像是两个人在对话。  
“威震天的实验已经进行了很久了……还是没有完成……”  
听起来像是红蜘蛛。  
“你该知道，我是个商人，我喜欢用谈生意的方式来和别人对话。”  
这声音很熟悉，可是蓝霹雳一时却想不起来在哪里听过。  
“任何行为都有利益驱动，没有好处老铁桶会想要恢复帕拉克萨斯的全息？”  
听到自己的家乡，蓝霹雳不由得紧张起来。虽然已经从惊天雷那里得知了矿区进行的实验，但是红蜘蛛的官阶更高，也许会知道惊天雷不知道的信息。  
“这我也不知道。”  
“如果我非常想要搞到这些情报呢？”  
“那得看你开出的价钱是不是足够高。”  
“高到你无法想象。”  
“我需要保证。”  
“你可别忘了。”红蜘蛛的嗓音幽幽地说着。“你在这个星球上到处都是仇人。”  
“那我在这里待着，总归是性命无虞。所以我为什么一定要听你的？”  
“因为我会是未来霸天虎的头儿。怎么样？这个保证够不够分量？”  
“这不是保证。”  
“没错，这是承诺。睁大你的光镜，好好想想你该怎么站队。”  
红蜘蛛又拉拢到了新人？蓝霹雳疑惑着，更近地探向墙边，想要看看窗户里的金刚是谁。他挪到窗户下，慢慢凑过去。  
忽然一双手从背后牢牢地抱住他，接着又紧紧地捂住他的发声器。蓝霹雳吓了一跳，可是从手的位置推断，对方比他高很多，力气又很大，蓝霹雳推不开，被对方连拉带拽地拖走了。

“在我的舱室见到你可真是稀客。”惊天雷看着出现在他舱室的不速之客。“我以为你会一直保持中立，不会和飞机派或是闪电派有任何私下来往。威震天不就是看中你这点吗？”  
烟幕苦笑了一下。“我不否认。但是今天我来不是为了你们两派的谁，我来是为了小蓝。”  
惊天雷的光镜闪了一下。“什么事？”  
“我知道你过几天会带一队人去搜寻能量矿，威震天大人一定会询问你带谁去。你把小蓝一起带上飞船，但是别让他回来。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你们会路过迪瓦星进行补给，我已经在那里安排好了。会有人接应他，你只要把他弄下船就行了，我不管你是说服他自愿下船还是把他弄晕了扔下船，都随便你。”  
“你想让他永远离开塞博坦？”  
“对。”  
“为什么？”  
“他不适合待在这儿。他不适合这场战争。我希望他能在一个与世无争的地方平安地活下去。”  
“那你又怎么肯定我会答应帮这个忙？说到底，我们并不是利益共享者。”惊天雷抱着双臂，面无表情地看着烟幕。  
烟幕倾身向前，蓝色的光镜直视着惊天雷红色的光镜。  
“你，已经知道他的身份了吧？”

直到被拖进惊天雷的舱室，蓝霹雳才看到背后的金刚。  
“你干什么？”他挣脱了惊天雷的手臂，跳到一边。  
“你又在干什么？”惊天雷反问他。  
“我散步，迷路了。”蓝霹雳立刻说。  
“嗯。”惊天雷点点头。  
“你相信了？”蓝霹雳不可思议地看着他。  
“无所谓。”惊天雷耸耸肩。“威震天大人派我去外星球搜寻能量矿，两天之后出发。从现在开始，到我们登上飞船，你不许离开我的舱室。”  
“什么？你要带我走？”  
“对。”  
“你在想什么？我是个地面单位，又没有搜索能量的经验，你带我去干什么？”  
“你的作用很多。寻开心，解闷，打杂，伺候人，大不了还可以去劳军，反正他们在飞船上要待很久，你这样的大胸小跑车他们垂涎很久了。”  
“你这个……”蓝霹雳的怒斥刚迸出几个字，他忽然改口了。“是烟幕让你带我走的？”  
惊天雷简单地嗯了一声算是回答。  
“我不走。”  
“你说了不算。威震天大人已经同意了。”  
“你以为你能管的住我？”  
“的确，你有时候很狡猾。”惊天雷几乎要笑出来。“所以我也可以考虑把你铐在我的舱室直到出发。”  
蓝霹雳看着惊天雷柜子里的平衡锁，忽然有了一个主意。


	34. Chapter 34

34  
“我可以跟你走，但是你要告诉我刚才的舱室里是谁。”蓝霹雳说。  
“诈骗。”惊天雷很快回答道。  
“他怎么会在这个基地？”  
“红蜘蛛去斯科特星球并不是空手而归，他把陷入平衡锁定的诈骗带了回来。”  
“他想利用诈骗？”  
“说利用也许不太恰当。”惊天雷摇摇头，“或者应该说是互相利用。”  
“红蜘蛛想干什么？”蓝霹雳试探着问。  
“造反。”  
简单的两个字带给蓝霹雳的冲击却十分巨大。他难以相信红蜘蛛的野心，即便已经无数次见过红蜘蛛私下对威震天的态度和评价。但是更难以相信的是惊天雷竟然会把这些告诉他。  
“没关系，反正两天之后你再也不会回来这里。”惊天雷像是猜透了他的心思。  
一想到这个，蓝霹雳咬牙切齿起来。“烟幕给了你什么好处，你这么帮他？”  
惊天雷挑了挑眉弓没有回答，他转身走到操作台前，准备出发的一些事项。蓝霹雳看到他把舱室门加了掌纹认证。  
“真要把我锁在这儿？”小达特森试着推了推门。  
“对。”惊天雷回头看了他一眼，又接着忙自己的事。  
蓝霹雳拿出随身的配枪，激活能量冲门锁开火。但是一阵硝烟过后，门锁丝毫没动。他想了想，又从子空间抽出匕首，用力划了上去。  
“别白费力气了。”惊天雷这回连头也不回了，手上的笔写个不停。  
蓝霹雳被激怒了，他抓起一把椅子冲惊天雷扔了过去。惊天雷偏头躲过，椅子砸在控制台上，显示屏冒起了黑烟。  
“放我出去，不然我就把你这里全都砸烂！”  
惊天雷皱起了眉头。他大踏步地走过去，像拎一只石油兔子一样拎起蓝霹雳，过大的身高差使得蓝霹雳连地面都踩不到，摇摇晃晃地挂在惊天雷的手臂上。  
“我对你已经够客气了。”他压抑着怒气说。“现在给我老实点，除非你真的想被我铐起来。”  
蓝霹雳没有说话，他抬起腿踢在惊天雷的小腹上。惊天雷吃痛地弯下腰，但是手上还是没放开蓝霹雳。他腾出一只手从旁边拿起平衡锁，激活设定。  
蓝霹雳看准时机，忽然说道：“闹翻天？”  
虽然这个名字的主人已经离开很久了，但是惊天雷听到这三个字还是下意识地愣了一下。他的系统花了几个纳秒，才处理掉这突如其来的情感模块的冲撞。  
但是这点时间对蓝霹雳来说，足够了。  
他就着惊天雷抓着他手腕的姿势，反手一扣，顺势抢过平衡锁，咔嚓一声扣在了惊天雷的手腕上。  
回过神来的小飞机发现自己成了被铐住的人。  
猎人和猎物，几乎瞬间对掉。  
惊天雷摇了摇头说：“你走不了的。就算你走了，烟幕还会想别的办法让你离开。他是铁了心要你离开塞博坦。”  
蓝霹雳走到操作台前，按下几个按钮。房间的隔音屏障慢慢升了起来，将舱室笼罩在一片静谧中。  
“不，如果烟幕执意要我离开塞博坦我也可以接受，但是走之前，我要完成两件事。”蓝霹雳看着隔音设备启动工作。  
“你要干什么？”惊天雷靠在床头问道。蓝霹雳不但铐住了他的双手，还锁住了他的机翼。  
一柄电子枪顶在他的火种舱上。“我要杀了你。”蓝霹雳怒视着他。

“我不懂你的意思，红蜘蛛。”烟幕看着挡在他身前的空军指挥官，礼貌地低了低头。  
“收起你那一套吧，烟幕。我知道你刚刚去找了声波。”红蜘蛛的机翼挡在烟幕面前，阻断了他离开的路。  
“我们刚从威震天大人那里离开，简单的交流也很正常。”  
“简单的交流？”红蜘蛛眯起光镜凑近烟幕，用几乎只有两个人才听到的声音说着。“谁都知道声波现在主要负责的就是威震天的那个实验。”  
“他的确找我帮忙，但我帮不了太多。”烟幕并不否认。  
“我们来开诚布公地谈一谈吧。”红蜘蛛盯着烟幕。“我或许能帮你解决你现在最大的烦恼。”  
“我没什么烦恼。”烟幕平静地说。  
“真没诚意。”红蜘蛛哼了一声。“我可以让你和蓝霹雳一起离开，这不是你现在一直想要费尽心思做成的事吗？”  
“不，红蜘蛛。我的确想让蓝霹雳离开，但我，我不会走。”烟幕把手放在火种舱上。“我会守在威震天大人身边。”  
“我知道你不是真心的，烟幕。或许你现在对我还不能放下戒心，但是我知道你很多事却没有告发你，你该相信我的诚意了吧。”  
烟幕微微笑了笑。“抱歉，我还有事，先走了。”  
“探长。”红蜘蛛慢慢地念出一个名字。“你跟他，是一样的吧。”

“幻影，我能进来吗？”门口探出一个黑色的头盔，头上的小角小心地碰了碰门框。  
幻影放下手中的书，转身对门口微笑着。“请进吧，横炮。”  
自从上一次大闹警车的办公室之后，横炮就被爵士关了禁闭，也被禁止上战场，前几天才刚刚放出来。  
红色的战士坐了下来，他搓了搓手指，看着幻影，又立刻把光镜挪开。“飞毛腿今天加了特训，小飞跟大黄蜂出去执勤了，热破整天就想着到处乱跑，轮胎一开口就是大道理，空袭那小子又钻到离子风暴他们的队伍里，现在还在救护车的医疗室里躺着，没人陪我说话……”  
幻影温和地看着他。  
“好吧，我就是专门来找你的！”横炮大声说着，看着幻影淡金色的光镜。  
“有事吗？”  
“关于小蓝的事，你还知道什么？求你都告诉我！”  
“我知道的都告诉你了。自从他接下卧底的任务之后，我才接触到这个孩子。之前的来往也只是情报传递，涉及到机密的文件我不能告诉你之外，其他的你都知道了。”  
“可你带着大黄蜂去见过他对吧？那个地方在哪儿？卡隆附近吗？你用什么方法通知他出来会面？”横炮连珠炮地问。  
“横炮，你想去见他？”幻影皱着眉头。  
横炮低下头去，再抬起头时，光镜里满是热切的希望。“我想再见他一面，哪怕就一面也好。”  
“撒谎。”幻影略有点粗鲁地打断了横炮的话。“你不光是想见他，你想把他从卡隆城带走。”  
“如果能的话。”被幻影点破，横炮索性也就不再装样子。  
“如果让警车知道的话，你可不只是会被关禁闭这么简单。”  
“反正我把他气死也不是第一次了。”横炮耸了耸肩，满不在乎。  
“我不能帮你。你会把警车的部署全部打乱，他的心血都会付之东流。”幻影拒绝了横炮。  
“可他在那里很危险！幻影，你知道大部分的卧底下场只有一个，就是死亡，即便不死也很难回到正常的生活。”  
“战争难免有牺牲，这一点他很清楚，你也清楚，我也清楚。”幻影面无表情地说。  
“可是幻影，担心挂念的人远在千里之外自己却无能为力的感觉，你更清楚，不是吗？”横炮轻声地说。  
蓝白色的机体忽然一顿。  
“没有人比你更清楚了，幻影，对吧？”

惊天雷看着那个黑洞洞的枪口。那一圈黑色顶在他的火种舱上，只消一下，一枚子弹就会弹射而出，洞穿他的火种，燃烧掉他沾满鲜血和无尽杀戮的生命。  
“你要杀了我。”他慢慢地说，像是在询问，又像是在确认。  
“是。”蓝霹雳的枪口没有丝毫松动。“为了让你死得安心，我可以告诉你闹翻天死亡的真相。他是我杀的。”  
“我知道。”惊天雷靠在床头，机翼和床沿发出细小的摩擦声。  
蓝霹雳的手猛地握紧了枪柄。“你知道？你什么时候知道的？”他的声音急切而惶然。  
“我很早就知道了。”惊天雷淡淡地说。“在我们开始情报共享的时候。”  
“可你一直对别人说你在调查闹翻天的死因，甚至因此连战场都很少上！”  
“那是我的借口。”惊天雷看着蓝霹雳，看着那抹银灰色的身影。“我只是不想上战场。”他叹了口气。“我只是不想再杀人了。”  
“你早就知道是我，可你还容忍我在你身边这么久？为什么，你不想帮闹翻天报仇吗？”  
“在刚刚得知他死讯的时候，我的确这么想过。闹翻天是我的战友，是同僚，是过命的兄弟，当然，也是无数个漫漫长夜里的床伴。我在他的身上寻求安慰，他也在我的管子上得到渴望的东西。我们一度好到谁也离不开彼此。”  
惊天雷看着火种舱上的凉意。  
“但是后来我知道是你杀了他，我也曾经想过，你为什么要杀他。闹仔做事冲动，又很残忍，喜欢大开杀戒，折磨别人，我知道他树敌不少，也知道他早晚有一天会横死街头。知道是你做的，我并不奇怪，我想你也许早就怀着报仇的心理来到这里，接近他，然后杀死他。他自找的，他活该，他就是个炉渣。跟我一样。”  
“为什么？你能放任一个杀了他的人在你身边？”蓝霹雳死死地盯着惊天雷。  
“还记得我跟你提起过声波在矿区的实验吗？威震天让他们恢复帕拉克萨斯的全息图像，我让你看过的。”  
蓝霹雳记得那些场景，在惊天雷把那个熟悉的城市投影给他看的时候，他几乎就要抱着他大哭起来。如果不是知道惊天雷是毁灭帕拉克萨斯的凶手之一，蓝霹雳毫不怀疑自己会以生命感谢他。  
“这就是我能让你平安在我身边的原因。”惊天雷抬起身，猩红色的光学镜头看着蓝霹雳。“那是你的家乡，对吗？”  
帕拉克萨斯，我的家乡。  
银河系最美丽的城市。  
无尽灿烂的星空，夕阳亲吻过的街道。  
螺旋花园，水晶花瓣。  
“你来自帕拉克萨斯，是那场大轰炸中唯一的幸存者。蓝霹雳，你是那个城市唯一的遗孤。”  
蓝霹雳睁大了光学镜头，震惊到无法自已。  
“我尽我所能地，在红蜘蛛和闪电的夹缝中间保护你。而你也足够聪明，如果能少挑衅红蜘蛛几次，那我的火种得惊吓症的几率应该会小很多。”  
惊天雷笑了起来。他摊开胸口，向火种舱下达了指令。一块胸甲打开了，淡蓝色的火种之光在蓝霹雳的眼前亮起。  
那是塞博坦人的生命之光。  
只要他轻轻用手一捏，连枪都不用，那枚火种就会黯淡，火种的载体会永远死亡。  
“我逃避了很久了。”因为胸甲被打开的缘故，惊天雷的声音显得有些吃力。“我曾经无数次从那场噩梦中惊醒，那个场景，那个画面，我想我只有死去才能忘掉。”  
淡蓝色的光芒漂浮了起来。  
做噩梦的，不只你一个人。  
“我不想用赎罪这个词。因为我知道闹翻天不喜欢听我这么说。”他轻轻地说着，语气柔和而平缓。“但是，我真的很抱歉，抱歉。”他扬起面孔，凝视着蓝霹雳。最后，他微笑了一下。“我很高兴，掐灭这团火种的人是你。”  
蓝霹雳颤抖着，他的手慢慢移到那团火种之上。  
【“闹仔，够了。他已经失去了一条胳膊，你没必要这么做。”  
“他是初拆！你刚刚撕裂了他的金属封膜！你没看到他现在什么样子吗？两个一起拆他会死的！”   
“他不是汽车人，他没有标志，红蜘蛛。他只是个平民，这里，外面，我们炸死的都是平民！”  
“你干什么？在这里杀人，大人知道了会生气的！”  
“再怎么说也是情报共享的利益相关者，看望一下很正常吧。听说你在那里受了伤，让吊钩看了吗？”  
“很抱歉质疑你的家乡，但是，你想听听矿区里的那个实验吗？或者，你想听听一个叫帕拉克萨斯的城市吗？””  
“你想看看震荡波的实验成果吗？我昨晚趁没人注意偷偷录下来一些，虽然还不太完整。帕拉克萨斯的全息投影，你想看看吗？”】  
蓝霹雳闭起光镜。  
被人关心帮助着原来是这么沉重的事。沉重到他无法抬头看他。  
我恨这场战争，我恨把我卷进战争的你们。  
我恨到想要立刻杀了你们。  
可是我杀了闹翻天的那次，却感受不到任何复仇的喜悦。  
每死一个飞机，喷气机，闹翻天，冲锋，挽歌，我就想着，我总该能得到点慰藉了吧？  
可是没有，一丁点也没有。  
直到后来，我一想到你们对帕拉克萨斯做的事，胸口就像一块巨石压着痛得无法呼吸，可是看到你们的死，我却一点解脱都没有。  
蓝霹雳握住了惊天雷的火种，可是他的泪水涌了出来，冰凉的液体滴在那团火种上。  
“我恨你。”  
他哭泣着。  
“我没法原谅你。”  
他颤抖着，为他失去的和得到的一切哭泣。  
“但我也没法杀了你。”


	35. Chapter 35

35  
现在。  
汽车人情报安全部门指挥官警车办公室。  
警车从办公桌前抬起头，看着爵士走了进来，一屁股坐在沙发上，随后又仰面陷进去。  
“早啊。”破坏者懒洋洋地跟他打招呼。“你昨晚回家太晚了，今天早上也没见你，我都不知道你什么时候走的。”  
“我没回家。”警车瞟了爵士一眼，又拿起一块数据板。  
“什么？”爵士从沙发上弹起来，不到一个纳秒又弹回沙发去。“瞧我瞎激动个什么，你不经常睡在办公室吗？”  
“我昨天可是一夜没睡。”  
爵士的护目镜闪了闪。“是为了两天之后的争夺战？”  
警车点点头。“大哥说他要上前线。”  
“你不能劝劝他吗？如果他肯坐在全方位监视护甲里，我会把所有他想要的情报递到他面前的。”  
“爵士，你是大哥的副官，要是能劝动，你怎么不去？”  
爵士做了个鬼脸。“看来你也没办法。”  
“大哥之所以要上前线，我猜他一定是知道了威震天也要上战场的消息。他早就说过，要在战场上和那个铁桶头一决胜负。”  
“真难以相信，这居然是大哥说出来的话？这么中二的话我以为横炮或者小飞才能说得出来。”  
警车没抬头，但是爵士听到了他的面部装甲有细微的牵扯声。  
“你笑了。”爵士心情很好。能让警车在连日的疲惫中稍作放松，他觉得这很值得。  
“大哥也不是一块铁板，他也有自己的情感。”警车正了正神色。  
“这话从你发声器里跑出来感觉真奇怪。”爵士往沙发深处窝了一个更舒服的姿势。“不过说到这个，消息是烟幕给大哥的吧？”  
警车点点头。“他毕竟是大哥的直属卧底。”  
“所以之前连你也不知道他的身份。”  
“大部分卧底都是经由我手派出去的，但是也有例外。探长当初也是直接由大哥批准的。”  
“可是探长去做卧底你知道。”  
“烟幕比我进军校早。我加入的时候他已经退出了。”  
“他的资料不是按规矩全都销毁了吗？”  
“只要想找，我总能有我的办法。”  
“警车，你说烟幕在卡隆城是怎么知道小蓝的身份的？再或者说，他为什么要你把小蓝调回来？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“你觉不觉得，烟幕对小蓝好像很关心？”  
警车终于放下了手里的工作，他看着爵士，似乎在消化他刚才说的话。  
“得了，你别为难自己了，毕竟你的情感模块迟钝到我给你告白了你都找不到话来回应我。”爵士半开玩笑地说着。  
“你那根本就不是告白。”警车抬头。“当时在我听来，你说的是遗言。”

80万年前。  
汽车人指挥部。  
爵士是最早进入帕拉克萨斯搜索生还者的小队成员。说是搜索生者，其实谁都知道，当时霸天虎的轰炸还没结束，最早进入的小队极有可能和那些战争狂们正面迎上。但是为了能多营救平民，他们没人退缩。爵士立刻找到擎天柱要求前去，但是在那里他碰到了比他去得还早的救护车。  
“Prime。”爵士敬了一个标准的军礼。“我想该说的救护车都跟您说了。我只有一个问题——我什么时候可以出发？”  
擎天柱看着地图上那个闪烁的红点。屏幕上是飞行器拍下的一片残破的废墟。  
“他们是疯子。”救护车低声说道。  
铁皮悄悄握了握救护车的手腕。  
能让见惯了生死的医生如此失态，爵士几乎无法直视显示屏上的凄惨。但他又强迫自己抬头看着那里，尽可能地记下地图上的信息。  
因为他知道，他即将面对的实景会比飞行器拍到的痛苦一万倍。  
警车知道这个消息的时候还在作战指挥室里，他已经几天没有下线充电，身上的涂装灰扑扑的，光学镜头里都是细碎的残丝，连门翼都耷拉着。当幻影在内线告诉他爵士要作为第一批搜救小队前往帕拉克萨斯时，警车扔下手里的东西，连指挥室的门都没关就冲了出去。  
“我以为你在忙。”爵士正在让救护车和千斤顶给他检查武器系统。  
警车有些不快：“你从没告诉我你要去帕拉克萨斯。”  
警车是帕拉克萨斯人，而爵士是知道这一点的为数不多的TF之一。  
爵士说：“我去找过你，可你一直在分析情报，制定战术，你忙着跟大哥通话，忙着分配任务。”他低了低头。“你可能都没留意我什么时候离开的。”  
警车的声音里透着嘶哑。“抱歉，我没有责怪你的意思。”  
“你真的不擅长撒谎。”爵士趁千斤顶转身的空档，握了一下警车的手。“我其实打算一会儿就去告诉你的。”  
“你也不擅长撒谎。”警车盯着爵士的护目镜。“你根本就没打算让我知道。更可能的是，你甚至都没打算能活着回来。”  
“老兄，只是一次搜索任务啦。”爵士满不在乎地说。“你还不相信我的本事？”  
“如果真有这么简单，你为什么不让幻影陪你一起去？”警车一针见血。  
爵士僵了一下，随即又恢复了嘻嘻哈哈的神情。“我还想是谁告诉你的呢？幻影这家伙，等回来我就把他撤了我的副官。”  
“那你就必须回来。”警车严肃地看着爵士，那表情似乎爵士犯了什么天大的错误一样。“幻影说他想陪你一起去，可你毫不留情地拒绝了他的提议，坚持要他留在后方。我从来没见过哪个指挥官把自己的副官留下独自上战场的。”  
爵士叹了口气。“什么都瞒不过你。去帕拉克萨斯很可能正面遇上霸天虎，他们气焰正盛，而我们的武器和能量又严重不足，去了会很危险。探长已经去了卡隆，我不想幻影再涉险。”他抬起头，语气又轻松起来。“我的副官，还得我自己心疼啊。”  
“你是在说大哥不心疼你吗？”  
“拜托警车，你怎么一点幽默细胞都没有。”爵士一脸埋怨，在警车看来却是充满了爱意的小动作。  
“我不是拖你后腿，如果去执行任务，你是最佳人选。大哥很信任你。”警车也握住爵士的手，他细细地摩挲着黑色的手掌，甚至能清楚地回忆起里面每条疤痕的来历。“我只是有点担心……抱歉我不是怀疑你的能力……”  
“你怎么今天吞吞吐吐的？”爵士笑了起来。“连铁皮都同意救护车去了，老战士都这么斩钉截铁了，你怎么反倒拖泥带水的？”  
一边的救护车哼了一声。“我的接收器可没聋呢！再说了我去哪儿难道还要那个老东西的同意？”  
外间响起老战士熟悉的喷嚏声。  
爵士吐了吐舌头，把警车拉近了一点。“你是不是有话想对我说？”  
对啊，快说啊，就是现在。警车的火种不规律地跳动起来，速度快得几乎让他油压爆表。快点说喜欢他啊，要他注意安全，等他回来了，你要第一个抱住他。  
快说啊。  
快点说啊。  
警车焦虑不安起来，他的情感模块好像在躁动，但是逻辑模块又牢牢地堵在发声器的入口，他的处理器里乱糟糟的。  
一向冷静严肃的汽车人战略家此刻正在唯一的观众面前展露着自己聪慧以外的另一个极端。  
爵士忍不住微笑起来。破坏者的护目镜很好地遮盖住了他的光学镜头，但嘴角却挂着怎么也止不住的上翘弧度。他跳下维修床，当着救护车和千斤顶的面给了警车一个大大的拥抱。一串让人安心的低语从他的发声器里流泻出来，钻进唯一的听众的接收器里。  
“我会好好回来的，等着我。”

现在。  
汽车人情报安全部门指挥官警车办公室。  
“遗言哈哈……多么令人感动的直男发言。”爵士从子空间里拿出一块东西，抛给警车。  
警车下意识地扬手接住。是一方能量块。  
“还没补充能量吧？快把它吃了。”爵士双手向后撑在沙发上。“还是要我喂你？”  
警车把能量块放进嘴里咀嚼起来。它们还带着爵士线路的温度，温暖了他的整个口腔，也温暖了他的火种。  
爵士是一个温暖的存在。在汽车人的队伍里，无论是上级，下级，还是平级的同事们，无不对爵士交口称赞。人们喜欢他的亲切友好，喜欢他的幽默风趣，喜欢他如沐春风般的笑意，喜欢他体贴温和的拥抱。  
好吧，但是带着爱意的拥抱只有警车才知道。  
说到底，爵士和警车的最大区别恐怕就在于他们为人处世的态度和方法上。爵士热情开朗，对谁都亲切有加，无论什么话题都能和别人聊得来，和善友好是他的标志。反观警车，逻辑至上，大到战场上的排兵布阵，小到每一颗装甲上的螺丝钉，都在他的掌控之下，平时话不多，但是出口必中要害。甚至他们走到一起的消息，让汽车人队伍里很多人都大跌光镜。  
他们互相依靠，互相扶持。  
理性和感性的碰撞，黑色和白色的循环。  
警车忽然想到爵士刚才的话。“你说烟幕很关心小蓝？”  
爵士有着不同寻常的情感分析能力，而这正是警车所不具备的。就如同爵士对规则的钻空子总是让警车不以为然。  
“你不觉得吗？他好像费尽心思要让小蓝离开那里。既然能找到你，我猜他已经在卡隆用尽方法了。我想他不但知道了小蓝的卧底身份，而且还知道了小蓝是帕省人。但是如果仅仅出于对同侪的关心，也未免用力过猛了吧？”  
“你是说，这其中还有其他的情感？”  
“当然，我只是猜测。”爵士的护目镜下有说不清的意味。“我想，他很爱小蓝。”

80万年前。  
帕拉克萨斯。  
蓝霹雳觉得自己快要死了。沉重的钢梁压在他的不知什么部位上，让他无法动弹。机体到处都是伤情警报，而他没有力气去关闭它们。再过不了多久，这些钢梁会让他的机体失去反应，到时候即便他能逃出去，所有的机体指数也会失灵，他会成为一个废人。  
想多了。他自嘲地笑了。他根本就逃不出去。  
只能死在这片黑暗里。  
“快过来，这儿有生命信号！”  
“在哪儿？”  
“这块钢梁下面！我猜就是这个玩意儿救了他一命，不然他早被压死了！”  
“快点让救援小队过来，这里有幸存者！”  
“医生！医生！抬个担架过来！”  
外面好吵，压在身上的钢梁似乎被移开了。蓝霹雳想看看射进来的光线，却发现光学镜头因为能量不足已经无法运作，他只能看到一个模糊的，黑白色的影子。  
还有头盔下那一抹蓝色。  
应该是汽车人？  
蓝霹雳一直悬着的火种终于放下了，他感到莫名的心安。那人把他从废墟里抱了出来，贴近他的接收器说：“孩子，你能听见我说话吗？孩子？”  
蓝霹雳的发声器咕哝了一声，但是他已经说不出话来，他费力地挪动着自己的手臂，想要握住面前TF的手。  
对方立刻握住他，紧紧地把他拥进怀里。感应到了他的生命，那个声音再次响起：“别怕孩子，你会没事的，会没事的……”  
蓝霹雳的光镜闪了几下，系统自动锁死。

再次醒来时，他觉得自己应该是躺在一处简易的战地医院里。耳边已经没有了轰炸的声音，但是还能闻到焦糊的气味。房间里怎么黑乎乎的，难道连灯都不开吗？  
蓝霹雳转动着自己的头，响动惊动了旁边的人。  
他感到自己的手被人握住，手掌上再次传来熟悉的触感。  
“别动，你的机体损伤很厉害，医生要你好好躺着。”  
“可我什么都看不见！”蓝霹雳慌张地握着对方，他紧紧地抓着那只手，生怕一放开对方就会消失不见。  
“你的光学镜头被钢梁震坏了，但是我们现在没有替换的零件，只能等回基地。你放心，救护车会修好你的。”  
宽大的手掌像一片柔软的树叶落在他的额头。那么温和，那么轻柔，那么的——舒服。  
“求你了，你能别离开我吗？我想你陪着我。”蓝霹雳小声地说。  
他知道自己的要求很任性，甚至很过分。可是他太害怕了，过去十个小循环里他经历了人生中最可怕的噩梦，直到现在他还在发抖。他不敢入睡。  
对方似乎顿了一下，随后对着通讯器小声说了几句什么。蓝霹雳没听清。  
“对不起，我知道这要求太放肆了……”蓝霹雳哭了起来。他觉得对方可能要拒绝他了。  
他害怕孤单一人在黑暗里。  
额头上传来温暖的抚摸。  
“别这样宝贝儿。”温柔的嗓音缠绕在他的身边。“我会陪着你的，你想要多久就有多久。”  
蓝霹雳贪恋地把脸颊凑在他的手掌上。  
他喜欢他。  
真的很喜欢。  
喜欢到一想到要和他分开就会哭出来。  
这感觉不是爱恋，也不是倾慕。而是一种简单的，纯粹的，希望和他在一起的想法。  
“我喜欢你。”他带着哭腔说。  
“我也喜欢你，宝贝儿。”抚摸他额头的手掌更加轻柔。“你是个好孩子。”  
听到这句话，蓝霹雳再也忍不住，放声大哭起来。

现在。  
汽车人情报安全部门指挥官警车办公室。  
“小蓝是个好孩子。”爵士说。“自从他知道帕拉克萨斯只有他一个人活下来的时候，他就背着沉重的包袱。他所有的亲人和朋友都死了，只有他活了下来。我知道他想要复仇，想要杀光那些飞机们。可是他给自己的压力太大了，帕拉克萨斯被毁灭不是他的错，我一直希望他能明白这一点。”  
“他会明白的。”警车说。  
“嗯？”爵士疑惑地望着警车。“警车你说什么？”  
“没什么。”警车岔开了话题。“两天之后的争夺战，你的小队会负责冲锋。你都安排好了吗？”  
“安排好了。不过幻影和横炮最近不能上战场了。”  
“怎么了？幻影的旧伤不是好了吗？横炮也被你从禁闭室放出来了。”  
“幻影说他旧伤复发了，横炮则说他要和他哥哥一起，总之就是不跟我。”  
“奇怪，这不像他俩的风格。”  
“我也觉得奇怪。”爵士摊了摊手。“我总觉得这俩人在商量什么，而且还瞒着我。”  
“他们俩的友谊好到这种地步了吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”


	36. Chapter 36

36  
“两天之后的争夺战，威震天会亲自上前线。”  
听到这话的惊天雷抬起了头，他正和红蜘蛛在去往诈骗房间的路上，而红蜘蛛则用最漫不经心的口气告诉他这件事。  
“你怎么知道的？……我是说，作战部署已经安排好了吗？”  
“我怎么知道的？”红蜘蛛嗤笑了两声。“连你也觉得，我现在已经被排除在决策高层之外了吗？”  
“我不是那个意思。”惊天雷讪讪地解释。  
“我怎么知道的，当然是烟幕告诉我的。”红蜘蛛终于解释了僚机的疑惑。“那小子现在比我还混得开。”  
“他为什么会告诉你这个？如果威震天没告诉你的话，烟幕应该也不会说。谁都知道他对威震天的话言听计从。”  
“你说反了吧？威震天对他言听计从还差不多。”红蜘蛛瞥了惊天雷一眼。“铁桶头可真是傻了，放任一个汽车人在自己身边，还处处照顾。这样的人来领导霸天虎，真是让人痛心疾首。”  
“所以也许换个人领导更好呢。”  
红蜘蛛和惊天雷转过拐角，诈骗正在阴影处等着他们。  
空气有一瞬间的凝滞。  
诈骗略略弯腰对红蜘蛛致意，谦逊地说：“不用隐瞒你的野心，红蜘蛛指挥官。以你的能力，你配得上。”  
“诈骗，我就喜欢你这样坦率的性格。”红蜘蛛咧嘴笑了。“现在，告诉我你的回复。”  
“为您效力，红蜘蛛大人。”

烟幕看着充电床上蓝霹雳的睡颜，把室内灯光调暗了一点。昨天蓝霹雳突然闯进他的舱室，质问他为什么要让惊天雷把自己带走。烟幕安慰了蓝霹雳几句，可是蓝霹雳的情绪却越来越激动，直到最后，他泣不成声，蜷缩在舱室的角落，无论烟幕问他什么他都不回答。唯一的声音就是他痛哭的声音。  
在蓝霹雳的能量耗尽之后，烟幕把他抱上自己的充电床，帮他接上充电线，看到蓝霹雳沉沉睡去，他向惊天雷询问了当时经过。听到惊天雷转述的蓝霹雳说的那句话之后，烟幕沉默了。  
【我恨你。我没法原谅你。可我也没法杀了你。】  
烟幕后悔自己的冲动，他不该让惊天雷带走蓝霹雳。虽然事情并没成功，可是在蓝霹雳的伤口上再刺一刀，这是烟幕无论如何也不想看到的结果。  
我只是想让你离开这里。离开这场战争。  
你不该被卷入进来。  
烟幕抚摸着蓝霹雳的面甲，看着他沉睡时如同孩童一般安静的表情。  
这个表情是他倾尽一生想要守护的。  
80万年前没能保护你，但至少现在还不晚。

蓝霹雳再次上线的时候舱室里一片漆黑。他记得自己在烟幕的舱室，转了转头，他很快发现烟幕趴在桌子上，没有动静，似乎已经下线。看了看内置时钟，时间已经过去了整整一天，也就是说，他在这里睡了一天了。  
蓝霹雳蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，确认烟幕已经入睡。他拉开房门，悄悄走了出去。

红蜘蛛的舱室外很安静。安静到蓝霹雳几乎以为里面没有人。但是他随后就意识到，不是没有人，而是红蜘蛛的液压装置太过精巧，完全不会让人发觉。这只小飞机有着塞博坦最优良的机体和流线设计，足以让他傲视脚下一切不会飞的生物。  
他天生就是为天空而存在的。  
蓝霹雳的脑中忽然冒出这么一句话。  
如果没有战争，自己应该还会生活在帕拉克萨斯，完成学业，找一份工作，闲时和朋友出去游玩泡吧，周末了回监护人家里撒个娇卖个萌再蹭顿饭。  
这是他过去无数次想象过的，简单而有趣的生活。  
那红蜘蛛呢？  
如果没有战争，红蜘蛛会是什么样的？  
如果没有战争的话，他应该继续在铁堡的工学院里深造，继续他无忧无虑的学生生涯，他有很多朋友，他爱自夸，爱颐指气使，会拿着期末考卷得意地炫耀，也会抱着头为了一道解不出的量子力学难题哀嚎。但是无论什么时候，身边总有一个高大的白色航天飞机带着笑脸帮他解决所有难题。  
也或者，他会什么都不做，在一个风清气朗的天气里，他展开自己优雅的机翼，冲着天空最高的那朵云飞去。他飞得那么快，谁也追不上他。  
连那架白色的航天飞机也追不上。  
那是只属于他的天空。没人能跟他比肩。

“谁在外面？”房间里忽然传来红蜘蛛警惕的声音，接着灯亮了，飞行者狐疑的面孔出现在门口。  
蓝霹雳笑着跟红蜘蛛打了个招呼：“不请我进去坐坐？”  
“我还以为是谁？”红蜘蛛把蓝霹雳让了进去。“这么晚你过来干什么？”  
蓝霹雳迅速地瞟了房间一眼，却发现之前放在桌子上的航天飞机模型已经不见了。  
“晚上睡不着，来看看你。”蓝霹雳笑眯眯地说。  
“心里有鬼才睡不着。”红蜘蛛白了他一眼。  
“我真羡慕你，你不像我，一点小事就无法入睡。”蓝霹雳坐在红蜘蛛旁边。“造反这么大的事，你还能睡得着，真厉害。”  
“你自己的身份也在那儿摆着呢，没傻到用这个来要挟我吧？”  
“当然不是。我是来谈合作的。”  
“你？”红蜘蛛轻蔑地笑了一声。“你有什么可值得我合作的？”  
“天火。”  
红蜘蛛的光学镜头危险地眯细了。“你想说什么？”  
蓝霹雳的手指叩了叩桌面。“这么说吧，你也知道，我们的目的是一样的。就是看到那个铁桶头，哦我还挺喜欢这个称呼的，看到他底盘冒烟地倒下去，你也想这样，我也想这样。我们就有了合作的基础。至于天火，他现在在铁堡，那是汽车人的地盘。我可以让他和你见面，并且能为你们提供一切你想要的便利。当然了，至于他会不会跟你走，那得看你的本事了。”  
“我很快就会成为霸天虎的首领，这个王座能给与我的更多，区区一个天火，我怎么可能放在眼里。”  
“可你不能否认，得到这个王座之后带来的空虚，只有天火才能弥补。”  
“小朋友，你想多了。”红蜘蛛微微歪头，优雅的机翼在背后舒展着。“当你爬到一个足够高的位置时，一个曾经的恋人是完全可以忽视的存在。”  
蓝霹雳抿了抿嘴，站起身。“好吧，看来我们今天的谈话是不欢而散了。那么，祝你做个幸福的好梦吧，红蜘蛛大人。”  
他走向门口。在手指握上把手的那一刹那，身后传来红蜘蛛低沉的声音。“但是，我对你的条件还是很感兴趣的。告诉我，”他在蓝霹雳的背后探手，砰的一声把刚打开一条缝的门关上。“你可以怎么帮我？除了让我把你铐在我的舱室之外。”

“你好像对红蜘蛛的想法毫无想法。”诈骗端着盛满能量液的杯子碰了碰惊天雷手里的杯子。“我们现在举杯庆祝是太早了吗？”  
“我知道你想问什么。”惊天雷的手没有动。“我不会背叛红蜘蛛，我只是对他做的事没什么兴趣。”  
“你们两个可真不一样。我以为所有的小飞机都一个样呢。毕竟离子风暴他们看起来都是红蜘蛛的忠实拥趸。”  
“飞行小队每一个人都是独立的个体，我有我自己的思考。”  
“作为一个生意人我劝你一句，别把什么想法都说出来。”  
惊天雷笑了笑，碰了碰诈骗的杯子。“你联系上战车队其他的人了吗？红蜘蛛很需要你们的力量。”  
“他们早就被威震天流放了。不然你以为我为什么在这个基地连舱室都不敢出去。”  
“可你跟红蜘蛛打了包票。”  
“没有战车队我也是个不错的筹码，红蜘蛛他知道这一点。”  
“我不明白。”  
“明说了吧，你知道威震天为什么要恢复帕拉克萨斯的全息图像吗？”  
又是这个城市。自从80万年前的轰炸之后，似乎所有的事情都跟它有所联系一样。惊天雷闷闷地想。“你知道？”  
“当然。只要我想打听的事，没有不知道的。既然已经告诉了红蜘蛛，那我也可以免费告诉你了。”  
惊天雷忽然口干舌燥起来。他甚至觉得，诈骗即将说出的话能够解开他火种里盘旋多年的疑惑。  
“帕拉克萨斯的全景地图，其实隐藏着通往火种源之井的入口。别打岔，我知道你要说什么，听我说。不然你以为威震天为什么要第一个炸了那里，当时的中立城市那么多。”  
“我……我的确怀疑过，为什么威震天命令我们第一个就去炸那里，红蜘蛛说因为帕拉克萨斯很有名，而且那里的人们思想开放，不易管理，所以才……”  
“因为红蜘蛛当时也不知道。可是现在他知道了，所以他会比威震天更迫切地想要得到可以控制火种源的东西。”  
“可以控制火种源的东西？”  
“你别跟我卖关子了，威震天的实验一直无法完成是因为当时帕拉克萨斯的人几乎死绝了，全息地图的准确性无法保证。但是我想你早就知道了，这个基地里，不是就有两个帕拉克萨斯来的小跑车吗？”  
惊天雷几乎要跳起来。他的右手飞快地抬起，在诈骗还没反应过来的时候，陶瓷炮弹枪口已经顶在了他的脑袋上。  
“你别碰他们两个，告诉红蜘蛛，他也别碰。”  
他咬牙切齿地说着。  
诈骗倒好像一点都不意外惊天雷的反应。他耸了耸肩，语气轻松。“我倒是无所谓，但是我猜红蜘蛛那里就不一定了。”

“你想让我怎么帮你呢？”蓝霹雳重新坐回椅子里，悠闲地看着红蜘蛛。  
“谈判中不要先把自己的底牌露出来么？”红蜘蛛嘲笑了一声。“你这是从哪儿学来的蹩脚谈判技巧？”  
蓝霹雳送上自己无辜的笑容。  
“我的确想要天火，但那必须得是我把威震天搞垮之后。所以我们的目标非常一致。我知道你也想在威震天背后捅刀子，不仅仅因为你汽车人的身份，还因为你——”红蜘蛛俯视着他。“你是帕拉克萨斯唯一的遗孤，对吧，蓝霹雳？”  
“没错。”蓝霹雳痛快地承认了。“当时还是你带队去轰炸的。”  
“我是奉了铁桶头的命令，冤有头债有主，你可别找错了对象。当然了，为了表示我对你的诚意，你杀了闹翻天的事我就当没发生过。”  
“你知道我是怎么从帕拉克萨斯的废墟里活下来的吗？”  
“我怎么知道？当时那里到处都是死人，你可能是从哪儿的炮弹间隙躲过来了吧？”红蜘蛛不以为然地说。  
“不。”蓝霹雳摇了摇头。“我是在你和闹翻天的输出管下活下来的。”  
红蜘蛛想了想，显然没想起来。“我当时的确拆了不少TF，也有你一个？好吧，至少你比他们幸运呢。”  
“是啊，这份幸运是多少人求之不得的。”蓝霹雳抚摸着自己的左腿。“当时闹翻天掰断了我的一条腿，这是后来更换的。”  
红蜘蛛忍不住低头看了蓝霹雳的机体一眼。那条左腿看起来的确和整个机体不太一样。“是吗？”他随口说道。  
达特森紧紧咬着下唇，忽然扬起手腕。  
红蜘蛛感到脖颈传感器上一阵剧痛，他下意识地站起来，蓝霹雳被他推倒在地上。一个还在滴着液体的针筒掉在地上。  
“混蛋，你干了什么？”他怒喝起来。但是剧痛迅速向全身传递过去。  
蓝霹雳被红蜘蛛巨大的推力撞到光学镜头无法对焦，他艰难地想爬起来，却被红蜘蛛一把掐住脖子拎了起来。跑车和飞机的体型差十分巨大，蓝霹雳的能量管线被掐住，几乎无法置换气体。  
“放开我！你这样的炉渣，就该被千刀万剐！”蓝霹雳用力去掰红蜘蛛的手。  
“千刀万剐？没错，我早就该这样，可惜你没这个命了。”红蜘蛛已经明白蓝霹雳注射到他脖颈的是什么，这种药物可以麻痹神经线，让机体在短时间内陷入瘫痪。但是因为红蜘蛛反应迅速，而蓝霹雳的力气太小，所以针管里的液体并没有全部被注射进去。红蜘蛛虽然机体剧痛，但是并不妨碍他像捏死一只涡轮兔子一样捏死蓝霹雳。“小鬼，动作很快，可惜一个跑车永远也斗不过一架飞机。接下来是不是想用匕首？我告诉你，你现在连子空间都打不开。”  
他露出阴森的牙齿笑着，欣赏着蓝霹雳濒死的挣扎。  
“谁说的……”蓝霹雳急促地喘息起来，他放开红蜘蛛的手腕，右手握住左手手臂，咔嚓一声，硬生生从上面掰下一块自己的臂甲。锋利的甲片边缘闪过一道像匕首一样的光。  
红蜘蛛尖叫一声放开了蓝霹雳，他的座舱上插进了那块金属片，伤口之深几乎要伤到他的火种舱。  
“你这个小兔崽子……”  
蓝霹雳掉在地上，伸手摸向自己的子空间。  
但是红蜘蛛也抬起了射线枪。


	37. Chapter 37

37  
“住手！”惊天雷闯了进来，他抱住蓝霹雳，把他挡在自己怀里，也让他躲开了红蜘蛛的枪口。  
“滚开！”红蜘蛛举着枪怒喝。“不然我就把你也轰烂！”  
“红蜘蛛，把枪放下！你不能杀他！”惊天雷死死地拦在他们中间。  
“你给我让开，惊天雷！我要杀了他！”蓝霹雳痛哭出声。“他是个炉渣！”  
“我知道他是个炉渣，我知道你过去的经历。可是听我说，你觉得你现在能杀得了他吗？”惊天雷又看了看红蜘蛛。“还有你红蜘蛛，你不想要帕拉克萨斯的全息地图了吗？”  
这话起了作用。红蜘蛛恨恨地放下了手臂，捂着脖子坐到一边。虽然注射的液体量不多，但是他现在也无法再次反击了。  
“现在这个小鬼在我们手上，我就有足够的优势对抗铁桶头。”红蜘蛛虽然行动不便，但是脑模块却转得飞快。“我还需要声波手里的数据，这样才能补完地图信息点。你明天不要去搜索能量了，你去震荡波那里，想办法搞到他手头的东西。”  
“可是烟幕呢？”惊天雷担心地说。“你把蓝霹雳扣在手上，他不会坐视不管的。”  
红蜘蛛冲窗外挑了挑眉弓。“那就进来谈一谈吧。”  
惊天雷和蓝霹雳同时望向门口，看到皇家蓝色的机体慢慢地走了进来。他扶起蓝霹雳，并且小心地不让他受伤的装甲再次受到碰擦。他看了看红蜘蛛和惊天雷，对他们说：“不需要谈了，我要把小蓝带走。”  
“你觉得你能从我这儿随便把人带走？”红蜘蛛锐利的目光盯着他。  
“我同意跟你合作。两天之后上战场的时候，我会提前让威震天的武器出故障。至于帕拉克萨斯的信息点，你随时可以从我脑模块里提取。我答应你的，说到做到。”

“我什么都做不到。”在黑暗中，蓝霹雳忽然说。  
“你什么都不用做。”烟幕没有开灯，舱室里的一切布置他已经熟记于心。“好好充电，好好休息，这几天你累坏了。”  
“我没能杀得了惊天雷，也没能杀得了红蜘蛛。”  
“杀了那些小飞机你就快乐了吗？杀了闹翻天的时候你感到满足吗？”烟幕反问他。  
蓝霹雳沉默着。  
“我真的庆幸你没杀掉惊天雷，不然今天他就没法救你，你会死在红蜘蛛手里。”  
“可你知道被自己仇恨的人搭救是多么让人不甘心的事吗？”蓝霹雳捂住面甲，细碎的哭声从他的指缝间滑落。  
“我也曾经，有过非常恨一个人的时候。”烟幕缓缓地开口了，他淡蓝色的光学镜头在黑暗中显得十分明亮。他看着蓝霹雳，目光充满了温和。“我恨他恨到想要杀了他，恨到得知他要去一个霸天虎即将袭击的城市的时候，我高兴到无法自已。我看着他从帕拉克萨斯出发，踏上那趟开往死亡的列车，我极力压抑着火种里的跳动，用最甜蜜的笑容为他送别，甚至在他离开的一瞬间，我还拥抱了他。”  
烟幕顿了顿，语气更加和缓，可是蓝霹雳却觉得他的喘息急促起来。“他走了，那趟列车开走了。我看着那个长方形的铁皮罐头渐行渐远，忍不住开心地哈哈大笑起来，可是在那一瞬间，他忽然从窗户里探出头来。  
“他探出头，冲我挥着手，他可能是看到我在笑，所以他也对我笑了笑，他可能还喊了我的名字，说他不在的时候让我照顾好自己，还叮嘱我不要逃课，好好上学。可是我听不到了。我的眼泪一下子涌了出来。  
“我以为火种里的跳动是因为他要离开我太激动了，可是随着他走远，我的火种跳动却越来越剧烈。我才知道，我不是因为他的离开而激动，我是因为他即将死去的命运而痛苦。  
“你知道吗小蓝？你知道我有多恨他吗？我从小被他虐待，稍有差错就没有能量块，挨饿挨打挨骂都是常事，他甚至还强迫我……”烟幕忽然停住了。停了几个纳秒，他才摇了摇头。“他对我做过所有幼生体无法想象的事情。我无数次从噩梦里惊醒，也无数次想过怎么能拧断他的脖子。他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，炉渣，可是在他死的消息传来的时候，我却哭了。  
“我恨他，可我更恨那个眼睁睁看着他死去的自己。  
“仇恨没有让我更强大，反而让我……更加懦弱。”  
“他是你的监护人吗？”蓝霹雳轻声问道。  
“是的。”烟幕回答。  
蓝霹雳无法想象烟幕曾经在监护人家里受到过怎样的虐待，在他的心里，监护人一直都是像他家的那样，关心他，爱护他，为他生病而焦急，为他调皮而生气，会看到他不及格的考试卷沉下脸要打他，也会在他摔倒的时候抱起来他轻声安慰。  
你曾经得到过的，那些唾手可得的东西，是别人梦寐以求的温暖啊。  
蓝霹雳无声地伸出手，将烟幕拥进怀里。  
烟幕的身形一僵，随后，他也同样伸出手，紧紧地拥抱着蓝霹雳。

大黄蜂在走廊拐角处堵住了横炮。  
“乖，等我忙完这两天再陪你看动画片。”横炮正抱着一堆资料，打算从大黄蜂身边绕过去。  
“我说，你和幻影最近在忙什么？爵士抱怨几次了，你们俩连行动队的例会都不参加了？”大黄蜂可没那么好糊弄，一把揪住了横炮的胳膊。  
“我们在忙些成年机的事，小孩子一边玩去。”横炮不耐烦地挥了挥手。  
大黄蜂叹了口气。“好吧，其实爵士也不是非要我来找你们，不过他说要根据情报决定是不是要撤回你的休假申请。你也知道，幻影病休之后，情报这块是我负责的……”  
横炮立刻换上了满面笑容。“小蜂，你想多了，幻影是因为伤病复发，我是因为想多陪陪飞毛腿，你不知道我关禁闭的那些日子，他一个人都要发疯了，他想念我全身上下每一个零件包括我的输出……”  
“行了横炮！”大黄蜂立刻打断了他。“我不是来听你那些床笫故事的。”  
“可我就只有床笫故事啊。”横炮无辜地摊了摊手。  
“我知道你和幻影在谋划什么。”大黄蜂故意顿了顿，然后才慢悠悠地说：“从你最近频繁地在资料库里调取卡隆城的资料和地形图我就能猜到。”他看看四下，压低了声音凑近横炮的接收器。“你想去见蓝霹雳对吧？”  
横炮笑嘻嘻地拍了拍大黄蜂的肩膀。“小孩子，能量块可以乱吃，话可不能乱说哟。”  
“我不跟你兜圈子，横炮。幻影上次带我一起去见蓝霹雳的，我甚至还和虎子那边的蓝色小飞机打过交道。我熟悉那里周围的环境和地形，也知道该用什么方法和蓝霹雳取得联系。让我加入你们，我保证物超所值。”

烟幕比蓝霹雳上线要早。他的头颅转了转，看到那张和自己相似的面孔就依偎在他的怀里。昨夜他第一次对别人说起自己幼时的经历，而蓝霹雳也第一次主动拥抱了他。  
这并不是带着爱意的承诺，更无关情欲和对接。但是对于烟幕来说，他得到的已经足够。随着噼啪的电流声，蓝霹雳也上线了。蓝色的光学镜头闪了几下，最终稳定在一个恒定电流值。他看了看天花板，又看了看自己身边的烟幕，露出一个苍白的笑容。“烟幕，早。”  
烟幕点点头，但依然抱着蓝霹雳。他感受着这个年轻人身上的活力和温暖，也传递着安心和释然。  
他甚至完全不想放手。  
“烟幕，我睡了多久了？”  
“不知道。”烟幕几乎不舍得腾出一点手去调出内置时钟。他牢牢地抱着蓝霹雳，下巴摩挲着他的角徽。“大概天亮了。”  
“感觉这两天不是在哭就是在睡。”蓝霹雳轻笑了一声。  
“你这两天太累了。”  
“按预定惊天雷今天会离开去外星球搜索能量，你还要我跟他走吗？”  
“惊天雷十有八九不会去了。”烟幕想了想说。“不过就算他要走，我也不会让他带你离开了。”  
“为什么？不打算把我送走了？”  
“我改主意了。我要把你留在我身边。”  
蓝霹雳的火种泛起一阵苦涩的甜蜜。烟幕无疑是在对他告白，可是蓝霹雳知道，即便战争结束后，他还能活着，他的身份也很难和烟幕在一起无忧无虑地生活。想到这些，他不由得叹了口气。  
“怎么了小蓝？”烟幕发觉了他的异样。  
“我……我觉得我该跟你坦白。”蓝霹雳犹豫着说。“关于我的身份……”  
“帕拉克萨斯，我早就知道了。”  
“不，不是的。我是个汽车人。”蓝霹雳小心翼翼地说着。  
烟幕揉了揉他的角徽。“我知道，小蓝。我和你一样。”  
这下轮到蓝霹雳吃惊了。他差点以为自己的接收器坏了。“你说什么？你知道我的身份？等等你说你也是？”  
烟幕捧起他的面甲，淡蓝色的光镜注视着他。“我是327万年前由汽车人总指挥官擎天柱派来的直属卧底，档案编号27948。”

“声波，早啊。我们已经很久没见到了吧，我还以为你回来能改一改你那个宅男的脾气呢，看来在矿区和震荡波生活了那么久你可被他传染得不轻啊。”  
一大早，在威震天的会客室外面，红蜘蛛就找到了目标。  
声波没有理会红蜘蛛的挑衅，但是在路过惊天雷的时候，他放慢了脚步。“昨夜，喧闹异常。需要协助？”  
“当然不用。这是游击自己的事情。”  
“协助，威震天大人的关心。建议，保持安静。”  
忽然明白声波是在提醒他，昨天晚上在红蜘蛛舱室的动静恐怕威震天已经知道了，惊天雷的后背惊出冷凝液来。趁红蜘蛛不注意，他悄悄对声波点了点头以示感谢。  
“如果说，明天威震天打算亲自上战场的话，那他要带谁一起？”惊天雷小声地问红蜘蛛。  
“据我所知，他要求飞行小队全体跟随他。”红蜘蛛看了看那个空荡荡的王座。“但我会向他提议，要你留下来。你一定要找到震荡波，把他的实验数据全拿到。”  
“可是声波呢？震荡波戒备心很重，只有声波才能接触到他的机密数据。”  
“那就想个办法，让他跟你同行，哦不，不行，你最好能拿到他的什么东西当做许可，这样震荡波才会对你放下戒心。”  
红蜘蛛冲声波的背影扬了扬下巴。  
惊天雷想了想，快步跟了上去。  
声波发现身后的动静，回头看向惊天雷，戴着面罩的脸上闪过一丝不易觉察的疑惑。  
“非常谢谢你的提醒。昨天夜里有一点下级士兵的小小骚动，不过已经平息了，希望没有惊动到威震天大人。”惊天雷难得这么低声下气地对声波说话。  
至少在声波的记忆里，这样的次数一只手都可以数的过来。  
他谨慎地回应了惊天雷：“提醒，出于自身义务，不必感谢。目标相同，为了威震天大人。”  
“啊是的。”惊天雷立刻回答。“我也希望能够为威震天大人解忧纾难。”他压低了声音凑近声波，“听说，震荡波那里的实验已经到了关键地步？”  
声波知道惊天雷出于对帕拉克萨斯的同情所以一直很关注全息实验进展，他点了点头。  
“我凑巧之前在战场上抓了个俘虏，那家伙虽然不是帕拉克萨斯人，但是曾经在那个城市生活过很久，所以我从他的嘴里获得了很多信息。我想，这些东西应该能帮助震荡波。”  
“惊天雷，想要我的通行证？”  
“是的，如果这不妨碍你的话。”  
声波想了想，再几番权衡利弊之下，他拿出一枚小小的芯片放在惊天雷的手心。“谨慎使用。”  
“非常感谢。”惊天雷露出了礼貌的微笑。  
而在他们身后，红蜘蛛嘴角上翘的幅度要大得多。

直到听完烟幕讲了他是如何来到这里的，蓝霹雳还是满脸的震惊。“我真不敢相信。”他喃喃地说着。  
烟幕静静地等着他平静下来。  
但是蓝霹雳又想到了另一个人。“探长！你知道他的身份对不对！”  
“是的。”烟幕的光镜闪了一下。“在一个很偶然的机会，我们知道了彼此的身份。后来不长的时间里，我们互相帮助，互相掩护，那段时间也是我最轻松的时间。”  
“ ‘后来不长的时间里’？”  
“对，因为没过多久，探长就被红蜘蛛发现了。”  
“为什么？”  
“他……为了掩护我。”烟幕深吸了一口气，接着说道。“那个时候我还没得到威震天的信任，只是个普通的文职。当时我偶然得知他下令飞行小队去轰炸一座城市，我立刻去窃取情报，想知道轰炸的目标是哪，好让汽车人保护他们，帮他们避难。可惜我犯了个致命的错误，情报还没拿到就被红蜘蛛发现了，我已经做好死的准备了，可是没想到，探长却站了出来，他保护了我，从此被红蜘蛛抓进监狱，受尽折磨。”  
蓝霹雳的火种里忽然盘旋起沉重的抽痛。他用手扶着桌子，好让自己的机体不至于倒下去。“当时的轰炸目标……是哪里？”  
烟幕看了他一眼，慢慢地说：“是80万年前，轰炸目标是，帕拉克萨斯。”

我曾经想要拯救那座城市的。  
我曾经想要拯救你的。


	38. Chapter 38

38  
惊天雷拿到了声波的芯片之后稍作准备就出发了。  
红蜘蛛在和诈骗秘密地交流明天的一些重要环节。  
闪电已经筹备好了陆军小队作战部署和后勤安排。  
离子风暴他们已经在训练场上磨出了最佳的状态。  
声波和磁带部队在监听任何来自战场的先行情报。  
每个人都在为明天的对战而忙碌着。  
而烟幕则按照和红蜘蛛的约定，去破坏威震天的武器。他走了之后，蓝霹雳独自待在舱室里，火种里的不安却越来越浓重。  
天色渐渐暗淡。烟幕却还没有回来。  
卡隆城里的对战信息烟幕已经传递出去，蓝霹雳觉得自己也该做点什么。但是没等他想到可以做的事，舱门忽然被推开了。  
“蓝霹雳。”进来的是威震天身边的一个侍卫。“威震天大人要见你。”

偌大的会客室显得很安静，只有威震天在。在把蓝霹雳带进去之后，侍卫躬身退下，这里又恢复了死寂。  
“威震天大人。”蓝霹雳急忙行礼。  
“你来了。”威震天站在窗前，他看着外面的天色，似乎蓝霹雳不出声都没注意到他。  
“听说您找我。”  
威震天终于转身过来，他看着蓝霹雳，对他招了招手。“过来。”  
蓝霹雳不解，但他还是依言走了过去，走到威震天的身边，然后恭敬地低下头。  
威震天宽大的手掌落在他的头顶，随后又向下挪去，揉捏他凸起的角徽。  
蓝霹雳的身形一僵。  
“你的机体很年轻，每一个零件都透着崭新。”威震天的手从角徽移到了他的额头，接着是光镜的边角。“你还是个孩子。你出生在内战之后吗？”  
威震天的手指已经挪到了蓝霹雳的唇角，他没法开口，只好轻轻摇了摇头。  
粗糙的灰色手指捏住他的下巴，让他抬起头。“内战之前？原来我猜错了。”  
蓝霹雳没有说话，任由威震天的手摩挲着他的下巴。  
“想说什么？我记得你从来都是叽叽喳喳说个不停的，像个刚长毛的蛋白质生命。”  
蓝霹雳的光镜眨了眨。他没记得威震天见过自己几次，虽然舱室离威震天的舱室不算远，但是出于或恐惧或憎恶的心理，蓝霹雳总是下意识地绕开这里，也从来不会主动见威震天。如果他没记错的话，来到卡隆基地这么久，他见威震天的次数一只手都可以数的过来。  
“怎么，你没见过那些异星球的聒噪的小东西么？”威震天看他不回答，又接着说。“他们看起来小小的一团，毛茸茸的，也许有的人会觉得可爱，可是于我，”他看着那对蓝色的光镜。“我有时候会想把他们的身体捏成碎渣。”  
蓝霹雳的身体顿了一下，而威震天也明显感受到了。破坏大帝咧开嘴笑了起来。“别紧张小东西，我不会那么对你的。如果我想这么做，我早就做了。我不喜欢拖拖拉拉的。”  
威震天终于放开了蓝霹雳的下巴，年轻的达特森这才发现自己刚才由于紧张几乎忘记置换气体，现在他的冷气扇才开始启动，抽进些新鲜空气进来缓解线路的酸涩。  
“听说您明天要亲自上战场，今晚您应该好好休息。”蓝霹雳露出一个恭顺的笑脸。  
“你经历过战争吗？”威震天忽然问他。  
蓝霹雳下意识地看向威震天，却威震天又没在看他了。他再次看向了窗外，从那里可以俯瞰到整个卡隆城的样子，他的基地，他的军队，所有属于霸天虎，属于威震天的东西，都在他的脚下，被他俯视着。  
“我……经历过，威震天大人。”  
“你在哪儿经历过？”威震天偏了偏头看着他。  
“我之前曾经流浪过很多地方，见到过一些场景……”蓝霹雳谨慎地斟酌着自己的用语。  
“告诉我小东西，你都看到了什么？”  
蓝霹雳鼓起勇气回答：“我看到过您的飞行小队轰炸城市，手无寸铁的平民在炸弹中四散奔逃。他们凄惨地哀嚎着，祈求普神能够带走灾难。也许是他们的祈祷太过真诚了，下一秒，他们就真的去见普神了。”  
“你似乎对平民的屠杀抱有同情。”  
“大人，在见多了这样的场景之后，您也许可以理解我的想法。”  
“就凭你这句话，我就可以把你丢进熔炼池里。”威震天露出残酷的笑容，但转瞬而逝。“不过我也的确对他们的行为怒斥过。”  
蓝霹雳惊讶地张大了嘴，但是天色已经黑了下来，房间里的光线并没有那么明亮，或许，他想，威震天并没有看见。  
“我知道红蜘蛛和他的小队有嗜杀的爱好，比如那个闹翻天，他比起他的长机来不遑多让。但飞行小队是霸天虎不可多得的中坚力量，我不可能让红蜘蛛的飞行方向背我而去。虽然我并不太愿意承认这一点。”  
“红蜘蛛指挥官的才能无与伦比。”蓝霹雳轻声地说。  
“所以我曾经要求他们给那些可怜虫一个痛快就够了，我们要的是威慑，是让那些不肯加入的中立派瑟瑟发抖，而不是一点一点一个一个杀死那些只会尖叫的平民。可惜红蜘蛛他总是不明白这个道理。”  
“对您来说，能让那些平民，那些中立派死个痛快，就是对他们最大的仁慈吗？”  
“难道不是吗？”威震天反问道。“他们不肯加入我的军队，不肯加入我的帝国，总有一天会成为我的隐患。对于这些人，不杀死他们，难道还要留着过中纪节吗？”  
蓝霹雳沉默了，他不知该如何回答也不想回答。  
“我知道你的心里在想什么。”威震天皱了皱眉头。“汽车人，那些满口大道理的家伙。他们会装模作样地对着战场上的尸体流清洗液，会假惺惺地把霸天虎的伤员身旁放上一个通知同伴的信号弹。他们仁慈，是的，但也足够伪善。”  
不，不是的。蓝霹雳在心里默默地想。汽车人，那些汽车人，他的同伴们，他许久未见的同伴们。  
他们才不是伪善。  
他们把他从帕拉克萨斯的废墟里救出，医治好了他，给了他新的生命。  
爵士的温暖，警车的认真，救护车的善良，铁皮的坚韧，杯子的关怀，幻影的隐忍，轮胎的鼓励，横炮的友谊，飞毛腿的抚慰，大黄蜂的活泼。  
还有探长，临死前在他怀里，拼命握着他的手，要他活下去。  
还有……还有烟幕。  
一想到烟幕，蓝霹雳的火种里就泛起一阵带着酸涩的甜意。他有时拼命想要回忆起烟幕的一切，却仿佛什么都回忆不起来，扇区里有的只是一些碎片一样的东西，灰色的手指，淡蓝色的光学镜头，泛着凉意的金属唇，有力跳动的火种。他想把这些拼凑成一个完整的形象，但是在火种犹如被甜蜜暴击的时刻，他却无法想起一个完整的样子，只有这些在回忆里若隐若现的碎片而已。  
“我知道世人如何评价我。”威震天的手扶在窗台上，他面对着外面的无尽星空，脚下是他的城市。他似乎是在对蓝霹雳说着，又像是在自言自语。“战争贩子，嗜血的恶魔，星球的罪人，被火种源遗弃的可怜虫。可是战争，真的只是我一个人挑起的吗？  
“我从来不否认自己在这场战争中的作用，或者说，推动。我站在了一个立场上，我的立场，而擎天柱站在我的对面。  
“战争毁了这个星球上的很多地方。我们每踏平一个城市，人们都会说，‘该死的战争，该死的霸天虎’。没错。他们总是这样议论着，大声吵吵着。但是谁又能记得，在四百万年前，他们说的是，‘该死的议会，该死的腐朽的政权’呢？  
“无数火种在我的手中熄灭，也在擎天柱的手中熄灭。  
“战争不可饶恕，但这颗星球也同样是我的星球，是我们霸天虎推翻了腐朽的议会，是我带领我的军队推翻了那些桎梏和枷锁。我从来都没忘记自己是个塞博坦人，在这一点来说，我和擎天柱是一样的，我和每一个塞博坦人都是一样的。  
“这颗星球终将属于我。”  
他看着蓝霹雳，最后说道：“哪怕我的身边充斥着背叛和出卖。”  
蓝霹雳猛地睁大光镜，他立刻意识到了最后的这句话意味着什么，这仿佛宣判了他的死刑钟声的话语将他击醒，他一个后退转到威震天的身侧，拔出手枪进行射击。他的动作足够迅速，但是威震天厚实的装甲足够抵挡一般的火力，在几发子弹射出之后，蓝霹雳绝望地明白，他没有机会了。  
威震天把他的手枪甩在一边，揪住他的脖颈。“我记得你是汽车人那里的狙击手，怎么，是声波的情报有误，还是你这么久没握枪连近距离射击都做不到了？”  
蓝霹雳悲愤地呜咽着。  
“不过你也算不赖，”威震天眯起光镜。“你还能拔枪射击几下，如果是其他人，扣动扳机的一瞬间就已经死透了。汽车人的训练还真是厉害。”  
蓝霹雳以为自己必死无疑了，可是威震天却并没有拧断他的脖子。“我暂时不会杀你，只有你活着，烟幕才会乖乖地回来。”  
蓝霹雳闻言难以置信地看着威震天，但是他已经说不出话来。  
“他以为在我的武器上动手脚不会被发觉？他以为红蜘蛛的那点小心思我不知道？在这个基地，没有什么能瞒得住我的。我只是失望透顶，毕竟我曾经那么信任他。”  
威震天的光学镜头里有一丝无法言喻的幽光闪过。  
“你是不是好奇烟幕去了哪儿？为什么这么久都没回来？我可以告诉你。我的士兵抓住了他，我对他说，我会把你扣在手上。如果他想要你活着，那就得拿擎天柱的脑袋来交换。他居然那么听话，真的就离开了。接下来让我们来猜猜看吧，是他的司令官脑袋重要呢，”威震天伸手抚摸着他的面甲。“还是你的脑袋更重要呢？”  
蓝霹雳用尽全身力气，从牙齿间挤出几个字来。“他……不会……”  
“是的。”威震天似乎早就知道答案一样。“他当然不会把擎天柱的脑袋拿来。但是看到他为了你而犹豫痛苦抉择的样子，却让我觉得非常有趣。”  
他把蓝霹雳扔在地上，两个士兵进来架住了达特森的身体。“无论如何，我猜他会为了你而回来。”  
一针药剂被扎进蓝霹雳的脖颈里。  
是强力麻醉剂。  
他渐渐失去了知觉，眼前的东西模糊起来，最后只剩下威震天在他接收器边低语的一句：“就让我们来赌一下吧，用他最喜欢的方式。”


	39. Chapter 39

39  
“横炮，你脑模块里到底在想什么？”幻影一把摔开红色战士搭在自己肩膀上的手，满脸怒容。“这件事必须绝对隐秘，我说得很清楚了！”  
“可飞毛腿是我兄弟，我不能瞒着他……”横炮试图解释。  
“我不是说飞毛腿，你知道的！”幻影的怒气更盛。“我说大黄蜂，大黄蜂！”  
横炮很少见到一向优雅的前贵族气到这样，几乎要被怒火烧掉了。  
“幻影，冷静。”横炮试图安抚幻影。“你看，如果飞毛腿能加入到我们的行动中来，那大黄蜂为什么不能呢？他们同样都是特别行动队的成员，而且还都有同样色号的涂漆……哈，我是说，他们两个都可以加入进来，我认为。”  
“可这件事是瞒着所有人的！我们瞒着Prime，瞒着警车，我甚至还欺骗了爵士！”  
“我知道，让你瞒着自己的指挥官的确不容易，不过他也是我的指挥官，而且，”横炮压低了嗓音说，“我觉得爵士挺喜欢小蓝的，没准他知道了会同意我们呢！”  
幻影冷冷地瞟了横炮一眼。“那你就最好祈祷警车要把你我送上军事法庭的时候他能给我们找个舒服点的牢房吧。”

“你们两个，给我站住！”救护车站在那儿，看着离得老远就企图从他视线里逃脱的两个黄色的家伙。  
飞毛腿盘算了一下自己的腿估计跑不过救护车的扳手，见没法躲过去，他只好回过头，笑嘻嘻地说：“早上好啊，医官！”  
大黄蜂也乖巧地打招呼。  
“早什么早上好，现在离天亮还有两个循环。”救护车大踏步地向他们走过来，两个黄色机体紧张地缩在一起。“谁能给我解释一下，你们两个这个时候在这里干什么？”他拍了拍墙壁上的【武器室】几个大字。  
“我们来散步！”  
“我们来练习！”  
飞毛腿和大黄蜂同时喊出来，互相看了看，又立刻同时开口。  
“我们来练习！”  
“我们来散步！”  
“你们最好立刻给我一个合情合理的解释——不然我有的是办法收拾你们。”救·表面白衣天使·护·实则心狠手辣·车说。  
大黄蜂和飞毛腿再次对视了一下，彼此都从对方的光镜里读到了被扳手和螺丝刀支配的恐惧。  
终于飞毛腿先开口了。他把大黄蜂拉到自己身后，像保护幼生体那样。“老救，其实是这样的。我们想趁今天争夺战的时候去卡隆城把蓝霹雳救出来。”  
“不然他会死在那儿的。”大黄蜂从飞毛腿背后探出头，头上的小角一晃一晃地跟着附和。  
“他是我们的兄弟。”飞毛腿说。  
“我们不能见死不救。”大黄蜂说。  
“所以我们和幻影横炮精心制定了计划。”俩人一起说。

当幻影收到爵士的通讯，来到警车办公室的时候，他还不知道什么事。但是当他进门看到横炮和飞毛腿垂头丧气地站在那儿，大黄蜂紧张地凑在爵士身旁，救护车是除了警车之外唯一坐着的，而警车的低气压电磁场已经快把双胞胎吃掉了。  
他立刻明白了怎么回事。  
“我可以解释，爵士。”幻影说。  
爵士叹了口气，但没说话。  
“不必了，横炮已经解释得很清楚了。”警车瞪了双胞胎一眼。  
“既然这样，我请求您批准这个行动。”幻影说。  
“行动？你把这个叫做行动？”警车挑了挑眉弓。“你把这个只有你们几个参加，没有事先制定部署，没有战斗原则，没有协同作战，没有掩护支援，没有后勤保障，没有技术支持的——叫做行动？”  
“但我们有决心。”横炮咕哝了一句，随后又被他的兄弟狠狠拽了一下。  
警车哼了一声。  
“当初爵士把蓝霹雳从废墟里救回来的时候，你看到了他的样子。”幻影注视着警车。  
而警车回给他同样默然的表情。  
“我不知道是什么支撑着他在经历了那么巨大的痛苦之后还能答应你去做卧底。但是，现在，该是他回来的时候了。”  
“他什么时候回来你说了不算。”  
“可他的痛苦你知道吗？”幻影怒吼起来。莫名的愤怒填满了他的火种，填满了他原本空了一半的火种。  
【活下去。】  
【等我回来。等我。】  
“你根本什么都不知道。”他怒视着警车，“你不了解这种痛苦。”  
“我了解。”警车平静地说着，仿佛在说一件无关紧要的事。“正因为我了解，所以我才要派他去。”  
“你他渣的是冷血火种吗？”幻影终于忍受不了警车的冷漠，他在爵士拉住他之前把警车按在桌上，双手用力掐住他的脖颈。“我这辈子头一次想把你的火种一枪打烂！”  
爵士拼命把幻影扯开，警车靠在办公桌上，手肘支撑着自己。  
“幻影，因为你无视军纪的行为，这次行动我不批准你参加。”因为发声器刚才被钳制，警车的声音听起来不那么流畅。“横炮，飞毛腿，大黄蜂，你们三个被任命为临时小队成员，任务目的是顺利解救蓝霹雳回来。鉴于现在人手不足，我无法给你们指派指挥人员，只能提供卫星图像。但是你们务必平安回来，我好把你们三个和幻影一起关禁闭！听到了没有？”  
三个人下意识地一起答道：“是！”

当屋里再次恢复平静的时候，爵士才轻轻地说：“其实你早就知道他们在准备了吧？就算幻影心思缜密，可是双胞胎瞒不住你的。”  
警车没有说话，而是打开地图开始在上面做标记。  
“为什么不让我去指挥呢？”爵士又问。  
警车抬起头：“你有更大的用处，爵士。这场战争的胜利更重要，对我们每一个人来说。包括蓝霹雳。”  
爵士忽然觉得火种里压抑起来。  
他无法想象，如果蓝霹雳死在卡隆，那警车会怎么样。  
如果那个孩子，他亲手救出来的那个孩子，在80万年的时间里警车亲眼看着一点一点成长起来的那个孩子，如果他没有回来，那警车会怎么样。

蓝霹雳上线的时候发现自己在吊钩的医务室。他想坐起身，但是却发现自己浑身都没力气。他的动作惊动了在外间的医师，吊钩走了进来。  
“别费劲了，你的药效还没过呢。”  
蓝霹雳当然也没指望他会放了自己。“现在是什么时候了？”  
“主恒星升起已经两个小循环了。威震天大人带着飞行小队去了战场。这个基地现在我说了算。”吊钩拉了椅子坐在他旁边。“虽然这个基地汽车也不少，不过我可真没想到，你居然是那边派来的。”  
“威震天打算怎么处置我？”  
“他断定烟幕会回来找你，所以让我在这儿等着，把他抓住，然后剖开你们两个的脑子，取出脑模块。”  
“他想干什么？”  
“当然是要帕拉克萨斯的全息地图信息啊。”吊钩耸了耸肩。“有什么能比得上两个帕拉克萨斯人的脑模块更好的呢？所以放心，在烟幕回来之前，你都是安全的。”

“好消息，我们现在可以自由行动。”大黄蜂说。  
横炮点头。  
“坏消息，我们没有指挥员。”大黄蜂又说。  
“但这正是好消息。”飞毛腿纠正他。“这样我们可以自由行使我们的权利。”  
“我们有个钛合金的权利啊！”横炮抱着头哀嚎。“我们现在什么都没有。”  
“炮仔，至少没有人对我们指手画脚。当然了，我并不是在说爵士以前是指手画脚，我还是很喜欢他的领导的。但是现在，就在这里，我们需要的是灵活机动的行动，和随机应变的能力。”  
“可我们……”横炮犹豫着，看着他的兄弟，欲言又止。  
“炮仔，我知道你想说什么。过去的经历让你害怕了，但是打起精神，想想你为什么在这儿。”飞毛腿知道这样的地方让横炮触景生情，他难免想起了铁皮的牺牲，而这正是他兄弟火种上一道深深的伤痕。甚至在他刚回去的时候几乎都不敢面对救护车，直到救护车再三追问他。  
“我们的同伴只会牺牲一次。”他坚定地鼓励自己的兄弟。  
“嘘，别出声！”大黄蜂忽然说。  
他们立刻屏气凝神，把接收器的频率调到最大。大黄蜂的头角里面有最先进的音频组件，可以听到几百公里外的不寻常声音。他一边调整接收器的方向，一边打开卫星地图。  
“有人从卡隆城出发了。”  
“是威震天？”横炮问。  
“不，”大黄蜂摇摇头。“是飞机的引擎声。”  
“是那帮搜索者。”飞毛腿笃定地说。  
“但是奇怪，他们的前进方向不是争夺战的前线，而是另外的地方。”大黄蜂疑惑。  
过了几个塞分，方向终于明确起来。“是RS105号矿区方向。”大黄蜂收起接收设备，“我得去看看，你们两个继续去卡隆城。”

RS105号矿区周围的环境并不适合飞行，这里到处是结晶的酸雨凝液。惊天雷在很远的地方就被迫放弃了飞行模式，改为人形走路前进，好保护自己的机翼不会被腐蚀。  
“这该死的地方！”他咒骂了一声，忽然脚下一滑，他结结实实地栽倒在地上，后挡板被摔得生疼。一架飞机不用飞的用走的，结果还摔了一跤。“真好笑。”他自嘲地说。“这该死的酸液。这该死的命令。”  
这该死的战争。  
惊天雷的确很久没上战场了，他借着调查闹翻天死因的借口，一直躲避和红蜘蛛上战场。离开了那些屠杀和轰炸，他反倒没再做过噩梦了。  
直到现在，他都还记得从帕拉克萨斯回来的那天，他在梦里看到了怎样扭曲的画面。  
那些浑身淌着能量液的TF，没了手脚，没了下半身，没了脑模块，没了光学镜，他们像僵尸一样向他爬来，而他像被钉在原地一样动弹不得，他惊恐地看着那些怪物攀上他的身体，把他们那些恶心的液体抹在他的脸上，他害怕得大叫起来，却连一个字也发布出来。  
真可怕啊。太可怕了。  
成千上万的尸体就这么爬了过来，渐渐淹没他的机体，就像无尽的深渊一样。  
惊天雷很清楚自己的这些想法不能对任何人说，哪怕是闹翻天也不行。他的理念已经和霸天虎的信念有了罅隙，而且还在不断扩大。他一直在思考自己该何去何从，尤其是在闹翻天死了之后，原本能支撑着他在卡隆的一点念想也几乎没了，他下定决心该和这里做个了断了。  
不远处的响动打断了他的沉思。他警惕地举枪指着那个方向：“谁？”  
一对明黄色的小角出现在他的视线范围内。一个黄色涂装的家伙走了出来，个子不高，变形应该是个汽车。  
“你好啊，我们又见面了。”大黄蜂笑眯眯地说。  
惊天雷在记忆扇区里搜了搜，恍惚记得这个小个子曾经在卡隆城外的城镇见过，当时他正打算去找蓝霹雳，被这个小个子撞到了，中间耽误了不少时间，但是还好，他也不算讨厌和他交流。  
“大黄蜂？”他记得似乎是这个名字。  
“是我。真高兴我们能再见到。当时告别说的那句‘再见’果然是有用的！”  
那只是普通的客套话吧。惊天雷忍不住笑了一下。“你在这儿干什么？”  
“我想先问问你。”也许是看到惊天雷刚才的笑，大黄蜂的胆子也大了起来。  
“你知道的，我是个游击，我在执行任务。”  
“你其他的队员呢？”  
“他们有别的任务。”  
“我能叫你TC吗？”大黄蜂忽然问。  
惊天雷愣了一下。自从闹翻天死后已经很久没人这么叫他了。他有些不快想要拒绝，可是在看到那个小黄人满脸期待的表情之后，他居然说不出拒绝的词。“随便。”  
“你喜欢独来独往？”大黄蜂又问道。  
这个问题有点冒犯。但惊天雷居然还认真想了一下。“是的。一个人的生活比较简单。”  
“TC，你这样可不适合做一个霸天虎啊。”大黄蜂认真地看着他。“你甚至刚才都没用‘霸天虎’这个身份。”  
惊天雷的光镜猛地放大。的确，刚才他用了‘游击’来形容自己的身份，而不是‘霸天虎’。也许在他潜意识里，对前者的身份认同远比对后者要高。  
“无所谓。”他挥了挥手，表示对这个问题并不在意。  
“不过就算不是霸天虎，你也需要朋友。”大黄蜂又说。  
“不。”惊天雷简单而坚定地否定了这一点。  
“你该试着交个朋友。”大黄蜂凑到惊天雷面前，蓝色的光镜在他眼前晃动。“我怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”  
“这个评价可真伤人心。”大黄蜂故作难过地说。  
但惊天雷知道他是在演戏。“好了小家伙，我得走了。你最好也赶紧离开，这里很快会有战争。”  
“你不想离开吗？”大黄蜂忽然说。  
“我要去矿区，不是离开。”惊天雷以为大黄蜂没听清。  
“不，我是说，离开这场战争。”

“没想到你这么快就来了。”吊钩看着皇家蓝的机体。“或者我猜，你根本就没有走远？你大概也发现了吧，这基地外面的屏障，是威震天大人刚刚建立起来的。”  
“放了蓝霹雳。”烟幕捂着身上的几处伤痕。他的确没走远，在他发现了屏障之后他就没离开。  
“除非拿你的脑模块来换。”  
“好。”烟幕答应得很干脆。  
蓝霹雳呜呜地想要阻止他，但是他的发声器被吊钩锁死了，无法说出任何话来。  
吊钩警惕地看着烟幕：“躺到维修床上来。”  
床的四角都是束缚装置。“别想耍花样。”  
烟幕依言走过去，坐到床边。“手脚都要放进去是吗？”  
“对，快点。”吊钩拿着枪催促。  
随着咔嚓的几声，烟幕的手脚都被束缚住。“你可真听话。”吊钩的声音里有掩饰不住的欣喜。他拿着工具走近烟幕的床头。“现在，让我来看看这个总是被威震天大人称赞的脑模块到底是什么样的吧。”  
他的光镜里闪着贪婪的光。他太兴奋了，他早就对烟幕的脑模块十分感兴趣，但是碍于烟幕的身份，这个心愿一直无法达成，现在，他终于可以一窥究竟了。他太过兴奋，以至于他完全没发现烟幕光镜里一闪而过的光芒。  
手中的器械哗啦被摔了一地，吊钩还没反应过来的时候，忽然被一股强大的力量抓住。他虽然有配备武器，但吊钩毕竟是个久坐医疗室的文职，而烟幕此时却爆发出了强大的战斗力量，他的手腕向后一拽，吊钩就被他摔到维修床上，紧接着，四个束缚装置立刻扣紧，吊钩眨眨光镜，才发现自己已经不能动弹。  
“你……你干了什么？”他气急败坏。  
“如果有时间的话，我很乐意为你表演一点外星球的称之为魔术的东西。”烟幕检查了一下那些束缚装置，确认它们运转正常。“但是下次吧，免费的表演时间都很短的。”  
他扶起蓝霹雳，打开了他的发声器。灰色的手掌抚摸着他的面甲，淡蓝色的光镜仿佛隔着一层雾气。  
“小蓝，你还好吗？”  
在得到肯定的回答之后，烟幕再次转身看着吊钩。“告诉我从这个基地离开的方法，除了越过那道屏障。”  
“我不知道。”吊钩干脆地说。  
“没关系，我可以把你的脑模块挖出来找找。毕竟这儿现成的工具这么多。”烟幕说着就在旁边的工具箱里翻了起来，时不时弄出些可怕的声音。“不过我没学过外科手术，万一不小心弄坏你，你可别生气。”  
吊钩惊恐地看着他的动作，但还是死死地闭紧着嘴巴。  
蓝霹雳一瘸一拐地走了过来。他看着吊钩，声音疲惫不堪。“我其实一直都想跟你说一声，关于安格，我欠他一句道歉。我，我真的很抱歉，他是我真正的朋友，我喜欢他。”  
吊钩死死地盯着蓝霹雳，但他最终叹了口气。“威震天王座下有一个暗道。”  
烟幕挑了挑眉弓。“感谢。”  
看着他们消失在门口的身影，吊钩轻声说道：“但是那里放置了大量定时炸弹。”


	40. Chapter 40

40  
这是一条看起来颇有年头的通道。起初还很宽敞，但是很快暗道就变得狭窄起来，烟幕扶着蓝霹雳，只能侧着身体，他们两个的门翼和胸甲又很占地方，前进变得困难起来。  
四周很安静，只能听到他们的脚步声。  
“烟幕。”蓝霹雳忽然叫他。  
“我在，小蓝。”正在向前看路的烟幕停了下来，他回过头，牢牢地握住蓝霹雳的手。“怎么了？”  
蓝霹雳忽然忘了他要说什么。  
就好像小时候看到的结晶雪，从天上飘下来的时候纷纷扬扬，可是落到手上却不见了。  
“谢谢。”他终于挤出两个字来。  
烟幕摸了摸他的头盔。“你永远不用对我道谢。”  
这句话烟幕曾经对他说过。当时的他，视烟幕为敌人，还记得自己气鼓鼓地回答“那就希望我最好不要欠你的人情吧”。  
我不想欠你的人情。  
欠了就要用一辈子还。  
我还不起。  
可是早就在不知不觉间被他救了不知多少次。  
数不清了。  
“在想什么？”烟幕看到蓝霹雳在出神。  
蓝霹雳摇摇头。“没什么。”  
“你以前总是叽叽喳喳说个不停。”烟幕侧身把蓝霹雳往怀里拉了一下，帮他躲过墙壁上的碎石。  
“可人总会变的。”  
“但我不会。”  
蓝霹雳恍惚有种错觉。他觉得烟幕似乎很熟悉。这种熟悉并不是他们在卡隆城里这么久朝夕相处的熟悉，而是一种来自火种记忆深处的悸动。  
“烟幕，我们以前……见过吗？”他轻轻地问。  
烟幕似乎很奇怪蓝霹雳的问题。“我想，应该没有吧……帕拉克萨斯那么大，而且，我很早就离开那里了……”  
“这问题很奇怪吧。”蓝霹雳看着烟幕。“可我总觉得，我们以前见过……”  
他的话没说完，而烟幕也没来得及做出自己的回答。一声巨大的爆炸冲击波从地下翻涌上来，他们两个瞬间就被碎石和泥土分开。  
当烟幕发觉这里有定时炸弹的时候已经来不及了，他不知道是什么触发了开关，总之现在，他和蓝霹雳在一个爆炸现场的中心。  
地下通道的空间十分狭窄，这也导致了炸弹的威力被成倍放大了。土质结构可能并不结实，持续的爆炸会把这里的一切压垮，最终把他们活埋。  
在短暂的平静中烟幕摸索着墙壁站了起来，但是他知道恐怕下一波爆炸很快就会到来。他焦急地四下寻找，终于找到在几根残破的废金属管下面，那里露出了蓝霹雳灰色的手臂。  
烟幕立刻跑过去，跪在地上，动手开始挪开那些沉重的东西。  
他拼命地挖着，搬开那些金属，灰色的手掌上破损不堪。  
蓝霹雳躺在那里，完全没有回应。  
“小蓝？”他试探着叫了一声。  
没有回答。周围死寂地可怕。可怕到他想立刻逃离这里。  
地面再次震动起来。烟幕来不及多想，他抱起蓝霹雳的机体，紧紧地护在怀里，墙边的碎石再次疯狂坠下，砸在他的门翼和后背上。烟幕咬紧牙，火种里不知是因为疼痛还是恐惧的惊慌，他快步向前跑去。  
蓝霹雳在他的怀里安静着，就像睡着了一样。  
烟幕从来没想到过一条路会这么漫长。  
竟然长过了那条，长长的走廊。  
俄尔普斯长廊。

“这里可真够压抑的。”烟幕看着那扇大门被打开，露出里面漆黑狭长的走廊。“我从来不知道启蒙广场底下还有这么一个地方。”  
这是一条狭长的走廊，走廊尽头是玻璃幕墙，两侧皆是墙壁。走廊笔直到头，不通向任何房间或厅堂。远处的玻璃幕墙涂着一层暗色的涂漆，长长的走廊上看不到一丝鲜活的气息。  
“这是汽车人最庄严，最神圣，也是最值得尊敬的地方。”擎天柱的神色收敛，脸上是烟幕从未见过的严肃。  
虽然他平时就够严肃了。  
烟幕点点头：“接下来我要画一颗星星对吧？能用我喜欢的颜色吗？”  
擎天柱转过身，他莹蓝色的光学镜头静静地看着烟幕，戴着面罩的面甲被头盔的阴影覆盖。他的身体高大，烟幕不得不微微抬起头才能对上他的眼神。  
“烟幕，你喜欢战争吗？”  
烟幕几乎要被这个问题逗笑了。“谁会喜欢战争呢？”  
“是的，没人喜欢，我也是，我猜威震天也是。”  
烟幕疑惑地看着擎天柱，而红蓝色的指挥官还在继续说着：“战争改变了很多，包括我们的一切。我不喜欢战争，是因为战争让我学会了告别。我告别那些冲出战壕的士兵，告别那些中立城市的人民，告别我身边一个又一个副官和助手，告别那些走进这条长廊的，我的同伴。”  
烟幕的视线向下移动，他看着擎天柱脖颈上的那道伤痕。那是一道有点狰狞的印记。  
“我是汽车人的Prime，是反抗军的总指挥，可我也是送走无数火种的罪人。烟幕，你知道我有多厌恶走进这里。因为那意味着，我又要送走我的兄弟。我曾经用别无选择来安慰自己，可是这并没有什么好转。”  
“您不用自责。战争并不是您发起的。”烟幕低声说道。  
“我并非自责，我是感到可惜。你体会过一团温热的火种在你手掌里被熄灭的冰冷吗？”擎天柱顿了一下，他并没有等着烟幕的回答。“我体会过。我曾经不是总指挥，我在战场上用拳头，用枪械，用所有自然的人工的武器和我的敌人搏杀。你知道他们最可怕的是什么吗？不是凶狠，也不是残忍，而是他们在临死前看着我的光镜。”  
“可他们是我们的敌人。”  
“没错，但他们也是塞博坦人，是我们的同胞。”  
“我不明白您的意思。”  
“你会明白的，烟幕。”擎天柱转身看着那面墙壁，墙上刻满了星星。延伸出去的墙壁，长得一眼望不到头。

在这急切的奔跑中烟幕竟然想起了擎天柱当年对他说的话，而他也终于明白了当时那句欲言又止的眼神里包含了怎样的情感。  
活下去，让生命的火种燃烧着。  
怀里忽然轻微地动了一下。烟幕低头，一个微弱的笑在蓝霹雳年轻的脸上显露出来。  
“烟幕，抱着我……很沉吧……”他断断续续地说。  
都什么时候了，你怎么还有心思开玩笑。  
烟幕的火种像是感应到了什么，剧烈地跳动起来。

又是一声爆炸，烟幕几乎站立不稳。他抱着蓝霹雳的身体无法维持平衡，敏感的门翼擦在墙上的尖石上，痛得他几乎咬破下唇。  
前面的路上开始被掉落的巨石堵住，洞口越来越小，脚下的感觉越来越空，随时可能会塌陷，他觉得自己可能跑不出去了。  
自己跑不出去也无所谓了，反正自从来到卡隆，烟幕就没打算能活着离开这里。可是要蓝霹雳也死在这儿，他无论如何也不想。  
洞口忽然又变大了一点，一块石头被搬开了。从另一边伸出一双手，接着是一个头盔上长角的脑袋，又一个头盔上有两扇醒目接收器的脑袋探了出来。  
“我听到是这边的动静，毛毛！”  
“可我们搬不开这堆石头，它们太沉了，炮仔！”  
然后他们同时看到了烟幕和他怀里的蓝霹雳。  
“小蓝！”双胞胎同时大叫。  
蓝霹雳也听到了熟悉的好友的声音，他张了张嘴唇，干涩的发声器里迸出那两个期待许久的名字。  
“横炮……飞毛腿……”  
“感谢普神，你还活着！”飞毛腿立刻开始加快搬开石头的速度，他的兄弟也不甘示弱，一言不发地开始挖起来。  
三个人的动作比烟幕独自搬石头要快得多。很快一个能供蓝霹雳这样车型通过的洞口就成型了。  
“快点，快过来！这里随时会再次爆炸，这个洞口撑不了多久！”飞毛腿急切地冲蓝霹雳招收。  
烟幕把蓝霹雳破损的机体抱到洞口，横炮和飞毛腿七手八脚地接过蓝霹雳，把他抱离那里。接着，烟幕也爬到洞口，他伸手抓住洞口的石头，向外探出身体。  
一声比之前要强烈得多的爆炸忽然传来。从地缝里传来的震颤让他的整个机体颤抖起来，烟幕的脚下顿时失去了踩踏，他的手松开了洞口，红蓝色的机体随着那些落石坠入深渊。  
“不——！！”蓝霹雳撕心裂肺地喊着，他伸手去抓他，可他什么也没抓到。  
【我能感觉到你的不安。  
烟幕，我叫烟幕。  
小蓝，我不是你的对立面。  
如果想表达谢意的话，我想看你笑一下。  
我在这里，我在你身边，什么事都没有，一切有我，你别怕，别怕。  
你永远不需要对我说谢谢。  
我喜欢你。这个理由合适吗？  
晚安。  
先生们，愿赌服输。  
你舱室里的那盆水晶花，要一起带走吗？  
小蓝，仇恨不该是你今后生活的全部。  
你想要什么都可以。  
你是我的生命。  
我喜欢你的声音。  
我想抱着你。  
小蓝，你知不知道我有多喜欢听你喋喋不休。  
我改主意了。我要把你留在我身边。】

世界再次陷入黑暗之中。  
======================================  
【后记】  
“小蓝？你在我办公室门口做什么？”警车开会回来，一眼就看到那个和自己机型十分相似的身影。  
“我……我能和你谈谈吗，警车？”蓝霹雳急切地说着。“就一会儿，不会耽误你太久。”  
“当然可以。”警车温和地看着他，随后打开门让他进去。“请坐吧。”  
蓝霹雳并没有坐下，他站在警车的办公桌对面，坚定地说：“请批准我的退伍申请。”  
警车闻言抬起头。“为什么？”  
“我不想待下去了。当然，不是我不喜欢那些嘉奖和勋章，它们都很好，我很喜欢。可是我离开这里太久了，”蓝霹雳的表情有些难过。“我在这里，无论多久我都没法融入进去。双胞胎升了职，他们每天都很忙，轮胎已经调去了别的部门，幻影回了家乡，救护车每天忙得要死，你和爵士也不能每天陪我。老的一批人都在逐渐离开，而新的孩子们又太过热闹。这里的人都很小，比我年轻很多，我不认识他们，也说不上话。我觉得我已经不再属于这里了。”  
“可我记得你平时和他们总是能谈到一起去。昨天空袭还跟我说他很喜欢你，想跟你学狙击。”警车平静地说。  
“是啊，我们能谈很多开心的事，也是很好的朋友，但是，我还是孤身一人。”  
警车的光镜闪了一下。“退伍之后你打算去哪儿？”  
蓝霹雳摇了摇头。“我也不知道。但是如果可以的话，你能帮我准备一艘小型飞船吗？我想去别的星球看看。”  
他一直希望我离开这里。

虽然不是第一次在太空里遨游，但是蓝霹雳还是第一次感慨起来，宇宙真大。  
这种庞大无法用语言形容，就好像……就好像自己是一个刚刚下了流水线的原生体一样。  
他知道这比喻很奇怪。  
但是，当他降落在这颗看起来破败又荒凉的小星球时，竟然还生出了那么一丝依恋感。  
因为着火种里这种奇怪的冲动，他把飞船停在了这里。记好航行日志之后，他下船，想看看这颗星球上的风土人情，没准还能找找补给什么的。  
他的机型在这个满是泥土和风沙的星球上十分少见，有一些路过的蛋白质生命体看到他，忍不住好奇地朝他多看几眼。蓝霹雳也对他们回以自己的笑容。  
“哦，他笑起来真好看啊！”他听到一个当地人对另一个人说。  
“是啊，我也蛮喜欢他的机型的。”对方小声地议论着，似乎也觉得这样不太礼貌。  
“我猜你喜欢他的机型是因为上次那个同机型的家伙帮你修好了你的抽水泵。”他的同伴说。  
“也许吧。那个家伙我也挺喜欢的，可惜就是……”  
蓝霹雳的火种猛地揪了起来。他一把拉住那个当地人，双手几乎要掐破对方的四肢。“你说什么？”

那人给他指的路有点模糊，蓝霹雳顺着路来来回回找了好久，又打听了几次才看到那间临时搭建的房子。房子看起来很整齐，不算太高，外墙是银灰色的金属。  
一个身材不算太高大的塞博坦人正在门口摆弄着手里的什么东西。他背对着蓝霹雳，这个星球的光源从他身后打过来，照亮了他身上红蓝两色的涂装，和那对扬起的门翼。  
蓝霹雳却忽然走不动了。他的脚仿佛灌注了铅水一样沉重，他无法动弹，双唇喃喃着。  
“烟幕……？”  
对面金刚的动作陡然愣住了。他慢慢地转过身，淡蓝色的光镜依旧清澈如初。  
蓝霹雳的腿忽然能动了。他扔下手里的所有东西，扑进了那个日思夜想的怀抱里。他窝在熟悉的胸甲上，过度的情感冲击让他失声痛哭起来。  
“小蓝，小蓝……”烟幕抱着他，手忙脚乱地想帮他擦去眼泪。  
“你为什么不回去找我？”蓝霹雳哭得几乎无法置换。“我以为你死在卡隆了……”  
“吊钩后来救了我，但是他治不好我了……”烟幕轻声说。  
蓝霹雳这时才发现烟幕的左手处空荡荡的，只留有几个简单的电线交换器。  
“我在那个洞里被石头压了太久，胳膊的传感器完全坏死了。吊钩说，因为这些传感器是连接到火种舱的，所以没法更换，我只能卸掉我的胳膊。”烟幕用一只手捧起蓝霹雳的面甲。“小蓝，我现在已经是一个废人了，我没了一条胳膊，也干不了什么……”  
“你没有胳膊，可是你有我啊！”蓝霹雳哭得稀里哗啦。“你竟然不回去找我！”  
“我想回去的，可是我怕你看到我这个样子……”烟幕没说下去，他摇了摇头，帮蓝霹雳擦去脸上亮晶晶的液体。  
蓝霹雳紧紧地抱着烟幕，贪婪地攫取着他身上的气息。他什么也不想说，就算被谁拿枪指着脑袋他也不想再放开烟幕的手了。  
“对了，小蓝，我有礼物要给你。”烟幕忽然说。  
蓝霹雳抹了一把眼泪，但还是泪眼汪汪地，抬头看着他。  
烟幕拉着他走进房间，在打开门的一刹那，蓝霹雳愣住了。  
桌子上摆着一个巨大的模型。  
是帕拉克萨斯的全息模型。  
逻辑塔，中心广场，市政厅，螺旋花园。  
老快活油吧，星云涂装店，街角的那家补给站。  
蓝霹雳愣愣地看着这座城市，这是他的家乡，他一辈子也忘不了的地方。  
“我收集了很多材料，慢慢地制作这个模型。每次坐在这前面，我脑子里想的都是你。”烟幕揽住蓝霹雳的肩膀，把下巴抵在他的角徽上，语气温柔而缱绻。  
“我想，这是只属于我们两个的帕拉克萨斯。”


	41. 番外1

“Pal，出来玩！”小小的保时捷幼生体一个跳跃，蹿上两米多高的窗台，扒在窗户边招呼里面的幼生体。  
黑白色的幼生体手中的笔顿了一下，没有理会，而是接着专心演算起来。  
“条条！出来玩！”小小的幼生体看对方没有反应，又喊了一声。  
黑白色的幼生体依旧不为所动。  
蓝色的护目镜亮了亮，小小的幼生体开始一个接一个地喊对方的外号。“小条条！条条小宝贝！条条小亲亲！条条小美人！大胸小条条！”  
“别喊了！”黑白色的幼生体终于抬头看了看窗外。“我监护人正在充电，别把他们吵醒了。”  
“那你陪我出来玩。”  
“我还有作业。”  
“我帮你写！”保时捷幼生体扭着后挡板爬了进去，然后一脚踩空，头下脚上地跌了进去。  
黑白色的幼生体走过去，把他拦腰抱起来，低头擦了擦他腿上的污渍。  
“摔疼了吗？”黑白色的幼生体关心地问。  
保时捷幼生体抹了抹护目镜，扑闪着（对方看不到的）水汪汪的光镜说：“条条小美人你是在……担心我吗？”  
他嘿嘿地笑起来，好像刚才摔疼的地方都不疼了。  
“你做事太莽撞了，都不考虑后果。刚才那样翻窗户进来，83%的几率会摔到的。”黑白色的幼生体拉着他坐回椅子上，把自己的小零食递给他。“以后没有我在身边，你做事要多考虑，别看到什么就往前闯，小破坏者。”  
保时捷幼生体把能量糖塞进嘴里，连连点头。“嗯嗯……等等什么？Pal你要走了？你不在帕拉克萨斯住了吗？”  
黑白色的幼生体点点头：“监护人要把我送去铁堡上学。”  
“你成绩那么好，去铁堡是早晚的事。”保时捷幼生体用力把糖咽下去说：“我昨天听我监护人说，他也要带我回斯坦尼兹了。”  
“学校放假的时候你可以去铁堡找我玩。”

幻影吃力地把绳子握紧，可是这条涡轮狐狸的个头对他这个幼生体来说实在太大了，看起来是他在遛狐狸，实际上他觉得狐狸在遛他。  
“慢点，你这个小……”幻影忽然停住了，他记得监护人不喜欢他说脏话。蓝白色的小贵族只能硬生生改了词。“你这个小家伙，给我慢点！”  
就是这么一分神，狡猾的涡轮狐狸忽然回头，一口咬在他的手腕上。幻影手腕一痛，手上的绳子也不由得放开了，涡轮狐狸拖着绳子嗖的一下就跑没了影。  
“糟了！”眼看着监护人送他的猎物跑掉了，幻影什么办法也没有，忍不住抱着小小的膝盖坐在路边哭了起来。  
“你怎么了？”忽然一个声音传来。  
幻影抬头，看到一个小小的绿色涂装的幼生体，抱着一个金属笼子站在他面前。  
“你怎么哭了？”绿色的幼生体关心地问。  
“我没事。”幻影抹掉清洗液说。  
“你手上的铃铛被扯断了……”绿色的幼生体眼尖地发现了。“你宠物走丢了吗？”  
“嗯。”幻影低着头小声地说。  
“啊，那真是太可惜了。要不然，把我的小竺鼠送你好吗？”绿色的幼生体把手上的小笼子递给幻影。  
“幻影！”监护人在远处招呼蓝白色的小贵族。“该回家了。”  
幻影礼貌地道了谢，抱起笼子往回跑。忽然想起来自己还没问对方叫什么，他转身冲着已经向另一个方向走开的绿色幼生体说：“你叫什么？”  
绿色的幼生体显然没听清，他指着幻影手里的小笼子说：  
“它叫笨笨。”

救护车的监护人是一个外科医生，平时很忙。所以救护车有记忆以来，大部分玩耍时间都是在医院里度过的。  
时间太漫长，对于幼生体来说，医院里可以玩的东西太少，太无聊。  
直到有一天，救护车发现一个好玩的东西。  
其实也不是东西，是一个和他一样机型的幼生体。  
红色的。  
“你为什么来这里啊？和我一样受伤了吗？”红色的幼生体刚从维修台上下来，一只胳膊被打了钢钉，穿过一条拉绳被固定在他的胸口上。  
救护车摇摇头。“我家就住在这儿。”  
“哪有人住在医院的？”红色的幼生体不相信。  
“我监护人就是这里的院长。”救护车解释说。  
红色的幼生体恍然大悟。“那你将来要当医生吗？”  
“我也不知道，可能会吧。不过那还要很久以后呢，我现在还是个宝宝。”救护车像模像样地捧着自己的脸颊，看起来萌萌的。  
“你真可爱。”红色的幼生体笑起来。“我叫铁皮。你叫什么？”  
“救护车。”  
“我叫你阿救行吗？你平时在这里不会闷吗？”  
救护车于是把他的玩具拿了出来。“这是我的好朋友。”  
铁皮看着那个超大号玩具扳手不由得输油管线一紧。  
“不过现在，我们也算朋友了。”救护车甜甜地对铁皮一笑。

“今天算你走运，下次我要把你底盘都赢走！”大高个飞机骂了句脏话，招呼朋友走了。  
蓝红色的达特森幼生体还在微笑。“下次记得先把你机翼赎回去。”  
他把面前的一堆能量币收进子空间里，顺手把那对机翼扔进了垃圾桶。  
今天又是满载而归的一天。这下几个周循环不用看监护人脸色要能量块了。烟幕愉快地想着，但是下楼的时候他听到了什么声音。  
一个银灰色的幼生体，和他相似的机型，正在一边哭一边打扫走廊，背后的小门翼还在一抖一抖的。  
“嘿，你怎么了，小东西？”烟幕趴在旋转楼梯的栏杆上往下看。  
不问还好，他一问，银灰色的小东西哭得更厉害了。  
“他们抢我的玩具，还弄坏了……我跟他们打架……老师罚我们都要扫学校……”小东西哭得抽抽噎噎的。  
“那他们几个呢？跟你打架的家伙们呢？”  
“他们跑了……哇……”  
“那你怎么不跑？”烟幕饶有兴趣地望着小东西。  
“答应老师要打扫，说到做到……呜呜……”银灰色的幼生体一边哭得稀里哗啦，一边认真地把杂物扫到一起。  
“真是个小笨蛋。”烟幕手一撑，从栏杆上跳了下来。  
“我不用你帮我扫。”银灰色的幼生体抬起头看着烟幕，婴儿蓝的光学镜头里亮晶晶的。  
“我才不帮你扫，这是你自己的事。”烟幕背着书包往校门口走去，忽然又回过头说：“你得记住，第一，这个世界上没有绝对的公平。第二，没人会帮你。”

“毛毛，我们躲在这儿，监护人会来找我们吗？”漆黑狭窄的柜子里，红色的幼生体紧张地问黄色的双胞胎哥哥。  
“放心吧，他一定会来的。他最关心我们俩了，不是吗？”黄色的幼生体拍了拍弟弟。  
“嗯。”红色的幼生体像是要确认一样，用力点了点头。淡蓝色的光镜在黑暗中显得格外明亮。他从柜子的缝隙向外面看，期待着那熟悉的脚步声传来。  
外面很安静。  
一直很安静。  
“毛毛，我有点困了。”红色的幼生体打了个哈欠，小脑袋一点一点地往下垂。  
“你趴我身上先休息会儿，一会儿监护人就来了。”黄色的幼生体把弟弟揽到怀里，揉着他的头雕。  
“这不是充电床我睡不着，你能给我唱首歌吗？”  
黄色的幼生体于是轻声哼起了一首童谣。  
他的兄弟慢慢合上了光镜，甜美平稳的置换声从小兰博基尼的引擎下传出来。  
黄色的幼生体看到弟弟睡着，立刻打开柜门，轻手轻脚地抱着他出来，生怕把他惊醒。  
他穿过长长的走廊，走过那些华丽的雕柱，越过一道道奢华的门廊，来到餐厅。  
他们的监护人，一辆涂装华贵繁复的跑车正在用餐巾擦手。  
“你们怎么才回来？横炮怎么睡着了？”  
黄色的幼生体张了张嘴，还没来得及回答，监护人又说：“你们平时捣蛋恶作剧已经够多了，我的耐心是有限的。我供你们吃喝，给你们舒服的住处，你们还想要什么？飞毛腿，你们为什么就不能做个听话的乖小孩？”  
叫飞毛腿的幼生体站直了机体，不卑不亢地回答：“我们在柜子里藏了整整7个小周期，您有想过去找找我们吗？”  
监护人的面甲上红一块白一块，但他最终没有发作。“滚回你们的房间，今天没有晚饭。”  
第二天横炮醒来第一件事就是问自己的兄长，监护人昨天找到他们了吗？  
飞毛腿捏了捏弟弟的小角。“他找到我们了。昨天还是他亲手把你抱回房间的。”  
横炮的小脸上绽开了大大的笑容。

曾经的他们，也有过幼小无助的时候。  
“学校放假了你可以来铁堡找我玩。”  
“条条小美人！”  
“我没事。”  
“把我的小竺鼠送你好吗？”  
“我现在还是个宝宝。”  
“我叫你阿救行吗？”  
“你怎么了小东西？”  
“答应老师的要说到做到。”  
“你趴我身上先休息会儿。”  
“你能给我唱首歌吗？”  
他的曾经，他的曾经，他的曾经。  
爵士最大的乐趣就是冒着摔个底盘朝天的危险去扒着窗户喊警车的各种外号，警车全部的重心就是写完作业和爵士出去玩，幻影会为了一条宠物走丢而哭泣，探长会把自己心爱的小竺鼠送给那个哭泣的小贵族，铁皮因为爱打抱不平而成为医院的常客，救护车最喜欢和铁皮玩医生病人的游戏，烟幕因为交不出扔掉的机翼被一群飞机追赶，蓝霹雳因为老师的不公平而边哭边扫学校，而横炮和飞毛腿，他们也不是天生的喜欢恶作剧和对人漠不关心。  
那是他们的曾经，也是他们在今后的日子里，慢慢被遗忘掉的时光。  
人总要向前看的，不是吗？

在那个时候，他们谁也不会想到，未来的命运，早已写好结局。

【Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
不要温和地走进那个良夜，  
怒斥、怒斥那光明的逐渐消歇。】  
——狄兰·托马斯


	42. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直很想写一篇爵士英雄传的文，漫画的内涵很深，可惜我笔力有限，无法表达心中的情感。  
> 这篇番外是《长廊》的一个插曲，时间点在蓝霹雳被从帕拉克萨斯的废墟中救出之后。轮胎给他讲了一个自己的故事，而这些话会成为今后蓝霹雳牢记于心的东西。  
> 使用了DW和IDW的一些设定，做了部分修改。比如漫画里最后来接爵士的是铁皮和小蓝，为了符合文章内容我进行了修改。全文以轮胎第一视角讲述。部分句子来自TFC和TFG2的漫画翻译，在此表示十分感谢！  
> 无CP，不刀不糖，正剧向。

我曾经经历过失败。  
不，不是你想的那种失败，不是在战场没打中哪个敌人，或是训练场上比别人少打几环。  
而是，陷入绝望的失败。  
九死一生。

那是我第一次出任务。我们的小队遭到了霸天虎的伏击，在我们毫不知情的时候，炸弹突然在我们中间爆炸，随后，我的队友们失去了气息。  
我走在队伍的最前面，所以受到的波及最小，但是就算这样，我也身受重伤。  
我的变形齿轮上挨了重重的一下，腿上都是伤口，一道一道的，如果我能看得见，我大概会给它个合适的比喻。  
是的，我当时连光镜都看不见了。  
我就像个废人一样，躺在地上，什么都做不了。甚至不知道走过来的是一个霸天虎，还是一个汽车人。  
“感谢普神，真高兴这里有一个我们的战士还能动弹。”  
我看不到，爆炸的冲击波让我的光镜碎成了蛛网，连最基本的成像都无法进行。  
“你是……汽车人吗？”我竭力想分辨眼前的标志。  
“对，我来带你回家。”  
他的声音让我稍微安心了一些。随后，他呼叫了空中飞船。他的话语俏皮，用词有趣，一边说一边还不忘扶着我。  
他一定是个很受欢迎的TF。我在心里暗暗想着。  
但是回家的路并不顺利。我只听到一声轰炸，随后是几声惊呼，又是什么东西撞向地面。  
“怎么了？”我没来由地紧张起来，似乎全身的线路都打成了结。  
“我们只能用最简单的办法了。”他扶起我的胳膊，架着我往前走去。  
我的变形齿轮坏了，不能变形。他架着我，似乎十分吃力。我猜，他的个头应该不太高。  
我们来到一个大概是废墟的地方。他让我坐下休息，老实说我当时不知道他为什么要这么做，我们需要立刻逃命，用最快的速度逃命。哦其实当时我们压根就跑不快。  
那些炸飞了我们两个小队的霸天虎们随时会扑上来。死亡的威胁压得我喘不过气来。  
然后我听到了一声机械拆除的声音。  
这声音不是来自于我的身上，周围应该也没什么尸体。  
“你在干什么？”我的不安越来越浓重。  
他没有说话，回答我的只有一声报警——  
“警告：备用能量贮存器被移除，30个循环后启动静态锁定。”  
【他疯了吗？这行为无异于自杀！】  
【没错，我当时也是这句话。】  
“你疯了吗？”  
“我很清醒，除非这玩意儿不管用。”他的话语里带着云淡风轻，好像在说“今天天气不错我们出去兜个风吧”。  
如果是平时什么时候，我肯定会吐槽他脑模块被石头砸坏了或者处理器被锈虫啃掉了，但是那个时候我满脑子只有一个想法。  
我死定了。  
我相信任谁在那种情况下都会这么想的。一支穷凶极恶的霸天虎小队杀了我们不知道多少个兄弟，而我们只有两个人和一把枪。  
力量悬殊得简直像是月卫二去撞塞博坦星球。  
我不怕死，在加入汽车人军队的时候，我就知道，战争死亡在所难免，哪怕有一天我要战死沙场，那也是我应得的褒奖。  
可是我从来没想过自己会死得这么窝囊。  
我向往马革裹尸，我渴望轰轰烈烈，而不是这样在敌人的利爪下被惊吓致死。  
无助和挫败感像一股龙卷风一样席卷了我的火种。难忍的痛苦在我的电路中弥漫开来。  
他可能是发现了我的样子，毕竟，我是个什么都喜欢写在面甲上的家伙。  
“我知道这可能很难。”他的声音还和刚见到我时一样，温和而坚定，徐缓而有力，带着一种让我安定下来的魔力。“但是如果我们同心协力，像真正的博派那样拼搏，我们就能挺过去。”  
像真正的博派那样。  
我的光镜前晃动着一片模糊的身影，我只能看到他依稀的轮廓，还有胸口那枚红色的标志。那抹红色像新鲜的朝阳一般刺激着我的神经器。  
“你现在需要的，是一些坚定的信念。”  
他握住我的手，粗糙的掌纹在我手心流淌。  
每一条粗糙的纹路都是战争的勋章。  
他一定经历过很多吧？我忽然好奇起来，虽然我知道这时候我不该分神。但是我的处理器却不可抑制地涌起另一些层层叠叠的画面。我看到他在战场上和敌人搏杀，我看到他在战壕里利落地合上弹匣，我看到他在雨中向无名的金属墓碑致敬，我看到他坐在土堆上为朋友弹琴。似乎这些粗糙的掌纹在告诉我，我面前的TF经历过多少厮杀和拼搏，撕碎过多少血洗和罪恶，他承受过岁月的洗礼，体验过失去战友的悲伤，他知道战争的残酷，却从未退缩过半步。  
他是一位淬火而生，傲然挺立的战士。  
我握住他递过来的东西，那是用他的备用能量贮存器改造成的炸弹。威力不是特别大，但是炸翻一两个敌人绰绰有余。  
而那是我们目前全部的弹药。  
【他真厉害。和他在一起，你们一定能顺利突围出去。】  
【不，没那么简单。突围的路并不顺利，我们面对的是一只精英小队。敌众我寡。】  
【精英小队？】  
【是巨狰狞。】  
“如果是其他任何五个霸天虎，单独脱身都不成问题。但是对方是巨狰狞，哪怕我们跑得再快，最终还是会被他们追上。但如果我们齐心协力，互相信任，我们就能挺过这一关。”他的声音永远带着安抚人心的力量。哪怕是再痛的伤口，他的话语也会为那片漆黑栽种上希望之光。“你愿意跟我合作吗？”  
“告诉我，我需要怎么做？”

我壮着胆子走了出来。模糊中，我看到对面有五个巨狰狞。老天，说真的，那绝对是我这辈子再也不想见到的面孔。  
按照他的要求，我尽可能地用自己毕生所学的脏口去挑衅他们。  
“来个了断吧！你们这群丑八怪，龙头部队都看不上的蠢货！”  
我一定是疯了，我单枪匹马地面对着霸天虎最让人畏惧的巨狰狞小队，而我还在羞辱他们。  
就算看不清，我也能感受到对面的愤怒值在瞬间满涨。我尽可能稳住自己的身形，滔滔不绝地专挑那些难听的词甩到他们脸上。  
老天，不得不说，那感觉其实还挺痛快的。  
那些脑模块简单四肢发达的大块头很快就上了勾。他们一边威胁着要把我撕成碎片，一边冲我走了过来。  
【太危险了！你不躲一下吗？】  
【呵，孩子，你以为我是因为什么才敢对他们出言不逊？】  
……  
【因为我知道，我并不是一个人在战斗。】  
在他们还没反应过来的时候，他突然从背后出现，那个叫野牛的家伙猝不及防，被一拳狠狠地打在了下巴上。  
【哦别那么看着我，我是看不清，可是那个家伙长得太丑了所以我认得他。】  
他惨叫了一声，手里的长剑应声甩开。我的朋友一把抓住他的剑，一个回身横刺，在所有人都没意识到的时候，野牛笨重的机体一声闷哼，接着轰然倒地。  
“你这个博派渣——”其他的巨狰狞终于反应过来，同伴的尸体进一步刺激了他们的怒气值，而这个时候，在他们都没有注意到的地方，我已经做完了我该做的事。  
我把我朋友改装的炸弹放在了合适的位置。  
我的朋友并没有像他们想象的那样迎战，而是一步就跳跃变形，撞开那些没变形的大高个，飞快地冲我开了过来。  
“我马上要过来了！准备好，一定要抓牢！”他大声喊着。  
因为我不能变形，所以要想暂时逃过那些巨狰狞，趴在他的车顶上是最好的逃脱方法。  
而机会只有一次。  
如果我没抓住，或者他只顾自己先跑了，那我的下场会比被撕碎还要惨烈万倍。  
我看着他越来越近的身影，飞驰带起的碎石子溅起在我的装甲上，打得我生疼。  
我狠狠地吸了口置换，手指因为莫名的兴奋和紧张而颤抖到不能自已。  
“相信我。”  
只是短短的三个字，只是这么三个字。  
足够了。  
对我来说，对他来说，都足够了。  
在那一瞬间，我甩掉手里的枪，飞身扑上他的车顶，牢牢抓住他的车顶灯，或者还是车玻璃，或者其他什么地方，我完全不知道了。身后飞来呼啸的炮弹，擦着我伏低的甲翼划过。还有巨狰狞气急败坏的破口大骂，好像是说“站住你们这些胆小鬼！”“别去蠢货！”“那是个陷阱！”“回来！”之类的吼声，但是总之我当时处理器因为亢奋而根本无暇运作，完全不知道是什么情况，只有手牢牢地遵从求生的本能，紧紧地抓着他。趴在他的车身上，我感到从未有过的坦然。  
他的车顶很圆润，这让我觉得他是个平易近人的家伙。我猜他是一辆跑车，可能没有尾翼，他灵活地闪避着后面的攻击，在无暇回击还要顾及身上搭载着我的情况下，他简直灵活地像个狡猾的石油兔子。  
说真的，有那么一瞬间我甚至希望能就这样趴在他背上被他载回基地去也好。因为我觉得和他在一起比我在飞船里还要安心。这话听起来很可笑吧？可我当时就是那么想的。  
他有一种魔力，一种神奇的魔力。他的声音，他的语气，甚至我接触到的每一寸装甲，都在无声地向我传递一个讯息——放心，我们会没事的。  
他是我在死亡绝望里的那根名为希望的藤蔓，是我在暗无天日的沟壑里能攀到的光芒。

他找了个可以隐藏的地方停了下来，让我坐下休息。但是我猜我们还是没能逃开敌人，因为我听到了巨狰狞的声音随后跟来。但是我不知道敌人还有几个。  
“刚才的爆炸解决了两个巨狰狞，现在外面还有两个。”他像是猜到了我的想法一样。  
老天啊他会读芯术吗？  
“至少还有两个巨狰狞没甩掉。”他又重复了一遍，同时扶我换了个更舒服的姿势。  
“我不得不承认，你的确身手不凡。……不过我的耐心快要结束了。”外面传来死亡般冰冷的声音。  
我立刻意识到了自己的处境。刚才我们是偷袭，在出其不意的情况下才干掉了三个巨狰狞，虽然手段不够光明，但那已经是我们能想出的最好的方法。  
而现在，所有的小聪明都已经用完，剩下的两个巨狰狞绝对不会再上当。他们机体高大强壮，一只手就可以拧断我的脖子。  
不，他们不会让我这么痛快地死去，他们会用一切能想到的方法折磨我，慢慢切断我最后一条线路，享受我在临终时被杀死的恐惧。  
“现在，就让我来给你们送终。”愤怒的声音像是给我们敲上死亡的槌声。  
“我们完了！”我再次绝望起来。“我们不可能再去偷袭，他们可不傻！”  
我指着外面，语气因为激动而起伏不定。  
“我们无处可藏，所有的冒险和计谋都是徒劳，我们所做的一切都毫无意义！”我抓着他的肩膀大声吼着，因为晃动，他红色的标志在我面前模糊成一团。“他们会杀了我们——”  
“够了！”  
我忽然被他推倒在墙边，墙头的一些碎石从我面甲划过去，可是我不觉得疼。我呆呆地望着他，我依旧看不清他，处理器里却清晰地勾勒出一张愤怒的面孔。  
“飞船上的那支小队都是我的朋友！他们牺牲了自己的火种来拯救你，你难道说他们的死毫无意义吗？”  
我哑口无言。面对死亡没有谁能心平气和，可他们连后悔和挣扎的时间都没有。如果不是为了救我，他们原本可能在基地里和朋友搂着肩膀聊天，嬉笑打闹着开着玩笑，说着别人的趣事，为了谁多打了一个敌人争得面红耳赤毫不服输。  
他们中可能有身经百战的老战士，也有刚刚入伍的新兵。他们可能见过死亡，也亲手埋葬过自己的战友。然而无论经历过什么，只要一个命令，他们就会端起枪支，以最快的速度奔赴战场。  
哪怕会一去不复返。  
因为他们是汽车人战士，是为了和平为了家园为了朋友为了至亲奋战的汽车人战士。  
“当我们佩戴上这个标志时，我们就已经许下了诺言。”他俯身向前，指尖点着我胸口的金属徽章。  
“向我们自己，向塞博坦人民许下了诺言。”  
“向过去，现在，和未来的每一位汽车人战士许下诺言。”  
我们决不放弃。  
我们决不放弃希望。  
汽车人战士可以失败，可以死亡，可以歇斯底里，可以嚎啕大哭。  
但决不能放弃。  
更不允许自己被人怜悯。  
他蓝色的护目镜看着我，那一抹冷静的颜色中有闪烁的光芒。  
那是贫瘠的土壤中播撒的灵魂，是绝望的花圃中盛开的希望之花。  
它植根于心死，却向往灼热的辉煌。每一根枝茎都为我内心的脆弱守口如瓶。

我渐渐镇静了下来。我需要花点时间调整自己刚刚失衡的系统，而我们目前的时间不多了。  
“我……呃，我们，该怎么办？”  
“我会为你争取一点时间，你找准方向，然后冲出去。”  
“那你呢？你怎么脱身？”  
“不必担心我。你已经尽力了。而且，我做事一向喜欢有自己的风格。”  
【一切开始变得对我有意义起来，仿佛揭去了一层面纱。】  
他最后看了我一眼，然后慢慢走了出去。  
【我的视野渐渐变得清晰。】  
我会为你争取一点时间。  
【为同舟共济的队友燃烧火种，为崇高伟大的理念捍卫生命。】  
不用担心我，也不必有所顾虑。  
【这才是一个博派战士的真正意义。】  
无论任何时候，我们的胸膛里始终燃烧着汽车人的火种。  
【而我永远不会忘记。】

我找到了最佳时机和角度。在他们的目光被吸引过去的时候，我发动引擎，以我平生最大的马力冲了出去。

“还剩一个，你要加油啊。”

我知道以他不算高也不算十分强壮的身材去对付一个巨狰狞的队长着实不是易事。  
利爪可能会不把他放在眼里，巨大的体型差异让利爪胜券在握。  
但是，他会给利爪好好地上一课。  
【永远记住，当你的身体不占优势的时候，近战才是最好的选择。哪怕被他扼住喉咙，也要腾出一只手，不是为了掰开他的手，而是为了抽出手腕里的匕首，给敌人致命一击。】  
【如果你连手都抽不出来，那就用你的脑袋。】

他艰难地站了起来，头雕因为刚才的撞击而无法抬起。他捂着火种舱，慢慢向我走来。  
“搞定了。”  
我摸索着握住他的手。“现在我们可以慢慢回去了。”  
“不，不不。”他伸出手在我面前晃了晃，我只能看到一串残像。“我恐怕没法跟你慢慢回去了。”  
我吓坏了，难道他被利爪打到了火种？  
刹那间我忽然涌起一个念头。  
我不想失去他。  
我不能失去他。  
这感觉不是爱恋，也不是倾慕。而是一种简单的，纯粹的，希望和他在一起的想法。他救了我，把我从深渊里拉了出来，他为此弄得满身泥泞，却闪着光芒。  
他是我的榜样，是我的信仰，是我想要抓住的永不褪色的辉煌。  
他看到我的样子反倒笑起来，不以为意地安慰我说：“放心，我还没到回火种源的时候。普莱姆斯大神他不打算收我呢。”  
“那你……？”我疑惑地问。  
“我的能量贮存器没有了，刚才跟利爪打斗的时候就报了警，我猜，我大概还有3个循环就要进入静态锁定状态了。不，或许更短吧。”  
“什么？你……”  
“别那种表情啦……我之前也遇到过比这更凶险的境地，没什么大不了的，兄弟。虽然我也不是没犯过错，但要论起随机应变，还没人能比得过我。”  
我这才感觉到后怕。“你可真是疯了！如果稍微拖延一点，你被锁定，我们就再也见不到主恒星了！你简直是拿命在赌！”  
“可我赌赢了，不是吗？”他的声音很疲惫，却带着让人如沐春风的笑意。  
我翻了个白眼，如果我的光镜还能动的话。  
“好了，现在得麻烦你定位一下最近的救援小队，然后拖着我走过去了。”他大大咧咧地往我身上一靠，戳了戳我。“哎，你说我是用人形让你拖着更方便呢，还是汽车形态你拖着更方便呢？”  
==========================  
“我有个疑问。”蓝霹雳揉了揉自己有点坐麻的腿部线路。  
“你说吧。”轮胎也换了个姿势。讲故事的时间如此之长，他们俩都有点受不了。  
“你说的这位英勇无比的超级汽车人战士，他叫什么名字？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你不知道？”  
“他并没有告诉我，我当时也看不清他。只是后来他托别人转告我，他不过是一位博派战士，和我一样，戴着红色的金属徽章。”  
“这样啊。”  
“他告诉我，戴上这枚徽章，就一定不要忘记那意味着什么。”  
蓝霹雳低头，看着自己胸前的标志。红色的金属熔断色勾勒着那张端正的面孔，它所承载的意义远大于轮胎刚刚给他讲的这个故事。  
“孩子，听我说。我知道帕拉克萨斯经历了什么，当然，我没资格说什么‘我明白你的痛苦，我明白失去一切的感受’。毕竟，没经历过的人没有发言权，任何滋味都不可能感同身受。”  
“我只想告诉你，我们都经历过困难的时期和糟糕的处境，并且曾经有大把的机会来逃离这些困境……”  
“但我们始终没有放弃。我们必须坚守，我们有必须为之奋斗的东西。”  
“现在，我们同样没有理由放弃。”  
“因为，我们是汽车人战士。”  
“也因为你是帕拉克萨斯唯一幸存的孩子。”  
“沉湎于过去的悲伤只会让我们丧失斗志，故步不前，逝去的朋友永远不会回来，节日的焰火不会再次响彻天空。和朋友的欢笑成为了自己的秘密，飞奔上山顶欢呼夕阳的雀跃成为不可触碰的回忆。而这一切，本该是你人生中最美好的一面。”  
“我们不会遗忘悲伤，更不会放弃开拓幸福的权利。无论经受什么打击和挫折，都要牢记这一点。”  
“因为，只要坚持这信念，我们就永远不会被打垮。”  
蓝霹雳把面甲埋进手心里，细碎的呜咽声从他的指缝间泻出。

【帕拉克萨斯的毁灭像噩梦一样缠绕了蓝霹雳很久。他从没对任何人说起过那个惨痛的日子。他是个坚强的战士，坚强到足够把最深刻的伤口，最惨烈的回忆深埋在记忆扇区那个生锈的芯片里。他不会主动对别人撕开自己的伤口。】  
【直到轮胎和他谈芯的前一天晚上，横炮听到了他在噩梦中的尖叫和哭泣。】

【都过去了。孩子。】  
【擦去你的泪水，合上你的弹匣。】  
【前进吧，勇敢的帕拉克萨斯人。无论何时，无论何地。】  
【逻辑塔的塔顶已经堆到一千一百一十一层，银河系最美的花园已进入花期】  
【高大的圆顶建筑反射着余晖，跳跃的音符是你背后黑白色的羽翼】  
【没有人可以阻止你的飞翔，齿轮碰撞间信仰在生长。】  
【你是天空，你是宇宙，你是背负记忆独自前行的希望。】


End file.
